Una sola vez
by Eve Potter
Summary: Quien puede unir a Harry y a Draco¿? quien los puede convertir en amigos¿?Solo una mujer ... bueno o dos ... XD.Lady Morgan, entra en accion! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWEVS!
1. Chapter 1: Sin noticias

**Capitulo I: Sin noticias **

El movimiento del tren era casi soporífero, apoyo una vez más la cabeza en el cristal y dejo volar su mente de nuevo. Estaba en casa, en el valle Godric, su padre buscaba algo entre un montón de papeles revueltos, aquel despacho siempre estaba desordenado, y parecía q su padre no iba a hacer nada para remediarlo. Camino unos pasos y la vio sentada en un sofá cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín, tenia el cabello recogido y vestía una vieja camiseta y unos vaqueros algo viejos, en sus manos un libro que la debía tener completamente absorta, porque tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta de su presencia, giro la cabeza y le sonrió.

Harry, vamos ¡!- dijo – ya casi hemos llegado, levántate.

Harry abrió los ojos y volvió al oscuro vagón del expreso de Hogwars, Hermione ataviada con el uniforme de la escuela estaba frente a el,

Vamos Harry , te has quedado dormido, y a un tienes que cambiarte

Eh… si si claro ya voy – dijo el mientras se ponía de pie – vamos vete, no pretenderás que me cambie contigo mirándome , no se q podría pensar Ron si entrara aquí y me viera en calzoncillos y a ti ahí quieta mirándome – sonrió maliciosamente

Mi querido Harry , veo q las vacaciones junto a tu padrino, le han sentado especialmente bien a tu humor

Ya ves, compartir unas semanas con Sirius hacen q el sarcasmos y la vena maliciosa de mi padre , resurjan en mi – Hermione rió y salio a todo prisa del vagón , al ver como varios alumnos corrían por los pasillos

¡Esta prohibido correr por aquí…. ¡ - les grito.

Harry se cambio todo lo deprisa que pudo y se sentó de nuevo, a la espera de que el expreso llegara a la estación de Hogwars. Este era su penúltimo año en Hogwars , y no sabia que iba a pasar ahora , que Voldemort había regresado, y todo el mundo lo sabía. La lucha en el ministerio había sido dura, pero el logro una vez mas salir vivo de una lucha cara a cara con Voldemort. Esta vez , se sentía diferente, se sentía con fuerzas pero sabia que la próxima vez , lo presentía, seria la ultima, un ultimo enfrentamiento con Voldemort y todo habría acabado. ¿ Seria capaz de terminar con el?. No quería pensar en aquello ahora. El tren acaba de llegar a Hogwars.

Los chicos de primero caminaban sin rumbo claro por la estación, vaya Ron tenia razón , "cada año eran mas pequeños", pensó. Camino hacia los carros que les llevaría al castillo, intento saludar a Hagrid , pero el medio gigante estaba demasiado pendiente de los pequeños magos que parecían muy asustados por su tamaño. Ron estaba junto a uno de los carros,

Vamos Harry, siempre llegas tarde, cada DIA te pareces mas a mi.

Si una peluca pelirroja y nadie nos distinguiría – Bromeo

Subieron al carro, donde ya estaban Neville, Luna y Ginny. Ron subió tras el , pero tuvieron q esperar para poder salir, ya que Hermione se retrasaba.

Estos pequeños, son realmente unos maleducados, nosotros no éramos así, teníamos respeto por los mayores – gruño al entrar en el carro.

Creo Hermione – dijo Ron – que tu no eras así, Harry y yo nunca hemos tenido especial adoración por los mayores.

Ron tu solo sientes adoración y respeto por las chicas – bromeo Harry, Hermione no rió. Se limito a enmudecer.

Unos minutos después subían las escaleras del castillo , Harry observo como la profesora Mcgonagall , les daba un discurso a los nuevos magos. Entro en el Gran Comedor , y sintió q una ola de calor le inundaba. Estaba en casa.

La selección fue mas corta de lo que el recordaba , cada casa había acogido a solo 10 nuevos alumnos , Harry pensó que la vuelta de Voldemort, tenia la culpa de aquello. Dumbeldore, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el atril que tenia frente a el, los alumnos fuera apagando sus voces al ver al director dispuesto a hablar.

Corren tiempos difíciles para la magia, como todos sabéis el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado – los jóvenes se estremecieron - y estas no son las palabras con las que me hubiera gustado recibiros, pero las circunstancias me obligan a pediros , que respetéis todas las normas que la escuela os ha impuesto, y esto es mas una suplica por vuestro bien , que por el mero hecho de que el colegio sea regido por unas normas. Cautela, es la palabra que quiero que todos recordéis, la cautela y la espera de los acontecimientos son nuestras premisas este año . La escuela ha reforzado una vez más sus medidas de seguridad, y ello tendrá repercusiones en vuestro DIA a DIA, que poco a poco iréis descubriendo. Pero hoy es un DIA de fiesta de celebración , y nada mejor para celebrar que una buena cena – levanto su varita , la agito y sobre las mesas aparecieron cientos de fuentes llenas de comidas apetecibles.

Dumbeldore, volvió a su silla, se inclino hacia la derecha y hablo con Snape,

¿has tenido noticias?- le pregunto

He estado en la lechucearía, esperando más de una hora para nada. Esto no me gusta nada Albus

Lo se a mi tampoco, quizás … quizás deberíamos enviar a alguien

Enviar a alguien – Snape , pareció estremecerse - … bueno quizás yo podría salir ahora para allí

No , tu debes permanecer en el colegio, creo que deberíamos confiar en alguien esta pequeña misión

Pero Albus, no deberíamos divulgar a nadie mas …

Si , Severus, lo se … pero Zorth siempre me ha mandado una lechuza, con noticias cada DIA , durante los últimos 15 años … y ya casi han pasado 3 días desde la ultima …

Lo se , pero quizás hayan tenido que viajar, ahora la situación se ha recrudecido

Zorth, ha viajado mas veces , y nunca ha faltado una lechuza con noticias , me temo Severus que alguien los ha encontrado

No creerás que el … - Severus trajo saliva – q el ha ido a buscarles

No lo se , Severus , pero no puedo esperar mas tiempo, no quiero pensar que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Dumbeldore, ni siquiera dio un trago a su copa, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia una de las puertas que tenia tras el. Harry levanto la vista para buscar su mirada cómplice, pero le vio levantarse. Jamás en todos lo años que llevaba en Howgars, había visto a Albus Dumbeldore, levantarse sin probar un bocado. Algo no iba bien, Harry lo supo enseguida.


	2. Chapter 2: La mision

**Capitulo II: La misión **

Sirius, estaba medio dormido, cuando una lechuza golpeo la ventana con su pico. Se levanto de la cama, y abrió la ventana, apenas noto la diferencia de temperatura. Cogio varias golosinas para lechuzas de un cuenco, y se las entrego al ejemplar que reposaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Cogio el sobre, y se preocupo al ver el sello de Hogwars, "espero que Harry este bien, apenas hace medio día que le deje en la estación", pensó. Se sentó al borde de la cama y leyó la nota

_Tengo una misión para ti,_

_Preséntate de inmediato en mi despacho_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

Apenas la leyó , salio corriendo hacia el armario, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el garaje, donde su vieja moto yacía en el suelo.

La distancia era mas grande de lo que recordaba, realmente estaba nervioso, no sabia que podía hacer que Dumbeldore le reclamase con tanta rapidez, miles de de preguntas le rondaban la mente, mientras surcaba el cielo en dirección a Hogwars. Cuando pensó que jamás llegaría, en el horizonte diviso la silueta del castillo, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía , ya hacia dos años que lo había visitado por última vez pero la monumental construcción resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena " Remus", pensó. Quizás por eso Dumbeldore le llamaba con tanta urgencia, quizás su querido amigo no había podido tomar la poción matalobos, y esta perdido por algún lugar.

Dejo su moto cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, quizás tendría de verle después de la misión. Camino hacia la entrada principal, gracias a dios , la valla permanecía abierta Filch estaba junto a ella.

Buenas noches, a tardado demasiado, un par de minutos mas tarde y hubiera tenido que esperar a mañana para entrar- refunfuño mientras cerraba la puerta tras de Sirius.

El trafico, ya sabe – bromeo , pero aquello no pareció agradar para nada a Filch

El director, lo espera en su despacho , " caramelos de limón " – le dijo mientras desaparecía por una de las puertas laterales.

Sirius entro en el colegio por la puerta principal, cuando ya estuvo dentro un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, jamás pensó en volver a entrar por aquella puerta. Camino deprisa y con paso decidido hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore, pese a los años, no había olvidado el camino hacia el lugar en el q el y James había recibido tantas regañinas. Frente a la gran gárgola que antecedía al despacho pronuncio las palabras,

Caramelos de limón- "Dumbeldore, debería dejar el azúcar" pensó , mientras dio unos pasos para subirse en la escalerilla.

Buenas noches Sirius, espero no haber interrumpido nada interesante.

Buenas noche, y tranquilo , acaba de acostarme cuando tu lechuza llego a mi casa, y dime que es lo que … Buenas noches a ti tb Severus – Snape esta sentado en una silla en la penumbra del despacho

Buenas noches – dijo entre dientes, Sirius seguía sin ser del agrado de Severus. Cosa que por otra parte era reciproca, pues Sirius pensaba lo mismo de el.

¿Ha ocurrido algo con Harry?- pregunto preocupado

Para nada Sirius, Harry ha llegado con todos sus compañeros esta noche, y ya debe estar acostado en este momento

Eso si no anda paseando por los pasillos , no creo q haya perdido la costumbre – interrumpió Severus

Harry es un chico listo, no creo q decida saltarse las normas el primer día- añadió Dumbeldore, Sirius por su parte rió para si mismo. – Veras Sirius te he mandando venir aquí, porque necesito tu ayuda, tu faceta de animago, es ideal para la misión que tengo que encomendarte

Bueno Dumbeldore, sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo q sea necesario

Lo se Sirius, pero no es fácil lo que voy a pedirte, pues tngo que pedirte que confíes en mi sin saber nada

¿sin saber nada? – pregunto el animago

Si veras, necesito que vayas a un lugar a buscar a alguien, pero no me preguntes a quien no porque tienes que ir

Vaya , Albus creí q confiabas en mi, he demostrado mi inocencia y he ayudado a la orden

No seas necio Sirius – Severus se levanto de la silla, su piel era aun mas pálida de lo que Sirius podía recordar – No se trata de la confianza de Albus, sino de que si eres fiel a la orden debes cumplir con tu obligación

Severus, por favor – Dumbeldore paso su mano por su larga barba – vera Sirius, esta no es una situación fácil para mi, enviarte a una misión sin información alguna , es duro. Pero realmente no puede ser de otro modo

Sirius parecía molesto, no lograba entender porque Dumbeldore no quería confiarle aquel secreto, su malestar aumento al percatarse que seguramente Severus, conocía aquel secreto y el que había padecido lo innombrable injustamente y que había demostrado su fidelidad e inocencia , no era digno de conocerlo. Dudo, durante unos minutos.

Entiendo lo que dices Albus, no lo comparto pero lo entiendo. Puedes creer q me volcare con esta misión pese a carecer de sentido para mi

Dumbeldore respiro tranquilo, volvió a atusarse la barba y comenzó a darle una serie de detalles q poco sentido tenían para Sirius, pero que bien valdrían guardar un secreto así.

Minutos más tarde , Sirius volaba rumbo al norte. Harry que no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía creer lo q acababa de ver. " Siirus en Hogwars¿? … definitivamente algo no va bien."


	3. Chapter 3: Penny Manor

**Capitulo III: Penny Manor**

Sirius llego al amanecer, creyó haberse perdido un par de veces durante el camino, pero al parecer no lo hizo. La ciudad de York comenzaba a despertar cuando el llego. Dejo la moto en un callejón y se transformo es su forma perruna. Las indicaciones de Dumbeldore había sido claras, así que espera llegar lo más pronto posible. Corrió por varias calles hasta llegar a lo que parecía un sendero que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, recorrió el sendero hasta llegar a un lago que permanecía en calma, después vio junto a un árbol un pequeño letrero "Penny Manor " , por allí era corrió durante mas de media hora leyendo los letreros que le anunciaba la distancia hacia la villa. Cuando apenas debían faltarle unos metros, se percato de las cosas no iba como Dumbeldore espera.

"Solo necesito, que te acerques a la casa, y que veas q ambos estén bien, no quiero que hables con ellos solo quiero asegurarme de que estén bien", le había dicho Dumbeldore.

Frente al animago, ardían los restos de lo que parecía una casa , aun salía humo de entre los escombros así que aquello debía ser reciente. El Sirius perruno se acerco más a la casa, y comenzó a buscar sin saber muy bien que, parecía que la casa no había perecido en un incendio normal, sino que había sido presa de un ataque premeditado. Sirius bordeo los escombros hasta acceder a lo que pensó que una vez fue el jardín de la casa, y allí sobre el césped, casi completamente calcinado, el cuerpo de un hombre. Sirius se estremeció ante la imagen de aquel hombre. Dumbeldore parecía preocupado cuando hablo con Sirius, y ahora el sabia porque.

Continúo dando vueltas por entre los escombros de la casa, en busca de algo o de alguien. Dumbeldore había dicho claramente " que ellos estén bien " es decir , que en la casa debía haber alguien mas. Tardo más de media hora en ver que bajo unos tablones asomaba, lo que le parecía una mano. El Sirius perruno, dio paso al hombre que con rapidez y fuerza levanto el tablón. Sirius volvió a estremecerse, ante el una joven yacía en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, pero un momento, no , no podía ser. La joven estaba viva. Sirius se acerco a ella , la cogio en brazos y con un crac, desapareció del lugar.

Instantes después Sirius estaba en las afueras de Hogwars y llevaba en sus brazos a una muchacha que sin duda estaba en las puertas de la muerte. La apretó junto a su pecho y le susurro,

Vamos pequeña, aguanta.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y no tuvo que llamar a Filch para que le abrieran las puertas del colegio, un grupo de alumnos de tercero tenia clase con Hagrid y acaban de salir hacia su pequeña cabaña, algunos que vieron como Sirius corría con el cuerpo de la joven hacia la puerta del colegio comenzaron a gritar. El escándalo se hizo notar en todo el colegio, algunos se asomaron por las ventanas, otros corrieron en dirección a la puerta. Pero ninguno consiguió inmutar a Sirius que corría con una sola idea en la mente, " la enfermería ".

Harry y Ron, tenían clase de transformaciones y como siempre llegaban tarde, iba a cruzar el patio cuando el secándolo les hizo para en seco. Solo fue un segundo, en el que Harry atisbo a ver a su padrino corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwars, con lo que … no no podía ser, era un cuerpo. Harry soltó, sus cosas y corrió tras su padrino.

Harry ¡¡¡, Harry ¡¡- le gritaba Ron pero Harry no le escucho, hacia ya mucho que solo oí los latidos de su corazón , " ¿q demonios estaba ocurriendo?",se preguntaba. Llego a las puertas de la enfermería y vio como la señora Pomfrey corría asustada de un lado para otro, Dumbeldore acaba de llegar.

Santo Dios ¡ - exclamo al ver la escena – como ha ,… pero que … oh no .. por dios ella no … - Dumbeldore corrió hacia la cama donde yacía un cuerpo, Harry no conseguía ver nada desde donde estaba así que entro un poco mas, pero es escondió tras unas cajas, sabia que no podía estar allí.

La casa… la casa – el Sirius hombre, jadeaba como el perro q hacia unas horas había olfateado a la joven – la casa estaba destruida, había … había otro … un hombre, creo… estaba… estaba carbonizado.

Zorth – murmuro Dumbeldore, que seguía de rodillas junto a la cama. Harry nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de el viejo mago, realmente estaba dolido, estaba destrozado. Fuera quien fuera la que ocupaba aquella cama, para Dumbeldore era realmente importante.

Ohh .. vamos director apártese… dios mió pobre muchacha … no se si yo … quizás debería llevarla al Hospital… no se si yo podré – la señora Pomfrey estaba terriblemente asustada.

No , al hospital no … Albus no podemos, lo sabes – Snape acaba de llegar, por suerte para Harry este no lo había visto.

Lo se Severus lo se, señora Pomfrey necesito de toda su ayuda, nosotros haremos todo lo q este en nuestra mano, pero la muchacha tiene que recuperarse aquí.

Señor … yo – la enfermera temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para ayudar a la muchacha. Realmente esta muy mal herida, tenia heridas sangrantes en el estomago, los brazos, y el rostro.

Albus … creo q deberías explicarme

Vamos cállate estupido – le grito Severus a Sirius – realmente crees q es el momento – Severus se acerco hacia el viejo mago y le ayudo a incorporarse, el rostro de Dumbeldore esta cambiado , parecía que en un segundo 20 años le hubieran caído encima, esta realmente afectado

Harry que seguía agazapado tras unas cajas, se preguntaba quien era la que estaba en aquella cama. Quien podría ser tan importante para Dumbeldore ¿, y no solo para el, sino también para Snape, su impasible rostro mostraba un expresión de preocupación ,que no hizo mas que poner mas nervioso a Harry.

Lo sabe, sino … quien podría – murmuraba Snape

Será mejor que dejemos trabajar a la señora Pomfrey – concluyo Dumbeldore. Y los tres, Sirius, Snape y Dumbeldore abandonaron la enfermería, sin percatarse de un Harry asustado.

Pasados unos minutos , Harry vio como la enfermera se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás, sin duda a buscar más pociones y vendas para la muchacha. Harry iba a salir por la puerta, pero no pudo evitarlo , la curiosidad le invadía todo el cuerpo , así que se dirigió a la cama donde la vio. Era una muchacha de su edad, o eso le parecía, tenia varias vendas sobre el estomago, y las piernas cubiertas de hollín. Se acerco un poco mas, su piel era mas blanca de lo q nunca había visto en otro ser. Dio un par de pasos más, el rostro de la muchacha parecía tallado en una pieza de porcelana, sus rasgos eran tan finos que le conferían una belleza sin igual, tenía varias heridas que la enfermera le había lavado. Su cabello era negro, tan negro como el azabache y le caía sobre los hombros. Harry oyó unos ruidos en la puerta de la enfermería, alguien iba a entrar tenia que salir corriendo. Giro sobre si mismo y , fue entonces cuando lo noto, la muchacha había extendido la mano y había agarrado la suya.

No me dejes sola – dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Harry la miro, y apretó su mano con fuerza y permaneció de pie junto a ella.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quien es?

**Capitulo IV¿Quién es?**

Albus, hay que llevarla al hospital , esta muy malherida – Sirius no para de dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

Es q de verdad eres tan duro de mollera, no podemos llevarla a un hospital – grito Severus

No me importa los secretos q os traigáis entre manos, pero es la vida de la muchacha de la que hablamos, por Merlín, Albus no es mas que una simple niña.

NO ES UNA SIMPLE NIÑA – sentencio Albus, el grito hizo que unos pequeños gorriones que habían en una ventana cercana emprendieran el vuelo. Dumbeldore, se desplomo sobre un banco de madera, realmente estaba hundido – Sirius, perdóname, se que estas preocupado por la muchacha, pero créeme, yo lo estoy mas.Pero es imposible, ni… ni siquiera debiste traerla aquí.

ALBUS- grito Sirius – no podía dejarla allí, estaba mal herida no podía dejarla morir… no podía… - Sirius palideció al ver el rostro de Dumbeldore – por todos los demonios, Albus no puedo creerlo. De verdad hubieras preferido que la hubiera dejado allí, a merced de los carroñeros.

Sirius, yo… no claro que no querría eso… solo es que… es – por primera vez en su vida Dumbeldore, no tenia palabras.

En cuanto la señora Pomfrey me lo permita, me la llevare de aquí, no se donde llevarla, pero evidentemente aquí no podemos dejarla – hablo Severus

Realmente no os entiendo, deberíamos preocuparnos de su salud… y vosotros estáis pensando en sacarla de aquí… - Sirius no atisbaba a imaginar lo que podía hacer actuar así a Albus Dumbeldore.

POTTER! … - el grito de la enfermera les saco de su estado de shock y los tres entraron en la enfermería

La imagen acabo por desmoronar por completo al viejo mago, que sintió como el peso de aquel secreto era demasiado.

Harry Potter, no podía ser otro , tenia que ser usted – Severus se dirigía cn paso rápido hacia Harry

Yo solo… yo es que – Harry no sabía muy bien como explicar la situación. Realmente era difícil, allí estaba el en medio de la enfermería, de pie junto a la cama de una muchacha y sujetándole la mano. Ni el mismo alcanza a imaginar una situación mas extraña. Harry soltó la mano de la muchacha.

No me dejes sola – dijo la muchacha. Harry la miro una vez mas, estaba ella había abierto los ojos, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en una tarde de verano. Harry se estremeció – no me dejes sola, por favor – volvió a decir. Harry volvió a tomar su mano

Severus, no ¡- le dijo el viejo mago al profesor. Este parecia desconcertado ante la orden de su maestro, pero la obedeció no sin mostrar un gesto de desacuerdo.

Harry como has entrado aquí?- le pregunto su padrino

Yo … bueno … te vi entrar … y pensé que había ocurrido algo, no pensé … solo vine corriendo y me escondí. Iba a irme cuando salisteis .. pero

Como siempre la curiosidad pudo con usted- concluyo Snape

Lo lamento mucho Dumbeldore, yo no quería … de verdad lo lamento.

Esta bien Harry no importa. Señora Pomfrey , como esta la muchacha?

Bueno lo cierto es que … bueno yo … la verdad es q no me lo explico … pero bajo la sangre …. Bueno vera – durante toda su carrera la señora Pomfrey jamás había visto nada igual

Vamos por dios, q ocurre ?- inquirió Severus

Bueno verán, la muchacha no tiene heridas – los 3 magos y el joven Harry la miraron con asombro – quiero decir , que .. bueno para la cantidad de sangre que le he limpiado, apenas tiene unos rasguños

Bueno eso es bueno no ? – pregunto Sirius

Si claro, pero es que es tan extraño – la enfermera no lograba explicarse como podia ser aquello

Abuelo … abuelo … no por favor , abuelo – la muchacha parecia estar soñando y se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama. Harry actuó instintivamente se inclino sobre ella y paso su mano sobre su rostro , un par de veces. La muchacha volvía a dormir placidamente.

Creo que deberías volver a las clases Harry, este no es el lugar adecuado para ti - dijo Dumbeldore

Si, yo … - Harry camino hacia la puerta y miro a su padrino, este le devolvió una mirada cómplice y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. – Dumbeldore , lo lamento

Esta bien muchacho no ocurre nada

No me dejes … no lo hagas – la muchacha volvía a delirar, Harry no podia soportarlo iba a volver junto a ella, pero SNASPE se interpuso en su camino

Señor Potter , esto no es asunto suyo así que vamos , fuera de aquí! – le grito.

Harry camino despacio, no tenia ganas de ir a clase , " ¿Quién es?" , Harry no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez por la identidad de la muchacha, las dudas estaban inundándolo cuando,

Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall esta furiosa contigo – le reprendió Hermione – se puede saber porque no te has presentado en clase ?.

Harry no parecia prestarle demasiada atención, simplemente se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino. Lo cierto es que no tenía un rumbo fijo pero no sabia por que pero se sentía perdido, el rostro de aquella muchacha lo había dejado casi sin palabras "¿Quién es?", volvió a pensar.


	5. Chapter 5: La profecia

**Capitulo V: La profecía**

Dumbeldore se acerco a la cama de la muchacha, la miro con detenimiento realmente era la viva imagen de aquella muchacha asustada, que años atrás había llegado junto al viejo Zorth.

FLASH BACK.

Zorth q alegría tener aquí, hacia años q no venias a visitarme – hablaba Dumbeldore mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta – pero q ….

No hay tiempo para charlas Albus, no me pidas explicaciones, necesito que me ayudes – un mago de avanzada edad , había entrado en el despacho del director, venia mojado debió a la intensa lluvia que había asolado la zona durante los últimos días ,vestía una túnica vieja y descolorida y parecia realmente cansado ya esta apunto de llegar

De llegar? – Albus lo mira inquietante

El bebe, esta en camino – Zorth tendió su mano a una joven q estaba oculta tras de el, apenas debía de tener 20 años era menuda, pero tremendamente bella, con la tez blanca y unos profundos ojos azules que alguna vez debieron brillar de alegría, pero que en ese momento miraban asustados al viejo directo

Bebe? … pero que

Por favor , Albus no es el momento de preguntar

Ah… - la muchacha gemía retorcida por el dolor de una fuerte contracción – me duele mucho – la joven había comenzado a llorar

Lo se mi pequeña, lo se … pero tranquila , vamos a ayudarte – el mago intento calmar a la joven que comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa por momentos – Dumbeldore, necesitamos un lugar donde … donde ella pueda tener a su bebe

Yo … esta bien , seguidme – Dumbeldore avanzaba deprisa por los pasillos del colegio, realmente esta aturdido, aquella visita repentina a esas horas y esa muchacha.

Fue la noche más tormentosa y lluviosa que Dumbeldore podia recordar, el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles y ya había partido algunas de cuajo. El Sauce Boxeador, luchaba por mantenerse quieto , pero las ráfagas de viento lo zarandeaban; la lluvia se hizo mas intensa al avanzar la madrugada. Dumbeldore y Zorth había dejado a la muchacha al cargo de la enfermera, que se veía sobrepasada debió a la dificultad del caso " un parto, por Merlín, yo no se si podré hacerlo, o por Merlín , un parto " , fueron las únicas palabras que la enfermera había logrado pronunciar.

Creo que ahora es el momento de una explicación – pidió Dumbeldore

Albus … por favor … se que te prometí una explicación , pero no quisiera ponerte en peligro … se que te pido demasiado … pero esta carga es demasiado pesada como para hacerte cargar con ella

Vaya, creí que habíamos compartido cargas muy pesadas en el pasado , por el amor de Dios, Zorth nos conocemos hace ya muchísimo tiempo, tanto que casi no podría decirte el numero de años con seguridad. Y siempre hemos soportado pesadas cargas, pero los dos juntos

Lo se viejo amigo, pero si … o por Merlín … si supieras … - Zorth era incapaz de seguir hablando – ella es … no puedo Albus, por favor, no insistas

No me gusta esta situación, Zorth , somos amigos y no quisiera presionarte , pero creo q debo insistir , algo me dice que debo saber quien esa muchacha y que hace aquí –Albus Dumbeldore clavo su mirada, el la del viejo mago, no podia creer lo demacrado que estaba, hacia ya varios años que no se veían, si pero Zorth siempre se había caracterizado por su fortaleza, y ahora parecia mas débil que una flor a merced de aquel temporal.

Oh … Albus.. – Zorth necesitaba sacarse por unos minutos esa pesada carga de encima, pero aquello pondría en peligro a su amigo. Y eso era lo ultimo que el quería

Vamos viejo zorro, sabes que no hay nada que no me puedas confiar

No es falta de confianza , Albus es que la posesión de este secreto, te pondría en … - Zorth vacilo unos segundos – en peligro de muerte

Vaya la perspectiva no parece muy alentadora , pero créeme realmente pienso que esa premisa merece la pena – Albus volvía a mirar fijamente a su amigo, este ya no pudo aguantar mas y se desplomo en una butaca que tenia cerca.

Esta bien Albus … esta bien – Zorth trago saliva, - la muchacha se llama Geraldine y es una muggle, llevaba meses buscándola cuando hace varias semanas la encontré , es tan frágil , tan … ohh Albus ella es … - Zorth se sentía abatido, pero sabia que debía continuar – ella porta en su interior una profecía

¿una profecía?

Si, hace varios años en uno de mis viajes a Francia, me tope con una adivina, muy reconocida en su país, ella vino a mi, yo estaba en mitad de un café y ella se planto frente a mi y me dijo que tenia una profecía para mi, que yo debía cuidar de ella

De la profecía ?

Si así es, la verdad es que me dejo petrificado, yo nunca creí que algo así pudiera ocurrir

Y la profecía , es el bebe de la muchacha ?

Si, el bebe de Geraldine hará realidad la profecía, en el momento de su nacimiento.

Y cual es esa profecía – Dumbeldore, esta ahora aun mas confuso que al principio. Un bebe que haría realidad un profecía al nacer.

"_Una sola, solo una, será su debilidad. Nunca le veréis dar un paso en falso, solo fallara una vez. Solo esa vez, lo puro de su corazón cubrirá su crueldad, apagara su ira, por solo una vez. Y esa única vez, pondrá fin a una guerra"_

FiN DE FLASH BACK

Severus, inscríbela en el colegio

Pero que ? … q demonios … Albus te has vuelto loco ? … meterla en el colegio ? … pero ella podría … santo dios … - SNASPE no podia creer lo q había oído, tantos años guardando aquel secreto que le consumía, y ahora aquello. Dumbeldore estaba loco si creía que iba a obedecer sus órdenes – Sabes perfectamente , que eso es casi un suicidio , ahora más que nunca ellos la están buscando, todo podría acabar.

Tú lo has dicho, todo podría terminar. La profecía no era clara en ese termino

¿Profecía?... la buscan ? … - Sirius estaba realmente aturdido, parecia un mero espectadora, ante la discusión que acaba de plantearse

Albus sabes también como yo lo que pasara, si ellos la encuentra , será el fin.

Por eso mismo, debe quedarse aquí, la muchacha esta ahora a mi cargo. Le prometí a Zorth que si algo llegara a pasarle , me haría cargo de ella. Y eso pienso hacer , voy a protegerla y a hacer lo debido en su momento – Dumbeldore tembló por un momento – Y ahora hazlo Severus, inscríbela, ponla en tu casa , al fin y al cabo … - Dumbeldore dudo, no podia proseguir – Quiero que seas su tutor, quiero que te encargues personalmente de enseñarle algunas cosas

Esto es un error, Albus un grave error … y créeme que llegado el momento te lo recordare – Snape se giro y su capa negra se elevo tras el, camino hacia la puerta – inscribirla aquí …. – murmuraba

Sirius , de verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche, siento no poder agradecértelo de otra forma que no sean unas palabras de afecto, pero créeme que lo hago – Dumbeldore hablaba con Sirius, pero miraba a través de una ventana.

Dumbeldore , no tienes que darme las gracias, mi lealtad a ti y a la orden es infinita, si bien … - Sirius estaba dubitativo – creo que me merezco una explicación.

Anoche te advertí que no podría hacerlo, así que no insistas

Esa muchacha, parece llevar tatuado en mitad de la frente problemas, tu rostro lo delata. Y si hay problemas en la escuela, los hay para Harry , verdad ?- Dumbeldore asintió – entonces creo que hay suficiente motivos para que me cuentes la verdad.

Dumbeldore seguía mirando por la ventana, esta realmente preocupado, Sirius no era consciente de la verdad que le iba a ser revelada, y le asustaba como podia tomarse aquella noticia. Antes de voltearse para hablar con Sirius, vio como Harry caminaba sin rumbo por el patio del colegio, seguido de una furiosa Hermione. " Se acerca el momento" , pensó


	6. Chapter 6: La vida es corta

Capitulo VI: La vida es corta

Harry Potter, para … no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo paralizante – grito Hermione

Que quieres ¿?

Saber que diablos te ocurre, te has saltado una clase y por lo que parece esta a punto de saltarte alguna más.

Mira Hermione, será mejor que te vayas no estoy en condiciones para discutir contigo.

Quien quiere discutir ¿, solo es que no se parece que acaban de darte la peor noticia de tu vida, mírate estas palidísimo

No ocurre nada, Hermione de verdad.

Harry, vamos nos conocemos, desembucha

Hermione le conocía mejor que nadie así que no pudo callarse. Comenzó contándole como había visto entrar a Sirius, y lo que había sucedido en la enfermería, y acabo por contarle como se sentía,

Hermione te juro que no la había visto en mi vida, pero no podia irme, no quería irme, ella me necesitaba. De verdad que sabia que ella me necesitaba

Vaya Harry, realmente es extraño lo que me cuentas, pero creo q estas sugestionándote, simplemente la viste malherida e indefensa y por eso no podías dejarla sola. Ese complejo de héroe que tienes puede contigo

Bueno… no se… yo… quizás tengas razón; solo es que estoy preocupado por ella. Me gustaría saber que esta bien

Bueno, has dicho que la Señora Pomfrey creía q se repondría , así que tranquilo seguro que lo hará

Eso espero, la verdad es q me siento extraño… - Harry miro a Hermione – Herms, me das un abrazo ¿?

Claro que si – Hermione se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos años, realmente le quería. Para ella el era no solo su mejor amigo, era algo más. Era un hermano para ella.

Ejem, ejem…. – Ron acaba de llegar – vaya creí que venias a regañarle – el pelirrojo estaba empezando a ponerse colorado – esta claro que no todos somos iguales, si yo hubiera….

Oh ya cállate Ron... Herms, jamás me abrazaría a mi como lo haría contigo – miro a Herms, estaba un poco sonrojada y apenas miraba a Ron – venga ya, Herms no te pongas roja… y tu Ron… como puedes tener celos de mi ¿?

Celos ¿? … yo no tengo celos … pq deberia de … yo … - el tono de piel de la cara de Ron , comenzaba a asemejarse al de su pelo

De verdad, que no se cuando vais a hablar de una vez en serio los dos, esto puede conmigo

Harry dejo a sus amigos patidifusos, y comenzó a caminar, cierto es que últimamente sus bromas hacia la posible relación entre Ron y Hermione se habían acentuado pero aquello no parecia una broma.

Hablar ¿? … Herms y yo hablamos todos los días – contesto un Ron algo indignado

Vamos Ronald … no te hagas el tonto – Harry se había parado y dado la vuelta – sabes perfectamente a lo que me refieras – Herms enrojeció – y tu también … parecéis dos crios de preescolar

Oye … sin faltar – refunfuño Hermione

No os falto… simplemente es q no lo entiendo… os queréis y lleváis peleando por ver quien da el primer paso 2 años… y nunca ninguno de los dos lo dais… no se a que esperáis… La vida es corta y mas en estos tiempos, - la imagen de la muchacha inundo su mente - no se pq no aprovecháis lo que tenéis – Harry estaba furioso – tenéis algo precioso entre los dos, y le dais la espalda. Yo mataría por tener a alguien a quien amar, y vosotros os peleáis por quien tiene q ser el primer en dar el paso… es realmente patético – Harry, volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia los pasillos de la escuela.

El silencio entro los dos muchachos, se hizo realmente incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Hermione que siempre tenia la ultima palabra en una discusión, se había quedado muda. Y Ron se sentía tan avergonzado que deseaba que el suelo se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara. Pasaron varios minutos,

Harry … el … Harry tiene razón – comenzó Ron – la vida es demasiado corta, como para desaprovecharla , yo … Herms yo … - ron bufo durante un par de segundos – siempre supe que seria complicado pero no tanto … Herms – otra vez aquel incomodo silencio

Vas a decirme de una vez que me quieres ¿? – pregunto una otrora sonrojada Hermione.

Ron no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella, llevo su mano hacia la barbilla de la joven y se acerco para besarla. Después de tanto tiempo por fin, su primer beso.

Hermione se sentía flotar, tenia la sensación de que si Ron no hubiera pasado su brazo por su cintura iba a salir volando. Que maravillosa sensación poder tener al hombre al que amaba junto a ella, allí besándola. "Detente tiempo, ten piedad de mi ", suplico

"Por fin ", la mente de Ron no para de dar vueltas sobre su pasado, todos los malos ratos que había pasado apartado de Hermione, todas las bromas que Harry y sus hermanos le habían gastado quedaron atrás. Ahora nadie iba a impedirles estar juntos. Nadie rompería su momento.

WUA! … de verdad nunca creí que un Weasly, pudiera caer mas bajo… pero tu lo has superado – una voz les interrumpió.

MALFOY! – grito enfurecido el pelirrojo

Un Weasly y la asquerosa sangre sucia… esto es realmente patetico.Creo que necesito ir al baño – Malfoy se marcho de allí haciendo gestos como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Vuelve, cobarde…. – Ron miro a Hermione – voy a matarle, como se atreve si quiera

Ron, por favor, no merece la pena estropear este momento por alguien como Malfoy – Hermione miro fijamente a Ron y poso sus labios en los del joven.

Harry corría por los pasillos del colegio, sabia que cuando la profesora Mcgonagall le encontrase un castigo de los gordos le iba a caer, por eso decidió esconderse durante unas horas. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar. Subió al séptimo piso y paso 3 veces por delante de un viejo tapiz, mientras repetía para si mismo "necesito un lugar dnd pensar, necesito un lugar dnd pensar, necesito un lugar dnd pensar". Una puerta se alzo ante el, la abrió.

que diferente de la última vez que estuve aquí – dijo.

La habitación estaba llena de libros y en las paredes colgaban, mapas y cuadros parecían muy antiguos. Había un par de sofás y una gran butaca roja junto a una chimenea. Harry saco la varita, la sacudió y el crepitar del fuego empezó a hipnotizarlo. Se desplomo sobre el sofá. Estaba agotado, a penas había llegado la mitad del día y parecía que no podía con su cuerpo.

¿Quien es? – se dijo – y pq me importa tanto quien es ¿?. Harry iba a volverse loco, si cerraba los ojos solo podía ver su rostro. Si los habría se la imaginaba tumbada en aquella cama, semiinconsciente y pidiéndole que se quedara junto a ella. - ¿Quién demonios es? – volvió a pensar. Estaba tan angustiado que casi no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el sueño le venció.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Dumbeldore acaba de salir de la enfermería en compañía de un incrédulo Sirius.

Pero … como… - estas eran las únicas palabras que Sirius podía decir desde hacia unos minutos – pero … cuando … yo … es que

Sirius, comprendo como te sientes , hace 16 años yo me sentía igual

Pero … es posible, quiero decir … seguro que …

Sirius, es posible. Y es seguro quien es ella.

Yo… - Sirius se detuvo en seco, estaba totalmente trastornado por la noticia que acababa de recibir – Snape tiene razón, hay que sacarla de aquí.

Tu, tb ¿? – Dumbeldore se giro y le miro incrédulo

Si, Albus, ahora que se la verdad, comprendo a Snape y creo que tiene razón. Debemos sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.

Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora, ahora que… ahora que mi buen amigo ha muerto – No podía creer que su amigo, su compañero del alma estuviera muerto.

Ella puede ser tu responsabilidad Albus, pero Harry es la mía, y no pienso ponerle en peligro. Mas en el que ya esta, claro.

Harry esta a salvo aquí, y lo sabes. Y ella tb lo estará ahora.

ALbus me niego en rotundo, no puedes dejarla aquí. Por una vez y sin que sirva de preténdete apoyare a Severus en su idea de sacarla de aquí

BASTA!- la voz del director resonó por todos los pasillos del colegio. Varios alumnos que estaban cerca pegaron un grito al oír aquella voz tan fuerte y profunda – Basta ya , Sirius – volvió a repetir – La muchacha se queda aquí y no hay nada mas que decir – Albus Dumbeldore dio medio vuelta y camino hacia su despacho, con el gesto cansado y una cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione que volvía para las clases, se había topado con aquella discusión. Y estaba realmente impresionada. Debía encontrar a Harry.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿como esta ella?

Capitulo VII:¿como esta ella?

Hermione recorrió todos los pasillos que había por aquel corredor, pero no había rastro de Harry por ninguna parte. Así que tuvo que dejar su búsqueda para después de las clases.

Como imaginaba Harry no se había presentado a ninguna de las clases, y había tenido que mentir en todas y cada una de ellas, " lo siento profesor, esta enfermo"

" vera profesora , no se encontraba muy bien ". Con la ayuda de Ron, pudo librar a Harry de un castigo mayor.

Después de ver que Harry tampoco se presentaba en el Gran Comedor, Hermione y Ron decidieron empezar a buscar por separado. Ron fue hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y Hermione decidió subir a la torre de Griffindor. Donde por supuesto tampoco lo encontró. Recorrio los pasillos del 4 y el 5 piso , y cambio fue hasta la biblioteca, pero nada no había rastro. Agotada de tanto correr escaleras arriba y abajo decidió sentarse en un banco en uno de los patios del colegio, a la espera de que Ron regresase con buenas noticias.

Esta claro, que no podías aspirar a más – le dijo alguien que estaba tras ella – una sangre sucia como tú, nunca podría aspirar a otra cosa que no fuera un traidor a la sangre como Weasly.

Realmente Malfoy, lo que tu pienses me importa un bledo – Hermione, cogio su capa que había dejado junto a ella hacia unos segundo – y se levanto

Aprovecha el momento sangre sucia, no creo que dure mucho – la increpo Malfoy.

Ron y yo nos queremos de verdad, así que haremos que dure todo lo que queramos.

No dudo de vuestro amor, de lo que dudo es del tiempo que vais a tener – Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente

Tenemos una vida por delante

Una vida muy corta, cuando la guerra estalle , vosotros los sangre sucia seréis los primeros en caer – Hermione lo miraba con odio, y Draco disfrutaba de lo lindo – y después los bastardos que quisieron corromper la sangre también caerán , y no dudo en que tu querido Weasly será de los primeros

Hermione estaba furiosa, odiaba a Malfoy más de lo que imaginaba, y aquello acaba de sobrepasar sus límites. Cuanto más sonreía Malfoy, mas le odiaba ella. Axial que no vacilo un segundo y le abofeteo cuando este menos se lo esperaba .

Pero … maldita sangre sucia – Malfoy aun dolorido había agarrado a Hermione por la muñeca y estaba a punto de golpearla

Detente muchacho o lo lamentaras – Sirius Black amenazaba , varita en mano al joven Malfoy

Esta vez te has salvado, pero la próxima … la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, asquerosa sangre sucia – Draco soltó a Hermione y paso junto a Sirius – has corrompido tu apellido, maldito

Muchacho , cállate porque no sabes lo que dices – Sirius apenas le presto atención, y camino junto a Hermione que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Vamos pequeña no le hagas caso, no merece la pena hacer caso a palabras que salen de la boca de un necio.

Lo se … pero – Hermione quería echarse a llorar , pero no iba a darle el gusto al estupido de Malfoy, se seco las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar y sonriente volvió a mirar a Sirius

Así me gusta, ahora dime … has visto a Harry ¿?

Yo … - Hermione tenia que mentir – estaba cansado y se ha ido a hacer los deberes a la sala común

Ah… bueno entonces dejare mi visita para más tarde. Bueno ahora he de hacer algo. Hasta luego

Hasta luego

Sirius, había notado como la muchacha mentía, " demasiado buena como para mentir " pensó. Pero no era el momento de hablar con Harry, debía hacerlo antes con otra persona. Camino hacia la mazmorra de Snape con paso rápido

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo al entrar

Vaya, la educación brilla por su ausencia , por lo que veo – Dejo un inquisidor Snape

No estoy para tu sarcasmo, necesito hablar contigo

Ya lo estas haciendo así que apremia, dentro de media hora tengo una clase.

Dumbeldore me lo ha contado

Vaya , por lo que veo , la confianza de Dumbeldore se la puede ganar cualquiera

Severus, tenemos que sacarla de aquí

Vaya, quien lo diría , tú apoyándome a mí. Que diría tu amigo James so

Severus, BASTA, James esta muerto y yo estoy al cargo de Harry y no pienso ponerle en peligro , así que dime que piensas hacer con la muchacha

Inscribirla en el colegio

¿Qué?

Por poco que me guste la decisión que Albus ha tomado, el es el responsable de la chica, y es el quien tiene que tomar las decisiones

Pero yo creía que tu querías sacarla de aquí, que querías apartarla de Harry, protegerle

Proteger yo a Potter¿? … vamos amigo canino, no me seas ingenuo, lo que le pueda pasar al muchacho me importa un bledo

Voy a partir esa cara de estupido que tienes

Ni lo intentes – le amenazo Snape varita en mano – Tranquilízate, Potter no es de mi agrado y ya te digo que no me importa su seguridad, pero no voy a poner en peligro a la Orden , a los alumnos y a todo el mundo mágico por culpa de esa muchacha

Entonces tenemos que sacarla de aquí

Ahora no es el momento, Dumbeldore no nos lo permitiría, debemos esperar

Esperar ¿?

Si , estoy segura que pronto llegaran los problemas, y al primero que surja la sacare de aquí.

No será demasiado tarde ¿?

No, no lo será

Y … - Sirius tuvo miedo de preguntar – y q harás con ella ¿?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Sirius palideció. Sabia de lo que Snape era capaz, pero lo único que el quería era proteger a su ahijado.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

EXPELIARMUS! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡!

Harry sintió una especie de quemazón y se despertó, empapado en sudor. Otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla , no veía nada , solo aquel haz de luz verde que venia hacia el. No le hacia falta poner mucho de su parte , para saber que seguramente ese hechizo procedía de la varita de Voldemort.

Maldición! – Harry miro su reloj, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, había dormido todo el día, como si llevara sin hacerlo al menos una semana. Salio corriendo para llegar a la torre pero se freno en seco. – "seguro q esta sola" –pensó. Y sin volver a pensarlo corrió hacia la enfermería.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, y mucho menos de toparse con nadie. Llego pasados unos minutos a la puerta de la enfermería, había luz y junto a la cama de la muchacha estaba Albus Dumbeldore .

Tranquila pequeña , tranquila – el director trataba de tranquilizar a la muchacha que acaba de despertarse tras una nueva pesadilla – esta todo bien, estas a salvo

¿dnd estoy, la casa ardía … y el … el abuelo¿? – preguntaba aturdida

Estas en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, un buen amigo te saco … bueno te trajo aquí , donde hemos podido curarte

Curarme ¿? – se incorporo y vio que tenia algunas vendas, en los brazos , pero no le dolía nada – me encuentro bien, dnd esta mi abuelo ¿?

Veras .. – la voz del director temblaba – recuerdas algo de lo que paso ¿?

No mucho, yo … alguien nos ataco, usaron sus varitas y pronunciaron hechizos que yo jamás había oído … parecían furiosos y buscaban algo – así que el abuelo me obligo a meterme bajo la escalera – Harry que permanecía atento a la conversación , se estremeció al recordar su estancia bajo la escalera de los Dursley – y .. bueno ya no recuerdo más . ¿Dónde esta mi abuelo?

Querida… yo … conocía a Zorth … a tu abuelo desde hace muchos años … y créeme que lo lamento

Lamentar ¿? – la muchacha no acertaba a creer lo q el viejo director estaba insinuándole

Lo lamento deberás, pequeña , pero el , el ha muerto

NO … no el no - la muchacha comenzó a llorar – el abuelo jamás me dejaría sola, no el no ha podido morir , es un mago poderoso … no podrían con el – se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Dumbeldore se acerco a ella y le pasaba la mano por su cabello negro azabache – el no me dejaría sola, no no lo haría , el sabe que estoy sola , que no tengo a nadie – volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara y siguió llorando. Dumbeldore se acerco mas a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos

No estas sola pequeña, me tienes a mi – Dumbeldore se sentía fatal, la muchacha parecía inconsolable. No solo la oía llorar , sino que sentía su dolor , sentía que el dolor la devoraba por dentro. Sentía compasión y …- HARRY POTTER! – grito apartándose de la muchacha. Harry salto del susto que se había llevado y dejo su escondite – Esa curiosidad endemoniada que tienes acabara mal

Vera … yo no quería … solo es que – la muchacha le miraba atónita desde su cama – yo, estaba preocupado por ella – al fin consiguió hilar una frase

Preocupado eh ¿? – Dumbeldore le clavaba la mirada

Si, señor estaba mañana ella , bueno … - bajo la voz, la muchacha no podía oírlos – ella me pidió que no la dejara sola y bueno yo solo quería asegurarme de que había alguien con ella

Ya veo, el complejo de Héroe

Q os pasa a todos con ese complejo ¿?- se quejo Harry

Como dices ¿? – Dumbeldore esta sorprendido

Nada , olvídelo … ella esta bien¿? – le pregunto de nuevo en voz baja

Pq no vas tu a preguntárselo – Dumbeldore se aparto y los dos se miraron – vamos no quieres saber como esta pues camina – le decía empujándole

Yo … yo … - Harry estaba poniéndose nervioso, y la cara parecía arderle , la muchacha le miraba con aquellos ojos tan tristes, que tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharlas entre sus brazos

Vaya … claro como vas a preguntarle nada si no os conocéis , que despistado soy – la mente de Dumbeldore esta cavilando, acaba de caer en la cuenta "podrá hacerlo", se dijo – Permitidme que os presente , pequeña te presento a Harry Potter – Harry mostró una pequeña sonrisa – Harry ella es Amelié Cavaliac, una nueva estudiante.

" una nueva alumna¿?", pensó ella

" Amelié, por fin se su nombre ", pensó el


	8. Chapter 8: Mas peligrosa que tu y que yo

**Capitulo VIII: Más peligrosa que tú y que yo**

Dumbeldore contemplaba como los muchachos se miraban, "espero estar haciendo lo correcto" pensó.

Bueno Harry, como veo que tu pregunta ha sido contestado, ya que ya sabes como esta nuestra nueva alumna, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a tu cuarto – Le dijo poniendo la mano, sobre el hombro de Harry

Si … claro – dijo un aturdido Harry – Buenas , buenas noches – le dijo a la muchacha

Buenas noches – respondió ella, viendo como Harry se alejaba

Harry ¿? – le llamo Dumbeldore , Harry se giro de inmediato y vio como ella tenia sus ojos puestos en el, aquello le sonrojo un tanto

Si ¿?

Creo que nuestra nueva alumna necesitara un guía durante los primeros días, quizás, dado que te has preocupado por ella y ya la conoces, tu podrías enseñarle la escuela , las normas y bueno ya sabes …

Si, claro! – aquel tono fue demasiado entusiasmado, Harry se sonrojo aun mas, ella le sonrió. Cuando lo hizo, el creyó ver el firmamento en sus ojos.

Bueno pues ahora ya puedes irte.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, bueno no caminaba , casi se diría que flotaba. No sabia que era lo que la hacia tan especial, pero aquella chica era única, era especial. Harry que caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos , no vio como Sirius lo esperaba frente al cuadro que daba a la entrada de la sala comuna de Griffindor

Sirius! – Harry estuvo apunto de tropezar cn el - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vaya , ya era hora, llevo mas de una hora esperando por ti, se puede saber dnd has estado ¿? – le reprendió su padrino

Yo … yo … bueno he … me dormí … y luego yo fui a la enfermería

A la enfermería ¿, te encuentras bien¿?

Si , solo … bueno yo pase a ver la Amelié

Q pasaste a verla ¿? … un momento has hablado con ella ¿? Como sabes su nombre¿?

Dumbeldore me la presento

QUE DUMBELDORE HIZO QUE ¿? – Sirius estaba realmente enfadado – se ha vuelto loco – murmuro

Q dices …

No nada, solo es que … y pq fuiste a ver a la muchacha¿?

Bueno me quede preocupado … nada mas

Veras Harry, creo que bueno ese sentimiento de preocupación esta bien, es lógico, la viste malherida pero … bueno esa chica no te conviene

Q no me convienes ¿, pq dices eso¿?- Harry esta sorprendido

Bueno … - Sirius que era un buen mentiroso, tenia que hacer algo para evitar que su ahijado se acercara a ella – bueno ella es una Slytherin , es una bruja de sangre limpia , demasiado parecida a Malfoy , diría yo – sabia que había dado en el clavo, al ver el rostro de Harry – ya sabes como son , altivos, egocéntricos … nada parecidos a ti Harry

Bueno , yo no sabia que ella era – no podía ser cierto era una Slytherin¿? – bueno … quizás no sea como Malfoy

Lo es créeme, Dumbeldore me ha hablado de ella

Pero el me pidió que le enseñara el colegio

Q te pidió que¿? – "definitivamente se ha vuelto loco", pensó – hablara con el tranquilo, no te haré pasar por ese mal trago

Realmente … bueno … - Harry no entendía pq su padrino la desaprobaba de esa manera – si crees que es mejor así

Si Harry , créeme es mejor así. Ahora he de irme , hablare con Dumbeldore antes de hacerlo, tranquilo. Cuídate y no hagas nada que se salga de las normas , entendido ¿? – Sirius Black pidiéndole a alguien q acatara las normas, aquello era de lo mas surrealista.

Lo haré, tranquilo – Harry camino hacia el retrato - " Diente de León"

Harry entro en la sala común, apenas había nadie, un par de alumnos de tercero y …

POR MERLIN Y TODA LA ORDEN DE MERLIN! – grito al ver a Ron y Hermione abrazados en un sofá

Harry ,donde has estado – pregunto Hermione – te he buscado todo el día, tengo algo que contarte

No ya veo que tenéis algo que contarme – dijo abriendo aun mas los ojos – nunca pensé que mis palabras pudieran afectaros tanto

Ya bueno es q tiene mucho poder – le dijo Ron mientras besaba la frente de Harry

Bueno por lo menos me ha salido bien la jugada, me encanta veros así … YA ERA HORA! – los tres rieron – Bueno sabéis que , os dejo solos que seguro que tenéis mucho q hacer – dijo Harry mientras mostraba su sonrisa mas picara

Espera Harry aun no te he contado lo que tenia q contarte – Hermione se levanto y se paro frente a el

Oye … detalles escabrosos no eh … no podría soportarlo – Harry rió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ron

Oh vamos – Hermione le pego en el hombro – no seas tonto, tengo que contarte algo que oí mientras te buscaba

Mira Herms, estoy agotado – no podía creerlo , puesto que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde – mejor mañana vale. No creo que haya nada tan importante que no pueda a esperar a mañana – Con esas Harry se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras

Ni siquiera si te digo que es sobre la chica de la enfermería ¿? – Hermione había conseguido lo que pretendía, Harry freno en seco y se giro con un rostro sorprendido

Sobre Amelié ¿? – era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta, que bien se sentía al pronunciarlo, al pensar en ella.

Sobre quien ¿? – dijo ella

Amelié, ella se llama así

Vaya y como lo sabes ¿? – pregunto Ron que se había dirigido hacia Hermione, se había puesto tras ella y la abrazaba por la cintura

Bueno, Dumbeldore me la presento , ella va a quedarse aquí

Si ya lo sabemos – añadió el pelirrojo

Lo sabéis¿?

Si , veras, esta tarde oí una conversación , bueno mas bien una discusión , entre Dumbeldore y Sirius –hablaba Hermione

Una discusión¿?

Si bueno, parece que Sirius no esta muy contento con la idea de que ella este aquí

Bueno , yo acabo de encontrarlo y no le ha hecho mucha gracia que Dumbeldore me pidiera que le enseñara el colegio

Ya bueno lógico, el cree q esa chica te pone en peligro

Ponerme en peligro¿? … pero pq¿? – Harry no lograba imaginar como un ser tan delicado y bello como Amelié podría ponerle en peligro – eso es imposible

Bueno parece que Sirius no creo lo mismo – le interrumpió Ron – Y si el opina eso, bueno … la verdad viste como la trajo , llegaba malherida , pq iban a lastimarla si no es peligrosa¿?

A mi tb me han hecho daño , y me consideras peligroso – Harry no iba a permitir que sus amigos , pensaran q ella era peligrosa

Bueno Harry , para nosotros no eres peligroso, pero para Voldemort si – Añadió Hermione

Yo … bueno eso no tiene que ver – Harry empezaba a ponerse furioso – si la conocierais, sabrías que no es peligrosa

Pero Harry tu tampoco la conoces , solo la has visto solo dos veces ¿, puede ser un peligro para ti – dijo Ron

No es peligrosa , lo se . En serio no puedo explicároslo pero, sus ojos , … - Harry recordó aquella mirada y se quedo pensativo unos segundo – es imposible que ella sea peligrosa.

Harry, es Sirius … el es tu padrino, si cree que es peligrosa , deberías hacerle caso – Hermione se había acercado a el y le ponía la mano sobre hombro , Harry se aparto enseguida

No me importa lo que Sirius piense, ella no es peligrosa , lo se – y con las mismas corrió escaleras arriba

Dumbeldore apoyaba su cabeza contra el cristal de una de las ventanas de su despacho. Los recuerdos del pensadero le habían dañado de verdad. Todos los recuerdos junto a su amigo, con el había vivido su infancia , su juventud y gran parte de sus comienzos en la vida adulta. Juntos había vivido un monto de cosas, juntos habían realizado viajes que a ninguno se le podía pasar por la cabeza. Realmente había perdido a un gran amigo. Y por ello , por su amistad, debía de cuidar de ella. Debía asegurarse de cumplir con la misión, aquella que su amigo no podía haber terminado. " lo conseguiré " se dijo. Pero aquellas palabras no sonaron ni muy sinceras, ni muy reales en su cabeza.

Como puedes pedirle q se relacione con ella ¿? – Sirius entraba hecho una fiera en el despacho

Vaya , veo que has visto a Harry

Si claro, yo iba a pedirle que se mantuviera alejado de ella , y te le metes en la boca del lobo

La boca del lobo¿, Por el amor de dios , Amelié no es mas que una niña

Ahora no es mas que una niña¿, tu me dejaste bien claro, que no lo era. Que era especial

Harry también es especial – había pillado a Siria

Si, el lo es , pero porque Voldemort lo hizo así , tu mismo nos dijiste eso el día que explicaste a la orden cual era la profecía que tanto buscaba Voldemort y por la que te recuerdo que casi perecemos Harry y yo – Sirius se toco el hombro, aun dolorido por la lucha de hacia un par de meses

Lo se, se todo lo que me cuentas, pero ella no es mas peligrosa para Harry que tu y que yo

Como puedes decir eso ¿? Si tu amigo esta en lo cierto, tiene mas magia en la punta de un dedo que nosotros dos juntos

Si, se que eso es lo mas probable, pero se que Zorth la ha educado bien.

Pero …

Sirius, por favor confía en mí. Harry estará bien. Ahora debes irte, estoy terriblemente agotado y sino te importa me gustaría descansar.

Esta bien, pero estaré pendiente de todo – Sirius pensó en Severus, y en su pequeña alianza

Dumbeldore camino hacia su habitación y en su mente resonaron unas palabras

" ella no es mas peligrosa para Harry, que tu y que yo "

"Al menos por ahora", pensó


	9. Chapter 9: Gracias

Capitulo IX: Gracias 

Harry pasó los dos días siguientes huyendo, literalmente, de sus amigos. No le apetecía estar con ellos. Seguía dolido por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido. El sabia lo que se hacia, y estaba seguro que Amelié no podía ser peligrosa. La noche anterior apenas podía dormir, por eso le costo mucho concentrarse en las clases. Dumbeldore le había hecho saber que Amelié saldría ese día de la enfermería y que debería ir a buscarlas para enseñarle el colegio y también acompañarla hasta la su sala común. "pq no podía , Dumbeldore haberla puesto en Griffindor¿?", pensó en varias ocasiones, a fin de cuentas si no había pasado por la selección a la que todos eran sometidos, que mas daba donde la ponía. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que ella pudiera si quiera llegar a ser amigo de algún Slytherin.

Durante la comida apenas probo bocado, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo, en menos de una hora debía pasarse por la enfermería y acompañar a Amelié por todo el colegio. Era la primera vez que estarían solos y ella estaría consciente. Llego un poco antes de las 4 a la enfermería, en la mesa de la Señora Pomfrey no había nadie, así que accedió hacia la zona de las camas. Allí estaba ella, la melena le caía sobre los hombros y cubría parte de su espalda, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, y estaba recogiendo algunas cosas. Harry la miro en silencio, durante varios minutos."Como pueden pensar que es peligrosa¿?".

Ah, hola, llevas mucho ahí¿? – pregunto

No, no acabo de llegar – que le pasaba a Harry, estaba poniéndose colorado por momentos – estas lista¿?

Si , cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Bueno puedes dejarlas aquí, ahora podría enseñarte la escuela y luego vendríamos a buscarlas para ir a la torre de Slytherin.

Vale, esta bien – Amelié sonreía

Salieron juntos de la enfermería, y caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos. No había mucha gente por ellos, pero los pocos que había enseguida se daban la vuelta para mirar a la muchacha

Tengo algo en la cara ¿? – pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

No, es que eres la novedad, nadie te conoce.

Bueno, tu si me conoces – volvió a sonreír , y Harry volvió a sonrojarse

Mientras caminaban Harry le explicaba, hacia donde iban los pasillos, condes estaban las clases, que había en casa piso. Era una especie de guía turístico. Harry estaba encantado, puesto que Amelié se mostraba entusiasmada ante cada novedad, y sobre todo porque no paraba de sonreír, y Harry empezaba a notar como el empezaba a sentirse mas cómodo junto a ella.

Bueno y por ahí … - Harry se dio la vuelta y observo como Amelié se había quedado mirando hacia el lago – ocurre algo ¿?

No,es que … - cuando se giro sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas – cerca de mi casa había un lago y no he podido evitar acordarme de mi abuelo

Vaya, lo lamento – Harry saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo,y se lo tendió. Ella lo acepto y volvió a sonreír. Harry se ruborizo de nuevo – quieres que salgamos a pasear por fuera ¿, total no creo que recuerdes donde lleva cada pasillo, y se aprende con el paso de los días – ella asintió.

Salieron juntos y llegaron junto al árbol en el que tantas veces habían estado Ron, Hermione y el.

Vaya esto es precioso – dijo ella.

Si la verdad es que si, tenemos suerte de poder estar aquí – Harry se sentó junto a ella, separados solo unos centímetros.

Mi abuelo me hablo de cuando estuvo aquí, y me había imaginado muchas veces como seria este sitio, pero la verdad es q mi mente no había llegado a tanto. Nunca había estado fuera de Penny Manor sabes ¿?

Y la escuela¿?

Mi abuela me enseño todo lo que se, desde la lectura hasta los hechizos o las pociones. Era un gran mago

Y tus padres ¿?- pregunto tímidamente. Ella agacho la cabeza un segundo, después la levanto y miro hacia el horizonte

No los conocí, mi madre murió la noche en que nací y mi padre … bueno no se quien es. Mi abuelo nunca hablaba de ellos. El era lo único que me quedaba – Amelia sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho y comenzó a llorar. Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer, estaba nervioso, no le gustaba que las chicas lloraran , no sabia actuar y lo había demostrado el año anterior al besar a Cho, cuando ella era un mar de lágrimas.

Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres – por fin hablo – ellos muriera… Voldemort los mato cuando yo tenia un año

Si, lo se … mi abuelo me contó tu historia. Hablaba mucho de ti, decía que eras un héroe, que habías nacido para hacer grandes cosas. Que eras especial

Bueno … - por primera vez en la vida, Harry estaba orgulloso de que alguien le conociera, de que supiera de su historia. Ella parecía admirarle – tu tb eres especial

Yo¿? – pregunto extrañada

Si bueno … - Harry no sabia que decir, estaba empezando a ponerse colorado de nuevo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de aquella debilidad – bueno … Dumbeldore debe pensar que lo eres, para que estés aquí. Y encima a su cargo

Si , ya – dijo Amelié algo decepcionada

Harry! – grito alguien desde el patio del colegio. Los chicos se levantaron al unísono y Harry se volvió para ver quien le llamaba.

Ven vamos, te presentare a mis amigos – le dijo. Caminaron hacia el patio del colegio – Hola chicos , quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna del colegio. Chicos esta es Amelié

Amelié, ellos son Herms, Ron , Ginny y Luna – los chicos se dieron los dos besos de rigor y se acercaron a unos bancos donde se sentaron

Así que eres de Slytherin ¿? – pregunto Ginny

Si, bueno eso me han dicho – contesto ella

Si el sombrero te mando a Slytherin , seguro que vienes de una larga estirpe de magos – añadió Luna

El sombrero ¿? – pregunto extrañada Amelié

Bueno chicos, ella no ha pasado por la selección. Dumbeldore la ha mandado a Slytherin – todos se miraron extrañados

Pues no es la mejor casa que digamos – comento Ron

Por que no ¿? – pregunto interesada Amelié

Bueno allí solo hay, egocéntricos e idiotas – añadió Ron

Vaya, ya se lo que Dumbeldore piensa de mi – comento entristecida

No digas tonterías, nadie podría pensar eso de ti – intervino Harry, que enseguida volvió a notar aquel calor en las mejillas - … bueno no te conocen , quien iba a juzgarte sin conocerte, seguramente Dumbeldore tiene una buena razón para mandarte allí – una razón que Harry estaba deseando conocer

Gracias – le dijo mientras observaba como Harry se había puesto colorado.

Los chicos permanecieron por más de una hora en aquel banco, charlando animadamente. Amelié se sentía bien entre ellos, y de verdad agradecía que se portaran tan bien con ella. La única compañía de la que había gozado era la de su abuelo, y estar con gente de su edad era lo había añorado por mucho tiempo. Congenio especialmente bien con Hermione, que le pareció una chica muy lista y también muy divertida.

Bueno , Ron tenemos que irnos – le dijo Hermione

Irnos para que ¿? – Ron la miro cómplicemente – k.o. , ya se para que

Nos vamos Ronaldo, porque tenemos una redacción de Herbó logia pendiente

Si si .. una redacción – añadió Harry – ahora lo llaman así, Jaja

Harry! – le regaño Hermione. Harry siguió con la mirad a la pareja hasta que se perdieron por los corredores del castillo

Nosotras también nos vamos, pq nosotras si que tenemos deberes – dijo una sonriente Luna. Y ella y Ginny también se perdieron por los corredores.

De nuevo estaban los dos solos. Aquel rato en el que Harry, la había visto hablar y reír con sus amigos había sido maravilloso. Pudo observar más de cerca y sin tanto miedo a ser sorprendido lo bella que era, lo privador de su mirada, o la silueta que se escondía bajo el uniforme.

Bueno seguro que querrás que te lleve a tu torre – le dijo Harry

Si, claro. Tengo ganas de conocer a mis compañeros, seguro q no son tan malos como los pintáis.

Créeme lo son – los dos rieron

Antes de ir a la torre pasaron por la enfermería y Harry se mostró muy caballeroso al cargar cn las cosas de la muchacha. Amelié estaba encantada con Harry, era tan bueno con ella, tan simpático , tan dulce. Además le parecía tan guapo, con ese aire de despistado, su pelo revuelto, la camisa por fuera del pantalón , la corbata medio desabrochada. Le parecía realimente atractivo. Caminaron juntos y en silencio durante un rato pero antes de llegar a la torre Harry se paro

Ocurre algo ¿? – pregunto ella

No, no nada – Harry la miraba como queriendo decirle algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Ella volvió a caminar – bueno si

Que ¿? – cuando se dio la vuelta los últimos rayos de sol cegaron por un instante a Harry, que instintivamente cerro los ojos, al volver a abrirlos le pareció estar en el cielo. Frente a el, la chica mas bonita que había visto jamás, quieta esperando a que el le hablara

Me preguntaba – Harry dejo las cosas de Amelié a su lado, estaba nervioso. Paso su mano por la cabeza, tenia miedo a mirarla a la cara – bueno , veras no se si recuerdas que te dijo que suele haber excursiones a Homesgad los fines de semana – otro vez paso la mano por su pelo, estaba tan nervioso – y bueno, yo … quizás te gustaría venir conmigo – Harry levanto la vista del suelo y la mira por primera vez directamente a los ojos. Harry creyó morir al ver aquella mirada. Como podía ser tan bella. Como aquellos ojos podían ser tan profundos

… me , me … - ahora la que estaba nerviosa era ella. Nunca había salido con un chico, nunca había a solas con un chico. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando. Noto un calor extraño es sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando al igual que Harry lo había hecho durante la tarde – me encantaría – y le brindo la mejor de las sonrisas

Genial ¡ - dijo el y volvió a coger las cosas de la chica para seguir caminando – pasa algo ¿? – Amelié se había quedado quieta

No, nada. Solo estoy feliz – y volvió a sonreírle

" como vuelva a hacerlo, creo que me voy a derretir " – pensó Harry

Caminaron y Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta, miro el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Dumbeldore me dijo que un prefecto, estaría aquí para enseñarte la torre

No lo harás tu ¿?

A mi no me esta permitido entrar, soy un Griffindor. Si me vieran ahí dentro me ahorcarían – Harry hizo un gesto como si alguien le pusiera un soga

Q tonto eres – Amelia volvió a reír – no pueden ser tan malos . Y no me vengas con el créeme, porque no lo haré

Esta bien no lo hagas, pero luego usare el " te lo advertí " y será mas divertido – los dos reían

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Draco maldecía por los pasillos, " por que tengo que hacer yo de niñera ¿?" .Estaba realmente molesto con la tarea que Snape le había encargando. Enseñar la torre a una novata, que encima había llegado tarde, pq no lo habría echo con los demás ahora el tendría que trabajar el doble. Estaba furioso, cuando la vio era realmente preciosa, morena de tez pálida y con una sonrisa que podía dejar K.O a cualquiera. En ese instante dejo de maldecir.

San Potter … veo que estas en muy buena compañía – Draco puso sus ojos grises en los de la muchacha – Draco Malfoy – y tomo la mano de la muchacha para besarla – Amelié Cavaliac , supongo¿?

Si, - Amelié estaba realmente sorprendía por la actitud del apuesto muchacho, había oído hablar a los otros de Malfoy, pero debía de ser otro porque este era demasiado caballeroso

Largo Potter aquí ya no pintas nada – Draco miro despectivamente a Harry y agarro las cosas de la muchacha , - vamos hay mucho que quiero enseñarte – Draco, sonreía picaramente; Amelié no pudo sino más que sonrojarse y salio tras el.

Harry se había quedado allí petrificado, hacia un segundo reía con ella y ahora ella se había marchado, corriendo tras Malfoy. Estaba realmente furioso, quería golpear algo. Pero entonces sucedió, por las escaleras volvió a aparecer ella, llevaba su pañuelo en la mano. Se acerco a Harry para dárselo, pero antes se paro frente a el y le miro a los ojos.

Gracias – le beso la mejilla, tras darle el pañuelo y salio corriendo

Harry volvió hacia la torre de Griffindor como lo había hecho el día que la conoció, no caminaba sino que flotaba.


	10. Chapter 10: Espejo del alma

Capitulo X: El espejo del alma

Amelié entro en la sala común tras Draco, estaba un poco asustada, no sabia muy bien lo que iba a encontrarse allí. Harry y sus amigos la habían advertido de que estos chicos no eran de fiar. Pero ella había tenido una impresión distinta al ver a Draco, parecía educado y simpático, al menos con ella.

Bueno pues esta es la sala común, aquí solemos pasar mucho de nuestro tiempo libre. La verdad es mejor que estar por el resto del colegio, allí puedes toparte con cualquier inepto. Aquí esta la elite del colegio – dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá – ven vamos, siéntate a mi lado – dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en el asiento de al lado – no muerdo – le dijo picaramente - "por lo menos por ahora" – pensó Draco.

Aquella chica había despertado en el una pasión que creía perdida; los acontecimientos del pasado verano le habían hecho madurar forzadamente. Su padre había sido capturado, por culpa del bastando de Potter y el y su madre se habían visto humillados por quienes antes se decían sus amigos. Draco sentía una ira que no podía controlar, cuando había llegado al colegio había estado dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a Harry, pero se contuvo, debía esperar , sabia que tenia que hacerlo. Algún día Voldemort vería en el a un digno heredero de su padre, y ese seria su momento, lo aprovecharía para torturar a Potter y hacerle suplicar, le obligaría a suplicar para que lo matara, pero el no lo haría, lo volvería loco, el dolor que quería infligirle iba a terminar con su cordura. También pensaba vengarse de los amigos de Potter, ese maldito Weasly que ahora se creía superior, por estar a su lado. El lo había conseguido, sabia lo que Ron sentía por ella, pero nunca le creyó capaz de hacer nada para tenerla a su lado, y ahora de la noche a la mañana ellos estaban juntos.

Draco había luchado contra aquel sentimiento encontrado desde el primer día que la había visto. Sabia que ella no era para el, pero no había podido evitarlo, había caído en las garras de su amor, cada desprecio que le brindaba , no era sino una forma absurda de demostrarle que la quería, cada vez que la llamaba " sangre sucia" , lo que en realidad deseaba era hablarle de amor, de abrirle su corazón y que pese a que ella le veía como un altivo y un egocéntrico, el no era así, eran las circunstancias quienes les había separado. Draco había luchado contra lo que sentía, pero no había podido evitarlo, se sintió tentado en mas de una ocasión en de mstrale lo que sentía pero no fue capaz de hacerlo nunca, solo aquella vez.

FLASH BACK

Mira allí esta esa asquerosa, pq no vamos a reírnos un rato de ella¿, ahora no tiene a sus amigos para defenderla – le dijo Goyle

Si, claro … - Draco pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta - .. pero déjame a mi solo, me divertiré mas , no te importa verdad – su amigo negó, y camino había el interior del colegio. Draco acelero el paso para dar caza a su presa

Se puede saber dnd vas Granger¿? – Draco tuvo que alzar la voz ,para que ella le oyera

No es de tu incumbencia, - ni siquiera se había molestado en darse la vuelta, sabia perfectamente que lo único que pretendía Malfoy era molestarla.

Eres demasiado altiva, para ser lo que eres , sabias¿?

Y que soy ¿? … una asquerosa sangre sucia ¿? – Hermione se había dado la vuelta y estaba furiosa

Yo … - Draco se sentía incomodo nunca habían estado a solas, y el se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos y hablarle como nunca lo había hecho. Y ella ahora estaba ofendida – me refería, a q se supone q somos nosotros , los Slytherin quienes somos los altivos

Que ¿? – Draco estaba desaprovechando la ocasión para meterse con ella, no podía creerlo. Que le pasaba a Draco ¿, pq la miraba así ¿? . No le gustaba la situación estaba incomoda, pq no dejaba de mirarla ¿? … aquellos ojos grises estaban clavándosele en alma – BASTA! – le grito

Pero si yo …

Deja de mirarme así – Draco sonrió maliciosamente – no te rías , pq lo haces ¿?

Hermione …- la primera vez que aquel nombre salía de su boca – tranquila , yo no quiero hacerte daño

Vete, no me gusta estar contigo – se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo. Se sentía muy extraña, no sabia pq el la miraba así, y encima la había llamado Hermione.

Hermione, espera ¡! – Draco salio corriendo tras ella, tardo un par de minutos en darle alcance. Ella se había metido en el bosque y corría sin mirar a tras. La paro agarradonla de la mano. Una sensación indescriptible para el se adueño de su ser - por favor, espera

Déjame – se soltó de Draco. Saco su varita y le apunto – déjame o te lanzare un hechizo

Hazlo – Draco se acerco aun mas a ella, poniendo la varita en su corazón – no tengo miedo hazlo

Basta! – Hermione le empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el ni siquiera tembló, era demasiado fuerte para ella. El la agarro por los brazos

Escúchame, por favor – clavo sus ojos grises, es los de la chica. Tembló, y supo que ella lo notaba – yo, no es fácil para mi , por favor – Hermione le había dejado de mirar asustada, y ahora se mostraba sorprendía – necesito decirte algo que me esta matando , se que no vas a entenderlo, o pensaras que estas loco pero – trago saliva – Hermione yo … - aparto con la mano un mechón que cubría la frente de ella – yo… – se humedeció los labios y se acerco aun mas a ella, quizás las palabras no fueran lo suyo pero si las acciones, se acerco mas aun y noto como ella también temblaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, un centímetro mas cerca y la beso. Draco sintió que toda la presión que llevaba dentro le había abandonado, por fin se sentía libre.

Hermione que había asistido atónita a las palabras de Malfoy, no podía creer que el la estuviera besando, la ponía nerviosa. Pero lo que mas nerviosa la ponía, es q ella no había puesto ningún reparo, ni siquiera trato de evitar que el la besara. Al contrario se sentía bien, aquel beso era calido y Draco desprendía un alo especial.

Segundos después, Draco se separo de Hermione y volvió a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Permanecieron así por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Draco le había soltado los brazos y ahora tenia sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. Iba a volver a acércala hacia si para aprovechar el momento y seguir besándola.

Suelta maldito o te juro que te arrepentirás – Draco y Hermione se separon instintivamente – Hermione estas bien ¿?

Si … yo – miro a Draco que había clavado la mirada en el suelo – tranquilo Harry estoy bien – camino hacia el – puedes bajar la varita. No me ha hecho nada

Seguro ¿? – Harry la miro sorprendido

Si, vamos Hagrid nos espera – y camino hacia Harry. Al pasar por su lado le cogio del brazo y se lo llevo con ella.

Draco permanecía inmóvil, no sabia que hacer que decir. Sentía tantas cosas ,que pensaba que su corazón iba a salirse por la boca. Levanto la cabeza y la vio como desaparecía junto con Harry.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue el mejor momento de su existencia. Recordaba aquel día , cada noche antes de dormir. Pero también recordaba que después de ese instante, ella había vuelto a tratarle con indiferencia , y el no hizo otra cosa que volver a herirla, esta vez con mas dolor y mas ira.

Que piensas?¿ - Amelié le saco de su ensoñación

Nada … nada

Seguro que estabas pensando en una chica – sonrió ella – en tu novia puede ¿?

Novia … jaja , no me hagas reír. Yo no tengo novia, soy demasiado libre – mierda aquello no había sido apropiado, estaban conociéndose que iba a pensar de el

Sabes, tengo … bueno un don especial y la mirada de la gente me dice muchas cosas – comento ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sofá

A si ¿? – la agarro para que se miraran frente a frente – y que te dice la mía ¿?

Pues que eres mas valiente de lo que muchos se creen , que sufres mucho , mas de lo q ninguno de nosotros podría imaginar. Sufres por tu familia, por lo que te depara el futuro. Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ti, te gustaría salir corriendo y refugiarte en algún lugar recóndito. Pero tu orgullo te lo impide – Draco había los ojos como platos, esta fibrilando – pero por sobre todo, sufres por ella – Draco se estremeció – sufres por verla con otro, sientes celos te gustaría estar con ella ahora

BASTA! – Draco se levanto del sofá y la miraba ahora asustado – como … no … basta no me mires mas

Tranquilo – Amelié le tomo la mano y le obligo a sentarse junto a ella – sufrir y tener miedo por amor es lo mas normal del mundo. Mi abuelo siempre me lo dijo

Y tu ¿? – Draco necesitaba cambiar de tema – no sufres por amor ¿?

Amor¿, yo ni siquiera se lo que es, como voy a sufrir por ello. Quizás sufro por su falta , porque nunca lo he conocido, nunca he sentido lo que tu. Y sabes que ¿? Que aunque tu sufras por ellos, se que merece la pena sentirse así, por algo que veo en ti

Q ves en mi ¿? – Draco se sentía intrigado

Hay esperanza en tu mirada, es pequeña, y esta muy oculta , pero aun tienes la esperanza de lograrlo – Draco bajo la mirada y se sonrojo – no se si lo conseguirás, pero lo que si se es que esa esperanza hará mucho por ti

Vaya, y todo eso sabes con mirarme a los ojos ¿?

La mirada es el espejo del alma – ella sonrió – sabes me gusta este sofá es cómodo – Draco la sonrió

Si tienes razón, aquí he pasado buenos momentos – dijo pícaramente , Amelié comenzó a reír de nuevo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba inquieto y nervioso, y no paraba de meterle prisa a Ron

Quieres darte prisa¿, no vamos a llegar al desayuno

Por el amor de Dios, Harry , tranquilízate este histérico . Llegaremos al desayuno y la veras

Verla¿? … yo – Harry se paso la mano por el pelo – yo solo tengo hambre

Si un apetito voraz por ella – se mofo Ron

Pasados unos minutos Ron y Harry se habían unido a Hermione y caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry caminaba mas deprisa que sus compañeros y fue por eso por lo que creyó que el mundo se le venia encima cuando la vio. Allí estaba ella en la mesa de Slytherin, reía a carcajadas y hablaba distraídamente con algunas chicas , pero no fue aquello lo que le clavo un puñal en el corazón , fue verla en las rodillas de Draco Malfoy lo que le hizo sentirse así.

Vaya, no pierde el tiempo – le dijo Ron al ver la escena – mejor, si es peligrosa mejor que lo sea para Malfoy que para ti

Ella no es peligrosa – Harry iba a estallar, quería acercarse a la mesa agarrarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta el. Como podía estar con Malfoy¿, ella era buena, dulce, sensible y el era un bárbaro , un estupido

Vamos, la gente empieza a mirarte – Hermione le llevo hasta la mesa , pero el no podía apartar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin

Y entonces … - Draco no podía dejar de reír – fue cuando …

Vamos … llevo un rato esperando a que me cuentes al historia, yo también quiero reírme – le regaño ella mientras pasaba su mirada por el comedor. Tardo un segundo en reconocerle, pero allí estaba Harry , sentado en su mesa con sus amigos, estaba mirándola , pero … el parecía furioso, no le gustaba sentir aquella ira. Se levanto y salio hacia la mesa de Griffindor

Ei .. ei .. Amie, ven que te lo voy a contar de verdad – pero ella no pudo oírle iba decididamente hacia Harry

Se puede saber pq me miras así ¿? – Amelié disgustada y enfanda, nunca nadie la había mirada así, ninguna mirada había demostrado tanto odio hacia ella

No te miro de ninguna manera – Harry enrojeció, pero no de furia , sino pq cada vez que ella se dirigía a el, el sentía un calor interno alarmante

Claro que lo haces, te crees que me doy cuenta – estaba dolida, pq le miraba así ¿?

Bueno … no creo que te importe mucho como dejo o no de mirarte, veo que te diviertes muchos con tus amigos Slytherin – Harry levanto la mirada y asombrado vio como ahora ella le sonreía

Claro que me divierto, son simpáticos y me rió mucho con ellos – solo eran celos, Amelié respiro aliviada - se han portado muy bien conmigo , sobre todo Draco

Draco ¿? – Hermione dio un respigo en el asiento al oír su nombre

Si es un cielo, me ha ayudado mucho , y hemos hablado mucho esta noche , casi no hemos dormido

HAS PASADO LA NOCHE CON EL ¿? – Harry estaba apunto de levantarse y partirle la cara a Malfoy¿?

Si, hemos estado en la sala común toda la noche , la verdad que hablando con el, el tiempo pasa muy rápido – sonrió complacida

Ya – Harry estaba tan dolido que no le apetecía nada seguir con la conversación – me he dejado un libro arriba, será mejor que vaya a por el – Harry se levanto y fue hacia su torre

Le pasa algo ¿? – pregunto Amelié preocupada

No nada … que va a pasarle – dijo un irónico Ron ." el pobre no ha dormido en toda la noche pensando en ti y en volver a verte , y tu le dices que has pasado la noche con Malfoy. Q va a pasarle ¿?" , pensó Ron

Bueno, creo que estamos juntos en las clases, así que os veo luego – y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa.

Draco y los demás ya se había levantado y estaban en la puerta. Draco la cogio del brazo y la llevo tras una columna

No deberías juntarte con esos, no son como nosotros

Pq no lo son ¿, yo les veo iguales , son personas tan iguales como tu y como yo

No, no lo son , además nuestras casas no se llevan bien

Y ¿, ellos me caen bien. Me divierto con , Ron y con Herms – Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Amelié en seguida se dio cuenta – y tb con Harry

San Potter¿?

SI es muy amable y muy dulce, además me ha pedido q vaya con el a Homesgade

Potter te ha pedido una cita ¿? – Draco no podía creerlo, aquello no le gustaba

Si , y le he dicho que si, que tiene de malo

Q tu eres una slytherin y el un griffindor ¡! – le grito

Y ¿, seguro que a ti no te importaría ir con una griffindor que yo se me – Draco la volvió a agarrar del brazo, esta vez con mas fuerza y la estampo contra una pared

Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo parecido me oyes¿? – Draco estaba fuera de si

Draco, me haces daño – Draco miro su mano y vio como le apretaba demasiado

Yo, lo siento , perdona – estaba avergonzado

Draco, tu orgullo no te llevara a ningún lado. – le miro a los ojos – se que quieres estar con ella, que te mueres por tenerla entre tus brazos , y te comportas como un estupido

No es fácil , sabes¿?. Además eso ya no importa ella esta con … - trago saliva – esta con Ron y yo no puedo hacer nada

Puede que si - Amelié sonrió, recordando la mirada de Hermione, cuando ella les había contado que habían pasado la noche juntos – le cogio de la mano – vamos llegamos tarde a clase

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	11. Chapter 11: Sois iguales

Capitulo XI: Sois iguales

La semana paso mas rápido de lo que Harry había imaginado, la verdad es que pensó que iba a ser eterna, pues se pasaba el día evitándola. Le había dolido tanto verla con Draco, disfrutando con el que no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para verla. Por otro lado le habían nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch así que tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo libre, debía planear los entrenamientos y encontrar algunos nuevos jugadores, un par de golpeadores , la partida de los gemelos Weasly les había dejado en cuadro, y un nuevo guardián. Ron se preparo duro para las pruebas de guardián, y aunque su exhibición no fue también como el esperaba, no había nadie mejor para ocupar el puesto, así que Harry le metió en el equipo.

Era viernes, y volvían del entrenamiento, cuando en un tablón que había en uno de los pasillos centrales del colegio, leyó en un anuncio

"Primera excursión a Homesgade del año, este sábado a las 12 del mediodía"

Ei .. genial, pensaba que tardarían mas en darnos permiso para ir, o que dadas las circunstancias, no nos lo permitirían – le dijo Ron – Harry , estas bien ¿? – Harry parecía realmente triste

Si, claro – y camino hacia la torre , hacia solo unos días le había pedido a Amelié que le acompañara a Homesgade y ahora llevaban días sin hablarse. Bueno Harry llevaba días huyendo de ella, pq en alguna ocasión ella se le había acercado, pero el había fingido tener prisa o estar haciendo algo

Draco y Amelié habían pasado toda la semana juntos, y eso había levantado mucho revuelo en el colegio, puesto que todos consideraban que la nueva Slytherin había caído en las redes del conquistador, pero nada más lejos de la realidad

Draquito … podías poner de tu parte y hacer los deberes – Amelié estaba sentada sobre una manta a la sombra de un árbol , y estaba escribiendo una redacción para el profesor Snape. Aquel hombre no le gustaba, siempre que el creía q ella no miraba la estaba observando, escrutándola, observando minuciosamente cada uno de sus actos y aquello la ponía realmente nerviosa – me alegro que el profesor nos haya puesto juntos en clase, pero no me gusta hacer los deberes a mi sola. Además seguro que Snape me regañara, creo que le caigo mal

Estas tonta o que ¿? Tu no podrías caerle mal a nadie – le dijo poniéndole ojitos

Si ,encantador , pero esa mirada no sirve conmigo, así que por favor

Vaya pues yo creía que si servia – Draco la miro, mientras reía – bueno yo y todo el colegio, incluso tu querido Potter

Que ¿? – A la chica se le erizaba la piel cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre

Vamos , no te has dado cuenta ¿, todo el mundo piensa que has caído en mi red

Que red ¿?

Vamos , ya sabes a lo que me refieran , creen que te tngo comiendo en la palma de mi mano

Eso es una tontería, además en todo caso seria yo quien te tendría comiendo en mi mano – le dijo ella complacida

Tienes razón – Draco la sonrió – pero la gente no suele pensar bien , y mas tratándose de mi

Eso es pq no te conocen como yo – le dijo besándole la mejilla

No hagas eso

Pq ¿?

Pues pq me pongo nervioso, no te das cuenta de que actúas conmigo como si fuera tu novio ¿?

Q ¿? Yo te trato como trataría a cualquier amigo

Vale, no recordaba que nunca has tenido amigos – le dijo el sarcásticamente – Amie, los besos y las caricias se reservan para los novios

No te gusta que te trate bien ¿? – pregunto ella sorprendida

Claro, me encanta, estar contigo es genial. En una semana te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa – Draco se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa picara de su amiga – siempre me escuchas , y me das buenos consejos

A mi también me encanta estar contigo, sabes para mi eres lo mas parecido a un hermano

Nunca creí q diría esto, pero me encanta que me consideres tu hermano

Pq dices eso ¿?

Vamos Amie, nunca te has mirado en un espejo – pregunto el levantando una ceja

Si claro, todas las mañanas

Era un pregunta retórica, lo que quiero decir es que probablemente seas la chica mas guapa y la que esta mas buena de todo el colegio

Mas que …¿?

No sigas por ese camino – Draco no tenia el animo como para martirizarse con aquello – a lo que iba, q yo estoy aquí , te tengo para mi solito y no se me ocurre mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que estar charlando

Es q la hay ¿? – dijo ella irónicamente

ME DESESPERAS! - le dijo incorporándose – pq tienes q ser así ¿?

Así como ¿?

Así, tan buena, tan dulce , tan inocente – Amelié se encogió de hombros – creo que no hay nadie en este mundo en al que no le encuentres algo bueno. Se lo has encontrado a Potter, así que

De verdad que no os entiendo, sois tan parecidos y os lleváis a matar

Yo… parecido a Potter¿, creo que te ha dado demasiado el sol

SI lo sois, cuando os miro a los ojos veo muchas cosas similares, vuestro valor, vuestros miedos son tan semejantes. Simplemente la vida os ha puesto en bandos contrarios

Ya bueno puede que hayas visto cosas similares en nosotros, pero esta claro que has visto algo en el , que yo no tengo

Pq dices eso ¿? – le pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a el, le gustaba que le abrazara, se sentía protegida. Draco a regañadientes , dejo que ella se recostara en su pecho y le paso el brazo por encima de su hombro

Pues pq ya me gustaría a mi que me miraras como a el . Esta claro que Potter te gusta – Amelié se sonrojo y hundió aun mas la cabeza en el pecho de Draco

Harry es especial

Y tu tb lo eres – le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

Hermione había pasado unos minutos antes por detrás de Draco y de Amelié y ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia. A Hermione se le revolvió todo al ver como Draco la abrazaba, nunca en todos estos años le había visto así con una chica. Si le había visto presumir de novia, o darse el lote con alguna por el colegio. Pero aquello era distinto, a ella la trataba con cariño y dejaba que ella se le acercara , que le tocara que le besara. Hermione sintió que algo moriría dentro de ella. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad, cuando vio que Ron y Harry se dirigían hacia dnd ella estaba, no quería que Harry viera aquello, había estado muy triste toda la semana y aquello acabaría por destrozarlo. Desgraciadamente cuando llego junto a ellos , Harry ya había visto a la pareja, bajo la sombra del árbol

Venga Harry, esto no te hace bien, vamonos de aquí – Hermione tiraba de el. Pero Harry permanecía quieto, pareciera que le habían lanzado un hechizo paralizante – Harry – pero el seguía sin moverse

Venga, Herms tiene razón, vamonos, ella no merece la pena, si es capaz de mezclarse con gente de la calaña de Draco Malfoy no se merece que desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en ella – Ron intentaba animar a su amigo. Pero Harry se sentía morir por dentro, la primera vez que la vio sintió como si una llama se prendiera en su corazón, ahora veía como esa llama se marchitaba poco a poco.

Draco y Amelié permanecieron por un rato ajenos a todos hasta que ella lo sintió. Sintió el dolor de Harry y se deshizo del brazo de Draco y volvió la cabeza para verle. Estaba a unos metros de ellos, estático, franqueado por sus amigos, pero la miraba, tenia sus ojos puestos en ella, pero ya no era odio ni ira lo que el sentía, sino que era dolor, un dolor que le consumía. Y ella no quería que el se sintiera así, eso también le hacia daño a ella. Se levanto despacio, dejando que Draco pudiera también voltearse y observar la escena. El también se levanto y vio como Hermione le miraba con desprecio, no pudo soportarlo.

Vamos no cometas el mismo error que yo, ve allí y habla con el – Le dijo al oído. Después cogio sus cosas y camino hacia el colegio. Cuando paso por el lado de los chicos noto como la mirada de Hermione le traspasaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que nadie le viera llorar.

Amelié dudo durante unos segundos, pero luego comprendió que su amigo tenía razón. Así que avanzo hacia ellos, se paro a un par de metros de los chicos

Hola, chicos – les dijo

Vamonos, Harry – Hermione quería evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a su amigo – por favor, vamonos

Id vosotros – Harry hablo al fin

Pero … - protesto Hermione, que al ver los ojos de Harry comprendió que era lo mejor.

Vamos a pasear ¿? – le pregunto ella , Harry se encogió de hombros y se limito a ir tras ella. La tensión era palpable, y Amelié estaba realmente incomoda, nunca nadie le había enseñado a salir de una situación así, ella quería hablarle, contarle las cosas que había hecho, hablar como lo hacia con Draco, pero supo que no podía hacerlo. Draco tenia razón, no se puede tratar a todo el mundo como ella hacia con el. Caminaron por la orilla del lago durante un rato y luego ella se detuvo, se giro y le pregunto – Que te pasa Harry¿?

Harry que había caminado tras ella todo el tiempo, se asusto al verla darse al vuelta. Quería estar con ella, quería hablar con ella, pero también deseaba salir corriendo y no verla nunca más. Se sentía tan extraño

A mi no me pasa nada

Harry no mientas, has estado muy raro toda la semana, he ido a hablar contigo varias veces y siempre me rehuias

He tenido mucho que hacer, además tu estabas en muy buena compañía – Harry ardía por dentro

Si, Draco me ha hecho mucha compañía, pero eso no quita el hecho de que a mi también me apetecía estar contigo

Vaya, cualquiera lo diría – Harry empezaba a soltarse – siempre que te veía estabas con el.

Claro pq el no quería dejarme sola los primeros días, no conozco el colegio y tampoco a la gente y tu que eras al único que conocía huías de mi , que querías que hiciera¿?

Bueno … - " cualquier cosa menos entregarte a los brazos de Malfoy", pensó Harry

Ves, no sabes que decir pq tengo razón. Si tu no te hubieras comportado como un crió, tb podría haber pasado tiempo contigo

Como un crió ¿?

Si, no entiendo pq te molesta q este con Draco. Es bueno conmigo y creía q éramos amigos, así q deberías alegrarte pq me traten bien

Claro q me gusta q te traten bien … pero – Harry no pudo evitarlo – pero no me gusta que sea el quien te trate bien

Pq ¿?

Pq Draco Malfoy es un ser odioso y no hay nada bueno en el

Te equivocas, no es odioso. Además hay muchas cosas buenas en el

A si ¿? Cuales ¿? – Harry estaba apunto de explotar

Es dulce, cariñoso, me hace reír y sus ojos están llenos de esperanza

HABLAMOS DEL MISMO DRACO MALFOY? – le grito

Si , hablamos del mismo, solo que tu no te has dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Antes le decía a Draco que los dos sois muy parecidos

Yo no me parezco a ese maldito egocéntrico – como podía compararlos ¿, aquello le ponía aun mas furioso

Si lo sois, solo que no lo veis pq estáis en bandos contrarios

Bandos contrarios¿?

SI Draco me contó lo de su padre, y claro tu quieres acabar cn Voldemort y con los mortifagos y el defiende a su padre

Su padre es un monstruo

Pero Harry es su padre, que quieres que haga¿, que lo repudie¿? … deberías ponerte en su lugar y si tu padre hubiera sido un mortifago

Mi padre era bueno y leal a la magia buena. Su padre no es mas q un miserable que se ha dejado corromper por las artes oscuras

Puede, pero Draco no es su padre – sentencio ella – y te aseguro que Draco no se merece el trato que recibe de ti y de otros muchos

Sabes que ¿? … no se que haces aquí, si tan a gusto estas con Draco, si tan bueno es ¿? … pq demonios no estas ahora con el . Vamos corre, ve a sus brazos – Harry la odiaba, como podía defender a Malfoy

Amelié esta realmente dolida, no entendía la actitud de Harry, ella solo quería hacerle ver , que Draco era un buen muchacho y todo lo que se parecían, y el la trataba así. No pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar .

pq Draco no me gusta y tu si – le espeto. No podía creer lo que acaba de decir, nunca pensó tener el valor para decírselo

Amelié salio corriendo hacia el castillo sin volver la vista atrás, ante la insistente llamada de Harry.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Draco se había quedado en el patio del colegio esperando por su amiga, deseaba que las cosas le hubieran ido bien. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que compartida con Potter, pero lo que mas deseaba Draco era verla feliz. Era increíble lo importante que se había vuelto para el, por las noches se recostaban en el sofá de la sala común y se pasaban horas hablando. Con ella podía ser totalmente sincero, con ella podía hablar de sus miedos, de sus esperanzas. Y sobre todo podía hablar de Hermione. Hablar de ella con otra persona le había liberado de mucha presión, había conseguido sobrellevar su carga.

Vaya Draco, es la primera vez que te vemos solo esta semana – le dijo Goyle

Hola, chicos ¡ - Draco no había visto llegar a sus compañeros- que tal ¿?

Bien, y tu ¿, como es que tu novia no esta contigo – pregunto una dolida Pansy

Amie, no es mi novia , y estoy esperándola por si queréis saberlo

Vaya, Draco Malfoy no ha podido conquistar a una chica – rió Zabini – ver para creer

Sabes, no me importa mucho lo que opines – comento Draco. Desde que estaba con Amelié, sus amigos ya no le parecían tan divertidos, las cosas de las que hablaban ya no eran tan importantes

Veo que ahora aceptas a cualquiera como amigo – añadió Crabbe

Amelié no es cualquiera, ella es – la imagen de su amiga sonriendo le lleno la mente – ella es especial

SI, puede que sea especial, pero no es una sangre limpia – añadió Pansy

Ella … - Draco cayo en la cuenta de que ella nunca hablaba de sus padres, solo hablaba de su abuelo, un mago llamado Zorth

En fin, ahora solo te queda acercarte a Potter y los demás , y serás un pardillo mas – sentencio Zabini

Cuidado con lo que dices, y con quien me relacionas – Draco se valía levantado y había agarrado al muchacho por el cuello. Deseaba partirle la cara, pero lo soltó de inmediato al ver como Amelié aparecía de la nada, corría sofocada y … no podía ser estaba llorando - Maldito Potter – murmuro y salio corriendo detrás de ella.

Amelié corría lo más rápido que podía, no sabia donde ir, solo quería correr y aquel dolor que le llenaba el corazón desapareciera. Nunca antes se había sentido así, era horrible sentir el dolor. Su abuelo se había encargado de hacerla feliz, de que su vida estuviera llena de facilidades, le había dado una buena educación, la había enseñado a controlar sus poderes, a ser una buena bruja. Pero nunca la preparo para sobrellevar el dolor, y aquello estaba embargándola. Cuanto mas corría mas dolor sentía, si pensaba en Harry el dolor se hacia mas profundo y se intentaba sacárselo de su cabeza el volvía una y otra vez. Tenia que parar, dejar de correr , tenía que sacarse ese dolor de encima. Se freno en seco, estaba en un pasillo del segundo piso, observo a su alrededor y no había nadie cerca. Quería gritas, sacarse aquel dolor de dentro.

Harry había corrido detrás de ella tan rápido como pudo, pero no logro alcanzarla. Cuando llego al colegio creyó que la había pérdida, pero enseguida vio como Malfoy también corría y supo que iba tras ella. Que tonto había sido, ella le estaba abriendo su corazón y el la había tratado como a un trapo, la había herido y se odiaba por ello. Acelero aun más y llego justo a la altura de Malfoy cuando ocurrió.

Los dos se frenaron en seco al verla en mitad del pasillo, las lagrimas le caían por el rostro y parecía tan frágil que ningún se acerco por miedo a lastimarla. Fue solo un segundo, ella levanto la vista hacia al techo y grito como nunca lo había hecho, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos y en ese mismo instante todas las vidrieras del pasillo estallaron, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Harry y Draco que observaban desde el fondo del pasillo , tuvieron que apartarse para que los cristales no les golpeasen. Los dos muchachos se miraron pero enseguida volvieron a llevar la vista hacia donde estaba ella.

Amelié se sentía ahora mejor, había descargado su dolor fuera, nadie le había enseñado pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo. Como sabia que su poder y su magia eran algo que pocos podían entender, aquello era una premisa que su abuelo le había repetido miles de veces durante muchos años.

" eres especial, no hay nadie como tu, tu magia, tu poder son únicos ". Amelié pensó en su abuelo y volvió a llorar, iba a echarse las manos al rostro cuando vio que estaban llenas de sangre. Los cristales que habían salido despedidos a gran velocidad, habían impactado en su cuerpo y miles de pequeñas llagas lo llenaban ahora. Amelié no pudo soportar el dolor y se desplomo en el suelo.

Amie ¡! – grito Draco

Harry y el corrieron hacia la muchacha, cuando llegaron estaba inconsciente y no parecía respirar. Los dos se quedaron quietos, no sabían que hacer, se miraron un segundo y después ambos se arrodillaron junto a ella. Harry levanto la cabeza de la muchacha y la poso sobre su pecho, mientras Draco intentaba buscarle el pulso.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que casi no sabia que hacer, tenia la cabeza de Amelié apoyada sobre su pecho pero no podía verle el rostro, con cuidado aparto el cabello para vérselo y se estremeció , al ver que la sangre la cubría por completo.

Vamos Amie , respondo por favor – Draco apretaba con fuerza su mano

Amelié mírame venga vamos – le suplico Harry. Volvió a mirar a Draco y le vio realmente preocupado, casi tanto o mas que el, realmente Amelié le importaba y por un segundo se sintió cercano a el.

Debemos llevarla a la enfermería – le dijo el rubio

Tienes razón – Harry la cogio en brazos y comenzó a caminar cuando la escucho hablar

Vaya tengo que lastimarme para que os pongáis de acuerdo

Amie – Draco corrió a tomar su mano – estas bien ¿?

Si, pero creo que voy a volver a desmayarme – dijo mientras les sonreía

Tranquila esto…- Draco miro a Harry – estamos aquí, los dos estamos contigo

Amelié les sonrió y volvió a desmayarse.


	12. Chapter 12: Besos

Capitulo XII: Besos 

Dumbeldore lo supo enseguida, tras oír aquel estruendo, supo que su protegida estaba en peligro. Y lo vio aun más claro cuando al bajar corriendo hacia el segundo piso, se topo con Harry y Draco. Harry llevaba a la muchacha en brazos y parecía inconsciente,

Por Merlín ¡!- exclamo al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de la muchacha – vamos apresuraos a la enfermería, no quiero que nadie os vea.

Los chicos corrieron hasta la enfermería, y allí la Señora Pomfrey muy nerviosa, hizo que Harry dejara a la Amelié en la cama y les mando esperar fuera.

Pero yo quiero estar con ella – había protestado Malfoy

Y yo – Harry no iba a ser menos

Lo se chicos, pero ahora no es el momento

Harry y Draco pasaron la salita anexa a la enfermería, y allí cada uno se sentó lo más alejados que pudieron. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Draco hablo

Potter te juro que como le pase algo, me las vas a pagar

Me estas amenazando ¿? – dijo devolviendo una mirada altiva

Si lo estoy haciendo, no se que coño le has hecho pero te aseguro que me las vas a pagar

A si ¿? … sabes que … me importa una mierda todo lo q puedas hacerme, lo único que quiero es verla bien

Ya claro y por eso salio corriendo de tu lado no ¿?

Cállate, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas

A no ¿? … Yo la deje perfectamente bien cuando me fui, y una hora después me la encuentro así … esto es culpa tuya Potter – Draco se levanto y fue directo a por Harry, le cogio por la camisa y lo empotro contra la pared – Si le pasa algo te juro que me encargare personalmente de hacértelo pagar – Draco irradiaba odio

Un cobarde como tu ¿?

Harry deseaba enfrentarse a el, y consiguió lo que buscaba cuando Draco le propino un derechazo. El labio de Harry comenzó a sangrar, y cuando noto el sabor de su sangre en la boca, el también le propino un puñetazo a Draco. Los dos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear

pero q… - Dumbeldore, contemplaba la escena atónito desde la puerta – BASTA! – los chicos se asustaron al oír el grito y se separaron enseguida – que ha pasado aquí ¿?

Nada – Harry no quería dar explicaciones

Ese nada te ha reventado el labio Harry , y a usted Draco la ceja – Draco se toco la ceja instintivamente y comprobó que emanaba sangre – esta claro que la señorita Cavaliac levanta pasiones – dijo mientras entraba en la enfermería

Harry volvió a sentarse y Draco apoyo la cabeza contra la pared. Aun les quedaba un rato de espera, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a callarse

No me importa que seas el protegido de Dumbeldore, me las vas a pagar

Sabes ¿, el hacerte el defensor, no te pega mucho - comento Harry mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con un pañuelo

No soy un defensor, solo que no soporto que hagan daño a los que me importan

Así que ella te importa? – Harry estaba furioso, de nuevo

Si , me importa, mas de lo que puedas imaginar – le miro directamente a los ojos

Pues lamento decirte , que me prefiere a mi – quería hacerle daño – yo le gusto y tu no

Y te crees acaso que eso me importa¿, crees que estoy con ella pq quiero q sea mi novia ¿, que iluso eres Potter

Y para que quieres estar con ella entonces ¿? … solo quieres ser su amigo no ¿? – dijo Harry irónicamente

Soy mas que su amigo, soy … sabes no tengo pq explicarte la relación que tengo con ella. Eso es asunto suyo y mió – Draco le miro con suficiencia

Esa respuesta suena a perdedor , supongo que tu padre te habrá enseñado esas cosas – Harry deseaba volver a hacerle daño

Draco salio disparado hacia el cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió

Podéis pasar, pero quedaros solo unos minutos necesita descansar. Después quiero que os vayáis a vuestras torres , sin mas líos ni jaleos , me habéis oído¿? – los muchachos asintieron y entraron juntos en la sala.

La vieron incorporándose en una de la camas del fondo, llevaba un camisón blanco y bebía un vaso de agua

vaya al final acabareis siendo amigos – les dijo al verles entrar juntos, les deleitaba con una sonrisa, pero cuando les vio a los dos heridos, la sonrisa desapareció – pero que ¿? … que ha pasado … DRACO MALFOY … que has hecho

Pq crees que he sido yo ¿? – le contesto indignado

Pq te conozco mejor que nadie , y conozco tu pronto y se que me quieres tanto que serias capaz de pelearte con un regimiento de dementotes tu solo ,por mi – Amelié le sonrió y Draco se acerco para besarla en la frente .

Harry contemplaba la escena desde el borde la cama, le ardía la sangre al ver como ella le adulaba, como le había cogido la mano cuando el fue a besarla. No soportaba aquella situación.

Bueno, veo que estas bien , será mejor que me vaya

No seas imbecil Potter – Draco se acerco a el y le cogio del brazo – siéntate ahí y pídele perdón por lo que sea que hayas hecho me oyes ¿?

Draco ¡! – le reprendía Amelié – si quiere irse puede hacerlo

Si es idiota se ira, sino … - Draco, suspiro – se quedara. Nos vemos mañana de acuerdo, que no voy a enfrentar yo solo a Snape , mañana – le dijo sonriéndole cómplicemente.

Draco avanzo deprisa por los pasillos del colegio, tras salir de la enfermería. Se sentía aliviado al ver que ella se encontraba bien , y bueno aunque Potter no era de su agrado, sabia lo que ella sentía por el. Y no quería que por nada del mundo Amelié se sintiera como el. Al pasar junto a una ventana vio en su reflejo que la sangre, busco un pañuelo en los bolsillos pero no lo encontró, no quería que nadie en Slytherin se enteraran de su pelea con Potter, en otra ocasión le hubiera encantado fanfarronear cn aquello pero no en ese momento. Iba a dar la vuelta para ir al baño cuando al girarse vio como una mano le tendía un pañuelo. Cuando alzo un poco mas la vista y la vio creyó que iba a salir flotando

Tienes sangre en la mejilla – le dijo Hermione sin mirarle a la cara

Yo … gracias – tomo el pañuelo y se limpio la sangre , pero cada vez que lo hacia la herida seguía sangrando

Ponte el pañuelo en la herida, para que pare de sangrar – le aconsejo

Hermione volvía caminando hacia la torre, después de comprobar el revuelo que se había formado tras la explosión en el segundo piso, que nadie había podido explicar. Lo único que sabían era que había una chica herida y que Harry y Draco iban con ella. Así que cuando vio a Draco parado frente a una ventana, pensó que podía preguntarle lo sucedido

Te lo has hecho en la explosión – pregunto ella

Explosión¿? – draco no tenia idea de lo que le hablaba

Si la del segundo piso, os vieron salir corriendo a ti y a Harry , llevabais a una chica herida

Ah … ya … si … fue en la explosión – no sabia si Potter les contaría a sus amigos lo de su pelea pero el no pensaba hacerlo

La chica era.. era Amelié verdad ¿?

Si era ella, por ¿? – Draco empezó a sentirse con fuerzas e intento que sus mirada se cruzaran

Esta bien ¿?

Si , Potter esta con ella en la enfermería

Y tu pq no estas allí ¿? – le parecía raro que Draco hubiera dejado sola a su novia con Harry

Pq ellos tienen cosas importantes de las que hablar, y yo puedo hablar con ella cuando después

Vaya, no sabia que fueras tan educado – dijo sarcásticamente

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Hermione – otra vez su nombre, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Hermione enrojeció y levanto la vista esperando obtener por respuesta una sonrisa burlona, pero no. Frente a ella estaba el , con sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, no sabia que hacer

puedo … puedo – respiro hondo para tranquilizarse – puedo lanzar un hechizo, para cúrate la herida si quieres – bajo la mirada al suelo

Si , gracias – Draco se sentó en un banco cercano y levanto la cabeza para que Hermione pudiera curarle

Hermione dejo sus libros junto a el, y saco la varita de su capa. El pelo de Draco caía sobre la herida así que tuvo que apartárselo con la mano. Cuando rozo su frente, toda su piel se erizo. Hermione se acerco más a Draco para poder apuntar a la herida directamente, Draco que estaba sentado con la piernas abiertas vio como ella se colocaba de manera que una de sus piernas quedara entra las suyas. Draco bajo la mano para no molestar a Hermione y no pudo evitarlo, su mano rozo la pierna de la chica, y el noto como ella dio un respigo. Alzo la vista y vio como ella se había quedado inmóvil , Draco trago saliva y volvió a acercar su mano a la pierna de Hermione, esta vez lo hizo con ella abierta y dejo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su piel. Ella seguía quieta, pero el notaba como la piel se le erizaba. Draco estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella situación, quería parar el tiempo. Volvió a alzar la vista y vio como ella acercaba la varita a su cabeza.

_Cicatrizo_ – dijo ella

Draco sintió un quemazón en la cabeza e iba a llevarse la mano a la herida, cuando ella se la cogio para detenerlo

- No lo hagas – tenia sujeta su mano y noto como el hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran, trago saliva – podría infectarse

Draco bajo la mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Hermione, ella seguía allí quieta, sin moverse con la mano en la suya. Y el no podía sentirse mas feliz

Hermione quería gritarle que la soltara, pero no pudo hacerlo, sentir la piel de Draco era tan especial, le hacia sentir un calor especial, un sentimiento encontrado que empezaba a gustarle. Se separo unos centímetros de el quería coger sus libros y poder salir de allí corriendo, pero el no le soltaba la mano. Al contrario ahora la Coria con más fuerza, encima comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

Draco sentía que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, que la esperanza de la que tanto le había hablado Amelié estaba allí. Y esta vez estaba seguro que no iba a desaprovecharla. Se levanto despacio sin soltar la mano de Hermione y se puso lo mas cerca que pudo de ella, ella había apartado la cabeza, haciendo un ademán de coger los libros que tenia sobre el banco , pero el acerco la otra mano hasta su rostro y lo giro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Draco trago saliva, se sereno y hablo

Se que no vas a entenderlo, que te va a parecer una locura, pero Hermione te amo – bajo unos centímetros su cabeza y la beso.

Draco sentía que en sus entrañas se había desastado unos fuegos artificiales, no tenia ni idea de cual iba a ser el resultado de aquel acto pero se sentía tan feliz en aquel momento, tan lleno de vida. Que no le importaba nada más.

Hermione sentía el calor de sus labios, y sentía que se derretía por dentro. Nunca antes había padecido una sensación igual, su cuerpo parecía flotar, y parecía que lo único que le mantenía en el suelo , era la mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Draco.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Harry se había sentado por orden de Malfoy en una de las sillas que había junto a la cama de Amelié

Te duele? – le pregunto ella señalándole el labio

Yo … bien – Harry se llevo los dedos a la boca instintivamente

Ven, te limpiare la herida – Amelié tomo un pañuelo que había sobre la mesita y lo mojo en un poco de agua, después se acerco a Harry y con unos pequeños toquecitos fue limpiando la sangre de su boca

Amelié sentía el calor que Harry irradiaba y se sentía feliz de tenerle a su lado. Era tan guapo, tan especial. Se ruborizo al pensar que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que el la besara.

Bueno ya esta , mejor ¿?

Si , gracias. Y tu como estas ¿?

Bien, la señora Pomfrey hace maravillas, no tengo heridas y no me duela nada , aunque Dumbeldore quiere que pase la noche aquí

Ya bueno, si el lo dice será por algo – dijo sonriéndola – Oye quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije junto al lago

Lo haces pq Draco te lo dijo ¿? – le pregunto intrigada

Yo nunca haría nada que ese es… - se callo al ver que a ella no le gustaba aquello – q Malfoy me dijera. Lo hago pq me siento mal, no debí tratarte así

Gracias – y volvió a sonreírle

Durante un par de minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, pero Harry tenía tanto que decirle que olvido por un segundo lo tímido que era.

Es verdad lo que me dijiste en el lago ¿? – le pregunto sonrojándose

Lo de que te pareces a Draco – Amelié sabia perfectamente a lo que Harry se refería pero quería ponérselo difícil

No, eso no … me refiero a lo otro

A q otro ¿? – bajo la mirada para que no viera su risa

Bueno … pues… si es verdad que … q yo te gusto – harry alzo la vista para mirarla, y ella le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una de sus preciosas sonrisas

Si

A mi también me gustas – se atrevió a decirle

Lo se

Lo sabes ¿? – Harry estaba sorprendido

Si lo he visto en tus ojos.

En mis ojos ¿? – Harry no entendía nada

Si, bueno … yo veo lo que la gente de verdad es y siente por su mirada

Si ¿? … bueno ese es un don especial . Aunque me parece normal, pq tu eres especial – ella se sonrojo – Amelié , te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a homesgade?

Si claro ¡! – se sentía feliz – vaya vuelves a sangrar- le dijo mientras llevaba el pañuelo junto a su boca.

Esta vez los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y eso ruborizaba a ambos, pero también les hacia sonreír. Amelié acabo de limpiar el labio de Harry y dejo el pañuelo en la cama junto a ella. Después levanto la mano y la llevo sobre el rostro del chico. Primero le toco los labios, despacio como si quisiera conocer su textura, después subió un poco mas la mano y toco la cicatriz que Voldemort le había dejado allí el día de su enfrentamiento.

En ese instante Harry sintió un profundo quemazón en la frente y se aparto instintivamente de Amelié. No sabia que había ocurrido, pero la cicatriz le dolía muchísimo, sentía como si estuviera apunto de abrirse.

esta bien ¿? – le pregunto la chica preocupada

Si … si …. Bueno es q … a veces me duele – le dijo tranquilizándola – lo siento

No, soy yo quien lo siente, no quería hacerte daño

Tu nunca podrías hacerme daño – dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado

Fue Harry el que ahora acerco su mano al rostro de la chica, le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de la mano, y ella se acerco mas a el. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro. Amelié bajo el rostro unos cm. pero Harry se lo volvió a elevar y lo trajo hacia así. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso tan dulce como calido.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Dumbeldore acaba de llegar al despacho cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse

Severus que ocurre¿? – le pregunto el viejo mago, el profesor Snape traía el semblante preocupado

Que ocurre¿? … Vamos Albus tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, no lleva aquí ni una semana … y es la segunda vez que esta en la enfermería, y Potter y Malfoy podían haber acabado haciéndole compañía

Ha sido una explosión

Una explosión ¿? … vamos Albus, soy yo Severus a mi no me puedes engañar. Conozco los poderes de la niña y se de lo que es capaz.

No ha sido nada grave, así que no tienes que preocuparte

Esta vez no lo ha sido , pero cuanto tardara en serlo ¿, esa chica es un peligro constante

Por favor, Severus, no empieces

Lo siento Albus, pero no … los dos sabemos muy bien lo que ocurre con la muchacha si sus emociones se desatan.

Ya lo se – dijo el viejo mago refunfuñando – pero le aprenderé a controlarlas, seguiremos con el aprendizaje que Zorth había empezado

Es imposible controlar todas las emociones, y mas siendo una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas – añadió

Bueno Zorth, me dijo que la chica las controlaba muy bien

Lo hacia pq estaba sola con un viejo mago, al que llamaba abuelo. Aquí es distinto hay cientos de chicos, que pueden provocarle ira, odio … y bueno no se quien ha sido el que le provoco el sentimiento que provoco la " explosión" del segundo piso, pero esta claro que no son solo las ventanas del colegio lo que corre peligro – dijo complacido Severus.

Se que tienes razón , créeme que lo se , pero también se que debo hacer esto

Estas poniendo en peligro a todo el colegio, por lo menos deberías poner al corriente a los padres , algo como " tenemos una bomba de relojería en el colegio, no sabemos bien cuando explotara, pero se lo haremos saber de inmediato " – dijo con su tono mas irónico y sarcástico

Ese tono no funciona conmigo , Severus, así que por favor déjalo. La chica se quedara aquí y haremos lo posible pq controlarla y por ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo puede ella puede hacer mucho mas por nosotros que nosotros por ella

Si claro, podría matarnos a todos con una simple rabieta, es estupendo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del despacho del director.

Pero Severus no se dirijo a su mazmorra, fue hacia la lechucería , allí saco un pergamino y escribió

"El primer problema ha llegado, no tardaremos en sacarla de aquí"


	13. Chapter 13: Sentimientos Encontrados

Capitulo XIII: Sentimientos encontrados 

A Harry le había costado un mundo dormirse aquella noche, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y aquella sensación tan maravillosa le llenaba por completo, era algo tan bonito, tan único que no quería cerrar los ojos por miedo que al volver abrirlos aquello hubiera desaparecido.

Pero no lo hizo, se levanto por la mañana temprano sin hacer mucho ruido, y bajo a la sala común, tenia ganas de gritarle al mundo lo bien que se encontraba. De volar. Eso era, necesitaba coger su escoba y volar un rato, soltar toda aquella adrenalina que se le acumulaba en el cuerpo. Iba a volver a subir a la torre cuando vio que la puerta de la sala común se abría

Vaya q madrugadora ¡! – dijo a Hermione, que entraba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Aquellas palabras la asustaron y soltó todos los libros que llevaba en las manos

Ha .. Harry .. yo – no podía tener tan mala suerte, era apenas las 9 de la mañana de un sábado, pq Harry tenia que estar despierto

Anda que vaya desastre que eres, déjame que te ayude – le dijo cogiendo los libros que había en el suelo – como puedes despertarte tan pronto para ir a estudiar¿?

Despertar ¿? - Hermione cayo en la cuenta de que su amigo, se había imaginado que ella se había despertado temprano para ir a estudiar - bueno , veras tengo mucho que hacer, además hay un libro maravilloso , sobre runas antiguas …

Vale , vale … lo comprendo tu y tu amor por los libros , creo que Ron debería ponerse celoso

Celoso ¿? Pq¿? – Hermione tuvo q apoyarse contra la pared creía que iba a caer al suelo

Pq ¿? … pues que pasas mas tiempo con los libros que con el – dijo mientras le sonreía – vaya tienes mala cara, Herms has dormido bien ¿?

Si , si … - Hermione tenia que salir corriendo de aquel lugar – bueno voy a coger unas cosas – Hermione caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia la puerta de su cuarto

Herms - la chica se dio la vuelta

Si ¿? – quería esconderse bajo una piedra pq no podía dejarla en paz

Le gusto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa amplia , y subió las escaleras de dos en dos

Hermione subió despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido , quizás había podido engañar a su amigo, pero las cotillas de sus compañeras de cuarto, estaría dispuestas a lanzarle cientos de preguntas afiladas. Por suerte para ella, las chicas dormían profundamente. Hermione dejo los libros, encima del baúl que tenia a los pies de la cama y de un armario copio una toalla. Necesitaba darse una ducha.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió bajo el, el agua parecía purificarla. Cerró los ojos para poner la mente en blanco, pero no podía. Cada vez que lo intentaba, lo veía a el, tocándola , besándola, casi podía sentir su respiración agitada. Abrió los ojos, y se dejo caer en la ducha comenzó a llorar.

"como he podido hacerlo¿? ", pensaba " como he podido traicionar a Ron¿?" , aquello le dolía tanto que no podía parar de llorar , " le he traicionado, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando a aquel el me dijera que me quería, y yo le hago esto", Hermione hundió la cabeza entre las piernas. " pq no me fui de allí, pq deje que me llevara" , aquellas preguntas resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Levanto la cabeza y la apoyo contra la pared. El agua seguía cayéndole por encima.

FLAS BACK

Draco dejo de coger la mano de Hermione, y llevo la suya a la cintura de la muchacha, para atraerla hacia si. Necesitaba sentirla cerca , que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Sentía una pasión irrefrenable en su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla con más pasión, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de la chica, bajo una mano hasta sus muslos y los acaricio. Sentía como aquello le gustaba, sabia que ella también estaba disfrutando, y no podía creerlo

Hermione sentía que sus emociones la desbordaban, por un lado deseaba que el siguiera tocándola, pero por otro sabia que aquello era una estupidez. Era Draco Malfoy quien estaba haciéndolo, era aquel muchacho que siempre la había despreciado, el que siempre intentaba lastimarla. " que me pasa" , se dijo, " pq no salgo corriendo". La mente de Hermione se debatía entre dos frentes demasiado opuestos.

Draco necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba hacerla suya, y el pasillo no era el mejor lugar. No sabía que diría ella, si querría seguirle, pero aquel era su momento, sabia que tenia que aprovecharlo. Draco beso una vez más a Hermione y después copio su cara con las manos, la miro a los ojos, y supo que ella también lo deseaba. No dijo nada, solo la cogio de la mano y camino con ella.

Hermione quería correr en dirección opuesta, quería soltarse de su mano. Pero no podía había algo dentro de ella, que se lo impedía. Draco la llevaba a algún lugar, y ella estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo pero a su vez deseaba tanto irse con el. Corrían escaleras arriba cuando oyeron un ruido, alguien caminaba hacia ellos. Draco, no quería que nadie estropeara aquello, así que cogio a Hermione y se metieron en un rincón oscuro. Hermione estaba contra la pared y Draco respiraba aceleradamente, el parecía mirar quien estaba por los pasillos. Hermione deseo que no les describiesen. Cuando Draco volvía ponerse frente a ella, no pudo evitarlo y ella le beso como jamás lo había hecho, necesitaba sacar esa pasión, ese calor que la consumía por dentro.

Pasados unos minutos, Draco volvía a conducir a la muchacha por los pasillos del colegio. Hermione supo en cuanto pusieron un pie en el séptimo piso donde iba a llevarla. Draco camino tres veces por delante de aquel tapiz, y una puerta se alzo ante ellos. Hermione recordó el ED, y como el mismo chico que ahora camina delante de ella, les había delatado ante Dolores Umbridge, por un momento estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta. Pero no lo hizo, cuando entro en aquella sala, le parecía increíble. No era un lugar dnd practicar hechizos, era un lugar donde … Hermione se puso completamente colorada. Intuía lo que Draco quería hacer con ella, pero al ver el lugar y estar tan cerca de dejarse llevar. Sintió vergüenza.

Draco no podía creer lo bonito que estaba el lugar, había una gran chimenea donde las llamas crepitaban. Unos sofás alrededor de ello , y Draco sonreía malévolamente, una cama enorme estaba al fondo de la habitación, las sabanas negras de seda parecían demasiado apetecibles para desaprovecharlas. Draco se giro para ver a Hermione y la atrajo hacia si,

Te deseo – le susurro al oído. Noto como la chica se estremeció al oírle

Hermione trago saliva y sintió por un momento como su mente y su corazón estaban apunto de separase. Su mente le obligaba a salir de allí corriendo, salir para no volver a verle nunca más. Pero su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa que estaba apunto de salirse por la boca. Levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos, noto que Draco la deseaba de ver, lo vio en sus ojos. Lo notaba en su respiración. Lo sentía en sus manos. Hermione cerró los ojos, pensó un segundo y volvió a abrirlos.

Hazme tuya – le dijo.

Draco no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás. La tomo en brazos, y la llevo hacia la cama. Allí la dejo caer y se coloco sobre ella. Empezó a besarla, a tocar su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, sentía como Hermione se retorcía cada vez que el la besaba o le acariciaba la piel. Aquello hizo que se excitara aun mas , se quito el jersey y la camisa y después hizo lo mismo con ella. Sentía que llevaba un volcán en su interior y debía dejarlo escapar.

Hermione sentía que Draco destilaba pasión por todos los poros de su piel, su respiración cada vez era más rápida, sentía como ya no podría aguantar más. Hermione no quería pensar, solo quería dejarse llevar, dejar que el la hiciera suya y sentirle dentro de ella.

Draco continuo desnudándola, lo hacia deprisa pero después se deleitaba en lo que veía, en lo que sentía. La besaba por todo el cuerpo, y notaba como aquello la excitaba. Sentía tanta pasión, tanto amor por ella que por un momento tuvo miedo a continuar. Temía que aquello fuera un sueño, un espejismo o algo peor, que ocurriera igual que la ultima vez que había estado juntos. Y aquello le dolió, sintió que un puñal se hundía en su corazón.

Hermione disfrutaba de cada beso de cada caricia, que apenas noto que Draco la observaba, quieto con aquellos ojos queriendo ver más allá de ella. No podía creerlo, era debilidad lo que observaba en sus ojos grises, era debilidad y miedo, pareciera que la pasión que le había llevado hasta aquella situación se hubiera desvanecido. Pero fue solo un segundo, después el volvió a recuperar aquella mirada. Y ella respiro hondo para entregarse a el.

Un pequeño rayo de luz la despertó. No sabia donde estaba, si la aquello era real o no. " un sueño, nada mas " , pensó. Pero al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha le vio allí, desnudo sobre las sabanas, con el cabello desaliñado y respirando placidamente. Hermionelo recordó todo, los besos las caricias, la pasión. Se incorporo suavemente, no quería que el se despertara, no quería hablarle , no quería mirarle. Sentía que la culpa la embargaba. Sentía que había errado, que había cometido una estupidez. Ella Hermione Granger se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al ser que mas odiaba. Estaba apunto de llorar, pero no iba darle un gusto mas a Draco. Se había entregado a el, le había regalado su virginidad. No podía creerlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que sabía es que no iba a darle nada más. Cogio la sabana y se sentó con cuidado, en el borde de la cama, buscaba su ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo. Iba a ponerse en pie, pero no pudo pq sintió como el se había acercado a ella. Estaba justo detrás, notaba la respiración de Draco, es su cuello. Se estremeció de nuevo iba a salir corriendo pero no pudo hacerlo, Draco besaba su cuello, y ella sintió que todo el coraje que segundos antes había sentido se desvanecía por momentos, cada beso , se llevaba una parte.

Draco siguió besando su cuello, sus hombros, aspirando el aroma de su pelo. Unos minutos antes temía tanto abrir los ojos, temía abrirlos y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño. Pero cuando por fin se atrevió hacerlo, ella estaba allí, desnuda, a punto de levantarse.

Buenos días,- susurro Draco al oído de Hermione – q tal has dormido ¿?

Bien – Hermione se incorporo de inmediato al oír la voz del chico – tengo que irme

Espera , aun es temprano – le dijo el poniéndose en pie junto a ella

Ya he pasado la noche fuera, debo volver

Por eso mismo que más da unos minutos – dijo abrazándola. Pero Hermione se deshizo enseguida de se abrazo. Draco sintió una punzada en el estomago

Tengo que irme – no podía mirarle, necesitaba encontrar su ropa y salir de allí

Hermione buscaba desesperada su ropa, poco fue a encontrándola toda. El sujetador, la camisa, la falda … de reojo pudo ver como Draco también se vestía, ya llevaba puestos los pantalones, cuando ella se encontró su camisa. No pudo evitarlo, se la llevo a la cara y aspiro el aroma de Draco. Se sintió muy extraña de repente.

Draco sentía que el estomago se le retorcía, empezaba a notar la indiferencia de Hermione, empezaba a darse cuenta de que sus peores temores iban a hacerse realidad. Pero entonces la vio, con su camisa en la mano y llevándosela a la cara." Gracias", se dijo mientras elevaba la vista al cielo.

Hermione dio un par de pasos y sin mirarle le tendió la camisa, pero el tomo su brazo y la acerco a él, otra vez ese calor, esos sentimientos encontrados.

Sabes que estas preciosa, al despertar – le dijo apartándole unos mechones que le caían por la cara

No lo hagas , por favor – suplico

Hacer el que ¿? – Draco no entendía nada

Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora por favor déjame, déjame salir de aquí , y … déjame por favor – Hermione se aparto de el, cogio sus libros y camina hacia la puerta

Un Draco atónito, la veía alejarse, pero, no iba a dejarla ir. No después de aquella maravillosa noche, no después d comprobar como ella reaccionaba a sus besos, a sus caricias. Corrió hasta alcanzarla

Hermione por favor – había conseguido cogerle la mano. Pero ella no se había girado, permanecía quieta con los libros en una mano, y la mirada fija en el suelo – mírame por favor – con la otra mano levanto su cara – Así esta mejor - pero una nueva punzada, ella estaba llorando

Por favor, déjame ir. Deja que me vaya. No debí venir, no debí entregarme a ti. Esto ha sido un error.

No, no lo ha sido.Hermione yo te … - Hermione puso los dedos sobre la boca de Draco.

No, por favor. No me lo pongas mas difícil – respiro hondo – no me busques mas por favor. No me hagas sentir mas así, no podría soportarlo.

Hermione salio corriendo de la habitación , dejado a Draco solo. Draco camino tambaleándose hacia una de las butacas que había allí. Se derrumbo por completo y comenzó a llorar. Cada lágrima que caía por su rostro, arrastraba un pedazo del corazón que Hermione acaba de romper.

FIN FLASH BACK

Hermione se levanto del suelo, cerro el grifo y se cubrió con una toalla. Se paro frente a un espejo cubierto de vaho y lo limpio con la mano. Se miro al espejo, y ya no vio a la misma Hermione de siempre, era distinta, no por fuera, pero si por dentro. Se había entregado a Draco, sin más explicación que la del deseo. Había ido tras el, pq cuando el la había besado ella sentía pasión, se sentía deseada. Nadie ni siquiera su amado Ron, la había hecho sentirse así, nadie la miraba como lo hacia Draco. Nunca nadie la había tocado como lo había hecho el. Se estremeció al caer en la cuenta que de nuevo estaba pensado en el. Bajo la mirada por un segundo, pero después volvió a clavarla en su reflejo.

Me deje llevar – decía – necesitaba sentirme amada, deseada – se paso la mano por el pelo – ha sido un error, una estupidez, nunca debí hacerlo. Pero no hay marcha atrás, lo hecho esta, ahora tngo que olvidarme de lo que paso – " olvidarme de el, olvidarme de Draco " y cuando lo pensó sintió que el corazón iba a estallarle. volvió a llorar.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Amelié había salido temprano de la enfermería, apenas había conseguido dormir unas horas. Se sentía tan feliz, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, encontrarse con Harry. " voy a salir con el ", pensó mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Caminaba hacia la torre de Slytherin, cuando vio como Draco corrían hacia el lago. Ella salio tras el.

Draco corría lo mas rápido que podía, necesitaba salir de allí, quería huir corre lo mas lejos que pudiera. Quería desvanecerse, el dolor que soportaba no era nada comparado con el que había cargado tantos años. La había hecho suya, le había abierto su corazón. Y ella que se había entregado por completo a el, le pedía que la dejara q no la buscara, como podía pedirle aquello. La había abierto su corazón, los dos se habían entregado el uno al otro, y ella no quería estar con el. Draco corrió hasta la orilla del lago, busco un sitio mas apartado y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Quería gritar, pero la voz se le había consumido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear el suelo con su puño, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se rompió alguno de sus dedos. Pero aquel dolor no era nada, con el que se albergaba en su corazón.

Amelié, llego exhausta junto a Draco

Draco, estas bien – dijo arrodillándose junto a el – pero que … mira tu mano – le dijo asustada.

Draco no dijo nada solo se recostó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, como no lo había hecho jamás. Amelié estaba abrumando, nunca le había visto así, sabia el dolor y la pena que inundaba su corazón pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de echarlo todo fuera. Le paso la mano por el pelo con cariño.

No pasa nada, yo estoy contigo – le susurro mientras le besaba la frente.

Permanecieron en aquella posición más de una hora, con el paso del tiempo Draco había dejado de llorar, pero no había querido moverse. Junto a Amelié se sentía seguro, se sentía reconfortado. Y Amelié no quería intervenir en la situación , supo encuanto vio a Draco derrumbarse antes ella, que lo único que tenia que hacer , era permanecer a su lado. Espero unos minutos más, y después le hablo.

No se que ha pasado, pero bueno supongo quien ha tenido algo que, pero escúchame Draco, no importa lo que haya pasado todo se va a pasar ya lo veras

No lo hará Amie – le dijo incorporándose – se limpio las lagrimas con la mano que tenia sana – todo se ha roto dentro de mi, ya no tngo un pilar sobre el que apoyarme

No hay nada que no se pueda curar, con tiempo – le dijo besándole en la mejilla – bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, mira tu mano

Eh .. – Draco había olvidado por completo el dolor que sentía en la mano – no importa esta bien . AU! – grito cuando su amigo le puso un dedo en la mano

Si ya veo, venga vamos ¡, no quiero que te excuses en una mano para no hacer los deberes – le dijo sonriéndole, y le beso en la mejilla – te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad¿?

Si, lo se y yo te quiero mas. Gracias por quedarte conmigo – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie

Caminaron despacio hacia el colegio, no habían dicho una palabra hasta que Draco cayó en la cuenta

Ei … y Potter , q tal ayer ¿? – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo y poniendo una sonrisa picarona

Yo … - Amelié se sonrojo – bueno , .. voy a salir hoy con el…

Ah si ¿?

Si si … además … - sentía que las mejillas le ardían – el me beso

Pero bueno ¡, este chico va demasiado deprisa – Draco rió – tendré que pararle los pies

Oye … - le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro – pero mira tu mano, vamos anda esta sangrando demasiado – dijo para cambiar el tema

No me cambies de tema, no voy a permitir que Potter se aproveche de mi "pequeña" – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Vamos no seas tonto, anda… aprieta fuerte la mano por aquí … quizás así no sangre tanto.

Hermione ,salía junto a Ron y Harry del gran comedor e iban a ir al patio del colegio. Harry les había contado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El asunto de la explosión y su pelea con Malfoy.

" así q se peleo con Harry, por ella " pensaba una celosa Hermione, pero enseguida saco ese pensamiento de su mente.

Y bueno después , le pedí que saliera conmigo – comentaba un entusiasmado Harry – he quedado con ella aquí , a las 11.30

Vaya pues me temo que vas a tener que esperar – dijo Ron

Q? – pregunto Harry

No es la que va con Malfoy , hacia la enfermería – añadió

Si, pero … - Harry observaba como Amelié caminaba junto a un Draco, que tenia la mano ensangrentada y la llevaba agarrada por la que tenia sana

Vaya, estar cn esa chica no es buena -dijo Ron – Herms cielo ocurre algo ¿? – dijo Ron volteándose hacia su novia

Hermione esta quieta, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Contemplaba a Draco, pensó que tardaría algún tiempo más en volver a verle, pero no apenas una horas después de su encuentro furtivo volvían a estar a unos metros. Sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba, por un momento quiso correr a sus brazos. Pero fue capaz de controlar ese sentimiento arrebatador. Le miraba asustada, estaba herido. Que le habría pasado¿?. Se mordió los labios, estaba nerviosa, quería ir hacia el, preguntarle. Pero no, no podía, tenia que ser fuerte. Pq tenía que sentirse así.

Herms que si estas bien – volvió a preguntarle Ron

Yo … si si… estaba pensando en una redacción que tenia que hacer , q pasa¿?

Le decía a Harry que esa chica no es buena para nadie, mira al infeliz de Malfoy

Ya … si – seria ella la que le habría hecho aquello a Draco, quería correr a preguntárselo. Pero no lo hizo.

Harry se sentía algo celoso, pero tomo aire y entiendo que ellos eran amigos. Que el habría hecho lo mismo por Ron, o por Hermione. Aunque , no pudo evitarlo y camino hacia ellos

Vaya Malfoy, esa mano no tiene muy buena pinta – dijo al llegar a su altura

Muy observador – le dijo irónicamente el rubio – vamos ire yo solo, quédate con el

No, quiero ir contigo, - le reprendió su amiga

He dicho que no, vamos no teníais una cita¿? – Harry se sorprendió al saber que Malfoy lo sabia – pues venga, nos veremos después Amie – beso la mejilla de su amiga y camino solo hacia la enfermería

Vamos, estará bien – dijo Harry pasándole el brazos por los hombros. Amelié dio un pequeño respigo al notar el contacto con el cuerpo de Harry, pero después agradeció dicho contacto y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

Lo se, es un chico fuerte – le dijo sonriendo.

Los dos caminaron hacia, Ron y Hermione. Ron hablaba con una Hermione que parecía estar en otro mundo. Amelié pudo ver en sus ojos, la preocupación. Sonrió maliciosamente un segundo.

Bueno chicos, nos vamos vais a venir ¿? – les pregunto Harry

Que va, mas quisiera, pero Mcgonagall me ha puesto una redacción extra y ahora iba para la biblioteca – refunfuño Ron

Y tu Herms ¿? – la pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Hermione

No, no yo me quedare aquí, tengo que hacer cosas, y después seguro que tendré q acabarle la redacción a Ron – contesto sonriendo

Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos, antes de que tengamos aquí – Harry estaba eufórico seguía abrazado a Amelié y se sentía satisfecho.

No habían avanzado mas que unos metros cuando Amelié se paro

Puedes esperar un momento – le pregunto

Yo, si claro …a dnd – pero Harry desistió pq supo q ella ya no le oía.

Amelie,corrio hacia el interior del castillo. Y vio como Ron y Hermione se despedían.

Hermione – la llamo para que se acercara

Q pasa Amelié – era la primera vez que las dos chicas estaban solas la verdad es q Hermione se sentía extraña

Mira, - Amelié supo que la chica iba a sorprenderse con sus palabras, pero no quería perder el tiempo, aquello era importa – Draco es para mi como un hermano, en solo una semana me ha dado mas cariño del que nunca creí poder recibir, por eso creo que no merece sufrir. Vosotros conocéis al Draco de cara a la galería, pero Draco esconde muchas cosas y todas demasiado bonitas como para que alguien le haga daño. No alcanzo a imaginar lo q paso ayer, pero lo que si se es que esta destrozado y eso me mata. No me gusta verle sufrir , así que bueno creo que deberías hablar con el. – con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado se fue dejando a Hermione mas confusa aun.

Hermione camiba sin un rumbo concreto, había pasado una media hora dando vueltas por los pasillos del colegio, pensando en las palabras de Amelié. No se dio cuenta hasta que leyó el letrero " ENFERMERIA " . Sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Dudo unos segundo pero luego entro.

te has peleado ¿? – volvía preguntar la señora Pomfrey

Ya le he dicho que no – contesto Draco por tercera vez – le he dicho que ha sido un golpe fortuito

Un golpe fortuito – pregunto la enfermera levantando una ceja – vaya, pues debes tener mas cuidado con esos golpes pq te has destrozado la mano. No tngo mas remedio que inmovilizártela.

Minutos mas tarde Draco estaba esperando a que la escayola le secara, para poder ir a su cama, estaba agotado, la noche había sido demasiado intensa y solo quería descansar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, estaba agotado. El ruido de la puerta de entrada le saco de sus pensamientos. Giro la cabeza y la vio entrar, caminaba algo nerviosa. Y mordiéndose los labios.

Hola – dijo al llegar hasta el – como estas ¿? – no podía mirarle, estaba demasiado nerviosa

Ahora, estoy mejor que nunca – le dijo mientras con su mano sana le levantaba la barbilla , ella le sonrió.

" Gracias Amie", pensó

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

En algún lugar entre Salisbury y Southamton

La casa estaba destrozada , buscamos , pero solo encontramos al viejo mago , estaba muerto – un hombre vestido completamente de negro hablaba

Y ella ¿? – pregunto un hombre de mirada ecléctica

Nada señor

COMO Q NADA – se levanto de la butaca donde reposaba , y agarro por el cuello al hombre que le hablaba – no puede haber desaparecido

Señor, quizás … bueno – el hombre apenas podía respirar – Amo, puede que no estuviera allí

Dudas de mi eficacia, desgraciado – pregunto lleno de ira

Oh, no para nada … - el hombre empezaba a ponerse azul

Alguien debió de llevársela – una voz de mujer sonó en el fondo de la sala

Beatrix, has llegado – comento el hombre de mirada ecléctica mientras lanzaba contra una pared al hombre que sostenía por el cuello – debí encomendarte esta misión a ti. Eres mi mas fiel mortifago

Amo, me halagan tus palabras – dijo ella arrodillándose ante su señor

Levántate, quiero que busques a la chica. La necesito a mi lado

Lo haré, nos quepa duda que la tendréis a vuestros pies cuanto antes – Beatrix salio por la puerta por la que había entrado

El hombre camino hacia una ventana , sonrió maliciosamente y pensó " con ella junto a mi, nadie podrá detenerme ". Voldemort soltó una carcajada malévola.


	14. Chapter 14: Discreccion

Capitulo XIV: Discreción 

La ultima hoja del sauce boxeador cayo una mañana fría de mediados de noviembre. Las semanas en la escuela había sido algo agitadas, puesto que acontecimiento ajenos a la misma, habían provocado que algunos padres decidieran llevarse a sus hijos del colegio. Varios ataques selectivos por parte de Voldemort y sus mortifagos habían levantado mucho revuelo en el mundo mágico. Ya nadie se sentía a salvo.

Hermione caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, era domingo pero ella se había levantado temprano, tenía deberes pendientes y quería terminarlos cuanto antes. Bajo por las escaleras y estaba apunto de girar para entrar al Gran Comedor, cuando una mano aparecida de la nada, la arrastro hacia un rincón.

Estaba entre el y la pared, y otra vez aquella sensación en su corazón. Palpitaba de manera acelerada, y a medida que el se le acercaba su respiración se aceleraba un poco mas.

Dios, como te deseo – le susurro mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione permanecía quieta dejándose querer por el. Llevaban semanas viéndose a escondidas, haciendo de los rincones oscuros y la Sala de Menesteres lugares donde dejar salir toda la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Deberías controlar tu apetito, es demasiado voraz – le contesto ella mientras mordía su barbilla.

No puedo hacerlo, me pierde tu cuerpo, podría estar besándote el resto de mi vida – le dijo bajando las manos por debajo de su falda. Hermione dio un saltito

Draco, aquí no. Alguien podría vernos – aparto la mano del chico y le beso con suavidad

No me importa que nos encuentren – le contesto el volviendo a meter la mano por debajo de su falda

DRACO! – le separo de su lado – a mi si me importa, si Ron se entera , yo …

Si claro ese estupido de Weasly , pq tenias que nombrarlo – Draco se apoyo en la pared junto a la chica – sabes como acabar con el deseo de un tío – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Draco, por favor – ahora era ella quien estaba frente a el – no te enfades – paso su mano por la cara del chico – te veré esta noche, y seré sola para ti

Nunca serás solo para mi, no mientras por el día estés con el … y – Draco tenia un nudo en la garganta – tengo que irme

Draco por favor – hermione sabia que el estaba dolido, y aquello se le clavaba en el corazón no soportaba verlo así – lo siento, yo no quiero hacerte daño – trago saliva – Draco , mírame por favor – el alzo la vista – Draco yo , … - Hermione temblaba, se mordió los labios, como cada vez que staba nerviosa – Yo te quiero

El corazón de Draco dio un brinco, y el parecía sentir como su corazón le hablaba "DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ" . Draco cerro la boca, instintivamente, pensaba que de verdad su corazón se le iba a escapar. Llevaba semanas viéndose con ella a escondidas, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Pero también conociéndose, fue durante sus charlas cuando el descubrió, que no se había equivocado, que merecía la pena el dolor que había padecido por alguien como ella. Antes sentía pasión desenfrenada por ella. Ahora era un amor incondicional, lo que llevaba en su corazón.

- No vas a decirme nada¿? – le pregunto ella incomoda por su silencio

- Que te amo con toda mi alma, que te amo con todo mi cuerpo y que te amo con toda mi esencia

- Ya, pensé que ibas a decirme algo q no supiera – Hermione le sonrió, mientras le besaba – te veo esta noche

Draco permaneció allí por varios minutos, recordando cada instante que habían pasado juntos. Nada podía romper su felicidad. Sonrió mientras recordaba lo que ella acababa de decirle y salio hacia el Gran Comedor. Llego allí y aunque sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón al verla con Ron, no se lleno de odio como otras veces. " hoy no, hoy soy feliz " se dijo. Se acerco a su mesa y se sentó con el resto de sus compañeros

Amelié entro segundos después que Draco en el comedor, le saludo con la mano y dirigió sus pasos a la mesa de Griffindor.

Hola cielo – le dijo Harry al verla llegar, se levanto para besarla

Hola amor – respondió ella – hola chicos q tal ¿?

Bien , y tu ¿? – le pregunto Hermione, que había aprovechado la llegada de su amiga para mirar con disimulo a la mesa de Slytherin, allí vio como Draco no le quitaba ojo, se ruborizo y observo que el se había dado cuenta al verle sonreír. Aquello también la hizo sonreír a ella.

Pues muy bien, hoy tenéis entrenamiento verdad ¿?

Si, tengo que enseñarle a Ron a no caerse de la escoba – dijo dándole una colleja a su amigo

Ei,… solo me caí una vez , y no fue para tanto

No claro, solo te rompiste la clavícula – le dijo Hermione pellizcándole un brazo

De verdad que solo recordáis esas cosas, nadie habla de mis maravillosas actuaciones frente a Slytherin – dijo el enojado

Vamos, Ron, no te pongas así , yo te recuerdo siempre lo bien que jugaste ese partido – le dijo Amie

Si claro, pq Harry estuvo desastroso, y eso no se puede decir verdad – añadió Ron

Yo no estuve desastroso, solo que el imbec..

Harry – Amelié iba a reprenderle

Solo que Malfoy , tuvo mas suerte que yo

Yo no creo que Dra.. que Malfoy tuviera mas suerte que tu, aquel día jugo mejor – Observaba como sus amigos la miraban incrédulos. Pero no había podido evitar defenderlo – q ¿? .. hay que reconocer la verdad

Herms , tiene mejor, Draco jugo mejor q tu cielo.

Genial, a falta de una defensora de Malfoy ahora tenemos dos, es estupendo – comento irónicamente Ron – deberíais formar un club de fans

Pues podríamos planteárnoslos eh Herms¿, seguro que hay mas de una chica que se apuntaría – A Amie le encantaba como Hermione se sonrojaba cuando se le hablaba de Draco

En fin , no quiero empezar el día hablando de Malfoy, mejor nos vamos no crees Ron ¿?

Si será mejor

Los dos chicos se levantaron y besaron a sus respectivas novias. Hermione y Amelié se quedaron solas.

Q vas a hacer esta mañana ¿? – le pregunto Amie a Hermione

Pues tngo deberes atrasados, así que tengo q ponerme al día

Claro, el no dormir es lo q tiene

AMIE! – le grito ella enfadada – no me hagas esto por favor, para mi es difícil

Ya , ya lo se perdona, pero es q estas tan graciosa cuando te pones colorada por el.

- Espero que solo seas tu la que notes que me pongo así

Tranquila los chicos son demasiado poco observadores para darse cuenta de algo así.

Si te digo una cosa, me prometes que no te meterás conmigo ¿?

Yo ….

Bueno total … se que lo harás de todas maneras, además necesito hablar con alguien

Venga desembucha

Le he dicho que le quiero

QUE¿?¿? – los ojos de Amie se abrieron tanto que parecían que iban a salírsele – cuando ¿, como ¿? Quiero detalles … no espera… si fue por la noche no quiero detalles – dijo ella

Amie , jo , es serio

Valeeeeeeeeeeeee , venga cuenta pero vamonos de aquí, a ver si nos va a escuchar alguien.

Desde su "conversación" el día que Draco se había roto la mano, las dos chicas compartieron el secreto de la pareja. Amelié les ayudaba para poder verse, y era la confesara de ambos. Con ella tanto Draco, como Hermione podían desahogarse sin ningún miedo.

Subieron hacia el séptimo piso, a la sala de menesteres. Hermione iba a pasear tres veces por delante del tapiz, pero Amelié no la dejo

Déjame, no quiero q te confundas y me metas en el lugar de desbocadas pasiones – le dijo sonriendo

Segundos más tardes la Sala de Menesteres se había convertido en un amplio salón , con puffs por el suelo, alfombras de colores y un ambiente muy juvenil.

Uff que frió – dijo Hermione al entrar, con un movimiento de varita prendió la chimenea – mejor así

Venga, cuenta que me muero de curiosidad

Bueno, pues iba al comedor …

Las chicas pasaron la mañana hablando de lo que Hermione había hecho y de cual era la mejor forma de seguir con el " Asunto D" , que era como ellas llamaban a la relación Draco / Hermione.

ya se todo lo que me dices – le contestaba Hermione – pero como voy a decírselo a Ron¿?

Tienes que ser sincera con el, no se merece un engaño así

Ya lo se, y me siento fatal con ello. Pero tengo miedo

Miedo ¿?

Si, Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos, no quiero perderlos

Si te quieren de verdad, como se que lo hacen, Herms, tienen que entenderte. No puedes estas con una persona a la que no amas

Pero es q yo quiero a Ron – refunfuño Hermione. Se dejo caer sobre un puf- es que ese es el problema, que también quiero a Ron, es otra forma, no es tan … bueno tan

PASIONAL¿? – termino Amelié, levantando una ceja

Si, no se puede… con Ron las cosas son distintas. Con hablo y me rió

Y con Draco no ¿?

Si, claro que si, reconozco que al principio, bueno – se puso colorada – nosotros solo nos dedicábamos a una cosa

Y parecías tonta … - añadió su amiga riendo

Jo, Amie , de verdad, que ese estado tuyo de felicidad continuada me saca de quicio

Y que quieres que le haga, si la vida no podría ser mas bella

Ya, pero hay gente que tiene problemas

Lo se, y me preocupo por ti y por Draco, sois mis amigos, pero no puedo evitar ser feliz

Joer, Harry te tiene loquita eh ¿?

Si – Amie , se ponía muy melosa pensando en el – pero venga este no es el tema. Vas o no vas a hablar con Ron ¿?

No se – dijo suspirando – estoy hecha un lío

A ver, pensemos … dices q les quieres a los dos – Hermione asintió – vale, pues hay que ver quien es mejor para ti, quien te hace sentir mejor. No crees¿?

Es q eso es fácil

A si ¿? – Amelié ansiaba conocer la respuesta

Ron es mejor para mí. Pero Draco me hace sentir mejor

Joer chica que complicada eres. A ver pq Ron es mejor para ti ¿?

Pues pq es un chico, bueno amable y esta el hecho de que su familia me adora , cosa que por otro lado nunca sucedería con Draco. Soy una sangre sucia recuerdas¿?

Eso es una soberana tontería, tu con quien vas a estar con Draco o con su familia¿?

Con Draco , pero …

Mira Herms no te enfades, pero creo que solo te escudas en la familia de Draco, pq no te atreves a dar el paso definitivo

Q paso definitivo¿? – pregunto Hermione

El verdadero paso al amor, el reconocerlo

Pero si ya le he dicho que le quiero

Si, pero no te atreves a gritárselo al mundo , te importa demasiado el que dirán como para avanzar en tu relación con el.

Eso es mentira – dijo indignada – quiero a Draco, y es lo único que me importa

Y entonces, pq no hablas con Ron¿?

Pq no quiero hacerle daño

Y no te das cuenta de que cuanto mas tiempo pase, más daño le harás.

Amelié le había ganado la partida a Hermione, y esta lo supo cuando su amiga corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos. Hermione necesitaba sentir el cariño y el apoyo de su amiga.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Venga , Ron , por hoy esta bien – dijo bajándose de la escoba

Harry un rato mas – le gritaba su amigo, mientras sobrevolaba el cielo

Ron, estoy agotado y quiero terminar unas cosas para poder pasar la tarde con Amie, es q tu no quieres pasar la tarde con Hermione¿?

El problema es saber si ella querrá – dijo Ron poniendo los pies en el suelo

Q dices ¿? – Harry estaba sorprendido

Vamos, Harry, no iras a decirme que no lo has notado

Notar que ¿?

Joder, estas demasiado embelesado con Amelié pq no te has dado cuenta de que Herms ha cambiado

Yo no estoy… como que ha cambiado¿?

Si lleva semanas comportándose de lo más extraño. Por momentos es dulce y cariñosa conmigo, pero otras veces ni se me acerca

Pero eso son las hormonas – Harry no podía creer que hubiera soltado aquel topicazo

No lo son, creo que me esconde algo

Que ¿? … vamos no seas paranoico, que iba a esconderte Hermione

No lo se, pero creo que me engaña … - Ron clavo su mirada en el suelo

JAJAJAJAJA …. Venga por favor Ron … eso es imposible …. Jajajajajaja, Herms engañándote …. – Harry dejo de reír al ver el rostro afligido de su amigo – venga Ron, ella te quiere

No estoy tan seguro, de verdad que creo que esta con otro.

Eso es imposible, Herms no seria capaz de algo así. además con quien iba a estar¿, con Neville¿? … - Harry hizo sonreír a su amigo

Bueno … puede que este algo paranoico

Claro… tu tienes cierta tendencia paranoide, así que no le des mas vueltas. Venga vamos a las duchas, que tenemos ese redacción para Herbologia pendiente.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Pero mira que hora es, vamos anda Harry debe de estar esperándome hace por lo menos media hora – Amelié se levanto y cogio sus cosas – oh… por dios Herms, vamos … las cosas saldrán bien, te lo garantizo … límpiate la cara … van a pensar que te he dado una paliza

Vale - Hermione se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza, se había pasado la mañana llorando, y eso sumado a que cada día dormía peor, por el sentimiento de culpa y sus continuas escapadas nocturnas con Draco. habían hecho mella en su rostro

Venga HERMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – le decía su amiga desde la puerta

Las dos chicas caminaron juntas durante un rato, justo iba a separarse, cuando Amelié se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal

Ei.. Herms … estas bien tienes mala cara

No le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, pq Hermione de desplomo en el suelo. Amelié se arrodillo junto a ella

oh vamos … herms que te ocurre …- agito su cara para hacerla reaccionar – Herms no me asustes, vamos amiga …. – tembló al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba – AYUDA! Por favor, que alguien me ayude …. – grito

Draco salía de la biblioteca en dirección a su torre cuando oyó los gritos, que provenían de unos pasillos al dar la vuelta. Draco soltó los libros y corrió, enseguida tuvo un mal presentimiento . Y no erraba en el sentirse así, cuando llego al pasillo , Amelié estaba en el suelo junto a

HERMIONE - Draco corrió hacia ellas

Oh .. gracias al cielo que has llegado Draco – le decía su amiga

Que ha pasado,¿P –pregunto un Draco preocupado

No lo se, volvíamos de la sala de menesteres, y bueno tenia mala cara, pero yo … no se de repente de desplomo en el suelo

Vamos – Draco cogio a Hermione en brazos , y camino de nuevo una vez mas rumbo a la enfermería

Amelié , camina junto a ellos, y cada poco intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pero no había manera. Estaba muy preocupada, puesto que había notado que Hermione debía de tener fiebre, puesto que su rostro ardía.

Draco caminaba deprisa, estaba aterrorizado, tenia miedo un miedo horrible , a que le ocurriera algo. Pero sabia que debía serenarse y correr hacia la enfermería.

De camino a la enfermería, la gente murmuraba al verlos pasar, ver a Draco Malfoy con una muchacha en brazo, bueno no podía resultar tan extraño como parecía, pero ver a Draco Malfoy llevando a Hermione Granger en brazos si resultaba demasiado extraño.

Al llegar a la enfermería Amelié , se dio cuenta de que en el fondo del pasillo, estaban Harry y Ron y se quedaron tan sorprendidos, que tardaron varios segundos en salir corriendo hacia ellos.

Entra vamos rápido, yo hablare con ellos – le dijo a Draco. El asintió

Esperad – dijo Amelié interponiéndose en el camino de sus amigos

Esperad, pero si era Hermione … que ha pasado ¿? – ron parecía muy nervioso

Nada

Como que nada, parecía inconsciente – la regaño Harry

Si, bueno lo esta , pero Draco la llevo dentro para que la atiendan , estará bien, esperemos aquí en la sala

No voy a dejar Malfoy ai dentro mientras yo espero fuera…. además , fue Malfoy verdad ¿? … no me importa que sea tu amigo… que le ha hecho – Ron la agarro con fuerza por el brazo

Nada… Hermione … se desmayo y el me ayudo a traerla – contesto con miedo

MIENTES, di la verdad – Ron la zarandeo

Basta Ron , - Harry cogio a su amigo por el brazo – vas a lastimarla – Ron la soltó por fin – Vamos dinos la verdad

Tu tb Harry ¿? – Amelié se indigno – os he dicho la verdad, volvíamos de estudiar y de repente ella se desplomo en el suelo, por suerte Draco pasaba por allí y la trajo hasta aquí

Los dos chicos la miraron con recelo, y a regañadientes aceptaron su respuesta. Segundos después, Draco salio por la puerta. Miro a Amelié primero, después se dejo caer en una silla cercana

Ya puedes irte, no necesitamos tu compañía – le dijo un Ron malhumorado

Draco le fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba moverse de allí, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien. Que iba a recuperarse, ya había salido de la enfermería pq la enfermera le había gritado, pero no pensaba moverse de allí, sino tenia noticias de Hermione.

Amelié se levanto y se coloco de rodillas frente a Draco, que tenia la cabeza tapada por las manos. Cuando noto su presencia, se aparto el pelo de la cara y la miro a los ojos. Amelié hablo casi susurrándole

Draco, será mejor que te vayas

No voy a moverme de aquí – le lanzo una mirada amenazante

Escúchame, maldito cabezón – dijo mientras le cogio la cara con la mano para que le mirase –tienes que irte de aquí, sino ellos van a sospechar

Me importa una mierda

Draco, por favor. Hazlo por ella. En cuanto sepa algo iré a decírtelo

Draco supo enseguida que su amiga tenia razón, se levanto despacio y camino hacia la puerta. Amelié volvió a sentarse junto a Harry.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos antes de que la noticia llegara a oídos de la Profesora Mcgonagall. En cuanto lo supo, puso rumbo hacia la enfermería. Al pasar por la sala común vio a los amigos de la señorita Granger, pero se limito a saludarles con la mano. Debía conocer el estado de la muchacha.

pq ella puede pasar y nosotros no¿? – pregunto Ron poniendo morros

Vamos , Ron , enseguida nos dirán algo – trato de tranquilizarlo su amigo

Si, estoy segura que es un bajón de tensión, o algo así …

Si , Amie tiene razón, ya sabes que estudia mucho y q se pasa las noches en vela , es lógico que se le bajen las defensas

Si , ya … es lo más probable. – comento Ron

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió,

Chicos, podéis iros, la señorita Granger, se pasara el día en la enfermería, ha sido una simple lipotimia. así que vamos, a vuestros quehaceres

Pero … queremos verla – protesto Ron

Ella necesita descansar, además la pobre tiene algo de fiebre, y casi diría que delira. así que no es momento para que la molestéis

Pero ….

Nada de pero señor Potter, vamos pueden irse.

Los tres salían por la puerta. Con la cabeza gacha,

Señorita Cavaliac – Amelié se dio la vuelta – usted no se vaya, tengo que hablarle

Si, claro – Amelié beso a Harry en la mejilla y volvió hacia la donde esta la mujer – he hecho algo malo ¿? – pregunto ella inocentemente

Oh, no claro que no , - la profesora asomo la cabeza por la puerta, para ver que no había nadie escuchándoles – Tengo dos cosas por decirle, una que su amiga quiere verla

Pero … si usted dijo ….

Se perfectamente lo que les he dicho, pero .. bueno su amiga me pidió verla a usted a solas – la profesora , parecía preocupada

Le ocurre algo a Hermione

será mejor que se lo cuente ella, por otro parte cuando termine, el director me ha pedido que vaya a su despacho

A su despacho¿? …. Pero si yo no he hecho nada

Señorita Cavaliac, no siempre se va al despacho de un director por cometer un error, ahora vamos entre a ver a su amiga – la profesora le abrió la puerta, y la dejo pasar pero antes le dijo – por favor, total discreción

Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y los brazos abrazándolas, hundía cada vez mas la cabeza en las piernas.

Herms, como estas – dijo Amelié acercando una silla para sentarse a la vera de su amiga. Se aterrorizo al ver que cuando su amiga levanto la cara, estaba llorando – oh… Herms que ocurre que te pasa ¿?

Amie … amie …. Que voy a hacer ¿?

Oh.. por favor no me asustes, quieres decirme que te pasa ¿? – su amiga volvía a hundir la cabeza entre las piernas y seguía llorando a mares.

Amie, estoy embarazada

QUE¿? … - Amie tuvo que agarrarse a la cama de Hermione para no caerse al suelo – pero como … bueno ya se como … pero … oh dios … yo ….

Que voy a hacer¿? … como voy a decírselo a mis padres¿? … y ohh .. dios Ron .. que voy a decirle¿?.. como voy a explicárselo – Hermione seguía llorando – me van a odiar, todos me van a odiar, mis padres, Ron, Harry , …. Todos

No cariño, nadie te va a odiar – le dijo pasando una mano por su espalda – tranquila yo estoy aquí, y lo que es mas importante, Draco va a estar a tu lado

NO! – le grito

Pero , vamos no seas tonta , el te ama, como no iba a estar a tu lado sabiendo que vais a tener un bebe

No va a estar a mi lado, pq no voy a decírselo – Amie no podía creer lo que oía

Pero … estas loca Hermione, como vas a ocultárselo, el .. el es el padre

No puedo decírselo, si lo hago el renunciara a todo, se que lo hará , y no me lo permitirá, le quiero demasiado como arruinarle la vida.

Vamos , Herms no seas tonta , arruinarle la vida¿? … no te das cuenta de que estas a punto de darle la mejor noticia de su vida

No…

Hermione, creí que conocías a Draco , que hablabais

Y lo hacemos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver

Claro que tiene que ver, tiene mucho que ver. Draco busca desesperadamente algo que le saca de ese futuro al que el cree que esta abocado. Y un bebe, vamos Hermione, estas a punto de salvarle la vida, de darle lo que mas desea y te niegas a contárselo

Yo … yo … tengo miedo

Miedo ¿?

Y si me rechaza ¿?

Rechazarte , Draco a ti … por favor , creo que si que debes tener fiebre, pq deliras. Draco te ama por sobre todas las cosas, y tu crees que el seria capaz de rechazarte, no me hagas reír

No se que hacer … - Hermione apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de medio lado y observaba a su amiga

Sabes q vamos a hacer¿¿? – Hermione la miraba entre lagrimas – voy a ir a contarle a Draco que necesitas verle, y tu vas a contarle lo que pasa, y entre los dos , vais a decidir que hacer, y como actuar , vale ¿?

Si – Hermione volvía a mostrar algo de felicidad en los ojos.

Bueno pues me voy corriendo a buscarle, tú tranquilizante que dicen q los disgustos no son buenos para los bebes – Hermione sonrió – eso es así me gusta, que sonrías.

Amelié se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se dio media vuelta y le dijo a su amiga

Todo va a salir bien , te lo prometo

Cuando cerro la puerta se apoyo de espalda contra ellas, quería, no deseaba que las cosas salieran bien, pero supo enseguida que aquello no iba por buen camino. No le dio tiempo a salir de la enfermería, cuando Draco la abordo en el pasillo

Como esta¿? … vi salir a Potter y a Weasly … pero … - Draco la miro a los ojos – pq me miras a si … dime esta bien, que le ocurre¿?

Tranquilo, esta bien … pero … bueno pasa y mejor habláis los dos

Como q pero …

Hazme caso, entra y habláis, estad tranquilos y hablad

Amelié camino unos pasos y observo como Draco entraba en la enfermería, por el hueco que dejaba la puerta pudo ver como Hermione se había levantado y corría a abrazar a Draco. " por favor, sácame este presentimiento de dentro " , pidió mirando al cielo.

Pq ha entrado Malfoy ¿? – Harry estaba frente a ella y no parecía de muy buen humor

Cielo me has esperado , que bueno – dijo entusiasmada

No cambies de tema. Pq ha entrado Malfoy ha la enfermería

Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo cambiado completamente de tono

Como q no ¿? – Harry la agarro del brazo – quieta ahí , vas a contarme pq ha entrado

No, no lo voy a hacer, pq ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo

Todo lo que trate sobre mis amigos, es asunto mió

Draco no es amigo tuyo – dijo ella con autosuficiencia

No vas a líbrate tan fácilmente – Harry se puso frente a ella. Iba a contarle lo que pasaba , no iba a dejarse engañar por unas palabras o por una sonrisa. Pero Harry no esperaba aquello. Amie se lanzo a el y lo beso tan apasionadamente que estuvo a punto de apartase, pq no creía que fuera real

Amie necesitaba dejar de pensar en aquel maldito presentimiento, y ver a Harry a unos centímetros, no pudo resistirlo y se lanzo a sus labios. Por primera vez sus besos no eran dulces, eran apasionados, acalorados. Y a ella le encanto aquella sensación. Pasados un par de minutos, ella se separo de el unos cm, pero Harry la abrazo con fuerza y clavo su mirada en ella.

Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbeldore – le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

Ahora¿? – dijo un desilusionado Harry

Si, pero te prometo, que esta noche voy a compensarte – beso su mejilla y le susurro al oído – 11 de la noche, sala de menesteres

Con esas Amelié salio corriendo , dejando a Harry parado en medio de un pasillo vació. Harry dejo volar su imaginación, se vio a las once de la noche en la sala de … pero un momento, no podía creerlo , se había vuelto a salir con la suya. Ella se había ido sin decirle pq Malfoy estaba en la enfermería con Hermione.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Dumbeldore la esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio, el director miraba con impaciencia una y otra vez el reloj. Había planeado por semanas aquella conversación, debía tantear el terreno, saber que opinaba la chica. Y sobre todo, necesitaba saber hasta que punto ella conocía de sus poderes.

Puedo pasar¿? – la voz de la muchacha le saco de sus pensamientos

Si, si claro. Siéntate por favor - Dumbeldore hizo aparecer una silla y la muchacha tomo asiento – como estas¿?

Bien , director muy bien .

Estas a gusto en la escuela ¿?

Si , la escuela es genial, me gusta mucho , y además aprendo muchas cosas.

Los profesores están encantados contigo, tienes unas dotes excelentes por lo que parece

Gracias – Amie miro enrojecida al suelo

Y has hecho muchos amigos por lo que he visto

Si, la gente me trata muy bien y he tenido la suerte de encontrar varios buenos amigos.

Últimamente, la he visto mucho con el Señor Potter – Amie miro al director sonrojada – bueno, el Señor Potter, es un mago con muchas cualidades, y un buen muchacho – Amie sonrió – aunque también ha hecho buenas migas con el señor Malfoy, por lo que tengo entendido

Si, Draco es mi mejor amigo

Bueno el señor Malfoy , es un buen mago también, distinto a Potter esta claro, pero un buen muchacho en el fondo. así que veo, que a usted las casas, y las barreras que pudieran existir, no parecer preocuparle mucho

A mi solo me importa que la gente sea buena y que me quieran

Eso es lo verdaderamente importante – Dumbeldore se atuso la barba – Bueno querida, no solo te he hecho venir aquí para hablar de vida en el colegio, veras me gustaría hablarte de tu vida antes del colegio, bueno en realidad me gustaría que tu me hablaras de ella

Bueno, yo .. no hay mucho que contar. He pasado la vía con mi abuelo en una pueblecito de York, no hay mas que contar.

Bueno , discrepo en eso, veras … creo que será mejor ir al grano. Zorth, tu abuelo y yo nos conocíamos muy bien y compartíamos muchas cosas, y una de esas cosas, eras tu – Amelié le miraba interesada – Bueno, tu abuelo siempre hablaba maravillas de ti , te quería mucho me gustaría que lo supieras

Lo se – una lagrima furtiva resbalo por su mejilla

No solo hablaba de lo hermosa y dulce que era su nieta – ella volvió a sonrojarse – sino que … bueno también hablaba de lo especial que eres.

Especial¿? – Amelié sabia a lo que se refería, pero quería saber pq camino iban a ir las palabras del viejo mago

Bueno, tus poderes y la habilidad para administrarlos, te hacen realenté especial

Gracias concluyo ella.

Veras , Amelié , voy a ser egoísta por un momento, me gustaría que me hablaras de tus poderes

Bueno yo no los suelo usar, el abuelo decía que no era bueno, que con saber usar la magia normal, tenia bastante

Pero el te enseño a usar tus poderes verdad ¿? – pregunto el director intrigado

Si, claro

Bueno, me hablaras de ellos entonces – Amelié asintió, pensó que al fin y al cabo el se estaba encargando ahora de ella. La había metido en el colegio y se preocupaba por ella.

Bueno, pues no se … que quiere que los enumere ¿? … o que se los demuestre¿? – Dumbeldore dudo un segundo después le dijo

Las dos cosas , así me haré una idea mas completa de lo especial que eres.

Amelié se puso en pie,

Puedo mover objetos, sin usar la varita ni pensar un hechizo, solo con las manos – Amelié levanto una mano, la extendía al frente y apunto hacia la librería que tenia enfrente , la movió hacia la izquierda suavemente, un libro salio levitando de la librería y cayo en la mesa del director

Fabuloso – dijo el director

Puedo ver, … mi abuelo que era una especie de arte de adivinación pero yo no creo que sea así … si miro frente a frente a una persona, puedo ver en sus ojos, lo que esa personas es o siente. Por ejemplo, usted una gran persona, con un gran corazón , pero una carga muy pesada esta debilitando su espíritu, esta preocupado por ..

Si , ya veo – Dumbeldore no podía dejar que la chica indagase en su ser, podría descubrir la verda.

Bueno … y el ultimo … bueno … es q no se muy bien como explicarlo, yo … bueno puedo sacar las emociones dentro de mi

No entiendo

Vera … por ejemplo, si siento que mis emociones me desbordan, bueno yo puedo sacarlas de mi, puedo convertirlas en energía y expulsarlas de mi ser

Eso fue lo que ocurrió la primera semana que estuviste aquí no ¿?

Si yo … bueno estaba dolida, y no podía … yo no quería hacer explotar las vidrieras… la verdad es q nunca lo había hecho

Zorth no te enseño a manejar tus poderes¿?

Si, bueno el me enseño como canalizar mi energía , como llevar mis emociones a un punto que no me desbordaran, pero esa vez sentía que tenia que hacerlo

Entiendo – Dumbeldore se dio la vuelta , y paso la mano por la frente, miro al reloj que había encima de la mesa – vaya , ya son casi las 7 , deberías bajar a cenar

Si , la verdad es q estoy muerta de hambre, no he podido comer

Vaya, pues no deberías saltarle las comidas – dijo en un tono muy paternal

No, es que he tenido que ir a la enfermería

A ya … la profesora Mcgonagall me contó lo sucedido, como se encuentra la señorita Granger¿¿?

Bien , una lipotimia nada mas

Vaya, veo que domina el concepto discreción mejor de lo que esperábamos – Dumbeldore le sonrió.


	15. Chapter 15: El bebe

Capitulo XV: El Bebe

Draco abrió la puerta, y la vio girarse al escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

Draco … - Hermione corrió a los brazos de su amor

Herms, tranquila estoy aquí – Draco la abrazo, la rodeo con los brazos quería demostrarle su amor. Beso su pelo – Vamos ven, siéntate aquí conmigo y cuéntame – Draco se sentó en una cama cercana, Hermione se acurruco en su pecho con la piernas dobladas

No ahora, no por favor, necesito estar así, sentirte junto a mí. Necesito que tu calor me cubra

Draco no dijo nada mas, se limito a atraerla un poco mas hacia así, y a besar de vez en cuando su pelo, o su frente.

Harry iba a volver a la torre, quería prepararse para la noche, pero su curiosidad y el recelo por su amiga, pudieron mas que el. Así que decidido poner rumbo a la enfermería. Iba a esperar en la puerta, pegando la oreja a la puerta para oírles hablar, pero pasados unos minutos, el silencia seguía siendo la tónica, así que decidió abrir la puerta para ver lo que ocurría. Agarro la manilla con la mano, abrió despacio y casi tuvo que apoyarse para no caer al suelo del susto. Allí a solo unos metros de el, Hermione estaba en brazos de Malfoy, y el la abrazaba y la besaba.

Pero que demonios ¿? – Harry camino con paso firme hacia la pareja

HARRY! – Hermione se aporta de Draco lo más rápido que pudo, pero supo que ya era tarde, Harry los había descubierto

Pero Hermione … - Harry no dejaba de mirar a su amiga, estaba avergonzada, lo notaba pq veía como la muchacha agachaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, Malfoy estaba frente a el, mirándolo con frialdad , sin agachar la cabeza. No soporto su mirada, se paro frente a su amiga y la cogio por el brazo para levantarla de la cama – vamos , ven – Harry tiro de ella

Suéltala – Draco se había levantado, seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, no había expresión alguna en su rostro

Cállate , Malfoy – Harry buscaba desesperadamente la reacción de Hermione, necesitaba que la muchacha , dijera algo, que mandara a Malfoy fuera, que …

Draco, por favor – Harry estaba en shock, lo había llamado DRACO¿? – Harry puedo explicártelo

Explicarme ¿? … que tienes que explicarme ¿? – Harry no quería oír aquello

Veras Harry yo … - miro a Draco estaba tan guapo, con ese gesto de preocupación. Se pasaba la mano por el pelo, sabia que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero … " q tonta he sido " pendo , " como iba a dejarme de lado " , le miro y le sonrió. – Harry siento mucho que te enteres así, pero, …- trago saliva y volvió a mirarle, necesitaba que le apoyara con su mida. El lo hizo y acompañada una mirada cómplice de una hermosa sonrisa – Harry, Draco y yo estamos juntos

A Harry le pareció recibir una patada en el estomago. Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces , para darse cuenta de que nadie le había golpeado. Tampoco era un sueño, una pesadilla tal vez ¿? … no tampoco lo era. Aquello era real, su mejor amiga acaba de decirle que estaba con Draco Malfoy. Giro la cabeza para ver al rubio, estaba pletórico y sonreía. Harry no pudo soportarlo.

MALDITO DESGRACIADO – le odiaba, odiaba su autosuficiencia, esa expresión de felicidad , deseaba matarle acabar con el. No era mas que un desgraciado, que se había ganado el corazón de Amelié primero, y no podía creerlo, ahora había conseguido conquistar a su Hermione, pero como ¿?

Harry se abalanzo sobre el y los dos cayeron al suelo, rodaron un par de metros y comenzaron a golpearse. Los dos necesitaban hacerlo , descargar toda esa adrenalina que llevaban encima. Puñetazos, y golpes y patadas salían de la maraña en que se había convertido sus cuerpos .

por favor, parad … por favor – Hermione estaba asustada , quería detenerlos pero no podía, encima empezaba a encontrarse mal otra vez. Le dolía la cabeza, y parecía que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Se acerco despacio a ellos , para separarlos pero no pudo. Empezó a tambalearse, consiguió evitar caer al suelo al apoyarse en una cama - por favor … - su voz era ya un susurro

Draco era algo mas fuerte que Draco, así que lo tenia a su merced, iba a darle un ultimo puñetazo, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo, la vio parada junto a ellos, pálida a punto de desplomarse, iba a ir hacia a ella , pero Harry aprovecho la ocasión para golpearle con la rodilla en el estomago, Draco salio despedido hacia una pared, se golpeo la cabeza. Empezó a ver borroso, quería levantarse caminar junto a Hermione , pero estaba mareado. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tenia una herida que emanaba sangre, lo vio al llevar la mano al frente

Draco ¡! – Hermione grito al ver que el tenia sangre – quiso caminar hacia el pero no pudo a hacerlo, no tenia fuerzas. Se desplomo en el suelo.

Hermione ¡! – Draco saco fuerzas de donde no las había y consiguió ponerse en pie, y caminar hacia Hermione. Llego junto a ella y la levanto un poco para apoyarla en su pecho – mi vida por favor, mírame, estoy aquí , por favor mírame

Harry contemplaba atónito la escena, no podía creerlo. Malfoy parecía humano, estaba allí junto a ella. Había recibido un fuerte golpe contra la pared, pero eso no le importo, cuando ella cayo al suelo , Harry observo que Draco estaba desesperado por levantarse.

Amelié quería pasar por la enfermería para ver a su amiga, quería saber si ella y Draco habían hablado. Sabia que sus amigos eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero aquello podría darle a Draco lo que el necesitaba. Una razón muy poderosa para cambiar, y para sacarse esa estupidas ideas de venganzas, y guerras. Aunque Amelié sabia que algo iba a ocurrir, aquel presentimiento era demasiado grande como para olvidarse de el.

Llego a la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió,

Harry ¡! – le vio tendido en el suelo, iba a correr para ayudarle , pero entonces los vio, Draco tenia las manos llenas de sangre y Hermione estaba en el suelo – oh dios mío ¡!

Corrió hacia su amiga,

Hermione, Herms – Amie cogia la mano de su amiga preocupada – Draco, por dios mírate estas sangrando … que ha pasado ¿?

Yo … Harry y yo – a Draco le costaba hablar esta mareado

Nos peleamos, ese estupido … Hermione y el – Harry se acerco a ellos – pero tu … tu lo sabias verdad ¿? – Agarro a Amelié por el brazo y la puso en pie – sabias que estaban juntos, y no me dijiste nada

Suéltame , - no tenia tiempo para discutir con Harry - ayúdame tenemos que ponerla en una camilla, hay que llamar a la Señora Pomfrey – Harry iba a coger a Hermione para llevarla a una camilla – ohh mírate Draco esa herida tiene muy mala pinta – Amelié se había acercado para ver como estaba su amigo

No es nada , es ella la que me preocupa – Draco consiguió ponerse en pie con dificultad – ya lo hago yo – Draco quería levantar a Hermione

No tu no puedes, - Amie se lo impidió – vamos Harry , esto no puede ser bueno para el bebe.

Draco volvió a caer al suelo , y Harry se quedo inmóvil, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún hechizo .

Be.. be¿?- las palabras salían con dificultad de la boca de Draco

Oh …. Mierda – Amelié cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente su amiga no habría hablado aun con el – yo .. vamos Harry levántala y ponla en la cama. Voy a buscar a la enfermera

Harry cogio en brazos a su amiga y la llevo a una cama, Draco le siguió con dificultad. Estaba mareado y aquella palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. " BEBE" . Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Hermione, le cogio la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Harry seguía en estado de shock , se movía y caminaba pero su mente estaba completamente paralizada. Las palabras de Amelié le habían dejado trastocado. Caminaba un par de pasos, y se daba la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario, y otra vez, un par de pasos y giraba. Después de repetir un par de veces aquel ritual, se paro frente a la cama. En ella yacía Hermione, una Hermione pálida, frágil y sobre todo débil. Y sentado junto a ella esta Draco, que la tocaba con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo a romperla cada vez que la acariciaba. Harry se fijo en la herida de la cabeza de Malfoy, tomo un paño y lo mojo en agua.

AU! – grito el rubio – que haces¿?

Aguántate el paño ahí, hay demasiada sangre – le dijo Harry soltando el paño que había puesto sobre la cabeza del muchacho

Gra… gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos instantes, Amelié tardaba demasiado pensaron ambos.

La quieres¿? – Hablo Harry al fin

Si – Draco ni siquiera se había inmutado al oír la pregunta del chico, solo era capaz de pensar en que Hermione estaba allí sin moverse, tan débil y frágil como jamás la había visto. Quiso llorar pero contuvo sus lagrimas

Y ella a ti ¿? – Harry no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando

Si

Pq ella no nos dijo nada ¿? – Harry necesitaba saber

La habrías entendido ¿? – le dijo Draco girándose para mirarle

No, claro que no

Entonces , ya tienes tu respuesta – volvió a poner sus ojos en su Hermione, le aparto un mechón de la cara

Draco …- el hilo de voz de Hermione era casi inentiligible

Estoy aquí mi amor, tranquila estoy contigo. No voy a separarme de ti

Lo se – le dijo entreabriendo los ojos – estas muy guapo cuando te preocupas – dijo sonriéndole

Te quiero mi amor – llevo la mano de Hermione hasta su boca y la beso – te amo

Y yo – Hermione se incorporo un poco , y recordó que Harry estaba allí. Se puso nerviosa de nuevo – Harry , yo …

Shhh … ahora no, tienes que recuperarte – Harry se acerco a ella y beso su frente. No sabía pq pero en aquel mismo instante en el que su amiga despertó ya la había perdonado. No le importo la mentira, el engaño. Solo verla bien y todo desapareció.

Por aquí …- Amelié precedía a la enfermera –se ha vuelto a … vaya Herms despertaste

Santo cielo y toda esta gente ¡! – exclamo la enfermera al llegar a la cama de Hermione

Amie , estoy bien … me encuentro mejor , pero ellos no – dijo señalando a los chicos

Oh .. por dios Potter … otra vez el labio … y mire usted Malfoy … esa herida en la cabeza es horrible , tampoco ha habido pelea esta vez no ¿? – dijo la enfermera – venga acompañadme, tu dale este remedio a tu amiga. Ahora necesita mas fuerzas que nunca. – la enfermera les guiño un ojo. Y se llevo a los chicos a la sala de curas

Como estas ¿? – le pregunto Amelié

Bien – dijo ella tomando un trago del vaso que Amelié le pasaba - Harry nos descubrió … y empezaron a pelearse, Amie ha sido horrible

Lo se, me lo imagine cuando los vio heridos y a ti en el suelo – se sentó junto a ella – Hermione, creo que he metido la pata¿?

Por ¿?

Bueno veras … yo mencione al bebe – Amelié mostró una mirada de perdón – lo siento, yo pensé que ya habías hablado con Draco

Lo sabe ¿? – Hermione volvió a beber otro sorbo

Si, lo siento créeme – Amie se mordía el labio

Y como ha reaccionado¿?

Bueno … no se … creo que el y Harry están en shock aun

Harry tb lo sabe ¿? – Hermione apuro lo que quedaba en el vaso

Si, … jo lo siento – Amelié se sentía realmente mal

Tranquila, no pasa nada

Permanecieron juntas y en silencio un rato mas , en un par de ocasiones Amie paso la mano por el estomago de Hermione, y ella le sonreía.

Como vuelva a verles por aquí … no tendré mas remedio que informar, y ahora pueden quedarse un rato mas, pero después a sus TORRES! – la enfermera les saco de la sala de curas a trompicones

Harry y Draco caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la cama y al contemplar la imagen las dos chicas no pudieron evitar reír. Los dos chicos estaban despeinados, con la ropa revuelta y con la misma cara de no entender nada

Se puede saber de que os reís ¿¿? – pregunto Harry furioso

Es que … os parecéis tanto – dijo Amie entre risas

No nos parecemos – sentencio Draco

Si lo hacéis, además los dos tenéis la misma cara de susto – comento Hermione

Harry y Draco se miraron , y era cierto, los dos mostraban la misma expresión de asombro. Estuvieron a punto de reír, pero no iban a hacerlo, no podían darles la razón.

venga Harry , vamos a comer algo – Amie se había levantado y cogia la mano de su novio – Cuídalos mucho – le dijo a su amigo mientras sonreía

Harry salio arrastrado de la enfermería por Amelié.

No tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto - Harry se soltó de ella

Pero … vamos no digas tonterías, te conozco y se que te mueres de hambre- se acerco a el para besarle , pero el la rechazo

Me metiste! – Harry quería esperar a estar mas tranquilo para hablar con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo – como pudiste mantener en secreto algo así …

Harry, compréndeme, ellos son mis amigos

Y yo soy tu novio, y Ron – por primera vez pensó en el , como iba a reaccionar su amigo, como iba a sentarle aquel puñal clavándose en su corazón. Sintió aun mas ira – y Ron también es tu amigo

Lo se, crees que para mi ha sido fácil¿, pero tenia que esperar a que Hermione estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer

Ósea que si ella nunca nos lo hubiera dicho o si no los hubiera descubierto, jamás me lo habrías dicho¿? – Harry estaba indignado

Harry , lo siento pero jure guardarles el secreto

Creí que me querías, que confiabas en mi – Harry se sentía traicionado

Y te quiero, y claro que confió en ti, pero esto es distinto Harry , era su relación, su historia. No tiene nada que ver con la nuestra

Si, si lo tiene, si me escondes esto, podrías esconderme cualquier cosa

Dudas de mi¿, no confías en mi¿? – Amie se sintió ofendida

SI – sentencio el muchacho

Esta bien, hazlo – Amie no iba a suplicarle – quieres dudar de mi, quieres creer que te miento¿? … Hazlo… pero ahora estas solo – y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el comedor

Que¿? – Harry se quedo quieto durante un segundo, pero luego salio tras ella – como q estoy solo ¿? – le dijo al llegar a su altura

SI ESTAS SOLO! – le dijo parándose frente a el – si no confías en mi, si no me crees para que quieres estar conmigo¿, para nada. así que eres libre cual pajarillo

Estas rompiendo conmigo ¿? – dijo Harry en tono indignado

No, eres tu el que ha roto conmigo al no confiar en mi – Amelié comenzó a caminar

Yo … tu …- Harry no sabia que decir la cogio por el brazo y con fuerza tiro de ella para atraerla hacia así.

Jamás habían estado tan juntos, sus cuerpos jamás se habían sentido así. Harry la miraba , observaba su belleza, y creyó que podría perderse en el azul de sus ojos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón,

traicióname, miénteme pero nunca dejes de mirarme así – le dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente

Amie noto como Harry estaba lleno de pasión, era la primera vez que el la besaba así, que la cogia así. Que la acariciaba de aquella manera. Aquello le pareció maravilloso. Quería dejarse llevar, quería que el siguiera besándola. Se aparto de el un segundo

Vamos – y los dos corrieron juntos por los pasillos del colegio. Se dirigían al séptimo piso pero sus expectativas se vieron rotas al comprobar que había varios alumnos en aquel pasillo. No podrían pasar a la sala con ellos allí.

Se sentía desilusionado, aquel instante de pasión les había llevado hasta allí y los dos querían seguir adelante. Se sentían con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero quizás no fuera el momento.

Espera ¡! – Harry tuvo una idea – ven vamos

Los dos volvían a correr por los pasillos del colegio, esta vez era Harry quien corría delante y el que tiraba de ella. Aquello era tan divertido, tan excitante. Que corrían casi más por descargar adrenalina que por llegar antes al lugar.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y estrechas, y llegaron a una puerta de madera muy vieja.

Es una clase que siempre esta vacía, ya no se usa – Harry acerco a Amie con un pequeño tirón – nadie va a molestarnos

Harry abrió la puerta con alguna que otra dificultad, el sitio era lúgubre y solo estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal que recibía la claridad de la luna. Harry estaba nervioso y excitado necesitaba sentirla cerca , camino hacia ella y la arrincono entre unos pupitres y el. Necesitaba tenerla mas cerca aun, se abalanzo un poco más sobre ella. Notaba su respiración entre cortada, por la carrera que había echado. La miro a los ojos y la beso una vez más, con pasión y furia. Se sentía poseído de un calor y una fuerza sobre natural, la besaba con más pasión a cada segundo que pasaba, comenzaba a acariciarla por el cuello por la espalda. Bajo las manos hasta sus piernas y las levanto lo justo para sentarla sobre el pupitre.

Amelié disfrutaba de los besos de Harry de sus caricias, sentía que el la deseaba que la pasión había nacido en el de forma irremediable. El pasaba sus manos por sus piernas y ella se estremecía de placer, después por su espalda, por su cuello. Recorría todo su cuerpo. Ella le abrazaba , sentía como su espalda se tensionaba cada vez que ella le besaba el cuello. Bajo las manos y le levanto el jersey. Harry hizo lo mismo con ella.

Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban mas cerca, había pasión en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después de los jerseys vinieron las camisas , después Harry le quito el sujetador y ella le desabrocho los pantalones. Ninguno de los dos podía frenar su pasión.

Amie arqueo la espalda cuando el la besaba en los pechos, el tiro de ella hacia si y se miraron un instante a los ojos. Harry se acostó sobre ella y por primera vez la hizo suya.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Snape bajaba al comedor, cuando vio como alguien corría por los pasillos, no podía creer lo que había vistos. Dos jóvenes se pararon a unos metros de el, parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia, puesto que daban rienda suelta a su pasión y se besaban desenfrenadamente, instantes después desaparecieron por un pasillo cercano. " el destino no puede ser tan cruel", pensó. No sabia muy bien pq había venido aquel pensamiento a su cabeza, puesto que a el no le importaba ninguno de los dos muchachos, pero … por primera vez en su vida sintió compasión por Harry Potter. Puso rumbo a la lechucearía.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Draco se había sentado en la cama y Hermione estaba recostada en su pecho, no hablaban, estaban disfrutando el uno del otro en silencio. Pero Hermione supo que aquello no podía durar mas, necesitaban hablar

Draco – levanto la cabeza para ver su rostro

Dime mi amor

Estoy embarazada – y bajo la cabeza otra vez, se sentía avergonzada

Lo se – Draco dudo solo un instante cuando Amie menciono al bebe, enseguida supo como reaccionar – Y yo estoy contigo – mírame , dijo elevando su cabeza por la barbilla – Estamos juntos, y no importa nada mas

Tengo miedo, estoy asustada – Hermione temblaba y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

No pasara nada mi amor, te lo prometo – Draco estaba feliz, feliz de tenerla junto a el. Y sabia que haría lo posible por hacer que ella se sintiera bien.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

El Sirius perruno avanzaba por las calles de Londres lo más aprisa que podía, la carta de Snape le había preocupado mucho.

"Tenemos que vernos, ha ocurrido algo realmente grave"

Era lo único que ponía la nota, y aquellas palabras tan poco escladerecedoras, habían inquietado demasiado al animago.

Vaya , no podías aparecerte como cualquier mago , tenias que traer a tu chucho – le dijo Snape al verlo aparecer

Como haya venido no es asunto tuyo – le dijo Sirius tras acabar la transformación

Que traigas pulgas , si es asunto mío

Severus, no estoy para tus gracias, vamos habla. parecía importante

Es importante, claro que lo es

Pues vamos habla – Sirius odiaba la parsimonia con la que Snape hablaba

Harry tiene novia – sentencio Snape

QUE¿? … me has hecho venir hasta aquí, para decirme que mi ahijado se ha echado novia … eso es lo realmente grave¿, por favor no me hagas reír – Sirius iba a darse la vuelta para lagarse de allí

No es grave que el se haya echado novia, extraño … puede pero no es grave

Vale … ironía captada … no se pq me has hecho perder mi tiempo

Aun no sabes quien es su novia ….

Sabes ¿? … esperare a las navidades a que mi ahijado me lo cuento, no necesito que un reportero dicharachero como tu me lo cuente

Podrás esperar para saber , que la novia de tu ahijado es la hija de su mayor enemigo.

Sirius palideció. No podía moverse, ni hablar, y casi le costaba tragar saliva.

- Ves como era grave ¿? – le dijo Snape irónicamente.


	16. Chapter 16: Confesiones

Capitulo XVI: Confesiones 

Sirius daba vueltas en torno a Severus, con las manos a la espalda, habían hablado durante horas, pero el no estaba seguro de que decisión tomar.

PODRIAS PARAR ¡! … me da la cesación de que tengo un perro oliéndome el trasero – Sirius le fulmino con la mirada

Esta bien – Sirius paso la mano por la cabeza – hazlo

Esta seguro ¿? – dijo Snape torciendo la cabeza

No… pero Harry es lo único que tengo. No puedo perderlo. Y dejar que su historia continué, seria ponérselo en bandeja a Voldemort

Créeme, haces lo correcto. He de partir, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer cuando Harry llegue a tu casa por Navidad.

Descuida, lo haré.

Los dos magos separaron sus caminos unos metros mas adelante. Sirius decidió caminar hasta la casa, se sentía demasiado mal como para correr.

"Lo hago por tu bien Harry "– se dijo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Quedaba un solo un día para que los muchachos se fueran a sus casas por Navidad y aquello se hacia notar en cada rincón del castillo. Muchos habían empezado a despedirse de sus compañeros esa misma mañana, puesto que el colegio había dispuesto dos turnos para el espresso de Hogwarts.

Harry caminaba despistado hacia el séptimo piso. Llego al tapiz, y golpeo la pared un par de veces. Al instante una puerta se abrió ante el,

Mi vida, estas helado – le dijo Amie abrazándole

Que quieres ¿? Caminar por estos pasillos helados debería estar prohibido – Harry se acerco a la chimenea para calentarse

Has tardado un buen rato – le dijo su novia mientras le ponía una manta encima

Bueno veras, no es fácil engañar a tu mejor amigo – dijo levantado la vista clavándola en Hermione que estaba en un sofá en brazos de Malfoy

Mira … alcornoque …- Draco se levanto . Harry hizo lo mismo

Chicos por favor. Mas escenitas de macho ibérico no por favor – les suplico Amie – hemos venido aquí, para tomar una decisión

Si , Amie tiene razón – dijo Draco volviendo a sentarse junto a Hermione

Esta bien, ya sabéis que vais a hacer … que camino vamos a seguir ¿? – pregunto Harry sentándose junto a Amie

Bueno, yo voy a hablar con mis padres estas navidades, no se como van a reaccionar – pero es lo mejor

Tranquila mi amor, se lo tomaran bien – le dijo Draco besándole la frente

Te quiero – le dijo ella besándole con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Jo … cielo dame un beso, no me digas que no es precioso – Amie se abalanzo sobre Harry y le beso

Eso … tu encima apóyales – Harry refunfuñaba , pero la mirada de Amie le hizo caer en su red.

Bueno, y con … con Weasly ¿? – pregunto Draco

Hablare con el , esta noche – dijo una temerosa Hermione

Nosotros iremos contigo – le dijo Harry

Gracias pero tngo que hacerlo sola, además seguro que Ron va a necesitarte después – Hermione se sentía muy culpable , se recostó en las rodillas de Draco, el acariciaba su pelo.

Bueno … pues lo mas importante ya esta … después solo tendremos que evitar que alguien mas se entere, por lo menos hasta final de curso.He hablado con Dumbeldore … y ya sabéis

" TOTAL DISCRECCION" – dijeron al unísono, las dos parejas rieron por varios minutos.

Harry se levanto a atizar el fuego, se giro y hablo,

Y tu Dr… Malfoy – había estado apunto de llamarlo por su nombre. Pero no iba a hacerlo, se negaba por completo, ya había tenido que compartía demasiadas tardes y secretos con el como para ahora llamarle por su nombre, eso … eso era demasiado. sentía que si daba un paso axial, podrían considerarse amigos. Y aquella idea era algo que Harry detestaba – que vas a hacer con tu familia ¿?

Nada – Malfoy no aparto la vista de Hermione

Como que nada ¿? – insistía Harry – no vas a hablar con tus padres ¿?

Te recuerdo que mi padre esta en Azkaban … y mi madre … en fin, jamás lo entendería – Draco beso a Hermione, y siguió acariciándola

No entiendo pq si Hermione va a dar el paso de hablar con su familia, tu no lo hacer

Harry , por favor –le pidió Amie

No deja , no importa – Draco miraba ahora a Harry que volvía junto a Amie – no lo hago pq para mi ya no hay mas familia que Hermione y el bebe – ella le sonrió – Puede que yo haya cambiado, que Hermione y Amie me hayan cambiado – las sonrió – pero mi familia no lo hará, y no pienso poner en peligro a Hermione ni a nuestro hijo por nada del mundo

Harry no dijo nada, por mas que le fastidiara, Draco tenia razón, estaba actuando de manera adecuada. Mantener a la familia Malfoy lo mas alejada posible de Hermione y su bebe era lo mas sensato, puesto que Harry sabia que si la familia Malfoy se enteraba de la " debilidad " de Draco , no dudarían en acabar con ellos.

Amie estas segura de que no quieres pasar la navidad en mi casa ¿? – dijo Hermione incorporándose para tomar una manzana de encima de la mesa.

No, ya te he dicho que no, vas a soltar una bomba en tu casa, y no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia tener a una desconocida por allí

Puedes venir a la mía – se ofreció Draco

No, en tal caso vendrá a la mía – dijo Harry apretándola contra el

No, ire a ningún sitio voy a pasar unas navidades tranquilas con Dumbeldore, el quiere que practique con mis poderes

Es verdad, como lo llevas ¿? – le pregunto Hermione que ahora buscaba algo de chocolate entre los envoltorios de encima de la mesa

Bien muy bien, ya dominaba mover objetos y bueno Draco sabe perfectamente que ver en los ojos de los demás es mi fuerte – Draco se ruborizo

A si … no me habías dicho nada – dijo Hermione mientras daba otro mordisco a la manzana – oye… no había otro trozo de chocolate ai …

Sabes … creo que nuestro mayor problema será justificar tu apetito – le dijo Harry tendiéndole un trozo de chocolate

Jo… lo siento … pero es q tengo hambre – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y guardándose en la capa el trozo de chocolate

Claro… ahora come por dos – sentencio Amelié . Extendió la mano , la bajo unos cm y después la giro suavemente a la izquierda, de entre el montón de papeles de la mesa apareció levitando una chocolatina. Amie la poso con suavidad en el regazo de Hermione

Gracias ¡!

De nada , queréis ver una cosa ¿?

Depende de lo que sea … - añadió Harry

Shhhh cállate y mira .

Amelié se puso en pie, frente a los chicos. Miro a Hermione , cerro los ojos se concentro un segundo , levanto el brazo derecho y abrió la palma de la mano. Un haz de luz azul brillaba en su mano, Amie abrió los ojos , extendió la mano un poco mas y lanzo el haz contra a Draco.

Al principio todos se asustaron, pero enseguida Draco les sonrió y les dije

Nunca , pensé … yo …. – Draco se levanto y abrazo a Amie con todas sus fuerzas – te quiero mucho mi pequeña, te adoro

Lo se - le dijo ella sonriéndole

Creo que nos hemos perdido algo – le dijo Hermione a Harry, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido

Acabo de sacar de mi, un poco del cariño que tengo por Draco y se le he lanzado

Ha sido espectacular, es como un millón de abrazos y besos juntos. Es como un calor especial. Nunca me había sentido axial.

Ah … genial … tiene que ser a el precisamente al que le demuestres tu cariño , y yo que ¿? – protesto Harry

Cielo , - Amie se sentó en sus rodilla – por ti siento amor, y ese sentimiento es demasiado fuerte, soy incapaz de controlarlo aun , podría haberte hecho daño si intentase hacerlo lo mismo

Seguro que es por eso, o pq le prefieres a el ¿?

Ya cállate Potter ¡! – Draco le tiro un cojín , y Amie se levanto justo a tiempo para evitarlo

Harry se levanto y Draco hizo lo mismo

Chicos por favor … no – ellas les suplicaban que se separasen

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ellos no las oían, tenían clavadas la mirada el uno en el otro y …

Jajajajajaja

Jajajajajaja – Harry y Draco comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

Pero q …. – Amie no pudo terminar la frase, Harry la había abrazado y la lleva junto a su boca para besarla.

Un momento – Hermione detuvo a Draco – eso ha sido una broma¿? – les miro extrañados – Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy bromeando juntos ¿, Amie, ver para creer – y las dos muchachas se echaron también a reír.

Los cuatro pasaron una tarde de lo mas animada, jugaron al ajedrez mágico y también a las cartas. Charlaron y se divirtieron como cuatro amigos.

Bueno creo que ire a recoger mis cosas , y a – Hermione respiro hondo – a hablar con Ron.

Yo tb me voy para la torre, tngo mis cosas esparcidas por toda la habitación, y va siendo hora de que las meta en el baúl

Bueno pues nosotros, también nos vamos no Draquito¿? – dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena

Si , será lo mejor.

Salieron juntos de la sala, y se despidieron allí mismo.

Todo va a salir bien mi amor, tus padres lo entenderán – Draco la abrazaba con cariño – ojala pudiera irme contigo, no me gusta separarme de ti

Ni a mi tampoco, me va a costar mucho a acostumbrarme a estar sin ti – le decía ella mientras algunas lagrimas se le escaparon

Mi amor , por favor no llores – Draco le besaba la frente – todo estará bien. Cuídate, y cuídale – dijo poniendo la mano en el estomago de la chica

Lo haré – dijo dándole un ultimo beso.

Harry y Amie se besaban tiernamente enfrente de ellos. Amie jugaba con el pelo de Harry .

Ai… ya estaba bastante revuelto no crees¿? – le dijo el quejándose

Nunca estará lo suficiente para mi – dijo ella volviendo a despeinarle – te voy a echar mucho de menos

Y yo a ti tb cielo, pero solo son unos días, además mi invitación sigue en pie

No estaré bien, de verdad – se besaron por ultima vez.

Las dos parejas se separaron, por un lado Harry y Hermione , y por el otro Draco y Amie. Los Griffindors llegaron pasados unos minutos al retrato que daba entrada a su sala común

Pingüino azul - dijo Harry – deberían prohibirle a Ron ponerlas contraseñas

Lo se – los chicos entraban distraídamente en la sala cuando lo vieron sentado en el sofá , justo frente a ellos. Sin duda estaba esperándoles

Se fuerte – le susurro Harry a Hermione – estaré arriba si me necesitas

Hola Ron, voy a terminar el equipaje – Ron apenas le miro , tenia la mirada clavabada en Hermione

Hola Ronde , - le dijo al acercase – como te ha ido el día ¿?

Bueno no se que decirte, teniendo en cuenta de que mañana nos vamos de vacaciones y no te he visto en todo el día ¿? … - Ron se levanto y se fue hacia un rincón mas apartado, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana

Lo siento, tenia que

Estudiar¿? – termino el irónicamente

No, lo cierto es que no

a.C. .., vaya debe ser la primera vez en semanas que me dices la verdad – Hermione estaba muy avergonzada, sentía culpa y remordimientos

Ya … bueno lo siento Ron

Ósea que reconoces que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo ¿? – Ron no salía de su asombro

Si – afirmo ella tímidamente

Genial , por lo menos ya puedo decir a todo el mundo que no soy un estupido paranoide , sino un estupido carnudo no ¿?

No , Ron … yo ….

Vas a negarme que has estado viéndote con otro ¿? – Hermione bajo la cabeza – mírame a la cara, ten el valor de decírmelo

Si, Ron , me he estado viendo con otro

Ron sintió como su corazón estallaba, lo sabia, lo imaginaba, todo este tiempo en el que Hermione estaba ausente, en el que ella se mostraba de aquella forma tan extraña. El sabia que Hermione le engañaba. Pero oírlo de su boca, aquello era demasiado duro. sentía que tenia que correr, liberarse de la presión, sacar los demonios que llevaba dentro. Se levanto y salio corriendo por la puerta de la sala

Ron , Ron , por favor – Hermione corría tras el.

Ron la oía, oía como ella le llamaba, pero no quería volver a verla. Tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla con el , con compartir su tiempo, su vida y ahora de la noche a la mañana todo había acabado. Se sentía morir por dentro, la rabia y el dolor le consumían. Otro se le había arrebatado, había conseguido, en semanas lo que el llevaba años buscando. Ron se detuvo, se giro

Quien es ¿? –Hermione se detuvo asustada, no esperaba que el parara de correr – dime quien es el – Ron la cogio con fuerza por los brazos, pero ella solo miraba al suelo – vamos dímelo – la agitaba con violencia

Me haces daño – le dijo entre lagrimas

No me importa – volvió a menearla – DIMELO ¡! – le grito

Que mas da … yo lo siento Ron … no quería hacerte daño

Pues lo has hecho , dime quien es ¿? - Ron seguía zarandeándola – dime quien es el maldito que te ha apartado de mi ¿, quien te robado de mi lado ¿? DIMELO! – Ron estaba fuera de si, sentía que no podía controlarse – vamos , dime quien es ¿?... quien es¿? – cada vez que pronunciaba aquella frase apretaba un poco las manos, sabia que la estaba hiriendo, pero no le importaba – quien es ¿? – un zarandeo mas

Draco … es el – Ron dejo de zarandearla de inmediato, la soltó y se alejo de ella unos metros

Mal… Malf.. – Ron no podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre – Malfoy … - las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Ron

Ron, lo siento – Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo, y de rodillas – por favor Ron, lo siento … yo nunca quise hacerte daño, te juro que he luchado contra lo que siento, pero no he podido … por favor Ron – Ron la miraba desde su posición y no podía creer lo que ella le acaba de contar

Eres … - Ron quería insultarla, descargar su ira contra ella, pero no podía, la quería demasiado – como pudiste¿? … con el … pq con el – Ron miro al cielo y grito – PQ CON EL PQ ¡!

Ron salio corriendo, Hermione permanecía en el suelo

Perdóname, yo … - Hermione lo vio alejarse y comenzó a llorar, necesitaba hacerlo

Harry estaba a solo unos metros de la muchacha, había bajado a buscar unas cosas cuando los vio salir corriendo, no quería seguirlos, pero tuvo miedo por Hermione, ella estaba demasiado débil últimamente, y aquello iba a ser muy duro para ella. axial que salio tras ellos, para protegerla. Pero cuando Ron había estado apunto de lastimar a su amiga, fue incapaz de moverse, el sentía pena por su amigo, era su mejor amigo, su amigo del alma y el amor de su vida le acaba de decir que le había traicionado. No tuvo valor para detenerlo.

Herms , estas bien ¿? – Harry la ayudo a levantarse

Harry, - se tiro a sus brazos y siguió llorando.

Ya, ya esta Herms, ya paso – le acariciaba la espalda – tienes que tranquilizarte, esto no le hace bien a tu bebe, vamos a la torre, necesitas descansar.

Ron corría con una sola idea en su mente " MALFOY" , corrió como nunca lo había hecho, paso por algunos pasillos donde había alumnos sentados en el suelo o en los bancos hablando, recorrió la biblioteca, pero no le encontró. Iba a darse por vencido, cuando lo vio, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de una sala de estudio, de la tercera planta. Estaba solo.

Draco le vio enseguida, al fondo del pasillo, por su mirada lo supo enseguida. Hermione ya se lo había contando, había barajado la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo fuera a buscarlo, pero la desecho enseguida. Le considera demasiado cobarde. Pero se equivoco.

Ron parecía un caballo desbocado cuando llego a la altura de Malfoy

Maldito desgraciado – le dijo antes de tirársele encima

Draco no peleo, no se movía. Dejo que Ron descargara toda la ira que llevara dentro, primero le pego un puñetazo en la barriga, después comenzó a pegarle en la cara. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, Draco iba encajándolos, sin quejarse , sin intentar defenderse. No dejaba de pensar " si alguien me hubiera arrebatado a Hermione , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ", por eso, pq sabia que Ron también la quería, no se defendía.

Vamos , pelea desgraciado – Ron seguía pegándole, pero el Slytherin no se defendía – no seas cobarde, defiéndete

Ron basta – una voz le saco de su locura , alguien le aparto de Malfoy – Ron mírame, soy Harry, por favor

El… ella – Ron respiraba fatigado – ellos me han engañado – Ron miraba a su amigo, buscaba comprensión en sus ojos

Lo se, pero … vamos no merece la pena – Harry se llevo de allí a Ron

Draco se levanto del suelo, todos los que había presenciado la "pelea", le miraban, pero el no dijo nada. Camino hacia los baños , y allí se lavo la cara con agua, apenas veía nada por el ojo derecho, se lo toco y noto como estaba hinchado, se miro en el espejo y vio su rostro lleno de golpes y de heridas. La ceja y el labio le sangraban abundantemente, axial como la nariz. Se toco un pómulo, y noto que estaba hinchado también.

Tienes lo que te mereces – dijo en voz alta .

Camino despacio hacia la torre, la gente le miraba asustado, pero el no prestaba atención a sus comentarios. Llego a la sala común , y allí nuevas miradas inquisidoras, nadie se le acerco, solo ella

Draco, por todos los cielos ¡! – Amelié estaba hablando con unas chicas cuando le vio llegar – quien te ha hecho esto¿?

Weasly – fue lo único que dijo

Ven te desinfectaré las heridas , - hizo que Draco se sentara en una butaca, apartada de la gente – voy a buscar unas cosas

Amelié salio corriendo a por gasas y otros utensilios. Draco permaneció en la butaca en silencio, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, su mirada se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Pensó como al llegar al colegio, tenia el firme propósito de vengarse de Potter , de herir a Weasly y sobre todo a Hermione, y como ahora todo había cambiado. Potter y el … bueno cualquiera podría decir que eran amigos, pasaban las tardes juntos, e incluso bromeaban, tenían secretos juntos. había dejado que Weasly le golpeara sin poner ningún tipo de oposición , y por sobre todo las cosas se había rendido a sus sentimientos, al amor tan grande que sentía por Hermione. No podía creer lo que la amaba, lo que sentía por ella era tan grande que tenia miedo a quedarse pequeño, para albergar tanto amor. Y encima, en el vientre de Hermione crecía el fruto de su amor.

A ver … - Amie estaba frente a el – mírate , por Dios… estas horrible, no creo que con hechizos curativos pueda hacer mucho, además se le dan mejor a Herms que a mi – Draco cogio su mano y la detuvo

Gracias Amie, gracias por cambiarme la vida – Draco lloraba

Pero yo …

Amie , sin tu nunca hubiera tenido el valor para acércame a ella, sin ti no habría sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora

No me digas esas cosas, que me subes el ego – Amie le sonreía – y ahora venga déjame que te cure, que si Hermione te ve axial , podría asustarse mucho y afectar al bebe – Amie limpio las heridas de su amigo

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Harry conducía a Ron por los fríos pasillos, empezaba a nevar. Pero salieron al patio exterior. Harry sabia que allí no habría nadie y estarían mas tranquilos. Se sentaron en unas escaleras. No se dijeron nada por un rato, después Ron se levanto y comenzó a hablar

Me ha engañado Harry… con Mal… con ese miserable – Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se echo el pelo hacia atrás – el siempre la había herido, la llamaba sangre sucia, y ella ha corrido a sus brazos … pero pq ¿? … no lo entiendo … todos nos iba bien, conseguí abrirle mi corazón …. Pq me engaño ¿? … pq lo hizo con Malfoy¿?

Ron, el amor es demasiado complicado – le dijo

AMOR¿? – ron se paro frente a Harry – crees que ella esta enamorada¡? … no no puede ser … solo ha sido algo … físico … Herms no podría … no ella no … MIERDA JODER! … ella no ha podido enamorarse de el

Lo siento Ron – Harry se sentía fatal, había traicionado a su amigo, les había guardado el secreto a Hermione y Draco, pero lo había hecho por el bebe, no pq aceptase aquella relación

Y seguro que se han estado riendo de mi … lo se … ese Malfoy ha estado burlándose de mi todo este tiempo

No , ellos estaban preocupados por ti – "mierda" , pensó Harry, había metido la pata

Que …. – Ron supo enseguida al ver el rostro de remordimientos y culpa de su amigo - lo sabias ¿? … tu sabias que me engañaba y no me lo dijiste

Ron .. escucha .. hay una buena razón

Una razón ¿? … eres … bueno eras mi mejor amigo … y … has permitido que se rieran de mi

Ellos no se han reído de ti

Si claro que si, y tu lo has hecho con ellos , como has podido … como …

Ya te he dicho que hay una buena razón por la que calle

Si cual … seguro que tu novia te lo pidió no ¿? … como ella es una maldita Slytherin … como es amiga de Malfoy …. Ella te ha cambiado … Harry … nunca me había traicionado … y ella … tu tío tenia razón había que haberla sacado de aquí … no trae mas que problemas… seguro que ella azuzo a Hermione a los brazos de Draco… es una …

cállate Ron, no sigas por ahí .. hay una buena razón y Amie no tiene nada que ver

A si … que razón … vamos dime ¿? … lo dices para justificar a tu maldita novia

HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA ¡! – Ron se quedo perplejo al oír la afirmación de su amigo – estas contento, ya lo sabes …

Embarazada ¿?... de Malfoy ¿? – Ron temía que iba a caerse, aquello era demasiado, no podía soportarlo

Si, el bebe es de Draco, y por eso no te dijimos nada, pq Hermione ha estado muy débil todo este tiempo, y quería ser ella quien te lo contara. Yo no podía traicionarla, te juro que me entere a la vez de q estaban juntos y lo del embarazo sino … créeme que te lo hubiera contado

Herms… mi … ella embarazada – Ron no podía creer lo que pasaba

Se que es difícil de creer , pero es la verdad – Harry le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda – vamos , o moriremos congelados.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, Ron llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba como en otro mundo. Harry lo miraba preocupado, pero por lo menos respiraba aliviado, al haberse sacado de encima semejante peso. Se pararon frente al retrato ,

pin …

El la quiere ¿? – lo interrumpió Ron

Si, nunca creí que alguien como Malfoy pudiera amar, pero la ama por sobre todas las cosas .

Ron agacho la cabeza de nuevo y entro tras Harry.


	17. Chapter 17: Lady Morgan

Capitulo XVII: Lady Morgan 

La mañana de navidad Amelié se levanto temprano, un rallo de sol la despertó alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, ella había intentado volver a dormirse, puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de salir de la cama. Un ambiente enrarecido cubría toda la escuela, por una parte los pocos alumnos que se había quedado en la escuela se reunían para pasar las fiestas, jugaban a juegos de mesas, charlaban animadamente y esperaban como agua de mayo los regalos que esa mañana debían cubrir el suelo de las salas comunes. Pero por otro lado, los ataques eran cada vez más cruentos, casi nadie en el colegio había quedado ajeno a los ataques, todos conocían a un mago o a una bruja que habían sido atacados, y eso minaban las esperazas de muchos.

Amelié tembló al salir de la cama, la estufa se había apagado y la habitación estaba helada, cogio la bata de encima del baúl y corrió escaleras abajo. Se concentro en la chimenea y con un movimiento de manos lo encendió. No podía creer como había avanzado con respecto a sus poderes. Al empezar las clases con Dumbeldore y con Snape, pensaba que eran una perdida de tiempo, puesto que ella ya dominaba sus poderes y los conocía. Pero poco a poco fue dándose de cuenta de que un mundo que no imaginaba se abría ante ella, no solo era objetos lo que movía sin falta de pronunciar hechizos o con ayuda de la varita, con un sutil movimiento de mano era capaz de casi todo. Invocar objetos, moverlos, lanzar hechizos. Era realmente impresionante, también había aprendido que su poder para ver en los demás era una variante de la Oclumacia que pocos conocía, y que se daba innata en algunos magos y brujas, pero que era extremadamente rara. Por otro lado, lo que mas le costaba era controlar sus emociones, cuando Dumbeldore le pedía que lanzara un haz de luz, o una onda de energía, ella no era capaz de controlarlo, siempre acaba rompiendo algo, o hiriendo a alguien, como había pasado hacia unos días, con el profesor Snape.

Al llegar no se había percatado de la presencia de varios paquetes al pie del árbol que decoraba la sala común, se acerco a ellos y los tomo, se sentó en una butaca y comenzó a abrirlos. El primero era de Draco, lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, en una pequeña caja que abrió con delicadeza, había una pequeña esfera con una luz brillante dentro, Amie tomo en su mano un pequeño papel que había dentro de la caja

"Tu haz de luz me ilumino y me dio tu cariño, yo te envió todo mi cariño en esta esfera"

Amie sonrió, y observo con detenimiento la orbe que tenia en la mano. Después la dejo con cuidado sobre la mesa, y cogio otro paquete. Este era de Hermione, era algo mas grande, lo abrió con cuidado y vio un libro grande que ponía "Padrinos Mágicos, como hacerse cargo de un bebe mágico ". Amie sonrió, leyó la carta que venia con el regalo

"Hola mi queridísima Amie, ya he hablado con mis padres, están en estado catatonico, pero bueno, poco a poco las cosas van mejor. Draco vendrá a casa, mi padre quiere conocerlo. Estoy nerviosa y asustada, pero bueno se que Draco y tu estáis conmigo. Bueno espero que te guste mi regalo, no creas que te regalo solo un libro, en realidad acabo de "regalarte" a mi bebe, a partir del día que nazca tu tb serás parte de su vida, serás su madrina. Bueno si quieres claro.

Te quiere y te extraña mucho, tu amiga

Hermione Granger"

Amie no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloro. Lloro pq cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos aquel negro presentimiento le cubría la mente, quería sacárselo de la cabeza pero no podía. Decidió abrir el último paquete que había en el árbol, supo que era de Harry antes de ver la nota que llevaba encima, la cogio y la leyó

"Nadie había llenado mi vida como tu, nadie me había sentir como tu, nadie es como tu. Eres mi vida, mi luz, mi todo. Te amo por encima de todas las cosas, y nunca nada cambiara eso. Te amo, te adoro"

Un sentimiento calido embargo el corazón de la muchacha, con lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad, en los ojos abrió el paquete, ante ella un precioso colgante era simplemente maravilloso, Amie se lo puso en la palma de la mano, dejo colgando la cadena de oro blanco, un precioso cristal del azul de sus ojos, estaba perfectamente engastado en una especie de liana de oro blanco. Amie no tardo un segundo en ponérselo.

Se sentía feliz, no estaba con ellos, no los tenia allí pero podía sentirlos, tanto a Harry como a sus amigos. Dejo los regalos de Draco y Hermione en su cuarto, y se fue a duchar. Regreso casi congelada, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey de cuello cisne de color negro, tomo su trenca y bajo a desayunar.

No había muchos alumnos en el colegio, apenas una veintena, y casi todos era más pequeños que ella, por eso desayunaba sola casi todos los días, pero aquel día en la mesa de Griffindor, le esperaba el mismísimo Albus Dumbeldore

Buenos días – le dijo cortésmente – una taza de chocolate ¿?

Si por favor

Bueno y como has amanecido ¿?

Bien muy bien gracias, - tomo una tostada y la unto de mantequilla

Muchos regalos ¿? – le pregunto el director tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Muchos no, pero si importantes

Me alegra, yo también tengo algo para ti ¿?

Para mi ¿? – Amie estaba asombrada

Si, pero desayunemos tranquilos y después te daré mi obsequio

Desayunaron manteniendo una animada charla, sobre las navidades y lo que eran para cada uno. Después salieron en dirección al despacho del director,

Siéntate por favor, - le dijo el viejo mago – a ver … si tiene que estar por aquí …. No … esto no es – Dumbeldore revolvía en una cofre que estaba al fondo del despacho - esto … no tampoco … a ver … a si aquí esta – Dumbeldore se dio la vuelta y le tendía un paquete a la muchacha

Yo … gracias – cayo en la cuenta – lo siento no tengo nada para usted

Vamos pequeña no seas tonta, tu sola presencia en la escuela es un regalo para todos nosotros – Amie se sonrojo – vamos ábrelo

Amie lo abrió con cuidado, era una preciosa bufanda, de un montón de colores, azul, verde , rojo, amarillo … y en un extremo llevaba bordado un nombre Geraldine – Amie se estremeció al leerlo, miro al directo con recelo – es de mi …

Si cariño , era de tu madre – se paso la mano por la barba – se la dejo aquí el día que tu naciste

Aquí ¿? … yo nací aquí ¿? – Amie estaba muy asombrada

Si , así es cariño , tu madre dio a luz en el enfermería que tanto has visitado – dijo el sonriendo

Oh … gracias … yo nunca había tenido nada suyo … de verdad – Amie no pudo evitar llorar, tanto tiempo añorando algo así

Pero cariño tengo algo mas para ti, no es material , y solo son palabras de un viejo mago, pero estoy seguro de que te llenaran mas que cualquiera de los regalos que pudiera hacerte – Amie lo miraba atónito – Amie para ti tengo una historia, una historia única, especial

Una historia ¿?

Si Amie, tu historia – Amie lo miraba perpleja – hoy mi querida niña voy a darte a conocer la historia de tu vida, de cómo llegaste a este mundo, y de pq eres tan especial.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sirius servia el café, y observaba como Harry miraba perplejo un regalo que acaba de abrir

Bueno … dime que es ¿? – le pregunto Sirius con curiosidad

Es lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por mi – contesto el

Ah … si ¿? – Sirius permaneció inmóvil observando a su sobrino – y que es ¿?

Un diario

Un diario ¿? … vaya …. Si lo se no me hubiera gastado todos esos galeones en tu nueva escoba … un simple diario … en fin estas juventud de hoy en día – Sirius se dio la vuelta

No es un simple diario, es un diario … es el diario de cómo ella se enamoro de mi, de pq lo hizo, de cómo se sentía – Harry pasaba entusiasmado y embelesado las paginas del diario

Ella¿? – Sirius palideció

Si , bueno veras padrino yo … estoy saliendo con una chica

Ah si ¿? – Sirius trato disimular – y quien es ¿?

Sirius, no te enfades por favor – Harry le miro suplicándole perdón – es … Amie, la chica que tu trajiste al colegio

La Slytherin ¿? – el animado levanto las cejas , Harry asintió – entiendo – siguió desayunando como si tal cosa

No vas a regañarme ¿?

Yo pq ¿?

Bueno la noche en que llego me pediste que me alejara de ella

Lo se, pero bueno … si la quieres … no te diré que me agrada ver al único ser querido que me queda enredado con una Slytherin … pero supongo que se te pasara

No, no se me pasara, es especial. La quiero de verdad

Ya bueno, eso dices ahora tienes 16 años, vives sin complicaciones un amor bonito, en cuanto se os crucen un par de problemas , no creo que duréis mucho

No, nos amamos, no habrá nada que no podamos superar – sentencio Harry

Nada¿? – Sirius clavo la mirada en su ahijado – Me temo no poder darte la razón, se que hay cosas que tu no podrás perdonar.

Perdonar – Sirius hacia bien su trabajo, sembraba desconcierto en Harry

Si bueno, en fin con el tiempo … ya sabes

Si te refieres a un engaño o una infidelidad, ella nunca lo haría - Harry estaba furioso

Ai … juventud divino tesoro, que ingenuos que soy – Otra pulla mas

Sirius – Harry lo miraba dubitativo – Hay algo que yo debería saber ¿?

No entiendo

Quiero decir, tu sabes algo que yo no se sobre Amie, verdad ¿?

Puede – Sirius leía ahora el periódico

Como que puede ¿? … no vas a decírmelo ¿?

No decías que ella nunca te engañaría ¿?

Sirius sonrió complacido, sabia que lo había logrado, que había sembrado la duda en su pequeño ahijado. Se sentía mal por aquello, pero tenia que hacerlo. Lo hacia por su bien

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Usted sabe mi historia ¿? – Amie no salía de su asombro

Si claro, tu abuelo, bueno esto es lo primero que quiero decirte cariño, pero lamento informarte que Zorth, no era en realidad tu abuelo

Que ¿? – Amie estaba perpleja

Veras… Zorth cuidada de tu madre, se hizo cargo de ella durante el embarazo, y cuando ella murió tras dar a luz, se hizo cargo de ti. Era su deber

Su deber ¿? – Amie pensó que toda su vida era un gran engaño

Oh.. cariño no me mires así … el te quería mucho , mas de lo que puedas imaginar, se hizo cargo de ti, te vio crecer te educo. Puede que por vuestras venas no corra la misma sangre, pero para el siempre fuiste su nieta – Amie sonrió

Dumbeldore paseo un rato cerca de Amie, después decidió sentarse en su gran sillón , justo enfrente de Amie,

Bueno, empezare ya – la observo por un segundo – preparada ¿?

Si – no sabia pq , pero tenia la sensación de que aquello no iba a gustarle

Bueno pues comienzo por contarte la historia de la bruja mas poderosa que el mundo mágico ha conocido, Lady Morgan, nació en Escocia, en 1583, una tormentosa noche de abril, el 8 de abril para ser exactos – Dumbeldore miro a una sorprendida muchacha – si exactamente el mismo día que tu salvo que 400 años antes. Bueno, pero a lo que iba , Lady Morgan desarrollo sus poderes extremadamente rápido, y pronto los libros de hechizos conocidos y los conjuros y encantamientos se le hicieron pequeños, era demasiado poderosa para la magia normal, así que muy joven empezó a desarrollar su propia magia, creo hechizos, encantamientos, pociones todo tipo de magia que a día de hoy es usada. Fue una gran impulsora de la magia moderna – Amie sintió orgullo por un segundo – pero desgraciadamente, el poder que nacía de ella era demasiado, y poco a poco fue consumiéndola, se convirtió en un ser despiadado, cruel al que no le importaba nada salvo ella. comenzó a desatar el temor en el mundo mágico, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, a desobedecer una orden suya, era demasiado poderosa. Por eso selecto grupo de magos, los mejores del mundo diría yo, se conjuro contra ella. Y decidieron poner fin a su magia, y a su vida también, puesto que Lady Morgan no era nada sin su magia, no había Cabida en su cuerpo o en su mente para algo que no fuera la magia, ni sentimientos ni sensaciones. Nada, solo la magia. Por eso ese grupo de magos realizo un conjuro muy poderoso y antiguo , yo diría que el primer conjuro de la historia de la magia

Cual ¿? – pregunto la muchacha interesada

El Finnare Magicus , un conjuro que termina con la magia de un mago o de una bruja para siempre, lo extirpa de su ser, y lo deja completamente vacio, es un conjuro difícil y de gran peligro, para quien lo realiza y para el que lo recibe. Y solo fue usado una vez.

Contra ella …

Si, solo contra ella. Nadie se ha considerado tan peligroso para el mundo mágico como ella

Ni siquiera Voldemort¿?

Ni siquiera. así que un día en el año 1620 el grupo de magos se reunió , y realizo el hechizo. Y acabo con la magia de Lady Morgan y con su vida también. Te preguntaras pq te cuento todo esto verdad ¿?

Si, lo cierto es que si.

Lo hago, pq Lady Morgan consiguió conjurar algo antes de morir. Le lanzo un hechizo que nadie conocía, no hasta hace muy poco

Que conjuro¿?

A su hija

Hija¿?

Si, puede que Lady Morgan no tuviera sentimientos, pero sabia que quería que su magia perdurara para siempre, y no había mejor manera que hacerlo que tener un descendiente. así que antes de morir, lanzo un encantamiento a su pequeña, bueno mas bien era una profecía, no estoy seguro de poner denominarlo encantamiento. Poco se sabe de eso hecho, lamentablemente

Y cual era la … la profecía ¿?

" De mi sangre nacerá, y a la vida me devolverá. Cuando el mas poderoso de los magos oscuros tiemble, y sea débil. Una niña nacerá "

Amie permaneció callada, aquella historia era, no sabia como describirla. Y sobre todo no sabía muy bien como encajaba ella en todo esto

No tienes nada que preguntarme ¿? – el director la miraba fijamente

Como encajo yo en todo esto¿?

Vaya … pensé que . Amelié, tu eres esa niña

Q… - Amie palideció, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo – yo … no puede ser … yo

Se que difícil de asimilar, lo se. Pero tu eres su descendiente, eres Lady Amelié

Lady?

Si por linaje te corresponde, tu madre también era Lady

Pero Zorth me dijo que ella era muggle, que no tenia poderes

Y no los tenia , nadie en toda tu familia desde Lady Morgan ha mostrado poderes mágicos, ni siquiera la hija de esta. Pq el hechizo FInnare salio bien, y corto la magia en el linaje de tu familia

Pero yo … yo tengo poderes

Tu los tienes, pq eres producto de esa profecía, nadie en tu familia los hubiera tenido si ella no hubiera conseguido pronunciar aquel encantamiento

Pero … la profecía/encantamiento, habla de un mago que tiembla

Veras – Dumbeldore suspiro, se acerco una copa que había encima de la mesa y bebió un trago – esta es otra parte de tu historia, y bueno … esta no es tan … veras

Dumbeldore por favor, dígame lo que sepa, no creo que haya nada peor que saber que soy un encantamiento con patas – Dumbeldore resoplo

Veras, la parte de la profecía que habla de un mago tiemble, no es literal, temblar se refiere a que varíe el rumbo de sus actos, a que comenta algo completamente distinto a lo que se esperaría de el

No entiendo – Amie estaba realmente perdida

La profecía, habla de un mago oscuro, los magos oscuros trabajan evidentemente con artes oscuras, y pocos se ven poseídos por nada que no sea maligno, comenten actos terribles y despiadados.

Si…

Bueno lo que quiere decir esa parte de la profecía es que el mago hará algo que no es oscuro, algo que se saldrá de su camino

El q¿?

Amar – Dumbeldore se hundió un poco mas en la silla, estaba resultando mas duro de lo que pensaba

El amor se sale de lo oscuro, lo entiendo – Amie estaba muy perdida, demasiado perdida – así que un mago oscuro debía amar para que yo naciera ¿?

Si así es, eso es en esencia lo importante de las profecías

Bueno… pues entonces me alegro de ser una profecía, si un mago oscuro amo por ello, esta bien no¿? – Dumbeldore la miraba temeroso

Veras Amie, hay algo mas

Mas aun ¿?

Ese mago que amo … - le temblaba la voz – ese mago es tu padre

Mi .. padre ¿? – Amie no podía creerlo – el … el esta vivo ¿?

Si

Vivo … - Amie no podía creerlo, estaba vivo, llevaba toda su vida queriendo saber de el, y llego a darlo por muerto, al negarse Zorth a hablar de el - y … dnd esta¿? … sabe usted quien es ¿?

Si – Amie sonrió – pero … el es un mago oscuro

No… no me importa … seguro que … el sabe que yo

No … no creo , o lo espero mas bien

Pq dice eso ¿, si amo a mi madre pq no quiere q el sepa de mi

Amie, pq amar a tu madre fue su única debilidad , el no es bueno

Seguro q … no … quien es ¿? – pregunto ella

Amie veras …

Por favor, no se ande con rodeos, llevo toda mi vida deseando conocer a mi padre, no me niegue esta oportunidad

Tu padre… el es – Dumbeldore trago saliva – es Lord Voldemort

Amie no se movía, esta quieta , inmóvil aquella noticia, aquel nombre la había traspasado. La había roto por dentro.

No –comenzó a llorar – no , no puede ser … no … el no … no el es un asesino

Lo se pequeña – Dumbeldore se levanto para abrazarla

No me toque – Amie se levanto – no , no es mi… no soy la hija de un asesino – Amie esta dolida, sentía como su interior moría – no … no puede

De verdad pequeña

Es imposible … no se equivoca

Desearía hacerlo , pero …

EL NO ES MI PADRE! – le grito , estaba furiosa, necesitaba salir de allí, correr.

Pequeña

DEJEME, - hizo un gesto con la mano y lanzo al director contra la pared.

Amie corría por los pasillos del colegio, necesitaba salir de allí, hacia mucho frió y cuando salio a la afueras del colegio, sintió como el viento helado le cortaba la cara,le costaba correr, pues la nieve lo cubría todo. Pero consiguio llegar al bosque, esta exhausta , y helada, pero no le importaba, solo quería desprenderse de aquella horrible sensación, quería eliminar el profundo dolor que sentía. Cerro los ojos, y alzo las manos mientras gritaba

NO ES MI PADRE!

Una honda de energía salio de su cuerpo, destruyendo todo en su camino, árboles que salían volando, piedras que se volatilizaba, y pequeños animales que caían fulminados al contacto con la energía. Duro solo un segundo, pero destruyo todo lo que había en varios metros a la redonda. En solo un segundo, las fuerzas de Amie se desvanecieron, se desplomo en el suelo

Severus observaba por su ventana, cogio pluma y pergamino y escribió

"Todo va como esperábamos. Ya lo sabe"


	18. Chapter 18: Lagrimas Furtivas

Capitulo XVIII: Lagrimas furtivas 

Dumbeldore tardo un tiempo en recuperar la consciencia , lo justo para ver el haz de luz que salía del bosque. Se levanto con dificultad, la muchacha le había lanzado con mucha fuerza contra la pared y le dolía la espalda. Dolorido, camino hacia las afueras del colegio.

Paso por la cabaña de Hagrid, aporreo la puerta un par de veces,

Ya va … ya va – Hagrid abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al director en la puerta – Albus , ocurre algo ¿?

Desgraciadamente , si . Vamos necesito tu ayuda

Hagrid salio de la cabaña sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, el rostro del directo mostraba su preocupación y el supo enseguida que no era momento de preguntas. El bosque estaba completamente nevado, por eso les costaba caminar, así que tardaron más de lo que esperaban en llegar.

Q diablos … - Hagrid no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando

Por Merlín! – Dumbeldore esta perplejo y asustado

Delante de ellos se extendía la nada. Un completo vació, ni árboles, ni rocas , nada , solo un suelo totalmente calcinado. En decenas de metros a la redonda no había otra cosa que no fuera la nada. Solo, había algo una especie de bulto a unos 20 metros de ellos. Dumbeldore se apresuro a acercarse

Por el amor , - Dumbeldore se arrodillo ante la muchacha que yacía en el suelo , le aparto el pelo de la cara y la observo más pálida de lo normal, con varios cortes sangrantes en la cara – Hagrid rápido, llevémosla a la enfermería

El medio gigante tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pues estaba perplejo, su amado bosque estaba semi destruido, no sabia que había ocurrido.

HAGRID! – le grito el director – por el amor de dios ¡, no ves que esta muy débil

Hagrid cogio a la muchacha como si se tratara de un simple muñeco y la cargo en sus brazos. Junto con el director pusieron rumbo a la enfermería.

Severus Snape caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la enfermería, a su paso llamo la atención a algunos alumnos que correteaban por el pasillo. Pero se encontraba satisfecho, sabia que todo iba según lo previsto. El había hablado varias veces con Dumbeldore, haciéndole ver que lo conveniente era que la muchacha supiera de su pasado, ponerla en alerta. Pero sus intenciones nunca habían sido buenas, el deseaba que aquella noticia trastornará a la muchacha y ella cometiera un error, sabia que sus emociones estaría a flor de piel en esas fechas y que una noticia así, la haría utilizar su poder. Severus sabia que corría un riesgo, que la muchacha podría haber lastimado a alguien, pero debía correrlo, había que hacerlo para que Dumbeldore se diera cuenta del peligro que la muchacha representaba, y que de una forma o de otra había que actuar.

A unos metros de el un visiblemente preocupado Dumbeldore entraba tras Hagrid en la enfermería. Acelero el paso,

He visto la onda expansiva – Dijo nada más entrar - realmente fabulosa – Snape sonreía

Por Merlín , como puedes ¿? – Dumbeldore lo miraba perplejo

Hay que reconocer la verdad, nunca creí que fuera capaz de desarrollar sus poderes hasta ese limite – me ha sorprendido gratamente

Severus … - Dumbeldore le reprendía

Esta bien, ha habido heridos ¿? – confiaba en que los hubiera, seria tan fácil sacarla de allí con alguien herido

No solo ella, esta muy débil , la fuerza de la energía que ha sacado ha sido demasiado para ella – Dumbeldore caminaba preocupado – No debí hacerlo, no debí … - murmuro

Oh , vamos Albus, es lo más correcto ella debe saber quien es, y lo que le espera – le clavo la mirada – tu fuiste el que decidió dejarla aquí, tu eras el que creía que nos seria de utilidad

Lo se

Si iba a ayudarnos, por lo menos debía saber pq la necesitábamos. Aunque claro, una reacción así … es tan … poco adecuada – Severus se sentía satisfecho

Por Merlín Severus, como reaccionarias tu al conocer que tu padre es el mago mas cruel que ha pisado la tierra – Dumbeldore lo miro visiblemente triste

Ya … no es una noticia grata, tengo que reconocerlo , pero – se deleito en las siguientes palabra – causar una onda expansiva de varias decenas de metros, no es tampoco una grata reacción

Dumbeldore no volvió a mirar al profesor, se acerco a la cama de la muchacha. Observo que poco a poco volvía a recuperar su palidez natural. Se sentó junto a la cama y espero a que ella despertara.

Pasaron al menos 5 horas hasta que Amie abrió los ojos, el sol empezaba a ponerse. Miro primero hacia la ventana después observo que junto a ella había dos hombres.

Como te encuentras ¿? – le pregunto el director

Yo … no se … estoy cansada … - le dolía la cabeza y sentía un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, pareciera que le habían dado una paliza – que ha …

No recuerdas lo que has hecho ¿? – Severus comenzó a envenenar a la muchacha

Severus – le reprendió el viejo mago

Hacer .. yo – entonces como un mazazo en su estomago lo recordó todo, la bufanda la historia de Lady Morgan , la profecía y … Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

No te preocupes querida, no ha pasado nada – Dumbeldore trataba de calmarla y mostraba su lado más humano con ella.

Dígame que ha sido una pesadilla por favor ¿? – Amie le suplicaba al director

Yo … deberás créeme desearía hacerlo, lo juro pero – Dumbeldore sintió una compasión desbordante por la muchacha, que allí en recostada en la cama parecía débil y frágil y no una poderosa bruja como había demostrado tiempo atrás en la mañana

No, no. No el no puede ser mi padre – Amie lloraba – y que … que haré si … si el se entera¿? … me matara … acabara conmigo … el es un ser cruel y despiadado

Desgraciadamente , no creo que te mate – Severus la miro altivamente

Por el amor de dios Severus, como puedes … - Dumbeldore se levanto – sal inmediatamente de aquí … Tu … hablaremos mas tarde ….

Snape se levanto y haciendo volar su capa negra salio hacia la entrada.

olvida lo que ha dicho, realmente … el – Dumbeldore no sabia como explicarlo

Usted cree q no va a matarme ¿? – preguntaba una temerosa Amie

No, realmente no creo que lo haga

Pq soy su hija ¿? – Dumbeldore negó con la cabeza – Lo suponía

Eres demasiado … importante como para eliminarte – comento el viejo mago

Importante ¿? … por mi magia ¿? – Amie empezaba a comprender lo que se extendía ante ella

Si, y bueno pq hay algo mas que deberías saber – Amie tembló, no podía haber nada peor que conocer que la identidad de su padre era la de un asesino como Voldemort

Va a decirme que yo tb soy una asesina ¿?

No, por el amor de dios, como puedes decir eso, la ultima parte de la historia que no pude concluir es la mas esperanzadora

Esperanza¿? – Amie no veía que por ningún lado habría una gota de esperanza

Zorth, comenzó a buscar a tu madre porque una bruja muy famosa en Francia, le revelo un profecía

Otra?

Si, hay otra .

Dumbeldore y ella hablaron largo y tendido sobre la otra profecía, el director se esforzaba por hacer sentirse mejor a la muchacha. Ponía todo su empeño pero apenas lo lograba. Quería llenarla de esperanza, hacerla ver lo que se abría ante ella, ahora que era conocedora de la verdadera historia de su vida.

No te das cuenta Amie, tu … tu pondrás fin a la guerra que se ha declarado¿? … tu podrías acabar con las muertes, con el sufrimiento – le decía un entusiasmado Dumbeldore

Pero también podría acabar con todo, esa profecía esta abierta, usted lo ha dicho – decía una apesadumbrada Amie

Pero tú la conoces, sabes cual es, ahora puedes escoger en que lado quieres estar. Eres tu la que al final decidirá, puedes aliarte con tu padre, o ayudarnos a destruirle

Destruirle … - Amie pensó una y otra vez en aquella palabra, ante ella se elevaba la posibilidad de llevar la paz al mundo mágico, pero el precio era acabar con el hombre que le había dado la vida. Que por muy mago oscuro que fuera, había sido capaz de amar, había amado a su madre. Y como Dumbeldore le había contado, lo había hecho de verdad, se había entregado a ella por completo, había estado a punto de olvidarse de sus planes de conquista de su ambición por su madre. Pero algo o alguien, lo volvió a llevar al camino de las artes oscuras

Si, Amie, me temo que esta guerra solo terminara con la muerte de Voldemort.

Pero … - Amie se imagino ante su padre, quizás ella, que según Dumbeldore era el reflejo de su madre, podría hacerle cambiar, podría suplicarle para que se arrepintiera, podría darle todo su cariño, volver a llevarlo al buen camino

Amie, imagino lo que estas pensando, y créeme , tu padre ha dejado de ser un ser humano hace mucho, el no va a cambiar

Yo podría … - Amie intentaba justificar

Ojala, no fuera tarde para cambiarle, pero lo es. La única manera de poner fin a la guerra es con la muerte de tu padre

Durante esa noche y las siguientes, Amie no podía dormir, cada vez que conseguía cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo la llevase a su reino, sus sueños se tornaban enseguida en pesadillas. Estaba en un descampado y frente a ella la sombra de lo que un día fue un hombre se erguía , su capa ondulaba al viento y su cara no mostraba ni la mas mínima expresión

Pequeña, únete a mi – le decía casi en un susurro

Yo …

Soy tu padre, tu única familia, ame a tu madre mas de lo que ningún mortal podría amar a otro ser. De ese amor tú eres testigo de excepción, eres el fruto de un amor puro. Tu madre y yo nos amamos por encima de todo.

Puedes cambiar, puedes volver a ser el que se enamoro de mama

No, ya es tarde. Ahora debes decidir, si quieres unirte a mi , o sucumbir como el resto

Yo … yo …

AVADA KEDABRA! – una voz tras ella lanzo una maldición a su padre

NO , no … padre – gritaba ella acercándose al cuerpo inerte de su padre

Tenia que ocurrir, no habría otra opción – le dijo la voz al acercarse

Pero … el – Amie lloraba

Amie, era el o yo

Amie volvió a levantarse sobresaltada, empapada en sudor. Se acomodo en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Había tardado un tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo peor no era su profecía , o que ella fuera hija de Voldemort. Lo peor era que ella era la hija del mayor enemigo del hombre al que amaba, y que según la profecía de Harry solo uno de los dos podría sobrevivir. Amie se martirizaba con aquello , minuto tras minutos, hora tras hora y día tras día. Por eso casi no se dio cuenta de que las vacaciones habían terminado.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de entrada a uno de los patios de salida, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, en lo cruel que estaba siendo el destino con ella , cuando

Si me dices quien soy a la primera, te regalo una bolsa entera llena de dulces – alguien se había acercado a ella por detrás y le tapaba los ojos

Draco … - Amie apenas dejo que su amigo se pusiera delante de ella, se abrazo a el como nunca lo había hecho y comenzó a llorar

Amie… cielo … pero Amie … - Draco esta abrumado por la actuación de su amigo, no tenia ni idea de que le ocurría

Oh … Draco … no me sueltes por favor, te necesito , por favor – le suplicaba ella

No te dejare, yo … estoy contigo – y la abrazo con mas fuerza

Amie lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo, cuando Hermione se acerco a ellos

Que ocurre¿? – Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió abrazando a su amiga. Tenia la sensación que si dejaba de hacerlo, ella iba a desplomarse en el suelo

Herms … - Amie se aparto lo justo del pecho de Draco – yo … - no podía para de llorar y hablaba entre sollozos. De repente cayó en la cuenta. Si ellos estaban aquí el no tardaría en llegar – tengo… tengo que irme

A donde ¿? – le pregunto Hermione preocupada

No, lo se … solo tengo que irme, por favor no le digáis a Harry que me habéis visto – sus amigos la miraron con asombro – por favor, prometérmelo

Pero … - ellos la miraron preocupados – esta bien

Amie salio corriendo no quería que nadie la viese llorar, no quería pq entonces se preguntarían pq y ella no quería que nadie conociera su secreto.

Ve con ella – le dijo Hermione, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su novio

Yo … volveré enseguida… solo es que – Hermione le beso tiernamente y dejo que el se fuera.

Draco corría deprisa, no sabía por donde había ido su amiga, pero tenia la sospecha de que sabría dnd iba a estar. Corrió escaleras arriba hacia el séptimo piso. Justo unos segundos después de que llegara , la vio.

Amie … - Draco camino hacia ella

No por favor, quiero estar sola

Estas loca¿? … mírate estas llorando y tiemblas – Draco la miro a los ojos – por el amor de dios, mira tus ojos, están irritados de llorar . Que ha pasado ¿?

No puedo Draco.. no puedo – no quería cargar a su amigo con aquella losa tan pesada

Si puedes, eres mi mejor amiga , mi hermana, y no pienso dejarte así . así que vamos para dentro.

Tras tres cortos paseos ante el tapiz, los muchacho entraron en la sala que había abandonado días antes para despedirse antes de la navidad.

Siéntate aquí – le dijo dejándola en una butaca. Cogio un vaso y lo lleno con agua, se lo tendió – vamos bebe un poco, relájate y empieza a contarme

No … de verdad no puedo

No me vengas con tonterías por favor

No Draco , no puedo contártelo es demasiado, incluso para ti

No hay nada que no puedas contarme¿? . Has cambiado mi vida, te debo mas de lo que le deberé nunca a nadie, y se que me necesitas, así que me quedare aquí a tu lado hasta que hables

Draco cogio la mano de Amie y la llevo al sofá donde los dos podrían sentarse y estar mas cómodos. Draco lo hizo primero, ella se acurruco bajo su brazo y comenzó a contarle la terrible historia de su pasado

Vol… el q-no-debe-ser-nombrado … es tu ¿? – Draco había abierto aun mas la boca, no podía asimilar todo lo que su amiga estaba contándole, era demasiado incluso para el

Si , el es mi padre – Amie sollozaba acurrucándose aun mas en brazos de su amigo

Es que … el , amando … yo no puedo creerlo

Yo tampoco, pero Dumbeldore dice que no hay ninguna duda

Y como se le ocurre a ese viejo soltarte una bomba así, sin ni siquiera prepararte para la noticia – Draco enfurecía por instantes

El creía que debía saber la verdad

Ya … pero hay maneras y maneras

Además … - Amie respiro hondo – además ahora tengo q tomar una decisión

Decisión¿? … Amie no estarás pensando en irte con el ¿? … es un asesino, cruel y despiadado

Es mi padre

Da igual que lo sea, no … Amie tu no puedes irte con el, eres buena, dulce cariñosa. Por el amor de dios, con su sola presencia te corrompería – Draco estaba indignado – como ha siquiera planteado en irte con el ¿?

Yo … estoy muy confusa, tengo miedo

Ya lo se corazón – Draco besaba su pelo – pero estoy contigo. Herms esta contigo y Harry tb

No, el no … no puedes decirle nada – Amie se levanto deprisa , estaba frente a Draco que se había levantado también – no le dirás nada me oyes¿?

Pero … Harry , el te ayudara

No , no lo hará … el le odia por sobre todas las cosas, me repudiara en cuanto sepa quien soy, y yo .. yo no podría soportarlo. Me moriría si el hiciera algo así

Harry te ama, el nunca te odiaría

Si, si lo hará … no lo entenderá , no podría hacerlo, el tiene que acabar con mi padre es su destino

Pero … y tu profecía … tu eres la que …

No , yo acabare con la guerra, pero no se que haré para terminar con ella. El destino y futuro de Harry pasa por terminar con mi padre . Solo puede quedar uno.

Ya … pero … Amie , el te ama , lo sabes

Si pero esta noticia lo destrozaría. Y el tiene que estar preparado para la batalla final. Dumbeldore dice que esta cerca

Amie, tienes que hablar con el. Es tu novio, no puedes estar con el y ocultarle este secreto

No voy a ocultarle nada pq no voy a estar con el – resolvió ella

Pero …

No Draco es lo mejor – Amie se dejo caer en el sofá otra vez – lo he pensado y… voy a irme de aquí. Aquí os pondría en peligro a todos, ya no se si podré controlar mis emociones, y sino lo hago puedo hacer mucho daño. Y me moriría si os hiciera daño a cualquiera de vosotros.

Estas loca … no puedes irte tu sola ¿?... donde irías

No lo se, lejos muy lejos de aquí, donde mi padre no pueda encontrarme. No puedo formar parte de la guerra, no seria capaz de mirar a mi padre a los ojos y … y destruirle y tampoco podría unirme a el. Yo tengo que huir, tengo q ser una cobarde y huir.

No eres una cobarde – dijo el chico arrodillándose ante ella – solo tienes miedo – Draco la acariciaba

Draco, prométeme que nada de lo que he dicho saldrá de esta habitación – se miraban a los ojos

Amie … no puedes pedirme eso – ella clavaba sus hermosos ojos azul en los suyos – esta bien, no saldrá de aquí.

Gracias – le beso en la mejilla

Cuando piensas irte ¿? – le pregunto incorporándose

No lo se, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Unos días nada mas

Salieron una hora después de la sala. Amie pensaba que le daría tiempo a ir a la torre sin que Harry la viera, pero se equivocaba

Vaya creí que no ibas a salir nunca – Harry corrió a abrazarla

Como sabias dnd estábamos ¿? – le pregunto Draco

El mapa – dijo señalando un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en el bolso de la túnica – cielo tienes mala cara, ocurre algo

Yo … bueno será mejor que vaya a ver dnd esta Hermione – Draco se fue dejándolos solos

Bueno, que pasa , tienes los ojos llorosos – dijo Harry apretándola junto a el

Estoy bien – Amie se separo como pudo de el – Harry tenemos que hablar

Sabes, ese tono no me gusta nada – Harry la miraba confuso

Harry, he estado pensando mucho … - Amie no tenia valor para mirarle a los ojos. Se quito el colgante que llevaba bajo la blusa – no puedo aceptarlo

Pero … que dices ¿? – Harry estaba estupefacto – déjate de tonterías y ponte el colgante otra vez – el muchacho se acerco a ella, pero ella retrocedió

No, no quiero – una lagrima furtiva cayó al suelo – Harry me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero, creía que si, pero mi no eres mas de lo que es Draco. Sois dos buenos amigos, que me han hecho pasar muy buenos ratos, y a los que aprecio mucho. Pero, yo no te amo

Estas bromeando – Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso – no me gustan este tipo de bromas, es cosa de Draco no¿?

No, no lo es. Ni es una broma, ni es cosa suya. Harry por favor no me lo pongas mas difícil, yo no te quiero y no quiero estar contigo – Amie camino hacia las escaleras

Que … - Harry la detuvo tomándole del brazo – Amie por favor, espera esto no … - Harry sentía una presión desmesurada en su corazón – mientes se que me quieres – protesto el

No no lo hago – Amie seguía con la mirada en el suelo

El diario …

No era mas que una tontería – Amie quería herirle para que se apartara de ella – yo … creí q así podría sentir algo mas , pero me confundí

Mientes, Mientes – repetía el chico – tu me amas, me lo dijiste, tu te entregaste a mi. Te hice MIA, pq nos amábamos

Eso no fue mas que deseo pasajero – estaba a punto de dejar que sus lagrimas la desbordaran

No… no – Harry soltó a la muchacha, estaba confuso, aturdido no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tenia que ser una pesadilla – no es cierto – Harry volvió a tomarla por el brazo, mírame a los ojos mírame y dime que no me quieres – Amie levanto la cabeza, no podría aguantar mucho mas

No te quiero – le dijo clavando su hermosa mirada en Harry

Corrió escaleras abajo y no se detuvo por nada , hasta que estuvo a salvo bajo las sabanas de su cuerpo.

Un destrozado Harry se tambaleo hasta el tapiz que daba entrada a la sala de menesteres quería entrar en la sala estar solo, pero no pudo ,apoyo la espalda en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo. Levanto la vista y dejo que su mirada en el infinito. Solo una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry


	19. Chapter 19: Tom y Geraldine

Capitulo XIX: Tom y Geraldine 

Las dos semanas más duras en la vida de Harry transcurrieron después de su último encuentro con Amie. Aquella conversación lo había destrozado por completo, habían roto su eje, su motor natural. No era persona en esos días, deambulaba por el castillo, sin hablar, tenia la mirada perdida. Estaba completamente ido.

La mañana del partido de quidditich contra Hufflepuff el muchacho se despertó tan temprano como las anteriores, lo hacia de ese modo pq quería evitar tener que toparse con sus compañeros. Tan Ron como Hermione habían intentando sin éxito alguno levantar el animo de su amigo consolarlo. Incluso el Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, se había acercado a el en varias ocasiones, dando ánimos, y aunque cortes por su parte a Harry no le hacia mucha gracia que el viniera a consolarle. Durante los primeros días le echaba la culpa de aquel cambio de actitud de Amie, de que ella le hubiera dicho todas aquellas horribles cosas, pero después compro que la actitud de Amie había cambiado con todos, casi no pasaba tiempo con Draco y había descubierto a Hermione llorando en varias ocasiones por la falta que le hacia su amiga en ese momento.

Harry daba vueltas por la sala común, pensaba y volvía a pensar que había hecho que Amie actuara así, el no podía creer que hubiera dejado de amarle, pq el sabia Amie lo amo. Lo supo cuando aquella noche en el aula se entrego a el completamente, sabia que ella no hubiera dejado que cualquiera la poseyera, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Pero pq actuaba así. Algo debía haberle sucedido durante las navidades, eso era, tenia que ser aquello. Pq no había caído hasta ahora ¿? Tal vez pq se había concentrado en su dolor en regocijarse en el, y no había buscado una explicación verdadera a aquella situación.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, todos en estado de euforia pq deseaban que el partido llegara ya.

Harry cada vez duerme menos – le espeto su pelirrojo amigo

Ya , yo … - bajo la mirada

No, créeme si te entiendo, te comprendo perfectamente, q no me levante a la vez que tu no significa que pegue ojo, solo es que – Ron se paso la mano por el pelo – se que necesitas pensar y estar solo

Gracias – le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – listo para el partido¿?

SI claro, vaya te veo algo animado

Si bueno … - Harry no quería hablar más del asunto

Esta bien entendido, pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo, yo también paso por lo mismo que tu. Hermione me dijo lo mismo, y casi tardo el mismo tiempo en mandarme a la mierda. Son todas iguales, pierden el culo por cualquier galán de tres al cuarto

Harry se giro bruscamente,

Amie no ha perdido … ella no esta con otro – le espeto a su amigo

A si ¿? … yo que tu no estaría tan seguro – un iluso Ron pensaba que así ayudaba a su amigo

No la conoces ella es

ESPECIAL¿, has repetido eso cientos de veces, pero no lo es, es igual que todas, se canso de ti y te mando al barajo. Igual que hizo Hermione conmigo

Sabes … puede que tengas razón – Harry estaba furioso – pero hay una diferencia

A si cual ¿? – pregunto interesado el pelirrojo

En que ella y yo nos amamos de verdad, y disfrutamos de nuestro amor. Tu perdiste a Hermione mucho antes siquiera de poder soñar con hacerla tuya.

Harry salio furioso de la sala común, sabia que había herido a su amigo pero estaba furioso, Amie no era como las demás chicas, el lo sabia. Sabia que había ocurrido algo, algo que la hacia actuar de aquella forma. Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Llego al campo de Quiddicth con unos 15 minutos de antelación, poco a poco fue viendo como la gente empezaba a llenar las gradas. La busco por todos lados con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Se sintio frustrado. Se sentó en un banco esperando al resto del equipo, mientras se perdió en sus pensamientos.

… Harry, Harry – una mano le sacudía con fuerza

Q … q ¿, q pasa Ginny

Q es la hora, no vas a darnos ninguna instrucción ¿? – todo el equipo le observaba

Yo bueno … - miro a Ron tenia la cabeza gacha, estaba dolido lo supo enseguida – solo que salid a ganar! – el equipo salio antes que el, el tomo por el brazo a Ron – perdóname de verdad, he sido un estupido yo…

No, esta bien Harry – Ron miro a su amigo – tienes razón, fui un estupido ,deje escapar lo que más quería. Quizás debí hacer algo para no perderla – se encogió de hombros y salio al campo

El sol cegó a Harry al salir al terreno de juego, hizo lo posible por encontrarla en las gradas. Pero era imposible que lo hiciera, ella estaba en su habitación recogiendo algunas cosas. Pretendía huir de allí esa misma noche, lo tenía todo previsto. Tenia dinero que había conseguido de la cuenta q Zorth le había dejado, también sabia donde ira , había hecho una ruta. No dejaba nada al azar, no iba a despedirse de nadie, no podía hacerlo, sabia que no tenia fuerzas. Acabo de meter las cosas en una pequeña mochila y la guardo bajo su cama. Bajo las escaleras esperando no encontrar a nadie en la sala, pero nuevamente se equivoco

Draco ¡! – su amigo estaba sentado esperándola

Amie cielo como estas – el se acerco para abrazarla

Bien, bien estaba hacine… - haciendo unos deberes – intento mentirle

Deberes … ya. Sabes que un experto mentiroso como yo, detecta la mentira a leguas, yo te diría que podría olerla – Draco olfateo a su amiga , ella rió

Draco … para

Recogías tus cosas verdad ¡? – pregunto en tono mas serio

Si – le confirmo ella

No puedes irte, tu sola no puedes hacerlo – Draco estaba muy preocupada con aquel asunto

Si, si puedo, tengo dinero y todo lo que necesito en una mochila

Pero quien te protegerá ¿? – le pregunto asustado

Protegerme¿?... tengo que recordarte que soy probablemente la bruja mas poderosa de toda la tierra – dijo con convencimiento

Puede, pero yo no me refería a eso, se que nadie podría atacarte, eres demasiado poderosa

Y entonces a que te referías ¿?

En que eres débil

Pero no era poderosa ¿? – Amie lo miraba confusa

Si, eres una bruja poderosa, pero no eres mas que una muchacha débil, que necesita mucho cariño

Puede … - no quería mirarlo, sabia que se echaría a llorar

Quien te va a dar ese cariño? Sino nos tienes a los que te queremos , a Herms o a mi … si no le tienes a el – Amie tembló al pensar en Harry – quien te protegerá

Yo … Draco por favor , dejémoslo, no quiero seguir hablando de algo que no tiene vuelta atrás

La tiene, me voy a ir contigo – le dijo su amigo

QUE¿? … estas completamente loco si crees que voy a permitirte venir conmigo – Amie lo miraba indignada – además … y Hermione ¿? … vas a ser padre Draco por el amor de dios

Hermione lo entenderá lo se, huiré contigo hasta que Potter cumpla con su misión y después te traeré de vuelta

Draco … - Amie agradecía tanto sus constantes muestras de cariño, le acaricio el rostro – se que lo harías, que eres tan sumumamente bueno que renunciarías a Hermione y a tu bebe por ayudarme. Pero no te lo permitiré, no podría cargar con eso

No me importa lo que me digas no voy a dejarte marchar sola – sentencio

Si lo harás o tendré que maldecirte con un Imperios para que lo hagas – Draco agacho la cabeza

Pero no te das cuentas, estarás sola, nos necesitas – Draco lloraba – necesitas nuestro cariño, lo se te hacemos falta

Claro que me hacéis falta, claro que necesitare vuestro cariño – Amie le miraba orgullosa – os llevare siempre conmigo, ya formáis parte de mi

No puedes irte – Draco meneaba la cabeza, - no puedes dejarnos. No has visto como esta Harry ¿?

Draco por favor – podría haber lidiado con Draco todo el día, podría haberle rebatido cada argumento que el le hubiera dado para que no se fuera, pero aquello era superior a ella

Esta destrozada, incluso yo he tenido que ir a animarlo, y no podemos. Te ama demasiado, tienes que decirle la verdad. No se merece esto

No puedo Draco no insistas – Amie tenia que salir de allí.

Vas a perder al amor de tu vida , lo sabes verdad ¿? … estas desperdiciando tu oportunidad de ser feliz. Tu que prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de Herms, tu que me decías que experimentar el amor era lo que mas anhelabas, que cualquier dolor podía superarse con amor. No lo entiendo

Draco, anhelo el amor de Harry , anhelo que me bese que me abrace, pero no puedo hacerlo sabiendo este secreto que me consume por dentro

PUES DILE LA VERDAD – le grito

Sabes que no lo entendería, que le destruiría – camino hacia la puerta – no puedo hacerlo esto, le amo demasiado como para hacerle daño. No puedo hacerle daño

Amie salio de la torre, quería respirar aire puro, necesitaba estar sola pensar. Además quería disfrutar de aquel maravilloso lugar por última vez antes de su partida.

Draco se había quedado maldiciendo en la sala común, golpeo con fuerza la pared, miro al suelo y después dijo

Puede que tu no puedas hacerle daño, pero yo si.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡! – ni siquiera apunto con su varita al mortifago que acababa de eliminar – malditos inútiles no me servís para nada – lanzo una mirada fulminante a una mortifaga que estaba a su derecha

Señor … mi amo – Beatrix tuvo que agacharse esta vez – lo lamento tanto

Era una misión muy simple , solo te pedí que me trajeras a la muchacha … no lo veo nada difícil

Señor … perdimos su rastro … nadie sabe de ella . Nadie sabe quien se la llevo – Beatrix estaba herida en su orgullo por tener que mostrarse tan débil

Maldita sea – agarro a la mortifaga por el cuello – quiero a la muchacha a mi lado, si ella es la heredera de Lady Morgan , la quiero a mi lado ¡!

No solo es la heredera de Lady Morgan – hablo un mortifago recién llegado

Quien …. Ah eres tu Parker … explícate

Vera mi señor, creo que encontrara extremadamente interesante una pequeña profecía que he podido obtener del ministerio de magia en Francia

A si ¿? – Voldemort estaba realmente interesado

Si señor, hace años una adivina revelo al guardián de la muchacha un profecía, que muy pocos conoces, en realidad yo he tenido que eliminar a esa adivina para obtener dicha profecía

Muy efectivo como siempre – el seño oscuro estaba contento – y ahora háblame de la profecía

Señor, seguro que le encantara verla

Verla¿? – le envió una mirada taladrante – no seas estupido Parker, solo los integrantes de la profecía pueden verla

Lo se señor – Parker se acerco confiado a su amo, y le tendió una orbe de cristal, un remolino de arena se movía en ella.

FUERA DE AQUÍ TODOS! – ordeno a sus mortifagos

Voldemort se quedo solo contemplando aquella esfera de cristal, la miraba perplejo, el ondular de la arena le tenia maravillado. Un segundo después apretó con fuerza y rompió la esfera. Ante el la imagen de la adivina pronunciaba las siguientes palabras,

"_Una sola, solo una, será su debilidad. Nunca le veréis dar un paso en falso, solo fallara una vez. Solo esa vez, lo puro de su corazón cubrirá su crueldad, apagara su ira, por solo una vez. Y esa única vez, pondrá fin a una guerra"_

Voldermort lo supo enseguida, su corazón tembló como hacia más de 17 años que no temblaba. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una corriente le electrizaba. Cerro los ojos, y su imagen apareció ante el, volvió a temblar.

FLASH BACK

- Tommie … vamos , venga …. – una muchacha tiraba de su mano

– Sabes que no me gusta el sol – resoplaba el, poniendo todo de su parte para que ella no lo llevara al jardín

Amor acabamos de compraros nuestra primera casa, mira el jardín es precioso –la muchacha era preciosa con una tez pálida y delicada y le miraba con aquellos ojos azules que le destruyan por completo

Esta bien,…pero solo unos minutos – como iba a negarle nada, como iba a rechazar su llamada. La amaba demasiado. Tanto que creía que le dolía

así me gusta, eres un buen chico – ella le beso calidamente en los labios , y sintio como el se estremecía.

Me vuelves loco – le dijo llevándola hasta su pecho , quería sentirlas cerca, oír su respiración notar el palpitar de su corazón, aquello era maravilloso

Los dos salieron al jardín de su nueva casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Paris, pasearon por el y se besaban en cada rincón. Se amaban de una manera sobre natural. Ella había visto que uno de los rosales estaba floreciendo, se acerco a verlo. Tom la miraba maravillado, casi extasiado y recordó como ella lo había hecho cambiar. Toda su vida había tenido un solo propósito, había querido ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, gobernar el mundo mágico, y purificar la raza de los magos. Eliminar todo lo impuro y acabar con los sucios muggles. Tom rió, como podía haber sido tan tonto, tan estupido, quería acabar con los muggles por el odio que sentía hacia su padre, pero había quedado prendido de la belleza de una muggle en uno de sus viajes en busca de reclutas para su ejército.

Cuando la vio paseando por las calles de Paris, sintio que su corazón se paro, para volver a latir un segundo después, pero lo hizo de una manera que jamás había podido imaginar. Estaba desbocado, ella era lo mas bonito y perfecto que su amarga mirada había contemplado y aquello lo saco de sus casillas por mucho tiempo. Trato de sacarla de su mente, pero sus intentos fueron nulos, así que después de haberla solo una vez en su vida, supo que la amaba, más de lo que nadie podría amar. Supo que era la mujer de su vida y que por ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso abandonar la senda de las artes oscuras. Cuando la encontró semanas después, no paro hasta conquistarla, hasta hacerla suya. Pero no se conformo con eso, aquello no era pasión era amor verdadero así que apenas unos meses después de haberse conocido se casaron en una capilla cercana a la que ahora era su casa. Olvido todo lo referido a la magia, y se concentro única y exclusivamente en ella. En vivir si amor sin fronteras, sin ponerle limites.

No me digas que no son preciosas – ella tenia unas rosas en la mano

Geraldine, te amo eres lo mejor y más importante de mi vida – la beso apasionadamente

Después se sentaron bajo un viejo roble que había en el jardín, ella se recostaba en su pecho y el la acariciaba tiernamente. Pero de la dan 4 sombras aparecieron de la nada. Geraldine grito, pero el ni se inmuto. Se levanto con cuidado.

Tranquila – le susurro al oído

Mi señor … - una de las sombras se inclino ante el – nosotros

Como os atrevéis – los ojos de Tom se clavaron nuevamente en las sombras

Lo lamentamos… pero nosotros …

Callaos – les grito – Desapareced de mi vista antes de que sea peor. No quiero veros mas

Señor, - un mortifago rubio se inclino ante el – nos habían comentado … bueno que había cambiado … pero no podíamos creerlo, usted es el señor oscuro … usted nos unió , somos sus siervo … y ahora – el rubio miro a la mujer que permanecía acurrucada bajo el árbol – una sucia muggle

Ni se te ocurra poner uno solo de sus sentidos en ella – Tom agarro al hombre por el brazo y se lo retorcía – He dicho que os larguéis

AHORA! – grito el rubio

Las 3 sombras se pusieron alrededor de la muchacha y uno de ellos empuñaba una varita. Tom supo que Geraldine estaba en peligro , y grito

ACCIO VARITA! – una varita apareció volando desde la casa

Cruc – el mortifago estaba apunto de lanzarle una maldición a la chica

AVADA KEDAVRA – exclamo Tom

El mortifago que apuntaba a Geraldine callo fulminado en el acto, la muchacha grito asustada. Tom iba a seguir atacando, pero los mortifagos desaparecieron en el acto.

Ya … ya esta mi amor, todo esta bien – Tom intentaba calmar a su mujer

Esta … esta …

Tranquila , no pienses en eso – le beso la frente – regresa a la casa, yo me encargare de esto.

La muchacha se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la casa, miro atrás y vio como su marido desapareció llevándose en brazos al mortifago asesinado. Geraldine se miro en el espejo, acaricio su vientre, y pensó "no puedo ponerte en peligro". Subió escaleras arriba agarro algunas de sus cosas y salio de la casa para no regresar jamás.

Tom tardo unas dos horas, en enterrar el cuerpo del mortifago en un bosque perdido de Hungría. Sintio que ardía por dentro al recordar lo placentero que era poner fin a la vida de alguien, pero debía volver a casa junto a su amor.Se apareció en el jardín de atrás. Ya había anochecido pero no había luz en la casa, entro preocupado y busco por toda la casa pero no la encontró por ninguna lado. Tembló al pensar que quizás aquello no había sido más que una trampa y que los mortifagos la habían atrapado. Iba a salir en busca de aquellos miserables , pero al pasar por la cocina vio que sobre la mesa había una nota, la leyó

" Lo siento Tom, te amo mas de lo que nunca podría amar a nadie, pero no puedo vivir con un asesino"

Rompió despedazo la nota, y grito enfurecido lleno de cólera e ira. La había perdido lo sabia, ella que era lo más importante en su vida había desaparecido. Pensó en buscarla en obligarla a estar con el, pero aquella idea desapareció enseguida de su mente, su amor era puro era algo verdadero y el lo había corronpindo. Se odio a si mismo mas de lo que jamás odiaría a nadie. Cerro los ojos , y volvió a gritar estaba vez fue un grito seco y sordo. Tomo su varita en la mano, y supo que al hacerlo había desterrado para siempre a Tom de su ser, y que ya solo quedaba sitio para Lord Voldemort

FIN FLASH BACK

Meneo la cabeza como si quisiera borrar aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo. Durante aquella noche se permitió seguir recordándola.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

El partido acabo con victoria de los Griffindors, pero Harry había estado horrible , si no llega a ser pq el buscador del otro equipo era patético, habrían perdido el partido. En el vestuario todos se felicitaban Todo era alegría y jolgorio, hasta que de repente todos se callaron al ver en la puerta a un invitado indeseado

Lárgate de aquí escoria – le grito el pelirrojo , quería lanzarse a el y seguir con lo que había empezado antes de navidad

Weasly, no he venido a por ti , Potter vamos – le ordeno

Sabes Malfoy, no tengo interés alguno en acatar tus ordenes – le decía un Harry embravecido

He dicho que vamos – Draco se acerco a el y le agarro con fuerza

Pero que te has creído – Harry saco su varita

Mira estupido cara cortada o vienes o te juro q …

Q me harás – Harry empezaba a envalentonarse contra el

Esto – le atizo un fuerte puñetazo que casi dejo inconsciente al muchacho

Todo el equipo se abalanzo sobre el Slytherin pero con un rápido movimientote varita les dejo a todos o desvanecidos por un hechos Desmaius, o petrificados por un hechizo paralizante .

Y ahora VAMOS! – le grito a Harry

El chico que seguía aturdido por el golpe, no iba a hacerle caso a Malfoy iba a apuntarle con la varita cuando Draco le dio otro puñetazo. Esta vez cayo inconsciente. Draco cargo con el a su espalda y salio del vestuario.

DRACO! – Hermione no podía creer lo que veía

No me regañes aun , ven conmigo y ya me regañaras después – le contesto – bueno si es que puedes hablar.

Media hora después Hermione estaba tratando si éxito de despertar a Harry

Déjame a mi – Draco la aparto y lanzo una jarra de agua fría sobre Harry

a... q … a … - Harry despertó al instante

Ves… vale mas maña que fuerza – dijo besándola en la frente

Que .. auhcc me duele la cabeza – Harry tardo un segundo en recordar todo lo que había pasado – Malfoy – Harry intento ponerse de pie , pero el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro y volvió a sentarse

SIENTATE Y CALLATE

Te vas … - volvía a intentar sentarse

Mira gilipollas siéntate pq no tenemos tiempo que perder

Tiempo ¿? – Herms estaba intrigada

Si tengo que contaros algo importante

El que ¿? – pregunto un enrojecido Harry

Algo sobre Amie – los dos amigos se miraron perplejos

Pq ahora ¿? Pq aquí¿? – pregunto Hermione

Pq tenemos que detenerla antes de que se vaya, si se va estoy seguro de que no la vamos a encontrar

Irse … donde va irse ¿? – Harry que seguía dolorido ponía ahora toda su atención en el rubio

No lo se, por eso vamos a detenerla

Y pq no nos lo dijiste abajo – protesto Hermione

Pq le prometí que mis palabras no saldría de aquí – Draco miro la sala de menesteres y sonrió complacido " no rompo mi promesa, te dijo que tus palabras no saldrían de aquí y no lo harán"


	20. Chapter 20: La verdad

Capitulo XX: La verdad 

Draco caminaba de un lado para otro de la sala, sabia muy bien lo que quería decirles a sus amigos, pero no sabia como prepararlos para semejante noticia. A el le había mucho encajarla, ya que no era agradable conocer que alguien al que quieres tanto era hija del mayor y mas cruento asesino del mundo mágico, y si a el le había costado asimilarlo, no llegaba a imaginarse como iba a sentarle aquello a Harry.

Amor, quieres estarte quieto y contarnos que es lo que ocurre ¿? – Hermione se levanto hacia Draco – ven siéntate y habla

No es fácil, tenéis que comprenderme , ella me pidió que no lo hiciera

Que no hicieras que ¿? – Harry seguía dolorido

Que os contara lo que tengo que deciros

Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos ¿? – el chico estaba empezando a enfadarse

Si bueno, me entere cuando llegamos aquí después de las vacaciones, no supe nada antes

QUE¿? – Harry se levanto, pero enseguida volvió a sentarse la cabeza le daba vueltas aun – sabias lo que le pasaba verdad¿? … todo este tiempo has sabido pq nos hacia esto … pq me había hablado así y no has dicho nada – apretó los puños con fuerza – eres un maldito desgraciado, sabias que le ocurría y no me lo dijiste, y encima fingías diciéndome que estaba conmigo que me apoyabas …

Y te apoyo maldito entupido, pero le hice una promesa … no lo entiendes ¿? – las miradas de los muchachos se cruzaron, los dos iban a estallar

No te creo … has disfrutado viendo como me moría por dentro, viendo como me consumía sin ella

Sabes ¿? … me importa una mierda lo que pienses, lo que hice lo hice pq ella me lo pidió, le suplique , le rogué que te lo contara, pero ella no quiso

Y pq no iba a decirme algo ¿? – Harry se sentía furioso, recordaba la conversación con su tío

Pq es difícil para ella, ella esta convencida de que nunca vas a entenderlo – Draco se levanto y camino hacia una de las ventanas – carga con algo demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros

No , lo entiendo yo siempre la he entendido, la he demostrado que la amaba de verdad, a que viene esa desconfianza ahora – agacho la mirada – me … me ha engañado¿? … es eso no ¿? Ha estado con otro – ardía por dentro

Potter no seas entupido, te ama demasiado como para hacer eso

Ella me dijo que no me amaba, que me quería igual que lo hacia contigo

Y tu la creíste¿? … de verdad eres mas entupido de lo que creía

CHICOS ¡! – Hermione se interpuso en el camino que ambos habían tomado – por favor, sentémonos , Draco … será mejor que nos cuente lo que ocurre, si de verdad ella va irse hoy , tenemos que saberlo pronto, esta anocheciendo.

Esta bien, ojala ella me perdone por hacerlo, pero sinceramente creo que es lo mejor – Draco se sentó en una butaca frente a Harry y a Hermione que acaba de sentarse al lado de su amigo – No quiero que digáis nada , no me interrumpáis, quiero que me dejéis hablar, y después … bueno después podéis decirlo lo que queráis

Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a escuchar la historia de cómo Dumbeldore le había contado quien era ella de verdad, y lo que las profecías hablaban de ella, hablo despacio dando tiempo a que sus amigos asimilasen lo que el iba contándoles. Sabia que no era fácil, a el le había costado un mundo digerirlo. Cuando mas se acercaba al momento cumbre de la historia, más nervioso se ponía, pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. Esta a punto de decirlo, de darles a conocer el mayor secreto de Amie,

Y la profecía que habla de un mago oscuro, habla del mago que … que es el padre de Amie – trago saliva y observo los perplejos de sus amigos – y … y … - no podía hacerlo, le costaba decirlo – el mago .. ella es hija de … - miro a Harry cerro los ojos y hablo por fin – ella es hija de Voldemort

Un gritito fue todo lo que se oyó instantes después, Hermione no había podido evitarlo al oír el nombre de Voldemort, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al hacerlo. Pero fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de cómo todo encajaba y de lo que significaba que Amie fuera hija de Voldemort. Torció su rostro y observo a su amigo, no decía nada, estaba quieto, su mirada estaba perdida. Intento abrazarle , darle su cariño , pero el la aparto enseguida.

Harry al sentir el contacto de Hermione volvió a la realidad, las palabras de Draco la había trasportado a un lugar horrible, un lugar dnd miles de cuchillas había atravesado su cuerpo y lo habían desgarrado por completo. Un lugar donde su corazón había sido reducido a cenizas , y donde alguien jugaba con sus entrañas. Se levanto sin oír las voces de sus amigos, camino despacio hacia la puerta de salida. Seguía sin oír nada, estaba en estado de shock , salio y dirigió sus pasos hacia los exteriores del colegio

Harry harry … - hermione había salido a la puerta de la sala pero no había podido detenerlo – OH Draco – le dijo recostándose en el pecho de su novio - es … esto es horrible

Lo se, tengo que … - Draco sabia lo que tenia q hacer, no le gustaba aquella situación pero sabia que no podía dejar a Potter solo – vendré enseguida, lo traeré de vuelta, y … y arreglaremos las cosas con Amie – beso su frente y corrió tras Harry.

Harry camina despacio, no tenia prisa, no sabia donde ir ni lo que hacer, solo caminaba. No había recuperado la cordura después del golpe que acababa de sufrir. Llego al borde del lago, y noto el contacto de sus pies con el agua, se paro y siguió mirando al horizonte sin decir ni hacer nada.

Draco llego un poco después, observaba al muchacho que no hacia nada, solo parecía querer perderse en la oscuridad.

Harry … - el muchacho no le escuchaba – Harry por favor, reacciona – le dijo tocándole el hombro

En ese mismo instante como si acabara de golpearlo, Harry se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo , miro al cielo y por primera vez grito …

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Harry desgarro sus cuerdas vocales, el grito espanto a algunas aves que había en los árboles cercano. Fue un grito sonoro, que resonó por todo el colegio.

Draco se agacho junto a el, apoyo su mano en el hombro de Harry y se quedo junto a el. Sabia que nada que le dijera o que hiciera podía consolarlo en ese momento. Solo debía permanecer a su lado, y actuar como cualquier amigo lo hubiera hecho. Fue en ese mismo instante, que por fin y a partir de ahora, ellos ya eran amigos.

Harry dejo que su ira saliera fuera de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. No quería hacer nada solo llorar, dejar que aquel sentimiento saliera fuera de el. Quería ahogar su ira en sus propias lágrimas. A medida que lloraba y que la ira se iba , su mente comenzaba a estar mas clara, la noticia le había causado un gran impacto y le había descolocado por completo, por eso tenia que hacer muchos esfuerzos para unir las piezas y construir aquel rompecabezas en el que acaba de convertirse su existencia. Le dolía el alma solo con pensar las palabras que Draco acababa de decirlo, como ella, el ser mas maravilloso del mundo, el más especial , el mas bello iba a ser hija de un ser tan mezquino y cruel , de un ser tan despreciable. Ella era hija de un asesino, del asesino de sus padres. Cuando conseguía unir todas esas piezas, y pensaba en ella parecía que el rompecabezas estallaba, los trozos volvían a esparcirse y el tenia que volver a unirlos.

Draco miro su reloj, sabia que aquella situación no podía medirse con tiempo, que Harry necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, para hacerse a la idea. Pero también sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para detener a Amie.

Ha… Harry … - Draco intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos – Harry me oyes¿?

Yo…. Yo … si .. dnd estamos – Harry estaba totalmente desorientado

A la orilla del lago, como te encuentras ¿?

Bueno … yo – Harry se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara – no se …

Mira se que no estas bien … pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Tenemos que detenerla

Detenerla ¿? – Harry seguía aturdido

Si, claro , ella se va y vamos a impedírselo

Si … quiere irse … será mejor que la dejemos marchar – Draco no podía creer lo que acaba de decir

Estas en shock no sabes de que hablas

Si ella quiere … ir con su … con Voldemort, no voy a impedírselo – Harry se levanto

ERES IMBECIL VERDAD ¿? – Draco estaba a punto de volver a atizarlo – como puedes creer que Amie, nuestra Amie va a unirse a ese asesino

Ese asesino es su padre, ella siempre lo ha añorado

De verdad que la noticia te ha dejado pa allá

No es cierto, siempre me hablo de su deseo de buscarlo de encontrarlo, no le importaba que hubiera abandonado a su madre

Si, pero … es de Voldemort de quien hablamos , ella nunca se iría con el

Seguro ¿?

Eres un maldito patán, como puedes dudar de ella, creí que la amabas – Draco estaba furioso

Y yo creí que ella me amaba

Y te ama, es que no lo ves ¿?

No …- Agacho la cabeza y dio unos pasos

No ves que todo esto lo hace por ti … no ves que se alejo de ti en cuanto supo la noticia, no quería herirte no quería que supieras su verdad, pq tenia miedo

MIEDO¿? – harry se volteo

Si.. miedo a que la despreciaras, a que la dieras de lado por ser hija de tu enemigo

Yo … - Harry no sabia que decir

Pero yo le dije que no … que tu la querías de verdad que la entenderías, no me hagas quedar mal maldito entupido … no me digas que eres tan anormal que eres incapaz de ver de que Amie sigue siendo la misma, que nada puede cambiar.

No es la misma. Es la hija de Voldemort – el corazón se le destrozo un poquito mas

Que importa de quien sea hija¿? … siempre ha sido su hija , solo que no lo sabíais , tu te enamoraste de ella y ella de ti, sin saber nada de su pasado. Que importa que ahora ella lo conozca

Draco tenía razón Harry lo sabia, pero no podía aceptarlo. Aquel hombre se había encargado personalmente en destrozar su vida, había terminado con sus padres y llevaba años intentando matarle, haciendo de su vida un infierno. Y cuando creía que había encontrado la felicidad, algo que podría devolver las ganas por vivir, el había tenido que ponerse en medio también. Sentía rabia y furia por dentro. Amie era lo que mas había amado en toda su vida, su amor por ella era un locura, era maravilloso y en solo unas horas se había convertido en una tortura.

pq se va entonces ¿? – consiguió preguntar Harry

Bueno … ella va a huir, no quiere interponerse en la guerra

Pero … la profecía ….

Si lo se … dice que ella terminara con la guerra , pero ella no podría unirse nunca a Voldemort

Entonces, si no puede unirse a el, puede ayudarme a terminar con el – Draco agacho la mirada

No lo hará, por mucho que me duela decírtelo o por mucho que nos disguste Amie me ha dicho que no podría destruirlo

Pero … ella podría si es tan poderosa …

Si , claro tiene el poder, pero no va usarlo contra el

PQ ¿?

Pq es su padre

Pero … si es un asesino

Lo se, y ella también y por eso lo desprecia, pero al fin y al cabo es su padre, le dio la vida, y amo a su madre.

No lo entiendo – Harry se mostraba desesperado

Es difícil de entender, tienes que tener un padre como eso para hacerlo – Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió los labios con rabia

Lo … - Harry sabia a lo que Draco se refería, puede que Lucius Malfoy no fuera tan despiadado como Voldemort pero al fin y al cabo también era un asesino. Poso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio – Lo siento

Bueno … vas a ayudarme a detenerla – Draco no quería ni estaba para sentimentalismos en ese momento

Yo … yo – Harry se sentía atrapado en la maraña que era su cabeza

Mira … no lo hagas, esta bien … no se que voy a hacer pero me las arreglara para impedir que se vaya. Si eres tan entupido para ver que estas perdiendo a la mujer que amas , no es mi problema

Draco camino con paso rápido y firme hacia la escuela, iba a buscar a Hermione para dejarla en su torre y poder ponerse a pensar la manera de detener a su amiga. Hermione estaba en la puerta de la sala de menesteres apoyada contra la pared.

Draco – Hermione camino hacia el, pero al llegar a su altura torció un poco mas la cabeza – Harry, como estas ¿?

Bien – miro al rubio – no te acostumbres a q tenga que darte la razón – le dijo sonriendo

Estupendo, ahora id a la torre. Se que ella no intentara irse hasta que todo el mundo este durmiendo, no voy a decirle nada pq se que seria capaz de hechizarme, será mejor que los 3 nos encontremos con ella por sorpresa. será una presa más fácil si vamos juntos.

Draco se despidió de Hermione con un beso, puso la mano en el hombro de Harry para darle ánimos, este le devolvió el gesto y ambos sonrieron

Estoy segura de que cuando Amie os vea así, no querrá irse – dijo una entusiasmada Hermione

La noche había caído sobre la escuela y muchos viajaban en compañía de Morfeo cuando Amie ponía los pies fuera de la cama. Con mucho cuidado y sin intención alguna de despertar a sus compañeras agarro unos vaqueros y un jersey azul. Después se calzo sus zapatos, agarro la mochila de debajo la cama y cogio la trenca para salir de la habitación sin apenas un ruido. Caminaba despacio no quería que nadie la pillara, abrió el retrato que daba al pasillo con delicadeza para no despertar a su huésped, salio de la torre de Slytherin y camino hacia la puerta principal del colegio. Un par de veces creyó sentir la presencia de otra persona cerca de ella pero se volteaba y no observaba nada extraño. Junto a las grandes puertas de madera que se alzaban ante ella majestuosas, había otra más pequeña y que se usaba normalmente, pues las grandes puertas solo se abrían con la llegada de los alumnos a principios de septiembre y con la marcha de los mismos a finales de junio. Tomo la manecilla en la mano y el giro, perfecto estaba abierto, no le apetecía usar magia para salir del colegio. En realidad una vez conocida la historia de su procedencia se había negado en rotundo a usar la magia, y salvo para las clases se había mantenido al margen del mundo mágico.

Cuando salio al exterior se subió un poco más la cremallera de la trenca y tomo de la mochila la bufanda con la que Dumbeldore había dado comienzo a la historia de su vida. Camino hacia las verjas deseaba que estuvieran abiertas.

Están cerradas, lo lamento

La voz que venia de detrás de ella la tomo de improvisto, tomo su varita y se volteo

Te dije que … - la muchacha estaba enfadada

Si se que me pediste que te dejara seguir con tu camino, pero al menos podía venir a despedirme de ti no ¿? – el rubio la sonrió

Draco … te voy a … - lo miro con ternura – a dar un abrazo tan fuerte que te arrepentirás de haber venido

La muchacha se acerco y abrazo a su amigo, se contuvo no quería que el la viera débil en ese momento.

A mi también me vas a abrazar tan fuerte¿? … lo digo pq te recuerdo que estoy embarazada

Herms … q haces … Draco … te dije que no le dijeras nada

Mi niño no puedo mentirme, sabes que no se lo perdonaría jamás – Hermione intercedió por su novio

Yo … - Amie empezaba a encontrarse incomoda, tenia que salir de allí, aquello empezaba a superarla – será mejor que me vaya ya

Se acerco a Hermione y el abrazo con delicadeza, y el beso en la mejilla. Tocando su tripa le dijo

Cuídale mucho, estoy segura de que cuando nazca tendrá un maravilloso mundo ante el

Sabía que ellos iban a intentar retenerla unos minutos más pero debía de marcharse, sino podría ser débil, un rato mas con ellos y no podría irse. Dio algunos pasos más

Y de mi … - aquella voz, el corazón se le encogió – de mi no ibas a despedirte ¿?

Amie permanecía sin moverse, sabia que si se daba la vuelta Harry estaría allí de pie junto a sus amigos, y aquello era demasiado no podría superarlo. No sabia que hacer como reaccionaba, su corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza, y le pedía a gritos que se diera la vuelta y corriera a sus brazos. Pero su mente se negaba a dar ninguna orden a su cuerpo.

Harry camino hacia ella, estaba justo detrás de ella , el olor de su cabello le embriago, deseaba abrazarla, besarla , sentirla junto a el. Pero se contuvo

De mi no ibas a despedirte ¿? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez le susurro al oído

Amie temblaba, no estaba segura de que sus piernas resistieran aquellas situación, empezaban a doblársele. Tenerlo tan cerca, volver a sentirlo así, aquello era demasiado para ella.

Vete por favor – le suplico

No voy a irme – le dijo el

Por favor, Harry – su voz era más lastimera aun

No voy a irme, y no voy a permitirte que te vayas – la tomo de la mano. Aquello era más de lo que amie podía soportar , estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Por fav… - Harry camino un par de pasos más y se puso frente a ella, ella agacho la cabeza.

Mírame, por favor – Harry le levanto el rostro con la otra mano – no me importa tu pasado, no me importa de quien seas heredera , y sobre todo no me importa quien es tu padre – las lagrimas comenzaron a cubrir el rostro de Amie – lo único que me importa es que te amo con todo mi ser, y que si te vas y me dejas no podré seguir adelante. Te necesito a mi lado

Harry … - el chico lo la dejo hablar se acerco mas a ella, y la beso tierna y calidamente

Hermione que se observaba la escena junto a Draco se abrazo más fuerte a el, le miro y dijo

Nos vamos y les dejamos solos ¿? – Draco asintió y la pareja camino hacia el colegio

Amie lloraba de alegría, sentía el cuerpo calido de Harry, y estaba reconfortada.

Pq no vamos dentro ¿? – sugirió Harry – aquí hace demasiado frió, además dentro podemos hablar más tranquilos

No , Harry … tengo que irme – dijo secándose las mejillas

No, tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte

Harry … yo tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor. Si el me descubre…

No lo hará, no lo permitiremos. además que ibas a hacer tu por el mundo sin mi eh ¿? … quien te iba a abrazar así – la acerco a el – quien te iba a besar así ¿? – la beso con más pasión esta vez

Harry… no … yo … no puedo

Si puedes, puedes pq no estas sola , me tienes a mi, y Draco y a Herms… además … no te he contado la súper noticia

súper noticia ¿? – pregunto ella visiblemente mas animada

Draco y yo somos amigos – Harry camino unos pasos

QUE ¿¿? – la muchacha estaba atónita

Venga si quieres que te cuente algo más ven conmigo – le tendió la mano y caminaron juntos hacia dentro del colegio.

El rostro del profesor Snape adquirió una expresión de rabia, Severus había expiado a los chicos desde una ventana del primer piso y veía como su jugada maestra era completamente destrozada por un simple beso. Severus maldijo " no voy a rendirme ", pensaba mientras de dirigía hacia su cuarto.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Voldemort salio por primera vez de su escondite en varios meses, había decidido que esta misión era demasiado especial como para encargársela a alguno de sus mortifagos, esta vez seria el mismo el que se encargaría de buscar a la muchacha, de buscar a sus hija y devolverá a su lugar natural. Voldemort ansiaba el momento de tenerla con el, de conocer su poder ilimitado, de adiestrarla y de con ella al fin conquistar todo el mundo mágico.

La ínfima parte de Tom que renació con la profecía deseaba abrazar a su hija.


	21. Chapter 21: Confabulando

Capitulo XXI: Confabulando 

Dos lunas llenas habían pasado desde el intento fallido por parte de Amie de escapar de la escuela. La verdad que fueron los días más felices para las dos parejas, el vínculo que se había establecido entre los cuatro tras conocer el pasado de Amie, era demasiado fuerte. Amie y Herms se profesaban amistad y adoración absoluta, mientras que Harry y Draco habían dejado atrás sus diferencias y comenzaban a trabajar en los cimientos de su amistad.

Los comienzos del nuevo año habían sido duros para Harry pero a medida que se fue haciendo a la idea de que Amie seguía siendo la misma, por muy hija de Voldemort que fuera, las cosas comenzaron a funcionar mejor. Se dedico a ella casi por entero, y ambos disfrutaron de su amor, de un amor tan puro que no conocía límites, y que parecía solidó y duradero.

Amie por su parte había vuelto a las clases con Dumbeldore, puesto que sabia que ahora más que nunca tenia que ser capaz de controlar las emociones, de dirigirlas, de utilizarlas para lo que ella quisiera, y no dejar que estas le desbordasen y acabasen metiéndola en algún lió.

Como cada miércoles por la tarde, Amie caminaba hacia el despacho del director. Se sentía relajada y feliz, las cosas iban bien, su relación con Harry era maravillosa, y nadie en la escuela sospechaba nada. Aunque por las noches las pesadillas seguían acechándola, no lo consideraba tan importante, sabían que siempre estarían allí atormentándola, pero también sabía que cuanta menos atención les prestara menos efecto tendría sobre ellas.

Buenas tardes director – le saludo sonriendo

Buenas tardes pequeña, como van las clases ¿? – el director poso unos papeles que tenia sobre las manos

Bien , muy bien como siempre

Me alegro mucho, bueno hoy tengo preparado algo distinto – el director se acerco a ella

Distinto ¿?

Si, vamos levántate, aquí no podemos trabajar bien

Director y alumna caminaron por los pasillos del colegio manteniendo una entretenida conversación, ajenos a una sombra que les seguía en silencio. Salieron a los exteriores y se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Cuando llegaron al punto exacto Dumbeldore se detuvo

Aquí es

Aquí¿? … pero si no hay nada … parece que haya habido una explosión – comento la chica observando como la nada se extendía a su alrededor

Bueno … una explosión … no se si seria el termino correcto, mas bien ha sido unos sentimientos incontrolados

Que¿? – Amie lo miraba asustada

Bueno veras … no esperaba que lo recordaras, aquel día fue especialmente traumático para ti, pero bueno el día que te di a conocer tu verdadera identidad …

Yo … - Amie cayo en la cuenta – yo hice esto ¿? – se sentía avergonzada y asustada – lo lamento

Oh … tranquila pequeña, estaba enfadada y frustrada necesitabas descargar tu ira, pero fuiste realmente consciente de lo que podías hacer al venirte a un lugar apartado, donde no pudieras hacer …

Daño ¿? – inquirió ella

Si , eso es. Bueno pq no empezamos con algo simple

Esta bien

Concéntrate, busca un sentimiento hermoso, algo reciente … y vamos muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Amie se cerro los ojos, se concertó. A su mente llegaban cientos de recuerdos, buenos y malos pero ella los iba desechando quería encontrar solo uno, uno que le hiciera sentir esa calidez especial. allí estaba , su recuerdo se quedo solo en su mente, no había nada mas, que la imagen de una muchacha junto a un ventanal, estaba con la mirada perdida, como en otro mundo, mientras se acariciaba tiernamente la barriga. Aquello despertó la calidez dentro de Amie, ver a su mejor amiga en aquel momento tan tierno, aquello fue realmente bonito y especial. Levanto un poco el brazo , abrió la mano y con un suave movimiento una bola de energía salio de entre sus dedos. La bola se estrello contra el suelo , y donde antes solo había tierra calcinada apareció un pequeño brote de una planta.

Estupendo , maravilloso …. – Dumbeldore estaba realmente entusiasmad – ya eres capaz de creer mediante la energía, es … realmente fantástico

Gracias – Amie se sentía especialmente bien después de recordar aquel momento , y mas aun después de ver como un instante de calidez se convertía en vida.

Bueno ahora pasemos a otro nivel , algo superior … que te parece … un poco de pasión

pasión? – Amie se sonrojo

Si, claro … bueno … yo – Dumbeldore también se sonrojo - claro no se si … eres muy joven claro …

No tranquilo puedo hacerlo – Amie sonrió al director y comenzó a concentrase.

Otra vez a su mente regresaron una cantidad incipiente de imágenes y recuerdos, pero ella buscaba uno en especial, lo visualizaba pero no era capaz de alcanzarlo. Tardo unos minutos en centrarse solamente en el. En una noche de finales del mes de febrero, Harry y ella se había quedado solo en la sala de menesteres después de pasar la tarde con sus amigos, ella estaba de pie con la mirada clavada en la chimenea, observando como las ramas ardían con el calor del fuego. Noto sus brazos estrechándola por la cintura, se estremeció al sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El aparto el pelo de su cuello y comenzó a besarla suavemente, haciéndola casi gemir del placer que aquello le producía. Se dejo hacer, dejo que la besara que le tocara las piernas, el pecho, estaba en el cielo. Después el la giro y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, sentía como Harry iba perdiendo poco a poco el control, como se dejaba llevar por aquella inconsumible pasión, ella comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto a el de su amante. La ropa les sobraba a los dos , el calor de sus cuerpos y el propio de la chimenea hacia que empezaran a sudar. Amie se separo un segundo de Harry , tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia el sofá y lo empujo a el, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre el. Aquella toma del mando por parte de Amie, descoloco a Harry por completo, pero no hizo que perdiera su encendida pasión sino que se la renovó por completo. Los dos sentados sobre el sofá y desnudos empezaron a dejarse llevar, a dejar que sus cuerpos se entregaran el uno al otro.

Amie noto como sus mejillas se encendían con el recuerdo, levanto el brazo abrió la mano , y esta vez no fue una bola de energía lo que salio de sus dedos, sino que fueron llamas que provocaron un pequeño incendio a unos metro de ellos.

MARAVILLOSO ¡! – exclamo Dumbeldore –_ Aqua Eructo_ – apunto con su varita al pequeño fuego y lo apago – esto esta mejor

Vaya… yo no sabia que … que podía hacer fuego – lo miraba levantando las cejas

Bueno veras, cada emoción y sentimiento son distintos, es normal que tu energía se torne distinta con cada una de ellas.

Entiendo

Bueno recopilemos entonces, sabemos que el cariño produce una bola de energía capaz de crear vida – dijo señalando el brote de la planta – la pasión provoca fuego – y señalo los restos del fuego – y bueno … - miro a su alrededor – el dolor provoca la destrucción

Ya .. – Amie miro al suelo entristecida

Hemos avanzado mucho hoy, no crees ¿, será mejor que nos vayamos – Dumbeldore caminaba hacia el colegio

Profesor¿?

Si ¿? – se volteo para mirarla

Y el amor ¿? – Amie lo miraba con la mirada llena de vida – bueno, si el cariño crea ese brote… el amor …

Amie , pequeña, el amor es un sentimiento demasiado grande y poderoso como para poder controlarlo . No creo que por muchas veces que lleguemos a practicar consigas controlarlo, es demasiado poderoso

Pero … yo creo que podría hacerlo

Se que lo crees, pero el amor lleva a engaños, es demasiado grande muchos no se dan cuenta de lo que el amor puede hacer, la mayoría de las cosas que se hacen para bien y para mal se hacen por amor. Por amor a una persona, a una idea, a una religión. El amor es tan grande que es imposible controlarlo.

Ya , entiendo – Amie no quería seguir insistiendo con el tema, aunque el fondo ella pensaba firmemente en que seria capaz de controlarlo. De sacar ese sentimiento y hacer que la energía brotara de su cuerpo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sirius golpeaba la mesa con los dedos una y otra vez, se encontraba nerviosa, aquella situación no le gustaba. El quería a Harry por sobre todas las cosas, era su única familia, y confabular con Snape para hacerle daño no era precisamente la mejor manera de demostrarle su cariño. Un ruido en la chimenea le trajo de vuelta a su casa,

Deberías poner a tu elfo a limpiar la chimenea, mira como me ha quedado la capa – Snape sacudía con vehemencia en hollín de su capa

Claro, la revestiré con plástico para la próxima vez que vengas – le dijo arqueando las cejas

Definitivamente tu sentido del humor se quedo en Azkaban , bueno vas a ofrecerme un trago … o también olvidaste la educación en la prisión ¿?

Sirius se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la licorera, cogio un par de vasos y sirvió un whisky de fuego para cada uno.

Aprovecha la situación, no creo que un profesorucho como tu tenga la oportunidad de probar un whisky de esta calidad – le dijo al tenderle el vaso

OH, has herido mi pobre corazón – dijo sarcásticamente , después dio su sorbo y lo saboreo – realmente exquisito

Bueno … antes de que te lances a por la botella completa, quieres decirme para que has venido¿?

Ah … si claro – volvió a dar un sorbo más – bueno como sabias por mis anteriores misivas, nuestro plan para separar a tu sobrino y a la hija de Voldemort , han sido infructuosos

La verdad es que nunca pensé que Harry aceptara estar con ella, después de conocer su origen

Esta claro que es tan imbecil como su padre – Severus aprovechaba cada ocasión para insultar al padre de Harry

SNAPE! – Sirius golpeo la mesa con el puño – no pienso consentirte que insultes a James

Esta bien … había olvidado que estaba muerto – Severus se encargo de recalcar esas ultimas palabras

TE VOY A … - Sirius se levanto varita en mano dispuesto a atacar al exmortifago

Tranquilízate, no puedo evitarlo, sabes que no es precisamente devoción lo que sentía hacia James – Sirius se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse – Bueno pues como parece que el chico no se ha dado cuenta del mensaje que le hemos mandado, creo que debemos pasar a mayores

Pasar a mayores ¿? – aquello no le gustaba para nada

Si , Sirius dar un paso más en nuestro plan. Si es que quieres seguir adelante con el claro esta

Claro, solo busco el bien de Harry, y definitivamente me parece que esa muchacha no lo es.

Veo que por primera vez en tu vida piensas con claridad – su tono era mas sarcástico cada vez

Severus, te agradecería que obviaras tus comentarios hirientes como realmente me resbalan

De acuerdo, entonces estamos de acuerdo de que hay que dar un paso mas

Si, pero que clase de paso ¿?

Vamos a entregarle la muchacha a su padre

QUE?¿? – escupió literalmente Sirius, que acababa de llevarse el vaso a la boca

Ya me has oído, vamos a darle a la muchacha a su padre

Pero te has vuelto loco ¿?

No estoy más cuerdo que nunca

Si le entregamos la muchacha, nos destruirá a todos, tu más que nadie me has insistido en lo poderosa que es

Si es muy poderosa, pero también he podido saber que detesta a su padre, y que por nada del mundo se uniría a el

Entonces … pq vamos a entregársela a Voldemort ¿?

De verdad Sirius que a veces me pregunto como eres capaz de vestirte tu solo – bajo la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación – Esta bien te lo explicare, cuando Voldemort vea que es incapaz de controlarla, incapaz de hacer que ella se una a el. Acabara con ella

Quieres que entreguemos a la muchacha para que Voldemort pueda matarla ¿? – Sirius se levanto de la silla – te has vuelto completamente loco. No voy a dejar que la chica muera por mi culpa

Prefieres que sea Harry el que lo haga¿? – Severus dio en el clavo

El animago cayo derrotado sobre la silla, sabía que Severus tenía razón, que cuanto más tiempo pasara la muchacha junto a Harry mas en peligro lo ponía. No le gustaba para nada participar en una conspiración así, poner en bandeja la próxima victima para Voldemort no era lo que el deseaba hacer. Pero no deseaba perder a su ahijado por nada del mundo, y si la muchacha debía morir por ello, dios le perdonaría después.

Y … y como piensas hacerlo ¿? – pregunto un incomodo Sirius

Bueno, aun tengo contactos entre los mortifagos – Sirius le miro enfurecido – que ¿? No me mires así, es bueno conservar amigos en ambos bandos – aquello no calmo al animago – a lo que iba, que por mis contactos se de buena tinta que el mismísimo Voldemort esta buscando a la muchacha

Voldemort la busca ¿?

Si, al parecer la profecía sobre su nacimiento llego a sus manos

MALDICION – grito Sirius – eso quiere decir que ya sabe que es su hija ¿?

Me temo que si, pero eso nos favorece, que el mismo Señor Oscuro se haya puesto a buscar a la chica facilita las cosas

A si ¿? En que …. ¿?

Pues en que será más fácil hacerle llegar donde se encuentra, y será más fácil que el vaya a buscarla

VAS A ENVIARLO A LA ESCUELA¿? – Sirius estaba asombrado

Estas loco ¿? … no voy a poner en peligro a los alumnos … pero en las vacaciones de semana santa, Dumbeldore pretende llevarla a Francia para que conozca su casa, y tome posesión de los títulos y las pertenecías de su familia

Entiendo

así que me tomare la libertad de viajar con ellos, y en cuanto Dumbeldore se despiste, se la entregare al Señor Oscuro … y de lo que ocurra después, dios nos pille confesados ¡!

Sirius caminaba dubitativo por la sala, le costaba decidirse, le costaba dar el visto bueno a Snape, incluso ayudarle. Esto era diferente, no era como manejar la mente de su ahijado, o convencer a Dumbeldore para sacar a la chica de la escuela. Aquello era ser cómplice del casi seguro asesinato de una muchacha de apenas 17 años.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Recostada sobre su pecho estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, cerró los ojos y casi podía acariciar su primer sueño, cuando el suave tacto de su piel la despertó. Abrió los ojos y observaba como había metido su pálida mano bajo su jersey y le acariciaba con mimo y cariño el vientre. Sonrió para sus adentros, y dio las gracias al destino por haberlo cruzado en su vida.

FLASH BACK

Hermione llego un poco antes de lo que esperaba a su casa, sus padres que trabajan no habían podido ir a buscarla a la estación así que acompañada por Sirius y Harry había llegado a casa. Entro por la puerta y arrastro lo justo la maleta que se había traído de la escuela, para que no estorbara a la entrada.

Hay alguien aquí ¿? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, se sentía feliz de volver a estar en casa. Camino hacia su cuarto y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado el primer día de septiembre. En las paredes seguían colgados los postres de sus actores favoritos, y las fotos con sus amigos y su familia seguía pegadas entorno al gran espejo que había en una de las paredes. Se acerco a ellas las había visto un millón de veces pero nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, cogio una de las mas recientes, en ella estaba Harry , Ron y ella, y al verla sintió una pequeña punzado en su estomago. Se sentía tan mal, tan rastrera después de haber mentido a Ron que casi no podía volver a ver su cara, el su amigo incondicional, su primer amor se le había declarado nada más empezar el curso, pero como había cambiado todo en solo unos días. " Amie tienes la culpa de todo" , pensó sonriendo. Se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos y se tumbo en la cama, el cansancio hizo mella en ella.

Cariño estas en tu cuarto ¿? – le pregunto su madre desde el otro lado

Eh .. si si mama estoy aquí – dijo desperezándose

Oh … mi niña pero que guapísima estas – su madre la abrazaba demasiado fuerte

Mama me vas a ahogar

Oh .. si ya … perdona – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro

Mama, por dios no llores – le dijo besándola – Ha llegado ya papa ¿?

No aun no cariño, pq no vamos a hacer la cena juntas ¿?

Mama … no insitas sabes que los utensilios de cocina y yo estamos en guerra – sonrió y bajo junto a su madre

Mientras su madre cocinaba ella empezó a devorar todo lo que tenia a su alcance, el embarazo había despertado en ella un apetito voraz.

Hermione cariño, en el colegio te dan de comer ¿? – dijo su madre al comprobar el excesivo apetito de su hija

Siegqugabegqmegugtamugotugcgomida – dijo masticando un ultimo trozo de pastel de chocolate

Eh ¿?

Q si, pero q me gusta mucho tu comida – tomo un bollo de pan y se fue hacia el salón, prendió la tele y comenzó a pasar canales con el mando

Su padre llego con puntualidad inglesa, cuando el reloj daba la última campanada de las 8 de la tarde.

Ya estoy en casa ¡! – anuncio a la entrada

PAPA! – Hermione corrió a abrazarse a su progenitor

Princesa – su padre la abrazo con tanta fuerza que la levanto del suelo

Papa, que ya soy mayorcito para que me sigas llamando princesa – refunfuño ella

Para mi tu siempre serás mi pequeña princesa – dijo besándole la cabeza

La cena transcurrió sin percance alguno, los tres hablaban sobre las clases de Hermione, y de cómo les iban las cosas en el trabajo a sus padres. Nadie podría imaginar la vorágine que se les venia encima

Hija por dios … es la tercera vez que te sirves tarta ¡! – exclamo su madre – seguro que comes bien ¿?

Si, mama … solo es que – como iba a explicarles aquello – tengo hambre nada mas

Deja que la niña coma tranquila, para una vez que la tenemos en casa, que disfrute – su padre estaba entusiasmado con tenerla en casa. – te apetece que sigamos con la partida¿?

Si claro.

Desde que era muy pequeña su padre la había aficionada a todo tipo de juegos de mesa, desde los mas sencillos como el parchis o las damas, a los mas complicados como el ajedrez, o su favorito un juego de estrategia militar llamado RISK. Desde que había empezado en la escuela, su padre y ella habían comenzado a aficionarse a jugar después de cenar, y dejaban la partida inconclusa para cuando ella regresaba.

Su padre saco de un pequeño armario el tablero de juego, con mucho cuidado lo poso sobre la mesa de café.

Vamos a ver … - su padre se puso las gafas y tomo el papel – te tocaba tirar a ti

Genial , cojo dos dados y … - observo el tablero – con dos de Rusia a china – tiro los dados – SI!

De verdad hija que no utilizas la magia para hacer trampas ¿? – pregunto su padre levantando una ceja

Papa … sabes que tenemos prohibido usar la magia fuera de la escuela … podrían detenerme por eso

Su padre no pudo contener la carcajada. Continuaron con la partida durante al menos una hora, su madre que leía un libro en una butaca, animaba al perdedor de cada turno.

Su padre acababa de conquistar uno de los países, y ella callo en la cuenta de que ya nada era como antes, de que aunque ella actuase como si no pasara nada, claro que algo estaba pasando. En su vientre estaba gestándose un hijo, su primer hijo. Y sus padres lo desconocían por completo, no quiso esperar más. Las malas noticias cuanto antes mejor, pensaron.

Mama, papa he de contaros algo – adopto un tono solemne

Vaya hija no te pongas tan seria de repente que me asustas – dijo su madre posando el libro sobre una mesilla que tenia a su derecha.

Cuéntanos princesa – dijo su padre posando las gafas y acomodándose en el sofá – te escuchamos

Veréis – Hermione se levanto y se puso frente a ello – este comienzo de curso … bueno … han pasado muchas cosas

Si ¿? - pregunto su madre interesada

Veréis, bueno … ha llegado una chica nueva se llama Amelié y es … bueno es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, me ha ayudado mucho estos meses

Nos alegramos mucho por ti cariño – comento su padre

Bueno, y claro … eso no es lo único que ha pasado – Hermione se mordía el labio, señal inequívoca de que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa – yo … bueno veréis ….

Hija … vamos que nos tienes en ascuas – la apresuró su madre

Bueno … es que – cerro lo ojos – tengo novio

Oh … cariño eso es maravilloso ¡! – su madre se levanto a abrazarlo – querido no le dices nada ¿?

Yo … si claro, me alegro mucho princesa – su padre no parecía contento al comprobar que su pequeña estaba creciendo y ya tenia su primer novio

Y bueno … que tal las cosas con Ron ¿? – pregunto su madre

RON¿?

Si, bueno … ya sabíamos que entre vosotros dos acabaría pasando algo, verdad querido ¿? – su madre dio un codazo a su padre

Si, si claro …

No, mama mi novio no es Ron – no se sentía con valor para contarles también a sus padres que había engañado a Ron, eso tendría que esperar

A no ¿? … entonces … es Harry no ¿? … bueno ese chico es muy especial

Mama, Harry es el novio de Amie, la chica nueva

Ah … vaya … y entonces quien es ¿?

Se llama Draco – respiro hondo – Draco Malfoy

QUE ¿? – su padre se levanto furioso del sofá – pero ese no es el chico que lleva todos estos años torturándote diciéndote que eres una … una …

Sangre sucia – concluyo Hermione

Si eso … como has ¿? – su padre mostraba una expresión de disgusto

Bueno … se que el siempre se ha portado mal conmigo, pero lo que pasa que lo hacia pq yo siempre le he gustado y nunca se atrevió a decírmelo hasta ese año.

Ya hija … pero bueno … hay formas y formas –dijo su madre

Lo se, se que me lo hizo pasar muy mal, pero eso es en parte pq en su familia lo han enseñado a actuar de esa forma, prácticamente le han obligado a odiar a los sangre sucia. Pero el ha sido capaz de superar todo eso por mi , mama me quiere mucho de verdad.

Y tu ¿? – le pregunto ella

Yo , mama yo le amo por sobre todo. No sabría que hacer si el, es … Mama le amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie

Sus padre permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sabían que estaban digiriendo la noticia, así que se dijo " mejor todo de golpe "

Hay otra cosa más – ahora si que estaba realmente nerviosa, morderse el labio ya era decir poco, casi se lo devorada, además las piernas empezaban a flaquearle

Hay algo mas¿? – su madre la miraba asustada

Si bueno … veréis … bueno … yo … - como se le dice a tus padres q estas embarazada¿, pensaba – bueno …

Hija por el amor de dios, me estas poniendo nerviosa – le inquirió su madre

Es que … bueno … yo …. – su padre la miraba fijamente – estoy embarazada – dijo lo mas deprisa que pudo

Que estas q¿? – su padre no podía creerlo que acababa de oír

Que estoy embarazada – clavo la mirada en el suelo

SANTO DIOS ¡! – exclamo al fin su madre – por el amor de … pero Hermione hija … por dios … yo … tu … - su madre definitivamente no sabia que decía – hija … yo … hay cosas … bueno para … querido debimos hablarle de … yo – su madre estaba visiblemente acelerada y nerviosa

Su padre en cambio no movía ni un músculo, la miraba perplejo , y con un visible rastro de decepción en sus ojos. A Hermione le mataba aquella mirada, sabia que era el ojito derecho de su padre, su relación había sido siempre excelente, ella nunca hacia nada malo para el, siempre la defendía y la consentía en todo, era su princesa. Hermione necesitaba que su padre dijera algo, que la insultara que la regañara, que hiciera algo. Pero el permanecía en completo silencio.

Papa, dime algo – le suplico

Pero su padre se limito a tomar sus gafas y subir a su cuarto. La muchacha lo llamo varias veces mientras el subió por las escaleras, pero su padre no se volvió ninguna de las veces.

Tranquila – su madre se había levantado y se acerco para abrazarla

Yo … mama lo siento mucho – hermione sollozaba – yo no quería defraudaros, siento ser una hija horrible, de verdad

Cariño … tu no eres una mala hija, solo es que … bueno la noticia … es tan inesperada ¿?. Para tu padre aun sigues siendo la niña a la que llevaba al parque. Yo se que ya eres todo una mujer, y aunque quizás demasiado joven para ser madre, vas a serlo. A tu padre le va a costar mucho hacerse a la idea. Pero lo hará tranquila – beso en la mejilla a su hija y subió a su cuarto.

Durante la noche, Hermione oyó a sus padres discutir. Nunca en toda su vida, les había oído gritar y hablar así, ella se sentía fatal. Y encima estaba sola, como necesitaba que Draco estuviera a su lado y la abrazara.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente las náuseas matutinas hicieron acto de presencia enseguida, a duras penas llego al baño. Después de un rato de rodilla junto al retrete, las nauseas desaparecieron y ella pudo darse una ducha rápida y bajar a desayunar. Estaba muerta de hambre.

En la cocina la imagen era desalentadora, en su casa siempre se charlaba animadamente durante las comidas, y ahora un silencio tenso llenaba la estancia. Su padre leía el periódico, y su madre terminaba una tostada. Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Hermione odiaba aquello, no le gustaba que sus padres pelearan y mucho menos por su culpa.

Bueno días – no obtuvo respuesta – lo siento mucho de verdad, yo … mi intención no era quedarme embaraza, es obvio … solo ha pasado… pero se que no es tan malo como parece, Draco y yo nos queremos de verdad, y vamos a pasar por todo esto junto. Se que no podremos contar con ayuda de su familia, y aunque esperaba la vuestra, no me importa si no queréis dármela. Voy a ser fuerte y a aceptar mi responsabilidad.

Cuando termino, su padre bajo el periódico y la observo un minuto

Quiero conocer a ese tal Draco – y volvió a la lectura como si nada

Hermione no podía creerlo, aquello era … si era una especie de aceptación por parte de su padre. Corrió a abrazarle y a besarle

No vas a conquistarme con unos cuantos besos – le dijo intentando forzar un enfado que desaparecía por momentos.

La cena con Draco quedo fijada para el día después de Navidad, Hermione había estado mas nerviosa de lo habitual esos días, había preparado a sus padres para el encuentro, y sobre todo le había suplicado a Draco que se comportara a lo que el muchacho siempre le respondía " Soy un Malfoy, se comportarme ". Aquello atemorizaba aun más a Hermione.

El timbre sonó a las 8 en punto, eso era bueno ya que su padre adoraba la puntualidad. Abrió a la puerta, y creyó que un ángel había bajado a verla. Draco estaba ante ella, y lucia celestial, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de piel que marcaba su silueta, pero escondía sus manos tras la espalda.

Hola mi amor – le dijo besándola – esto es para ti

BOMBONES ¡! – Hermione estaba en el cielo

Pero no te los comas aun … se que tienes hambre pero espero que puedas esperar – le susurro mientras besaba su mejilla

Ven dame tu chaqueta – bajo la chaqueta el chico llevaba un jersey negro de pico y por debajo se le veía una camisa gris, del tono de sus ojos – Esta guapísimo- dijo sonriéndole – ahora ven te presentare a mis padres , y por favor compórtate

Soy un … - Draco no pudo terminar pq Hermione lo arrastro hasta el salón

Su padre estaba junto a la chimenea intentando disimular su nerviosismo, para nada esta conforme con que su hija mantuviese relación con un muchacho que se había pasado 6 años torturando, por mucho que ella dijera que había cambiado. Y estaba una cosa aun peor, ese maldito había dejado embrazada a su hija.

Papa - la voz de su hija le devolvió al mundo real – este es Draco

Draco tendió al hombre de mediana edad que tenia enfrente su mano.

encantado de conocerle, señor Granger – el hombre le miraba desafiante – me he permitido el atrevimiento de traerle una botella de vino de la colección de mi familia, espero que le guste. Es un Chateu del 78

Vaya – Hermione le había hablado a Draco sobre la afición de su padre por los bueno vinos – buena cosecha – dijo tomando la botella en la mano, aquello parecía que ponía el marcador a favor de Draco – muchas gracias

Hermione sonrió aliviada, el detalle había sido excelente. Draco sabía como conquistar a cualquiera, tenia carisma, pero pensaba que conquistar a su padre le costaría un poco más

Mama - exclamo al ver a la mujer aparecer por la puerta – ven voy a presentarte

Draco ella es mi madre – Draco como todo un caballero tomo la mano de la madre de Hermione y la beso, aquello ruborizo a la mujer

Le he traído un pequeño obsequio – le tendió el ramo de flores que llevaba escondido tras la espalda – son del jardín de mi casa, espero que le gusten

Lirios ¡!

Otro punto más para Draco, los lirios eras las flores favoritas de su madre. Hermione estaba atónita, no podía creer todas las consideraciones que Draco se había tomado hacia su familia, se había molestado en aprender sus gustos. Quería comérselo a besos

La cena ya esta, podemos pasar al comedor – anuncio su madre.

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos, y comenzaron a cenar. Al principio la situación era un poco tensa, y ella no sabía muy bien que hacer. Pero por suerte su adorado Draco si lo sabia.

Hermione me ha dicho, que es un enamorado de la antigüedades

Si … bueno … me gustan bastante – aquello había tomado de improviso al Señor Granger

Además he notado que tiene un gusto exquisito, el escritorio del salón es un Luis XVI verdad ¿?

Si … como ¿?

Bueno, en mi casa hay algunas antigüedades. Tenemos una sillón del siglo XVII que es una verdadera obra de arte, pero ya le dijo que su escritorio no se le queda atrás

Muchas gracias – el padre de Hermione estaba verdaderamente agradecido - … Hermione me ha dicho que juegas al … como … querida como se llama ¿?

Quidditch verdad hija ¿? – le pregunto su madre

Si, mama quidditch – cogio la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza

La conversación se hizo cada vez más fluida, Draco había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano y había investigado sobre los trabajos de los señores Granger y conversaba animadamente con ellos. Después de la cena, Draco se presto a lavar los platos y a comentar con el padre de Hermione algunos partidos de fútbol. Cuando los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estaban enfrascados en una conversación en cual había sido el mejor gol de la liga pasada, ella no pudo pensar más que las cosas iban por buen camino.

FIN FLASH BACK

Vaya te he despertado ¿? – le dijo Draco

No – se incorporo y le miro a los ojos – sabes que te adoro ¿?

Lo se, soy irresistible – le dijo acercándose para besarla.


	22. Chapter 22: Malas Noticias

_Antes de seguir cn el nuevo capitulo me gustaria mucho dar las gracias a ArkhamMoon y a _'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK' por sus rewievs de verdad que me habeis hecho muy feliz, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, dedicado a vosotrs

Capitulo XXII: Malas noticias 

bufffffff , esto no puede ser… - bufo Hermione delante del espejo

A ver desastre que te pasa ¿? – le pregunto Amie acercándose a ella

Mírame … la falda no me abrocha – Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse

Hombre … es lógico que … bueno teniendo en cuenta que tienes un ser vivo creciendo dentro de ti

Ya … pero empiezo a quedarme sin nada que ponerme, además se me empieza a notar demasiado – dijo mirándose en el espejo

Herms , estas de 5 meses, es normal que la tripa empiece e a ser incipiente

Ya pero … a este paso … en junio estaré como una vaca – se miraba con desesperación – Draco va a dejarme, me estoy poniendo horrible

Pero que tonta que eres a veces de verdad – su amiga le dio una colleja en la cabeza

AU ¡! … más cuidado soy una mujer embarazada – dijo ella quejándose

Si, tu lo has dicho, es normal que tu cuerpo cambie, tienes que dejar espacio ahí dentro

Ya … pero – Hermione parecía inconsolable

A ver , quítate la falda yo te la arreglare – saco su varita de la túnica – _Costurare_ – un costurero de madera se apareció ante ella

Que vas a hacer ¿? –le pregunto ella entregándole la falda a su amiga

Moverte los botones, para que puedas ponerte la falda – dijo rebuscando aguja e hilo en el interior del costurero – perfecto este hilo es del color de la falda

Y pq no haces un simple hechizo ¿?

Pues pq no quedaría igual ,además soy muy buena costurera, en casa con mi abuelo aprendí muchas cosas muggles, yo creía que tu … viviendo entre ellos, también las habrías aprendido

Ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír, soy muy inteligente pero un desastre con las manos.

Un ruido las interrumpió, la puerta de la sala de menesteres se abrió.

No se pq narices dices que había salido fuera, estaba claramente en la línea

Eso no te lo crees ni tu, que seas un mentiroso empedernido no quiere decir que tus mentiras sean creíbles

JA! … no me salgas con tu palabrería Harry, el balón no había salido, así que el gol debía haber subido al marcador – Draco miro a las chicas – mi amor, te importaría no recibirme en ropa interior, esto no me hace ningún bien – se acerco para besar a su novia – y tu, deja de mirar las piernas de mi novia ¡!

Yo … yo no estaba mirando las piernas de Herms … - Se acerco a Amie y la beso también

Se puede saber pq discutís esta vez ¿? – pregunto Hermione tapándose con una manta

Tu novio que se cree que puede engañarme con sus burdas mentiras – señalo Harry

Ya te he dicho …

Chicos, chicos … basta ya … me levantáis dolor de cabeza – Amie se levanto – toma ya esta, creo que así te servirá

Que le pasaba a tu falda mi amor ¿? – pregunto el rubio

Pues que tu amor se esta poniendo como una vaca – dijo ella malhumorada, se levanto y se puso la falda – no me lo puedo creer se abrocha ¡, AMIE TE ADORO! – corrió a abrazar a su amiga

a.C. q me estrujas – se quejo

Perdona

Pasaron la tarde del domingo charlando y distraídos con algún juego muggle que Hermione había traído de su casa en navidades. Eran realmente felices, ajenos por completo a lo que les esperaba.

Bueno , Albus , yo iré con ella – Severus sonreía

Tu ¿? – Dumbeldore lo miro dubitativo

Si claro, no me hace especial gracia viajar a Francia con esa … bueno con la chica, pero si tu tienes que quedarte aquí para coordinar a la orden, lo más lógico es que alguien la acompañe, y yo … bueno … me ofrezco voluntario

La verdad es que había pensado posponerlo, esperar a tiempos mejores – el director le miraba incrédulo

Bueno, la muchacha ya ha perdido mucho tiempo encerrada, y es su deber y necesidad hacerse cargo de lo suyo, sus posesiones … además … yo podré aprovechar para visitar a un amigo alquimista, y comprarle algunos ingredientes especialmente raros – Severus que mostrando una supuesta doble intención, no tardaría en convencer al viejo

Dumbeldore paseo por su despacho, abusándose la barba y limpiando cada dos por tres los cristales de sus gafas. Miro al profesor Snape por un espacio de tiempo indefinido, después comenzó a hablar

Esta bien Severus, puedes llevarte a los chicos a Francia

LOS CHICOS¿? – Snape no esperaba aquello

Si, bueno Amie ha invitado a sus amigos a ir con ella, les pareció bonito montar un viaje a Francia

Pero … yo … pensé q … - aquello desbarataba en parte sus planes – y … quienes son esos amigos ¿?

Bueno, pues serán la señorita Granger, el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy

Malfoy ¿? – sabia que era amigo de la muchacha … pero que pintaba en un viaje de "recreo" junto con los griffindors, aquello le saco un poco de sus casillas

Si, bueno el chico es un gran amigo de Amie, y bueno dado que su madre ha decido viajar a Bulgaria a visitar a unos parientes a la muchacha le pareció buena idea invitarlo a pasar las vacaciones con el

Ya veo – Severus lo vio claro por un segundo – quizás debería pedirle a Sirius que me acompañara

QUE¿? – exclamo el director

Si bueno … el señor Potter y yo … no congeniamos especialmente bien, así que pienso que será buena idea … que nos acompañe … para lidiar con ese monstruito – Severus era un gran estratega, y no dejaba nada al azar

Esta bien, me pondré en contacto con Sirius, partiréis pasado mañana

De acuerdo, yo mismo me encargare de avisar a los chicos – Severus salio de la sala con aire de suficiencia

Esta un poco disgustado por haber tenido que trastocar sus planes en cierta medida, pero bueno quizás al fin y al cabo no fuera tan horrible. Algo iba a ocurrírsele para utilizar a los otros muchachos para llevar a cabo su plan. Camino por los pasillos, sabía perfectamente donde estarían los chicos, había estudiado detenidamente sus hábitos sus costumbres, espero a que salieran.

Te he dicho que eso no valía, q pasa Draco que no sabes ganar sin hacer trampas ¿? – Harry increpaba al rubio

De verdad … que resultas patético … no sabes perder a un simple juego muggle – le dio una colleja – tienes mucho que aprender

Serás – salio corriendo tras el rubio , aquello no iba a quedar así

Pero … por favor podéis estaros quietos ¡! – les grito Amie

Sois como niños, no corrijo sois peores que niños – añadió Hermione

AUUUUU joder Potter me estas haciendo daño – Harry retorcía con fuerza el brazo del Slytherin

Que ocurre aquí ¿? – la voz de Snape les hizo separarse

Esto … esto – Harry estaba asustado no sabia que decir – vera …

No saben que esta prohibido las peleas dentro del colegio, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor – Draco miraba a Harry con suficiencia y una sonrisa malévola – y otros 10 menos para Slytherin – le dijo Severus a Draco

Pero si yo …

Señor Malfoy no me decepcione mas por hoy, no se rebaje, no es su estilo – Harry le hacia ahora muecas a Draco, este no pudo evitar reírse

Si , señor – Draco bajo la vista estaba a punto de partirse de risa

Señorita Cavaliac – dijo dirigiéndose a las muchachas

Si profesor – aquel hombre la ponía verdaderamente nerviosa, no le gustaba que la miraba

El director me ha pedido que le comunique que partirán pasado mañana de viaje

GENIAL ¡! – exclamaron a la vez rubio y moreno. Severus se volteo y los miro amenazadoramente

Muchas gracias profesor – dijo Amie

No me las de tan rápido – volvió a mirar a la muchacha – he de comunicarle que el director no va a poder acompañarle en el viaje

Pero … y entonces ¿?

Seré yo quien les acompañe

Aquella noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre cada una de las cabezas de los chicos, no podían creerlo, sus perfectas vacaciones por la rivera francesa, serian en compañía de Severus Snape.


	23. Chapter 23: Llegando a Niza

Capitulo XXIII: Llegando a Niza 

Metió un par de camisetas más por si las moscas, y después intento cerrar la maleta.

Mierda ¡! – exclamo

Por más que lo intentaba le era imposible cerrar la maleta, así que por cuarta vez, saco todas las cosas las puso sobre la cama y comenzó de nuevo.

Dos pares de vaqueros, - los copio y los metió – bueno y estos también – copio otro vaquero – mmmm … debería llevar también la bermuda vaquera, quizás pueda ponerla con los zapatos de punta redonda … - los copio del montón – mmm si es q son tan bonitos, Herms tenia razón hice bien en comprarlos. Bueno ya pantalones ya esta … aunque … mmm … quizás – alargo la mano y agarro otro par de pantalones, estos eran de corte militar y estaban algo desgastados – bueno … estos también debería llevarlos, por si hace frió … - los metió en la maleta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta lo único de lo que se había desecho era una camiseta de tirantes, pero cuanto más la miraba más se decía que tenia que llevarla. No sabía que iba a hacer para cerrar la maleta.

A LA PORRA! – exclamo y de debajo de la cama saco otra maleta más pequeña – me da igual lo que diga Harry … con una maleta tan chiquita como esta no puedo ir a ningún lado.

Consiguió repartir la ropa entre las dos maletas , y de paso aprovecho para meter un par de botas más que se le había quedado fuera de la primera maleta. había ido con un permiso especial y en compañía de Hermione al Londres muggle hacia unas semanas , pq necesitaba ropa urgentemente, al principio fue con la idea de comprar lo esencial, pero al descubrir que tenia dinero suficiente y que las tiendas eran realmente espectaculares había creado un fondo de armario digno de cualquier modelo. Además aprovecho sus compras para renovar el "proyecto" de vestuario de su querido Harry , y también había hecho alguna aportación al vestuario muggle de Draco y al futuro retoño que Hermione estaba esperando.

Bajo las escaleras seguida por sus maletas que levitaban tras de ella. Draco estaba esperándola en la sala común.

Ya estoy, nos vamos ¿? – le dijo

Ya era hora, llevo 20 minutos esperando … un momento , eso son dos maletas – Draco la aparto para ver mejor – dijimos que solo una – la miro con gesto serio

Yo no puedo viajar sin … sin estas cosas … así que llevo dos, y apártate que llegamos tarde

Hermione se va a enfadar, cuando aparezcas con dos maletas, ella solo llevara una – le dijo el rubio regañándola

Salieron de la torre seguidos del equipaje y avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio central del colegio, donde ya estaban esperándolos los griffindors.

POR FIN! – exclamo un aburridísimo Harry

A mi no me mires, ha sido tu novia – le dijo Draco justificándose

Lo siento, no era capaz a desechar algunas cosas – dijo la morena acercándose a su novio para besarlo

Bueno si es por ti … - Harry se aparto de ella – SANTO MERLIN! … todo eso es tuyo ¿? – le pregunto señalando las dos maletas

Si bueno … veras … - ella se hizo la remolona y se acerco a Harry para besarlo – es que quería estar guapa para ti – le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena

Ya … pero si tu siempre estas guapa – le dijo Harry sin resistirse a besarla

Bueno , y donde esta el profesor Snape¿? – pregunto Draco

Pues ni idea pero se retrasa – le contesto su novia

Oye ... Herms y tu cuantas maletas llevas – le pregunto Amie

Yo … bueno … yo … - se puso colorada – tres … - agacho la cabeza

Amor para que necesitas 3 maletas ¿? – le contesto extrañado su chico

Bueno , es que como la ropa se me va quedando pequeña por días … pues claro – " que mala justificación ", pensó Hermione

Ya , claro – dijo el rubio rodando los ojos

Mantuvieron una pequeña charla – coloquio sobre pq las chicas siempre acababan llevando un montón de ropa que nunca se ponían y pq ellos solo llevan un par de vaqueros y un par de camisetas. Al final no llegaron a una conclusión clara.

Bien veo que estáis todos, nos vamos – les anucio el profesor Snape

Si señor - contestaron al unísono, en la cara se les veía una claro gesto de resignación

Caminaron detrás de Snape como si en vez de dirigirse a unas vacaciones por la rivera francesa se dirigieran al matadero, les pesaba en el alma tener que compartir sus días con semejante espécimen, seguro que harían de todo menos algo divertido. Quizás no fueran los mejores tiempos para divertirse, ya que una guerra les acechaba, pero decidieron partir de viaje pq quizás después no lo podrían hacer los cuatro juntos. Quien más insistió en aquello fue Harry, que sabia lo que les esperaba en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y que también sabia que era posible que no todos regresaran de aquella guerra.

Profesor, y en que vamos a viajar ¿? – pregunto por fin el guapo Slytherin

No lo se, de eso se encargaba el señor Black – contesto sin apenas inmutarse

SIRIUS ¿? – pregunto entusiasmado Harry

Si , señor Potter, el perro pulgoso nos acompañara en el viaje

Harry quiso lanzarle algo a la cabeza del profesor, pero la idea de que su padrino les acompañase en el viaje, le resultaba tan agradable que no quería estropear nada.

Ya veréis chicos, con Sirius las cosas serán diferentes – le susurro a sus amigos

Salieron por la puerta principal rumbo a la esplanda que había frente al colegio,

Bueno , veo que la puntualidad también se le quedo en Azkaban – murmuro el profesor

Perdone que dice – le pregunto Harry

Nada, nada – tomo su reloj de bolsillo pasaban 10 minutos de las 12 del medio día

Esperaron por más de media hora, hasta que un ruido ahogado los saco de su aburrimiento, no sabían muy bien de donde venia , no había nada que pudiera emitir aquel sonido en varios metros, por un momento todos se asustaron pero un fuerte golpe y un " CRACK" les mostró la realidad. Frente a ellos y de la nada aparecían un monovolumen plateado, alguien se bajo del coche,

Hola Harry, hola chicos , Severus … - los miro a todos – siento la tardanza, pero he tardado en habituarme al control del coche, ahora si hacéis levitar hasta aquí vuestro equipaje os lo agradecería

Estas loco … yo no pienso montarme en eso – exclamo Snape

Oh .. si lo hará es nuestro medio de locomoción , tu dijiste que buscara uno , ahora no te quejes – le recrimino

Eso me pasa , por dejar las cosas en manos de patanes como tu – le espeto mientras hacia levitar su pequeña maleta hacia la parte trasera del coche

A ver dejarme sitio, yo las colocare … a ver esta aquí … no aquí … - Sirius comenzó a mover las maletas, pero nada no había forma de que todas encajaran en el maletero – no se puede quedar ninguna fuera ¿? - pregunto el animago

NO! – exclamaron las muchachas al unísono

Vale , vale … pues entonces – tomo su varita en la mano – _Reducto_ – las maletas encogieron hasta que casi cabían en la mano del animago

Vaya … debí usar ese hechizo para meter mi cazadora azul – suspiro Hermione

AMOR! – Draco la miraba incrédulo

Ya .. ya … ya vale – ella le miro malhumorada y entro en el coche.

Los muchachos tomaron asiento en la parte trasera. Al volante Sirius y como copiloto el profesor Snape. Gracias a la movilidad de los asientos los chicos podían estar sentados cómodamente y verse los unos a los otros.

Bueno, listos ¿? – todos asintieron, excepto Severus que se había agarrado con fuerza al salpicadero del coche – pues listos o no haya vamos

MERLIN PROTEGENOS ¡! – exclamo Severus en el momento en el que el pilito arrancaba el coche y despegaba

VOLANDO ¿? – pregunto una asustada Hermione

Si, volando y con el escudo de invisibilidad llegaremos en un par de horas a Niza – le contesto Sirius – algún problema ¿?

No … bueno … es que no me gusta mucho volar – se acurruco un poco mas en los brazos de Draco

El viaje transcurrió relativamente tranquilo y salvo por los ácidos comentarios de Snape, los chicos podrían haber dicho que fue un viaje divertido, bueno todos excepto Hermione que odiaba volar.

A la altura de la carretera principal que da entrada a la ciudad de Niza, Sirius hizo descender el coche y también hizo desaparecer el escudo, para tocar tierra firme , y seguir los pocos km que les quedaban por carretera. Tardaron apenas unos 20 minutos en introducirse en la villa francesa,

Bueno … y exactamente a dnd tengo que llevar el coche ¿? – le pregunto a su copiloto

Pues , según anotaciones del director, tenemos una reserva en un hotel llamado Village du Nice , que esta enfrente del Parc du Châteu

Por Merlín , pensaba que el francés era el idioma más sexy que existía, pero viéndolo salir por tu boca , he de retirar lo dicho

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, que solo cesaron ante la mirada asesina del profesor Snape.

El hotel era mucho más bonito de lo que esperaban, un viejo caserío blanco se alzaba ante ellos cuando bajaron del coche. No era muy grande pero si elegante y con encanto, de piedra blanca y ventanas rojas el hotel era sin duda una pequeña obra de arte. En el interior, el hall era acogedor, con varios sillones y sofás antiguos y tapizados con una tela roja les recibían, si seguían un poco mas adelante con la vista, una enorme escalinata de piedra se alzaba ante ellos, doce escalones antes de llegar a un gran rellano donde un majestuoso cuadro presidía la sala. Una bella mujer les observaba desde el cuadro, de tez blanca, casi como porcelana pura, de mirada penetrante azul cielo, y de sonrisa enigmática, de pie junto a un gran ventanal , con un vestido de época, probablemente de la edad media, rojo carmesí y un hermoso amuleto cubriendo la desnudez de su cuello. Todos se maravillaron al verla, y todos sin duda recordaran a alguien.

Amie se quedo petrificada ante el retrato, era su viva imagen , le parecía estar mirándose ante un espejo, no podía creerlo si no hubiera sido por su ropa crearía estar viendo su propio reflejo.

Lady Morgan … - susurro

así es señorita, conoce la historia de Lady Morgan ¿? … realmente es maravillosa – le dijo un botones que cargaba con sus maletas

Yo … bueno … - apenas era capaz de articular palabra

La mujer más bella que Niza a conocido, la mas hermosa y también la mas cruel – continuo el mozo – Todo aquel que ponía sus ojos en ella caía rendido a sus pies, pero también todo aquel que osaba retarla caía a sus pies, aunque lamentablemente muerto

El mozo se alejo de ella, sin reparar en que aquella muchacha q estaba frente a la escalinata era la heredera de aquella mujer. Las palabras se le habían clavado en el alma, la estaban traspasando, aquella mujer era todo un contraste, capaz de destilar amor para otros, de hacerlos caer a sus pies, pero también capaz de fumilarlos. " y yo … yo soy como ella", pensó. No podía reprimir más las lágrimas, alejo su vista del cuadro y corrió a los brazos de Harry.

Amie … q … pasa ¿? … stas bien ¿? – le pregunto un contrariado Harry

Solo abrázame por favor – le suplico entre sollozos.

Harry no hizo más que lo que ella le pidió. Draco y Hermione contemplaban la escenas algo desconcertados, no entendían muy bien la repentina acción de la muchacha, aunque claramente el retrato tenía algo que ver.

Si vera, tenemos una reserva hecha , a nombre de … - el animago se volteo - Snape .. a nombre de quien esta la reserva ¿?

Cavaliac – musito

Snape asistía complacido a la escena que se le mostraba, realmente no esperaba que las cosas se le facilitaran, pero el cuadro y la reacción de la muchacha. Aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que parecía anteriormente

COMO Q SOLO 3 RESERVAS¿? – gruño Sirius

Perro pulgoso podrías mantener la educación entre los muggles – le susurro mientras se acercaba al mostrador

Perdona que me enoje mi querida serpiente, pero resulta que solo hay 3 habitaciones dobles, y nosotros somos 6 ¡! – concluyo Sirius

Y q problema hay ¿? – pregunto Draco acercándose a los dos hombres – Herms y yo compartiremos cuadro y Harry y Amie pueden hacerlo también … y bueno … - Draco destilaba maldad – y vosotros también podéis hacerlo – sonrió malévolamente

QUE ¿? – su padrino se giro de inmediato – mi querido ahijado lamento borrarte esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que llevas puesta, pero esto no es un viaje de enamorados ni de parejas – levanto una ceja – estamos aquí por trabajo

Bueno … placer , trabajo que más da – continuo el rubio – creo que es un buen reparto

Ni hablar, soy tu padrino aparte de profesor y no voy a consentir ningún tipo de comportamiento fuera de lo normal – dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia la castaña – bastante perdido estas ya … - soltó como veneno

No te tolero ..

Tu no eres nadie para tolerarme o para no hacerlo, soy tu padrino , el responsable de tu bienestar, o del que te pueda quedar – volvió a mirar a Hermione que se sentía herida – y eso es todo. Nosotros dos compartiremos habitación, así como Sirius compartirá habitación con su ahijado, y las señoritas harán lo propio. A no ser claro esta que prefieras compartir la habitación con el estimado señor Potter¿? – lanzo una fría mirada hacia el hall y la planto en la pareja que seguían abrazados

Yo … - Draco estaba consternado por el comportamiento de su padrino, sabia de su frialdad y de su mal humor, pero herir así a su amada, aquello sobrepasaba todos los limites

Perfecto entonces , pulgoso podrías coger las llaves ¿? – le pregunto a Sirius

Mira bien sucia víbora ….

Bájame esos humos, perfecto me quedo con esta habitación – tomo una de las llaves de la mano de Sirius y camino hacia la escalera – DRACO! – bramo – que demonios esperas ¿?

El rubio bajo la mirada al suelo y camino tras su padrino, no sin antes pasar por el lado de su novia y susúrrale un sentido lo siento. La muchacha lo miro complacida, no por nada le amaba tanto

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Te encuentras bien ¿? – le pregunto mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la maleta

Eh … perdón, no te escuchaba , lo siento Herms

Te decía que si te encuentras bien, has estado muy callada durante la cena, estoy de acuerdo en que la presencia de Snape lo hace todo mucho más lúgubre, pero …

Ya … bueno … no es nada – la morena se acerco al balcón y observo las preciosas vistas

Vamos, no mientas, se que te pasa algo … es .. es por el cuadro ¿? – le pregunto un tanto confusa

Yo … bueno … si lo cierto es que si … el botones me contó que Lady Morgan era la mujer mas bella que Niza había conocido, pero también la más cruel – suspiro a punto de llorar – ella era una asesina

Bueno … tu no tienes nada que ver con ella – intento consolarla

Si, claro que tengo … Herms yo stoy aquí por ella, ella lo quiso así – dijo aun más apenada

No, Amie tu estas aquí pq tus padres se amaban

Mi padre también es un asesino – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

Puede que lo sea, pero un único sentimiento puro broto de su alma, y tu lo sabes, sino … tu no estarías aquí – se acerco a ella y la abrazo – además tu no eres ni esa Lady Morgan, ni tu padre. Tu eres Amelié

Y si … - tenia tanto miedo – y si también termino siendo una asesina ¿? … y si me convierto en un ser cruel como ellos ¿? – amie buscaba una respuesta en los ojos de su amiga

TU cruel ¿? … vamos no me hagas reír eres la persona más buena que conozco, eres la bondad personificada

Pero las personas cambian, yo … yo tngo miedo – se separo de su amiga – y si … y si os hago daño ¿? … si algo os pasara por mi culpa yo …- callo de rodillas en el suelo y sollozo con más fuerza – yo podría … - la garganta se le hizo un nudo, no podía continuar

Tranquila, amiga nada malo va a pasar

Hermione la ayudo a levantarse y tras unos segundos en los que la morena aun lloraba las dos amigas decidieron acostarse y esperar un nuevo amanecer. Amie intentaba dormirse pero no podía, si cerraba los ojos la oscuridad que se cernía le traía pensamientos y sensaciones horribles. Ella quería creer, deseaba creer en las palabras de su amiga, pero aquel presentimiento latía cada vez con más fuerza. Algo horrible iba a pasar y no tardaría mucho, lo sabia

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Corría por un camino tortuoso, lleno de piedras y ramas por todos lados, iba descalza, miraba sus pies cubiertos por el barro y la sangre procedentes de las heridas cortantes producidas por las piedras. sentía la boca salada, producto de las lagrimas que se acercaban a la comisura de sus labios. Estaba agotada notaba como el cansancio estaba apunto de terminar con ella, pero no podía parar debía correr, debía huir de el, sabia que si la alcanzaba estaba perdida. Tenia que correr aunque le fallaran las piernas, aunque le faltara el aliento, por su propio bien tenia que correr. Pero no lo hacia lo suficientemente rápido, y le sentía cada vez más cerca , sentía como iba alcanzara. Por eso miro atrás, y aquello fue su perdición, al voltearse no pudo fijarse en el suelo y callo al tropezarse con unas ramas. Se dio de bruces contra la tierra, arañándose la cara, tenia que levantarse y seguir corriendo pero ya era tarde. Una mano se abalanzo sobre ella y la volteo _

_HARRY NO ¡! – grito _

_Avada Kedavra ¡!_

Desperto sobresaltada empapada en sudor, miro a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba, Hermione seguía dormida en la cama de al lado. Se quito las sabanas de encima y miro al techo. "el fin se acerca" se dijo.


	24. Chapter 24: Visiones

Capitulo XXIV: Visiones

_Sentía la sangre corre por su brazo, el corte era mucho más profundo de lo que se imaginaba. Le dolía horrores, pero no iba a detenerse, tenía que hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida aquel sentimiento podía más que su propia razón. Ella había terminado con todo, había acabado con su paz, con su cordura. Y por si fuera poco lo había hecho sin escrúpulo alguno, había roto su corazón en mil pedazos, como cuando una copa de cristal cae al suelo. Sentía que jamás recogería todos aquellos pequeños trozos, que seria incapaz de recomponer su maltratado corazón, pero no le importaba, aquel sentimiento le llenaba, le daba la energía suficiente. Sabía que con aquella maravillosa sensación podría conseguirlo. Seguía corriendo tras ella, sabia que no podría llegar muy lejos, no en su estado y ya no le importaba cual fuera su estado, quizás antes si, quizás antes hubiera sido misericordioso con ella, la hubiera perdonado, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que había hecho. No le importaba en absoluto que estuviera herida, o cansada, o que en su interior portara a su hijo. Un hijo que el creía que había sido engendrado con amor, que era fruto de ese sentimiento incondicional que se profesaban, pero que equivocado había estado, y ahora lo estaba pagando, pero aquello ni importaba. Quizás antes si, pero ahora ya no. Ahora solo buscaba una cosa. Venganza._

_La veía correr cada vez más despacio, sabia que pronto caería rendida, era demasiado para ella, ya no era aquella bruja poderosa, estaba débil y el lo sabia e iba aprovecharse de ello. Ella iba a pagar por todo. Sonrió al ver como ingenuamente ella se había volteado para verlo, y aquello la había hecho caer, era su oportunidad. Avanzo mucho mas rápido, justo antes de que ella se incorporara, la tomo por el hombro y la volteo, quería ver su rostro quería verla sufrir. _

_HARRY NO! – ella suplico, pero nada iba a detenerlo._

_Avada Kedavra!_

NOOOOOOOOOO! – grito

Harry … harry , estas bien ¿? – su padrino se acerco a su cama

Yo … no … yo … no ella … la mate … yo … - Harry estaba asustado, confuso no sabia dnd estaba, empapado en sudor, extendió la mano hacia la derecha y en una mesita encontró una gafas, se las puso – la mate – era lo único que podía decir

Harry … pero que … vamos solo ha sido una pesadilla – Sirius no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero debía tranquilizar a su sobrino

No … yo , como pude hacerlo¿? – Harry se debatía ahora entre la realidad y sus sueños, aquello había sido tan real, había sentido aquellos sentimientos como suyos propios, y había disfrutado. No podía ser verdad, había disfrutado matándola – tengo que verla – se incorporo dejando a un Sirius pasmado

A dnd demonios crees que va ¿? – al fin consiguió reaccionar

Necesito hablar con Amie – le dijo mientras se calzaba

No vas a ir a ningún lado, son las 4 de la mañana

No me importa la hora que sea, necesito hablar con ella – lanzo una mirada amenazante a su padrino

He dicho que no son horas, vuelve a la cama. Has tenido una pesadilla, si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo, pero ahora vuelve a dormirte. Es una orden

No pienso acatar tus ordenes – y salio de la habitación dando un portazo

Camino por el pasillo sabia que la habitación de las chicas estaba al final del mismo, un ruido lo distrajo

Potter¿? – un rubio salía de la habitación de enfrente

Joder , Draco, me has asustado … - le miraba mientras notaba que su pulso tornaba a la normalidad – donde se supone que vas¿?

Mi padrino acaba de sucumbir a una de mis pociones – sonrió maliciosamente – y no pienso desaprovechar sta oportunidad para estar con mi niña - lo miro de arriba abajo – aunque veo que no soy el único – dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

No seas imbecil, yo … yo solo

Si tu solo … anda vete con ese cuento a la comadreja , PLASH! – una colleja sobre la nuca de Draco – mierda Potter no vuelva a hacer eso

Pues tu no vuelvas a insultar a mi amigo

Esta bien, bueno vamos¿? – le dijo mientras se frotaba dolorido la nuca

Avanzaron un par de metros más y sin tocar a la puerta, entraron en la habitación, afortunadamente las chicas no cerraron con llaves. Caminaron juntos hasta el borde de la cama, los dos se quedaron embobados ante la escena

Tenemos mucha suerte , verdad Harry ¿? – le susurro un enamoradísimo Draco

Si, - todas aquellas terribles dudas, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que Harry tenia tras la pesadilla desaparecieron ante la imagen de su amada Amie dormida, sobre las sabanas, con su cabello luciendo mas brillante a la luz de la luna, su tez blanca y su hermosas formas recostadas como una princesa durmiente. Como su princesa durmiente. Camino hasta el lateral de la cama, se acomodo en el borde, y acaricio su mejilla

Harry ¿? – el roce la despertó, pero aquella calidez era inconfundible

Shhh … si soy yo, pero descansa – Harry quería permanecer por horas observándola , observando su belleza , rozando su piel, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

COMO VOY A TRAERTE ESO ¿? – una grito en la otra cama acabo por despertar a Amie y de sacar de su trance a Harry

Cielo, por favor … - Herms casi le suplicaba

Mi niña te amo, pero eso es … - Draco la abrazo – es asqueroso

NO LO ES ¡! – dijo ella alejándose de su novio

Que os pasa ¿? – pregunto la morena desperezándose

Que tu amiga tiene gustos muy raros – dijo Draco sentándose en el borde de la cama

No son raros – protesto Hermione

HERMIONE GRANGER SI SON RAROS ¡! – sentencio el rubio

NO LO SON ¡! – le grito

Podíais dejar de gritar, no me apetece que tu padrino se despierte – le dijo Harry al otro muchacho

Tranquilo no lo hara, la poción que le he dado le hara dormir como un angelito – su expresión cambio al ver los rostros de sus amigos – bueno quien dice angelito … dice serpiente

Jajajaaja - rió Amie – a ver Herms que es eso que dice Draco que es tan asqueroso

Es que … - miro a su amiga mordiéndose el labio – quiero … quiero pate con chocolate fundido por encima

BUAGH! – exclamo Harry – amigo estoy de acuerdo contigo, y le tendió una mano al rubio

Gracias – acepto el otro complacido

Vamos chicos, solo es un antojo – les dijo Amie

Si pero hay antojos, … y ANTOJOS – dijo Draco poniendo mucha mas énfasis en la palabra antojos

Esta bien como quieras, pero si nuestro hijo sale luego con una enorme mancha en la frente será tu culpa – le dijo Hermione indignada

Yo … esto … no me mires así – Draco estaba apunto de sucumbir a la mirada de su novia – he dicho que no me mires así – pero ya no pudo resistir por mas tiempo se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso – esta bien … espera aquí – dijo dándole un ultimo beso

TE QUIERO! – le grito ella mientras se levantaba de la cama – jo, me meo, vengo ahora chicos – y desapareció tras la puerta del baño

Que divertido - dijo la muchacha lanzándose sobre su chico – abrázame fuerte anda

Claro mi vida – digo pasando un brazo por el cuerpo de su chica y atrayéndola hacia si – estas preciosa cuando duermes – le dijo mientras le besaba la frente – bueno en realidad estas preciosa siempre – volvió a besarla

Harry me quieres ¿? – dijo acomodándose mas en su pecho

Si, ya sabes que si … a que viene eso ahora ¿? – le pregunto extrañado y apretándola con mas fuerza contra su pecho

Prométeme que me vas a querer siempre, que pase lo que pase siempre me vas a querer, que venga lo que venga lo afrontaremos juntos. Prométeme que siempre vamos a amarnos – apretó la cara contra el pecho de Harry no quería llorar, pero aquel sueño la estaba torturado

Yo … - Harry sentía como las lagrimas de su novia humedecían su camiseta, y aquello le mortificaba, no sabia como ni porque, pero sabia que Amie conocía su sueño, sabia de sus miedos, y aquello le consterno y le hizo una pelota el corazón. Por unos segundos, que a Amie se le hicieron eternos, no supo que decir, su corazón le decía una cosa, pero aquel sueño había sido tan real. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos, aquello era horrible, porque le estaba haciendo daño, el estaba hiriéndola, y no quería. Llevo sus manos al rostro de la chica y la atrajo hacia así, que seguía con lagrimas en los ojos y la mirada clavada en las sabanas – mi vida, mírame – le dijo – te amo, no me importa nada mas , no se lo que nos espera, pero no me importa. Solo se que te amo, y que pase lo que pase – respiro hondo – óyeme, pase lo que pase, te voy a amar toda mi vida.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, estaba tan bonita bajo aquella luz de la luna, con los ojos llenos de brillo tras las lagrimas, que sentía que su corazón le iba a dar un vuelco, la amaba tanto, tanto que empezaba a doler. ¿Cómo siquiera durante un segundo, pudo dudar de su amor, se acerco a ella rozo sus labios con los suyos, y sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, solo aquel roce era capaz de desequilibrarlo, solo el aliento de aquella chica podía hacerle perder la cabeza. Acerco un poco más su rostro y la beso, suave y calidamente, no quería que el tiempo siguiera, quería mantenerse así por días, meses o incluso años. Pero la necesidad, y tal vez las hormonas le hicieron sucumbir, saco la lengua y rozo los labios de su novia, pidiéndole permiso para explorar su boca, aquella boca que sabía a gloria bendita y que tanto placer le daba.

No vuelvas a pedirme nada parecido me oyes niña¿? – Draco entraba furioso en la habitación, llevando una bandeja en las manos – UPS ¡! – la escena era tan bonita que hasta al mismismo Draco Malfoy le dio una pena horrible interrumpirla – lo siento chicos

Tu siempre tan oportuno mi amor, - dijo Hermione saliendo del baño – mmmmmm… que buena pinta tiene – dijo cogiendo una de las tostadas de la bandeja – vamos déjala aquí - su novio hizo lo indicado y ella tomo un cuchillo y unto el pate en la tostada, después cogio una jarrita con chocolate fundido y baño la tostada en chocolate , la cogio en la mano y mordió con ansia – mmmmmmmm … - saboreo el bocado – esta delicioso , queréis ¿? – les dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios

NO GRACIAS ¡! – exclamaron los tres a la vez

Vosotros os lo perdéis ¡! – les dijo ofendida , pero siguió comiendo por un rato.

Draco se sentó junto a ella y aunque con mucha desgana la observaba comer, la verdad es que aquello se le antojaba asqueroso, pero aunque quería no podía dejar de observarla, tan hermosa, tan brillante , tan extraordinaria y era solo para el. Aquella muchacha de pelo castaña y mirada calida, era suyo, solo de el. Sintió que le embargaba la felicidad. No pudo evitarlo se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla

Te amo –le susurro a la mejilla

Me parece muy bien, pero estoy comiendo – le dijo tomando otra tostada en la mano

Mi niña, sabes romper un momento mágico como nadie – le dijo tumbándose en la cama

HABLO! … - dijo mirándole – tu que entras como un elefante en un cacharrería y rompes el momento de Amie y Harry

Yo no tengo la culpa de que cara-rajada no sepa contener sus hormonas – soltó como si nada

Q yo sepa aquí el único que no sabe contener sus hormonas eres tu Malfoy – le dijo un indignado Harry

Yo no me lanzo al acecho de mi novia cada segundo Potter – le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa

Si pero yo por lo menos se "guardarla" a buen recaudo – le dijo sonriendo malévolamente

SERAS ¡! – y le lanzo un almohada

Ya empiezan … - dijo Amie levantándose de la cama y separándose de los chicos – anda ven sentémonos aquí , seguro que será un espectáculo digno de ver – Hermione tomo la bandeja y sentó en una de las butacas de la habitación junto a su amiga

Las chicas observaban como sus novios se peleaban como niños, se lanzaban almohadas entre insultos, se daban alguna que otra colleja si pillaban al otro desprevenido. Era realmente gracioso, parecía una lucha encarnizada, pero no era mas que una pelea de niños, casi ni se rozaban y si lo hacían era por error, solo jugaban.

Me desesperan te lo juro – le dijo Hermione a su amiga que ya había terminado de comer

Son como niños, así que juegan como niños – le dijo Amie

Ya , pero deberían empezar a comportarse como adultos

Lo se , pero … no le puedes pedir peras al olmo

Ya pero, Draco y yo seremos padres en unos meses, y me asusta que se comporte así – le dijo con franqueza la castaña

Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que Draco será un padre estupendo – una sensación familiar la embargo, aquel maldito presentimiento otra vez. Pq no se iba¿, pq cada vez que imaginaba un futuro para sus amigos sentía aquello ¿? .Era algo horrible y no podía evitarlo, trato de alejarlo de su mente pero no pudo, miro fijamente a su amigo, que estaba de pie en la cama , llamando cara-rajada a su chico y lanzándole una almohada. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza

Pasa algo ¿? – le pregunto su amiga

No nada …

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ¡! – grito Harry lanzándose de un salto a por Draco

Draco descubriendo la intención de su amigo dio un paso atrás, pero fue un paso en falso y callo de la cama un golpe seco callo las risas de Harry.

DRACO ¡! – las chicas gritaron y se levantaron y corrieron hacia el muchacho

Hermione se arrodillo junto a el. Estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Amie dio un paso mas y sintió un espasmo en el estomago. De pronto todo se torno oscuro , abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en su habitación , estaba en otro lugar. Miro alrededor, había árboles que se movían al compás del viento, también era una noche de luna llena y la luz que aquella masa enorme emanaba desde el cielo la devolvió a la realidad. Frente a ella, yacía un muchacho , vestido por completo de negro , sin moverse , ni siquiera parecía respirar, no había movimiento en su pecho. Se estremeció al reconocer su rostro, no podía ser el. Se acerco un poco más , pero algo la detuvo, había alguien mas en el lugar se acercaba, se detuvo junto al cuerpo

No … por favor no … por favor – se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del muchacho – mi amor , por favor, tu no … - se agarró sobre su pecho y comenzó a golpearlo – no me hagas esto, no puedes … no puedes dejarnos solas, te necesitamos – seguía llorando y se aferraba a el con mas fuerza – me lo prometiste, me dijiste que siempre ibas a estar para cuidarnos, la niña y yo te necesitamos – volvía a golpearlo con fuerza – ME LO PROMETISTE! – y por fin dejo de hablar y solo lloraba

Las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar, no había nada que pudiera detenerlas.

Amie que pasa pq lloras¿? – Harry se paro frente a ella – Amie – la zarandeo levemente – vamos tranquila, Draco solo estaba bromeando … míralo esta bien

Si vamos, estoy bien no es para tanto – dijo el rubio acercándose a ella

Amie volvía a estar en la habitación, sus amigos la miraban entre preocupados y extrañados, no sabían muy bien que le sucedía a su amiga, pero no les gustaba verla así. Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo

i.e. … peque solo ha sido una broma

Yo .. ya … no me gustan estas bromas – fue lo único que consiguió articular

Vaya , lo siento

Amie tiene razón, me has dado un susto de muerte y estoy embarazada imbecil, se supone que deberías cuidarme – le dijo pegándole en la cabeza

AUCH! … jo … yo … lo siento – se acerco remolonamente a su novia , puso su mejor sonrisa – me perdonas ¿? – sonrió de medio lado y puso una mano en el vientre de Hermione – me perdonáis ¿?

No se … - Hermione coloco su mano sobre la de Draco – tu q dices pequeño ¿?

Pequeña - dijo aun ensimismada Amie

QUE ¿? – los 3 chicos la miraron extrañados

Es una niña – dijo ella acercándose al balcón

Como sabes que es una niña ¿? – pregunto Harry asustado

Lo se, y eso es lo que importa – abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire golpeara su cara aun llena de lagrimas – Tenéis que iros

Tranquila mi padrino no se despertara

No , no digo de aquí, digo que tenéis que marcharos lejos – no tenia valor para mirarles a la cara

IRNOS ¿? LEJOS ¿? – Hermione estaba asustándose, tomo la mano de Draco – pq¿?

Solo se que debéis iros, lejos, separaos de mi – trago saliva – aquí no estáis a salvo

Vamos Amie, no empieces otra vez – Harry se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero ella no le dejo

debéis iros por favor – aquello era más una suplica que una petición

Pero pq ¿? – Draco estaba también asustado

Pq … pq – Amie sintió que estaba apunto de desmayarse, por eso se agarro con fuerza a la barandilla del balcón – pq no estáis a salvo

En estos tiempos nadie esta a salvo – añadió Hermione

Pero a mi lado corréis más peligro aun – iba a desplomarse lo sabia, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte

Amie somos tus amigos, y estaremos a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo mano – sentencio Draco

Pero yo no quiero que estéis a mi lado, quiero que os vayáis ¡! – grito con desesperación

No van a irse, los 3 estaremos contigo – Harry intentaba acercarse de nuevo a ella

No, me toques , tu también debes alejarte de mi – las fuerzas se le iban en cada palabra

No voy a pasar por esto otro vez Amie, sabes que pase lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado, tu me lo pediste, me pediste que te amara siempre, que me quedara contigo

Lo se … pero no lo sabia … - la vista empezó a nublársele

Saber ¿? – Harry estaba sorprendido – que no sabias ¿? – se refería tal vez al sueño ¿?

No importa, quiero que os vayáis que os vayáis lejos, los tres – intentaba darse la vuelta pero apenas tenia fuerte

No vamos a irnos, ya lo sabes – Draco se acerco al balcón – estamos contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo y lo sabes

Por favor … por favor – susurraba – yo no quiero hacerlo …

Hacer que ¿? – Hermione también estaba ahora a la entrada del balcón

Amie se dio la vuelta despacio, no quería caerse debía ser fuerte y enfrentarlos, solo así lo lograría, tenia que hacerlo. Debían alejarse de ella

- Yo no quiero matar a Draco – acto seguido se desplomo en el suelo


	25. Chapter 25: Buscando

Capitulo XXV: 

La oscuridad cubria por completo el lugar. Nadie salvo él conocia aquel lugar, nadie salvo él podria caminar por aquel lugar sin perderse, sin golpearse contrar las frias paredes o tropezarse. Nadie salvo él podria encontrar aquel lugar como algo calido, algo familiar. Un lugar angosto y estrecho, por el que dificielmente cabria una persona, pero a él no le importaba, saba como debia caminar, cuando debia agacharse, o deslizarse a un lado o al otro del camino. Ni siquiera su capa que ondeaba en su espalda rozaba con las paredes. Camino durante varios minutos hasta que llego al fin del pasillo. Elevo su varita,

_Lumus _

Un resplandor ilumino el hasta ahora oscuro pasillo, acerco su fria y delgada mano a la pared, rozo las llemas de sus dedos por varios lugar y dijo,

_Egolatro_

La pared de piedra que se mostraba ante el desaparecio, y dio paso a una estancia mucho mas grande y espaciosa. Hacia tantos años que no estaba alli, tanto tiempo sin poner un pie en aquel lugar que lo que vio, por un momento le envargo. Pero solo un segundo. No era tiempo ni momento para emociones, y mucho menos para él. Entro varita en mano, iluminando la estancia , los muebles que habia estaban cubierto por una capa de polvo considerable, las telarañas se agolpaban por doquier, realmente el tiempo habia causado estragos en el lugar. Pero el tenia un firme proposito, y no podia pararse a observar el paso del tiempo en los objetos, avanzo varios pasos y torcio su rostro hacia la derecha. Alli lo vio. Estaba justo donde lo habia dejado años atrás. Un baúl de madera vieja y desgastada, carcomido por las termitas, y que mostraba un aspecto deporable, daba la sensación de que iba a romperse de un momento a otro. Se acerco mas, se arrodillo junto a el. Tomo aire, respiro hondo como hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia y levanto la tapa con mucho cuidado.

No recordaba que el baúl estuviera tan repleto, pensaba que solo contenia algunas cosas, pero alli estabas. Todos aquellas cosas que habia guardado, todo un baúl lleno de recuerdos, todo estaba revuelto sin orden , todo parecia en peor estado que el baúl. " El tiempo lo consume todo ", penso. De nuevo sintio una oleada de calor, de calor y de recuerdos. Pero enseguida se tenso de nuevo y adquirio su semblante y portes frios. No era el momento, no era él.

Con rapidez comenzo a buscar, tenia muy claro su objetivo, pero el poco orden y la cantidad de cosas que se agolpaban en el baúl le dificultaban el trabajo. Cada vez le costaba mas no pararse a observar lo que sostenia en las manos, a pensar, a recordar . " BASTA" , se dijo. Levanto el baúl y lo lanzo contra la pared, aquello estaba sacandolo de quicio, no pudo controlarse. El baúl hizo un gran estruendo al romperse contra la pared, y todas las cosas se desperdigaron por el suelo de la estancia. Aquello fue mucho peor, que tener las cosas en sus manos, ante el todos los recuerdos de un tiempo pasado se agolparon, sentia que la ira le consumia mas deprisa que de costumbre, odiaba sentirse asi, pq la ira que sentia era pq no podia controlarse, pq necesitaba acercarse a sus cosas, tomarlas en las manos y pensar, como hacia tanto que no lo hacia. Pero no podia hacerlo, ya no era aquel hombre, ya no. Nunca mas.

Paso rapidamente la vista entre las cosas, y la vio. Una pequeña cajita de piel verde, sucia y con algunos arañazos pero parecia estar entera. La cogio y la abrio. Respiro tranquilo. Habia encontrado lo que venia a buscar.

Se levanto y camino hacia la salida. Queria salir sin mirar atrás, pero otra vez mas aquella maldita oleada de calor y de recuerdos. Se volteo y miro sus cosas en el suelo. Cerro los ojos y durante solo un segundo penso en ella. Levanto la varita y apunto hacia sus cosas,

Incen….

No termino el hechizo. No pudo. No fue capaz. Le faltaron las fuerzas. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sintio debil.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Las palabras resoban en su cabeza , estaba quieto inmóvil, no era capaz a reaccionar. Sentia que a su alrededor alguien le hablaba, tambien sintio como alguien paso a su lado y se puso de rodillas a unos metros de el. No podia pensar, casi pensaba que iba a quedarse sin respiración por unos segundos. Tuvo miedo incluso de perder el sentido, aquellas palabras, y la expresión de su amiga, lo habia dejado estupefacto, no podia salir de su asombro. Por un segundo quiso creer que era una pesadilla, que staba dormido, pero no lo estaba. Estaba de pie en el balcon de la habitación de Amie y Herms, justo enfrente de su amiga cuando ella le dijo

No quiero matar a Draco.

No podia asimilarlo, ella se mostro tan aterrada al desvelar aquellas palabras, tan segura de si misma por otra parte. Lo vio en sus ojos, vio como aquello que decia era verdad, lo vio al ver en miedo en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que le llenaban de calidez y tranquilidad, ahora le habian mostrado miedo. Permanecio unos minutos sin moverse, pensando en lo que su amiga habia dicho, metido en una vorágine de pensamientos indescriptible hasta que algo le volvio a la realidad ,

Draco mi amor, mi amor, por favor mirame – Hermione le tomaba las manos – Draco , por favor, reacciona – le suplicaba

Yo … yo – Draco apenas tenia palabras, su garganta le resquemaba, le dolia por aguantar las lagrimas.

Draco amor, - Hermione lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba tan asustada por su reaccion, por las palabras de Amie – mirame por favor

Herms – Draco la abrazo con fuerza. Necesitaba un apoyo para no desmoronarse.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido. Todo el tiempo que Draco necesito para sentirse mejor, para no caer al piso. Pasado ese tiempo y cuando la brisa del amanecer empezaba a hacerse nota, los dos entraron abrazados a la habitación.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en las palabras de su chica, al ver como ella perdia la consciencia y caia al suelo se avalanzo a ella. La tenia entre sus brazos,desmayada, con la tez mucho mas palida y mucho mas hermosas que nunca. Aquella debilidad de le otorgaba una mayor belleza aun. La recosto sobre su pecho, quiso que sientiera el latir de su corazon, el calor de su cuerpo. Pero era inútil ella no reaccionaba. Aparto el pelo que ahora cubria parte de su rostro, y rozo su mejilla, se estremecio al entrar en contacto con el frio de su piel. Estaba helada, tanto que parecia que la sangre no le recorria las venas, cogio su mano e intento darle algo de calor. Pero no lo conseguia. La miro desesperado,

Amie mi amor, soy Harry, por favor … vuelve ti – la apreto mas fuerte – Venga mi amor reacciona

Pero no habia ninguna señal, necesitaba levantarla de ahí. Se giro para pedir ayuda a sus amigos, pero Draco permanecia inmóvil, ni siquiera respondia a la llamada de Hermione, estaba tambien mucho mas palido, casi parecia enfermo. Aunque aquello no le extraño en absoluto, aquellas palabras aquella seguridad en su mirada. Como no iba a quedarse en aquel estado catatonico, nadie podia recibir una noticia asi y actuar de otra manera.

Como pudo tomo a su chica entre los brazos, y camino junto a sus amigos. Draco parecia en otro mundo y Hermione le suplicaba

Draco amor, mirame por favor

Pero Draco solo se abrazo con fuerza a su chica. Harry camino hasta la habitación son su chica en brazos, y con delicadeza la poso en la cama, seguia tan fria que no sabia que hacer. Queria pedir ayuda, pero que razon iba a dar para el desamayo y para el estado de Draco. No podia pedirla, necesitaba pensar y luego actuar. Tomo las mantas y tapo a su novia. Se sento junto a ellas y comenzo a acariciarle las mejillas.

Amie mi amor, vuelve conmigo – volvio a acariciarle el pelo – vuelve conmigo , estoy aquí.

Harry le suplico por un tiempo, hasta que la claridad del amanecer entro en la habitación y con ella Draco y Hermione

Como esta ¿? – pregunto un mejorado Draco

No lo se, esta helada , y no responde – Harry lloraba sin ningun pudor – tengo miedo

Tranquilo, Amie es fuerte – Hermione se acerco a su amiga – Amie cariño , soy yo Herms, me escuchas – la tomo de la mano – vaya realmente si que esta fria , deberia avisar a alguien

NO!

Pero Harry podria estar enferma – le reprocho la castaña

Y q les diriamos eh ¿? … como ibamos a explicarles lo que ha pasado – dijo Harry limpiandose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa

No tenemos pq decirles nada – se apresuro a decir Draco – simplemente que se encontro mal y se desmayo

Sabes que Severus no se tragara eso, ademas tu mismo has dicho que le diste una pocion y que no despertaria hasta la mañana

Ya … eso es cierto – Draco agacho la cabeza – y tu padrino ¿? … quizas el

No, no quiero que el venga aquí – Se acerco de nuevo a la cama, puso su cara enfrente de la de Amie y rozo sus labios – mi amor vuelve a mi.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Camina mirandose los pies descalzos, el suelo estaba helado pero no le importaba, aquello le hacia sentirse viva, solo los cambios de temperatura le demostraban que su sangre circulaba por sus venas. Hacia tiempo que pensaba que ya no era un ser humano que no tenia corazon, que su sangre se habia extinguido, que con cada vida a la q ponia fin se le iba agotando la sangre se su cuerpo. Por eso se daba largos baños de vapor, o caminaba descalza por el suelo. Camino hasta la puerta y la toco,_

_Adelante – le dijo una fria voz desde dentro _

_Me han dicho que me llamaba – agacho aun mas la cabeza, no tenia fuerza par levantar la mirada _

_Crei haberte dicho que no me gustaba que caminaras descalza _

_Y yo crei haberle dicho que lo que le gustara o no no era de mi incubemcia – dijo tratando de ser lo mas fria posible _

_Destilas veneno querida – le paso la mano por el pelo_

_No me toque – le dijo retirandose de su alcance_

_Pequeña deberias ser mas cariñosa con tu padre _

NO! – grito tanto que sintio que sus cuerdad vocales le ardain

Tranquila mi amor , tranquila – Harry intentaba calmar a su chica que se habia despertado de repente asustando a sus tres amigos – calma mi amor estas conmigo, estas con nosotros

Oh … Harry – se lanzo en los brazos de su novio necesitaba sentir su calor – no dejes que lleve , por favor – le decia entre sollozos – no quiero irme con el por favor

Tranquila mi vida , no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mi. Te lo prometi

Pero lo he visto Harry , estoy con el … me voy con el - respiro y miro a sus amigos – en su guarida , y lo siento se que llevo mucho tiempo con el , que he hecho cosas horribles – se acurro en el pecho de Harry – oh .. Harry yo no quiero no quiero hacerlo – miro a Draco entre sus cabellos – Yo no quiero hacerlo.

Draco y Hermione observaban desde el final de la cama sentados el uno junto a el otro. Con un Draco todavía sin recuperarse aun del todo, y una Hermione mucho mas asustada aun después de las nuevas declaraciones de su amiga,

Que es lo que viste ¿? – consiguió preguntar Hermione

Yo … - saco la cabeza del pecho de Harry – yo antes yo vi … oh … yo lo siento tanto … no quiero hacerlo … tengo que irme de aquí, no quiero haceros daño – intento levantarse pero Harry la abrazaba con fuerza

Mi amor no iras a ningun sitio

Pero Harry, tengo que hacerlo , no quiero haceros daño - volvía a repetir

No nos vas a hacer daño, y no permitiremos que nadie te separe de nuestro lado – fue Draco el que hablo por fin, se levanto y dio la vuelta a la cama , se puso junto a su amiga y le tomo las manos – estamos juntos en esto

Draco yo … por favor …

Mi amor no son mas que sueños – le dijo Harry

No , no lo son … son visiones … se que van a pasar … se que voy a hacerlo … por eso teneis q iros … no puedo haceros daño … no quiero hacerle nada a Draco – la sangre volvio a helarsele al recordar el cuerpo inerte de Draco

Yo … Amie … se que no me haras nada, eres mi amiga, confio en ti

No lo hagas, no podeis hacerlo … - se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a ellos – soy peligrosa lo se … soy como ella … voy a haceros daño … terminare con vosotros no os dais cuenta¿?

Vamos Amie no digas tonterias, podemos hacer algo. No vamos a dejar que Voldemort se salga con la suya – Harry se acerco a Amie , pero esta se aparto enseguida de el

No no … no me toques , - camino hasta sus cosas , saco una mochila del fondo del armario , y metio algunas cosas

Q demonios haces ¿? – le dijo Draco tomandole del brazo – suelta eso

NO ¡! – le miro con furia por primera vez en la vida – sueltame , no quiero hacernos nada por favor – metio corriendo varias cosas mas en la mochila - voy al baño , tengo que cambiarme

No vas a cambiarte ni nada, por favor Amie , escuchanos – le dijo su amiga

NO, ya les he dicho que no, no quiero hacer nada, por favor dejadme – y se perdio por la puerta del baño

No podemos dejalar ir – dijo Harry acercandose a Draco

Lo se, pero que podemos hacer ¿? – pregunto el rubio

Nada no podeis hacer nada – dijo Amie saliendo ya vestida del baño – Harry dame mis cosas

Estas loca si piensas que voy a dejarte marchar asi, sin pelear por ti

Harry no querras enfrentarte a mi, creeme –dijo amenazadoramente

Amor por favor – Harry le suplicaba – quedate conmigo, pasaremos esto juntos

Ya sabes que no lo haremos – lo observo detenidamente – se que tu tb lo soñaste

Harry enmudecio y se quedo pretrificado, lo sabia, ella sabia de su pesadilla. Y si no era una pesadilla y si era una vision como decia Amie, no, no podia ser cierto

No … eso fue una pesadilla nada mas

Harry sabes tan bien como yo que no lo fue – tomo su cazadora

De que demonios hablais ¿? – pregunto enfadado el rubio

Nada … no fue mas que una pesadilla

No Harry, no lo niegues – agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar una lagrima furtiva

Estas loca Amie¿? … como iba a hacerte yo algo asi … - se acerco y tomo sus manos, con una mano, con la otra levanto su rostro – yo te amo nunca podria hacerte daño

Lo haras Harry lo se, lo haras sino me alejo de aquí, sino cambio todo lo que sta por venir. Tengo que alejarme de vostros – se solto de la mano de Harry – es lo mjor

No… no es lo mejor, no voy a peder, eres el amor de mi vida, eres todo para mi, no pienso perderte – Harry camino hacia la puerta – si quieres pasar tendras q hacerlo sobre mi

Harry por favor no me lo pongas mas difícil

Ninguno de los 3 te deja irte – dijo Hermione y los 3 se pusieron delante de la puerta

Por favor – volvio a pedir

No lo haremos, tendras que atacarnos – le dijo el rubio

Amie les miro, no podia hacerles daño, pero si permanecia mas tiempo alli lo haria. Y no podria aguantarlo,

_Incarcerus_ – no necesito su varita simplemente elevo su mano contra los 3 muchachos y lanzo el hechizo. Ni Hermione ni Draco pudieron esquivarlo y calleron al suelo atados de pies y manos. Pero Harry si pudo evitarlo –_ Incarcerus_

_Protego _– Harry consigo sacar su varita del pantalón y apuntar hacia el hechizo de Amie

Harry por favor,esto nos va a llevarnos a nada bueno

No me importa no dejare q me dejes, no te lo pondre facil

Harry creeme, es lo mejor – lo miro por ultima vez – creeme que lo siento

Amie , quedate conmigo mi amor – Harry se despisto al acercase a su novia

_Desmaius _– Harry callo al suelo justo a los pies de Amie

Amie no volvio a mirar atrás hasta cuando se hubo alejado lo bastante del hotel. Tampoco paro de llorar. El sol termino de salir cuando la ultima lagrima salio de sus ojos.


	26. Chapter 26: Bienvenida a casa

Capitulo XXVI: Bienvenida a casa

La cabeza le daba vueltas y la jaqueca parecía que iba a ser de las buenas. Palpo por la mesita buscando el reloj, las 6:45 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos un poco más y observo la habitación, realmente no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, entonces lo recordó. El viaje, el hotel, la cena y aquel te.

DRACO MALFOY VOY A MATARTE! – grito poniéndose en pie

Busco su túnica y se besito con rapidez, casi con la misma con la que se percato q su ahijado ya no staba en la habitación " malditos adolescentes hormonados ", se dijo a si mismo. Con rapidez salio del cuarto en dirección al de las muchachas. No toco la puerta , le importaba un pimiento lo que hubiera tras la puerta.

Lo que se encontró allí era algo que ni siquiera se le había pasado un segundo por la cabeza. Su ahijado y la Griffindor atados de pies y manos en un lado de la habitación, en el otro un Harry Potter incosciente. De la otra muchacha no había ni rastro. Se sonrió para sus adentros. Se acerco a su ahijado

_Finite Incantatem_- dijo apuntándole con la varita – Draco Malfoy esto ha superado el nivel de estupidez permitido en un Slytherin, realmente estar cn esta asquerosa Griffindor te ha reblandecido el cerebro – miro con desprecio a la castaña que seguía atada de pies y manos – Señorita Granger, creía que era la bruja mas lista de toda la escuela, y llego aquí y veo que es incapaz de esquivar un simple hechizo, lastima que aquí no pueda restarle puntos – la miro cn mas desidia aun – _Finite Incantatem_

Basta ya padrino, no pienso tolerar ninguno de estos comentarios

Ya te he dicho q tu no eres nadie para tolerar o dejar de tolerarme – se acerco a Harry – y al salvador del mundo mágico que es lo que le pasa, intento propasarse con su novia y esta le mando a freír espárragos¿? – cualquier diría que estaba apunto de destilar acido por la boca – Patético – sentencio

Cállese, no ve que esta herido – le dijo Hermione acercándose hasta su amigo – por merlín, tiene una brecha en la cabeza – Accio Varita – y su varita apareció en su mano – Cicatrizo

Alguno de los dos va a explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí ¿? – dijo poniendo la vista en su ahijado que también se había acercado a la orilla del moreno

No hay nada que explicar – sentencio el rubio

Claro ya, no hay nada que explicar – levanto una ceja – me das una poción del sueño , te cuelas en la habitación de dos chicas, y cuando me despierto me encuentro con semejante espectáculo – agito su capa – realmente no hay nada que explicar

Que … que ha pasado ¿? – dijo Harry recobrando poco a poco la consciencia

Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber Señor Potter – Severus le lanzo una mirada asesina

HARRY! – Sirius hizo acto de presencia en la habitación – que te ha pasado ¿?

Yo pregunte primero – dijo Snape cn rentintin

Ya te he dicho que aquí no hay nada que explicar – Draco miro con odio al profesor – esto no es asunto vuestro

Oh … si claro que lo es, tu eres mi ahijado y tus "amiguitos" – dijo despectivamente – están a mi cargo , así que esto si es asunto vuestro

Draco tiene razón, no es asunto vuestro – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie

Por favor , Harry no digas tonterías, claro que es asunto nuestro – le reprendió el animago

Dnd esta la señorita Cavaliac¿? – pregunto Severus

No vamos a decir nada – sentencio Hermione

Chicos por merlín, dejad de comportaros como crios, donde esta la chica ¿? – pregunto ahora Sirius

JA JAJA – la risa de Snape resonó por toda la habitación

Se puede saber de que te ríes tu ahora estupida serpiente¿? – pregunto asombrado Sirius

Ha escapado, jajaja – la risa sonaba cada vez mas estridente – la muchacha a escapado, ha huido , jajajaja – las miradas de los muchachos se iban encendiendo poco a poco – Ha ido con su padre , jajaja

NO ¡! Ella no ha ido con el – Harry se acerco al profesor y le cogio por la solapa de la túnica – me oye, ella no ha ido con el

De veras cree eso Señor Potter ¿, que ingenuo me parece – la mirada acida de Snape le traspaso

Ella no ha ido con Voldemort – continuo Draco – ella … ella … ella solo necesitaba estar sola – nada de lo que dijo fue convincente

SANTO MERLIN! – exclamo Sirius – debemos poner en alerta a Dumbeldore si ella se ha unido a su padre, esto es verdaderamente serio

Ella no se ha unido a el – volvió a decir Harry lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Sirius – y aquí nadie hará nada

Me esta usted amenazando Señor Potter¿? – Severus se coloco la túnica

Si – sentencio Harry – yo iré a buscarla y vosotros volveréis a la escuela

No pienso acatar ordenes de nadie – continuos Snape – y mucho menos de un mocoso engreído como usted Señor Potter

Lo hará, claro que lo hará – dijo Harry levantando la varita

Ni se le ocurra – amenazo el profesor – no tiene nada que hacer ante mi

Oh , si créame que lo tengo – Harry dio un paso apunto a Snape - _Expelliarmus!_

_Protego_ – conjuro rápidamente el profesor – eso es todo Señor Potter ¿?

_Desmaius ¡!_

La próxima vez debería apuntar mejor – dijo el profesor mirando hacia atrás para ver dnd había dado el hechizo del muchacho

_Expelliarmus ¡!_ – el hechizo impacto contra el profesor y lo lanzo contra la pared, que se golpeo fuertemente contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente – y usted debería mantenerse alerta – se acerco al profesor y tomo su varita – _Incarcerus_ – no quería correr riesgos

HARRY ¡! – le grito su padrino – no es q no me alegra ver a Snape en una situación así, pero que crees que estas haciendo ¿?

_Incarcerus¡!_ – su padrino apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – lo siento pero nadie me va a impedir salir a buscarla

Paso por encima de su padrino que se retorcía intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas, tomo su varita que estaba en el suelo y salio de la habitación rumbo al cuarto que el y Sirius había compartido la noche anterior. No sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que tenia claro era que no se iba a quedar quieto, sabia que si el director se enteraba de aquello le apartaría de la búsqueda de su novia, que el tendría que esperar pacientemente a ver como nadie conseguía encontrarla y el no iba a permitir aquello. Entro en el cuarto tomo algo de ropa de su maleta y se metió en el baño. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido tan confuso, aquella maldita pesadilla en la que … no no podía ni siquiera recordarlo, el nunca, jamás le haría daño. La amaba demasiado. Y después aquellas palabras de Amie en las que le hablaba de su visión de su futuro, no podía ser, ella jamás se uniría a el, nunca podría hacer daño a nadie, un ser tan bueno, tan dulce

JAMÁS! – grito Harry mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo algunas cosas, algo de dinero muggle y tb algo de dinero mágico, lo metió todo en una mochila y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación

Si que tardas en darte una ducha – le espeto el rubio

No estoy para coñas , Draco – le miro con desden – déjame pasar, ya me lleva bastante ventaja

Lo se no nos será fácil darle alcance, pero lo haremos

Haremos ¿?

Si , claro no pensarías que te iba a dejar a ti la búsqueda de mi mejor amiga no ¿? – sonrió de medio lado

No tu debes quedarte con Herms, ella te necesita

No tiene que quedarse conmigo, pq yo no me pienso quedar aquí – refunfuño dsd atrás la castaña

Por favor Herms, ya hemos hablado de eso – la mirada del rubio era una suplica

Amie es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarla sola cuando me necesita

Hermione estas embarazada, no podemos ponerte en peligro – sentencio el moreno

Me da igual, no voy a quedar a verlas venir – se cruzo de brazos

Mi amor, tienes que quedarte aquí, estaremos bien, la encontraremos y aunque sea a rastras te prometo que la vamos a traer – Draco se acerco cariñosamente – no puedo poneros en peligro – beso la punta de su nariz – a ninguna de las dos – dijo acariciándole el vientre

Pero yo … - Hermione detestaba no llevar la razón – ella es mi amiga, me necesita

Claro que te necesita Herms, pero si te pasara algo, ella no podría perdonárselo, tienes que velar por ti y por tu niña – el moreno se acerco a ella y la miro con cariño – y tu rubio oxigenado tienes que quedarte con ellas, debes cuidarlas

A no, eso si que no, yo pienso ir, tu te perderías a la mínima de cambio – levanto una ceja – pasarían años antes de q dieras con ella

Draco, basta he de irme , tu tienes que cuidar de tu familia – le miro con cariño, como nunca lo había hecho antes – no puede ocurrirte nada, tienes que estar con ellas

Potter … muy sentimental y muy bonito pero yo me voy contigo – miro a su novia – mi amor , te quiero te adoro cuídate y cuídala – Hermione comenzaba a llorar – todo estará bien, estaré bien te lo prometo , volveré antes de lo que te imaginas – la beso con ternura – Potter vamonos y sin rechistar.

Moreno y rubio caminaron por el pasillo hacia la gran escalinata de mármol acompañados de Hermione que agachaba la cabeza para esconder sus lagrimas,

Toma danos un tiempo y dales las varitas – le dijo Harry entregándole las varitas de los dos hombres que permanecían atados en la habitación

Genial, Snape me va a quitar todos los puntos de Griffindor por esto – musito con una mueca – cuidaros por favor – les suplico

Lo haremos – el rubio le sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras – Te amo

Y yo a ti – le contesto limpiándose las lagrimas que caían por su rostro

Los vio salir por la puerta del hotel, como dos amigos sin destino y con un largo camino por recorrer. Se dio la vuelta y miro al gran cuadro que tenia ante ella

No lo hagas por favor – le suplico.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

El sol empezaba a elevarse cuando salio de la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo sin dirección alguna, a donde podía ir ella ahora. Se adentro por un camino pedregoso, no tenia idea de donde podía conducirla pero lo que tenia claro era que lo mejor era adentrarse y separarse de los caminos mas concurridos. Se sentía débil y cansada, pero no era físico su agotamiento sino mental. Mental, por la lucha interna que en su cabeza se había desatado. Por un lado sabia que había hecho lo correcto, que alejarse de sus amigos era lo mas seguro para ellos, que apartando sus caminos no los pondría en peligro; pero en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar aquel hechizo "Desmaius" , ella había atacado a Harry , a su novio , al amor de su vida y lo había dejado inconsciente. Y si lo había herido, y si le había hecho daño. Se paro y las ganas de correr de nuevo al hotel casi le pueden, pero se contuvo, Harry era fuerte y ella había usado menos magia de la normal para lanzarle el hechizo, solo quería confundirlo.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la dirigieron hasta una gran puerta de hierro, había unas murallas que parecían rodear una basta extensión de terreno. Las puertas estaban destartaladas y perfectamente podía pasar entre dos de los barrotes, no lo dudo mucho tiempo. Lanzo su mochila al interior y después paso su cuerpo entre ellos. Una vez dentro camino por un sendero de tierra a ambos lados lo que un día debió ser unas grandes arboledas dejaban paso a árboles secos y muertos. Miraba hacia los lados, pero no veía nada mas que árboles y algún que otro banco de piedra. Aquello debió de ser un bonito jardín algún día, pero de eso ya no quedaba resto. No se dio cuenta de lo que tenia ante ella, pasados varios minutos.

Alzo la vista y ante ella una monumental mansión de piedra, estaba en ruinas si, pero no se podía negar su majestuosidad, sus columnas de mármol permenacian intactas, solo estaban llenas de hiedras secas. La casa tenia numerosos ventanales , y en la mayoría de ellos faltaban cristales. La puerta principal era de robusta madera y parecía muy pesada. Ni siquiera se aventuro a tocarla para poder entrar. Una ráfaga de viento la saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia la derecha y observo una pequeña portezuela que parecía conducir hacia otros jardines. Camino hacia ella, la empujo con cuidado y entro; lo que allí vio no distaba mucho mas de lo que había en la casa, mas árboles y plantas secas, mas ramas caídas y bancos de piedra semidestruidos. Camino varios metros mas y entonces si que se llevo una gran sorpresa, un enorme rosal de preciosas flores blancas florecía de la nada en aquel jardín ruinoso. Le choco mucho lo que veía, puesto que la casa y todo lo que parecía estar en sus limites estaba derruidos y en deplorables condiciones, pero aquel rosal florecía a pesar de todo.

Dio unos pasos mas, quería admirar las delicadas flores, quizás coger alguna, como hacia en el jardín de su abuelo. Siempre había adorado las flores, y de entre todas las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas. Se dispuso a acercarse a una de las rosas que florecía mas cerca de ella, pero algo en el suelo llamo su atención. Una gran losa de piedra blanca, cubierta por algunas raíces, y algunas hojas secas. Dio un paso mas, se abalanzo sobre ella. parecía que había una pequeñas inscripciones , paso su mano por encima , limpiando la superficie. A los pocos segundos leyó la inscripción,

_LADY MORGAN_

_1683 – 1720_

_A la espera de su heredera_

Se colapso durante un segundo, aquella no podía ser real. Ella misma había llegado allí, había sido ella la que había decidido que camino tomar, y ahora estaba frente a su tumba. Se arrodillo frente a ella , y paso los dedos por toda la inscripción, cuando hubo dibujado la ultima letra con su dedo. Sintió una presión en el estomago y un haz de luz salio de ella. Se desmayo al instante.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Abrió los ojos despacio con cuidado no sabia muy bien dnd se encontraba, miro a los lados y le pareció que estaba en una especie de carruaje, que la llevaba algún lugar. Miro por una pequeña ventana que había en uno de los laterales del carruaje y observo el paisaje, verdes praderas se extendían ante ella, no entendía nada. Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a pensar, necesitaba centrar sus ideas. Pero no le dio tiempo a mucho, puesto que el carruaje se detuvo y alguien abrió la portezuela y le tendió una mano para salir. Bajo primero un pie y luego el otro. La claridad hizo que tuviera q abrir y cerrar los ojos por varias veces. Cuando por fin los tuvo totalmente abiertos, no pudo salir del asombro. _

_Recordaba la casa en ruinas , la verja maltratada. Pero ahora todo era completamente distinto, la verja parecía nueva, las murallas que rodeaban a la casa también. Y la casa parecía totalmente nueva. Como podía ser aquello, no entendía nada, observo que alguien la miraba desde la puerta de la casa, vio como caminaba hacia ella, no podía distinguir , quien era._

_- Buenos días My Lady, - cogio su mano y la beso – bienvenida a casa _

Nota de la autora: he tenido que modificar las fechas de la vida de Lady Morgan para que me concuerden una cosa. La parte en cursiva suelen ser visiones o sueños, en este caso es una vuelta al pasado!

Siento mucho no actualizar más rápido pero tengo mucho trabajo y tb cosas q estudiar. Pero prometo ponerme al día en cuanto pueda.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me habéis dejado un review de verdad no sabéis el bien que me hacéis ¡!


	27. Chapter 27: Recuerdos

Bueno queria dar de nuevo las gracias a quienes me habeis dejado un review no sabeis lo importantes que son para mi, y las ganas que me dan de continuar con mi historia solo con leerlors. Espero de verdad que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

Moitos Bikiños a tods!

Capitulo XXVII: Recuerdos 

_Mi ama se encuentra bien, esta usted realmente pálida – un hombre de aspecto afable la miraba casi desde el suelo, puesto que el hombre estaba haciéndole una reverencia. _

_Yo .. yo … donde estoy – estaba realmente aturdida _

_Mi ama, esta usted en casa, por fin ha regresado – contesto el hombro_

_En casa ¿? – pregunto ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza , empezaba a encontrarse mal _

_Si mi ama, en L´Pettit Lille _

_Sabe creo que no me encuentro muy bien – dicho esto desfalleció al instante _

_Oh … mi ama … vamos rápidos inútiles corred aquí – llamo a dos fornidos jóvenes que esperaban a la puerta de la gran mansión – vamos hay que llevarla a sus aposentos, antes de que el amo la vea así. _

_Uno de los jóvenes cargo con ella en brazos y entro precedido del hombre de aspecto afable, que nervioso y temeroso miraba por todos lados intentando evitar seguramente el encuentro con alguien indeseado. Subieron una gran escalera de mármol y después se adentraron por los grandes pasillos caminaron varios metros y ante una gran y pesada puerta de madera de caoba se adentraron en una majestuosa habitación. Era una habitación realmente grande y hermosa , decorada con el estilo propio de la época, la habitación constaba de una estancia principal con una gran cama adoselada en el centro, cubierta por sabanas de sedas y un almohadas del mejor plumón del país. A ambos lados de la cama dos grandes ventanales con dos hermosos balcones daban a la parte trasera de la casa, desde donde se podían divisar los centenares de hectáreas de la finca, las arboledas se extendían por la misma y al fondo se podía divisar un pequeño lago, dentro de los confines de la finca. Junto a una de la ventanas un gran armario estilo bizantino, de madera lacada y con unos preciosos grabados , en el otro extremo un gran tocador a juego con el armario y las mesillas de noche que se acomodaban a ambos lados de la cama. _

_El muchacho que cargaba cn la muchacha la acomodo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama,_

_Bien ahora iros, y no le comentéis a nadie el estado del ama , me habéis oído ¿? – los muchachos asintieron y desaparecían tras la gran puerta – Santo cielo, que palidez, debería llamar a un medico quizás, si eso debería hacer _

_No, no harás nada – una profunda voz salio de un hombre de porte altivo y rostro férreo - es tan débil , ni si quiera es capaz de soportar un mísero viaje – el hombre se volteo para mirar al hombre que ahora permanecía con la mirada baja – lárgate ¡!_

_SI mi Lord – el hombre lanzo una mirada compasiva hacia la cama donde reposaba la muchacha _

_Siempre igual, tan débil, tan indefensa , te creía digna de tu nombre de tu apellido, pero no una vez mas me has defraudado – se acerco a la cama y con cuidado aparto los cabellos que cubrían su rostro – tan bella como tu madre, pero sin duda sin rastro alguno de su fortaleza – saco su varita y apunto a la muchacha – CRUCIO! _

_Como si miles de cristales se le clavaran por el cuerpo comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor, era casi insoportable, no podía si quiera abrir los ojos para comprobar que era aquello que la torturaba de aquella manera. Fueron solo unos segundos pero aquella sensación de dolor la embargo por largo tiempo._

_Maldita sea Morgana , despierta – el hombre la zarandeo _

_yo … - las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro _

_Estupida mocosa, deja de llorar – la abofeteo _

… _- la muchacha solo sollozaba – quien eres ¿? – consiguió preguntar al centrar la vista en el hombre que tenia frente a ella_

_Por todo el cielo, no iras a decirme que también has perdido la cordura – volvió a zarandearla – Morgana, mírame soy tu padre acaso no me reconoces _

_Padre …¿? - consiguió musitar_

_El hombre la miraba con una expresión de escepticismo y rabia, que significaba aquella duda en el rostro de su hija, como no podía recordarlo a el. A su única familia, al hombre que por todos los medios trataba de lograr que su débil hija se formara, y fuera una gran bruja. _

_Morgana, no será esta otra de tus estupidas tretas para librarte de tu castigo verdad ¿? – el hombre la miraba con dureza _

_Padre yo … - Amie escuchaba su voz pero no sabia porque reconocía aquel hombre, sabia sin lugar a dudas que aquel hombre no era Lord Voldemort, lo sabia pq en sus ojos había cariño, muy en el fondo ella lo sentía. No sabia donde estaba y mucho menos como había llegado allí pero necesitaba tiempo – Padre lo lamento, yo solo estoy cansada _

_Por Merlín , Morgana vives cansada, siempre desfalleces ante cualquier imprevisto, eres débil , y frágil. Y yo no te he educado para esto – el hombre la soltó con fueza sobre la cama _

_Padre, lo lamento de verdad – Amie comenzaba a llorar de nuevo_

_BASTA ¡! Morgana no quiero escucharte! – se volvió hacia la ventana – he intentado hacer de ti un gran bruja, alguien de quien sentirme orgulloso…_

_Padre lo lamento _

_HE dicho que basta, esta vez ninguno de tus lamentos va a servirte de nada – se volteo y la miro iracundo – sino puedo hacer de ti una buena bruja, al menos te haré una buena esposa , no digas nada – la muchacha estuvo una vez mas apunto de interrumpir a su padre – he arreglado ya tu matrimonio , esta misma noche conocerás a tu prometido _

_Y sin mediar una palabra más salio de la habitación dejando que su capa se moviera con el viento. Amie paso unos minutos mas temblorosa sobre la cama , necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para recordar como había llegado allí, y tiempo para averiguar donde estaba. Recordó la casa en ruinas, y el jardín descuidado. Y aquel hermoso rosal de rosas blancas , y la losa blanca …_

_Lady Morgan … - susurro_

_Camino hacia el tocador y se sentó frente al espejo. Lo que vio allí no le dejo ninguna duda, si era ella. Su rostro, parecía el mismo, y también su hermosa melena, pero su mirada, su mirada era distinta, aquella estaba llena de pena, dolor e ira. Y la suya pese a las últimas circunstancias estaba llena de vida, y de amor el tremendo amor que sentía hacia Harry. _

_Harry ... – y volvió a pensar en el chico, aquella ultima imagen de el joven tirado en el suelo. Se estremeció y decidió apartar la visión de su mente – tengo que salir de aquí – se dijo con confianza _

_Camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, no sabia como ni porque, pero la casa se le antojaba familiar y creía saber que se escondía tras cada puerta , pero decidió que no era momento para indagar en nada. Bajaba por las escaleras cuando unas voces llamaron su atención,_

_Mi Lord , ya se que no soy mas que la nana de la muchacha, pero ella , ella no esta preparada para eso – una voz conocida se escondía tras la puerta mas cercana a la escalera _

_Sophie, se el cariño que profesa por mi hija, y se lo agradezco, pero ya nada se puede hacer, la he unido con el joven Philippe Silavé _

_Pero mi Lord, ese joven … - no sabia muy bien si debía continuar – ya sabe … _

_No se nada, Sophie , así que hable claro _

_Vera mi Lord, las habladurías dicen … - Sophie trago saliva – bueno vera dicen que el joven Philippe… bueno _

_Por Merlín Sophie , quiere hacer el favor de hablar claro – protesto el hombre _

_Dicen que es un joven muy agresivo, mi Lord, comentan que ya ha matado a varios de sus criados a base de hechizos oscuros –termino la mujer amargamente _

_Tonterías, y habladurías nada mas – el hombre pensó unos segundo – además algo de mano dura no le vendrá mal a mi hija. La he malcriado_

_Amie que estaba junto a la puerta, sintió un escalofrió al recordar el cruciatus con el cual su padre la había despertado. "¿ Pq pienso en el como mi padre ¿", pensó . " Pq lo es, tu no eres Amie, eres Lady Morgan, estas en su cuerpo ", se dijo de nuevo. " Pero el me llama, Morgana, no logro entender, el dice que soy débil y frágil , pero todo el mundo sabe que Lady Morgan, es cruel y despiadada ". Amie comenzó a vagar por los recuerdos que conservaba , si conocía la casa, y a las personas con las que se había encontrado, pq no iba a tener algún recuerdo del pasado de Lady Morgan. _

_Imágenes sin sentido recorrían su mente, y aquello no le servia de nada. Reposo la cabeza sobre la pared, y cerro los ojos para concentrarse. Los recuerdos de Amie , se entremezclaban con los de Lady Morgan y cada vez todo se volvía mas complicado._

_MIERDA!- exclamo_

_Pero mi niña, que clase de vocabulario es ese – una mujer entrada en carnes y con una cara redondeada y de sonrisa interminable, le habla desde la puerta _

_Nana! – le dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos - cuanto te he extrañado – sentir aquel abrazo broto en ellas emociones olvidadas en su mente, y comenzó a llorar_

_Mi niña, no llores, yo voy a estar contigo siempre_

_No me dejes, nana, no me dejes nunca – le decía entre sollozos_

_Claro que no mi pequeña, pero ahora vamos, antes de que tu padre se entere de algo._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Odiaba tener que ocuparse el mismo de alguna misión, tenia súbdito para hacerlo, pero realmente le parecían unos inútiles, incluso su adorada Bella, le había resultado inútil para aquella misión. Así que pensó que lo mejor era tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar cuanto antes.

Su infiltrado en el colegio le había informado sobre el viaje que su hija y otros muchacho iban a realizar a Niza, así que tras el pequeño viaje a su antiguo hogar, puso rumbo a la rivera francesa. Iba a aparecerse en mitad de la ciudad, pero su instinto lo llevo a hacerlo a las afueras, había investigado largo y tendido sobre la bruja mas poderosa que la historia recordaba y sabia perfectamente cual había sido su hogar así que no lo dudo y se apareció a las afueras de la vieja villa perteneciente a la familia Tremont, de la que descendía su propia hija.

La verga de hierro oxidado le molestaba y no esta dispuesto a arrastrarse a su través así q con un leve movimiento de mano hizo que la puerta saliera despedida. Camino hacia la puerta de la mansión, y alcanzo a ver lo que un día en el pasado pudo ser una majestuosa casa. " Digna de su dueña ", pensó. De repente lo noto, una aura de magia poderosa andaba cerca, durante unos segundos dudo que hacer , pero enseguida la duda se disipo,

No puede ser, no puedo tener tanta suerte – se dijo con una sonrisa interna

Camino hacia la fuente de aquella magia, paso entre unas puertas de hierro a un jardín lateral de la casa, igual de descuidado que el resto , pero se percato del inmenso rosal q tenia frente a el. Dio unos pasos más y la vio, tendida sobre una gran losa blanca, inconsciente,

Pequeña, el destino te ha traído a mi no hay ninguna duda – la observo por minutos sin hacer ni decir nada. Estaba extasiado ante la idea de haber logrado lo que pretendía – no hay nada como hacer las cosas uno mismo – dijo con satisfacción.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Habían caminado sin dirección alguna durante casi media hora, y estaban tan perdidos como al principio no sabían que hacer , ni a dnd dirigirse.

Es inútil Draco, no sabemos dnd ha ido

Por Merlín Potter, ya te das por vencido – refunfuño el rubio

No, para nada, solo que es que ni siquiera tenemos por dnd empezar , sabes que puede estar en cualquier parte, por muy grande que sea el aura de su magia, nos lleva mucha ventaja, como para sentirla.

Lo se – dijo con desesperación – pero seguro q podemos hacer algo mas sin rumbo

Si … pues ya puedes ir proponiendo una idea – dijo Harry dejándose caer sobre un banco

El rubio comenzó a dar pequeños paseos entorno a Harry, iba de un lado a otro, con la cabeza puesta en todos los hechizos que recordaba, pero nada, no había nada. Se sentía frustrado, y la cara del moreno no le ayudaba mucho ,

Podrías parar, me estas mareando

Necesito pensar

Y no puedes pensar sentado ¿? – le inquirió el moreno

Esta bien – dijo sentándose de mala gana – mierda , q coño ¡! – exclamo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacando un objeto de este – JODER CLARO!

EH ¿? – dijo el moreno

Ya esta Harry ya lo tengo, como he podido ser tan tonto

No se por costumbre ¿? – ironizo el moreno

Imbecil cállate, pq con esto voy a llevarte a tu novia – y le mostró un colgante

Q haces con eso ¿, yo se lo regale a Amie

Lo se, estaba en el baño, lo recogí antes de marcharnos

Y como va a ayudarnos eso ¿? – pregunto Harry sin entender muy bien

Es algo de Amie verdad ¿?

SI ya te he dicho que si

Bueno pues , como le ha llevado hasta hace poco aun guarda algo del aura de su magia, y con esto puede invocarla, para conocer dnd esta

EH ¿?

Joder Potter, algún día deberías ponerte a estudiar – dijo molesto Draco – el colgante guarda aun una esencia de la magia de Amie, cuando llevamos una cosa, ropa , una joya o cualquier cosa durante tiempo, en ella se queda un algo de nuestra magia, que puede ser utilizado para llamar al resto de la misma.

Coño parece q tas usando un móvil …

EH ¿? – pregunto el rubio

No nada, pues si sabes q hacer, no se pq no le estas haciendo ya

Esta bien – Draco se puso en pie, con el colgante en la mano izquierda y con la varita en la derecha – bueno ahora agarrate a mi, pq esto hará las veces de trasladar – el moreno se levanto y abrazo al rubio por la cintura – Potter no te emociones – le dijo al notar la cercanía del cuerpo del moreno

Idiota – dijo dándole un capón

Esta bien , allá vamos – apunto con la varita a su mano izquierda –_ LOCALIZO TRASLATO _

Tras sentir una especie de tirón , los dos muchachos aparecieron el uno encima del otro en mitad de una especie de jardín

Potter quieres quitarte de encima – refunfuño Draco

Ya, ya … joder vaya viajecito – exclamo el moreno

Donde estamos ¿?

Ni idea, crees que esto habrá funcionado – pregunto el moreno acomodándose la ropa

No lo se, puedes sentirla

No se dame un minuto – Harry comenzó a concentrarse y entonces un fuerte dolor le devolvió a la realidad – Mierda ¡! – exclamo llevándose la mano a la cicatriz

Q pasa ¿? – pregunto Draco confundido

Voldemort , esta cerca

Lo se – dijo el rubio que ahora tenia la mirada fija en un punto tras Harry

Como que lo sabes ¿? – pregunto el moreno extrañado

Pq esta allí, junto a Amie – le dijo señalando un gran rosal

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Junto con su nana, Amie salio a los jardines traseros de las casas, y la belleza de estos la dejo completamente anonada, árboles y flores se agolpaban por doquier, donde quiera que ella ponía la mirada había un árbol , cada uno de una especie distinta, y las flores se agrupaban por clases en hermosos parterres de piedra. Caminando un poco se encontró con aquel hermoso rosal , sobre el cual descansaba en la actualidad los restos de Lady Morgan, la muchacha se acerco a ellas, y comprendió que aunque la belleza del lugar era incalcublabe, ella sabía que aquel rosal era sin duda lo más hermoso del lugar._

_Nana , no son preciosas ¿? – le pregunto _

_Si claro que lo son, Andre las cuida con todo el cariño del mundo para ti – la mujer parecía emocionada _

_Andre – suspiro ella _

_Durante unos segundo la muchacha permaneció callada, mientras su mente viajaba en busca de aquel muchacho que su mente recordaba como Andre, de nuevo los recuerdos se agolpaban y no sabía como distinguirlos. Suspiro contrariada _

_que te ocurre pequeña ¿? _

_Nada, solo desearía verle – Amie se sorprendió a si misma, pq aunque ella no sabia quien era Andre, deseaba verlo. Los deseos y recuerdos de Lady Morgan se entremezclaban con los suyos propios _

_No creo que tardes mucho pequeña – le dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – he de hacer algunas cosas dentro, ten cuidado muchacha, no creo que tu padre tarde mucho en salir a buscarte _

_Amie no pudo entender muy bien las últimas palabras de la mujer , pero realmente que era lo que ella podía entender de aquella situación. No sabía como ni porque , se haya en una época anterior a la suya, viviendo los recuerdos de una bruja cruel y siniestra, que hasta el momento se había mostrado como una muchacha dulce e inocente. Estaba realmente confundida, sus recuerdos apenas dejaban espacio para los de Lady Morgan, y aquello la contrariaba ya que así no podía encontrar explicación alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Decidió pasear por los jardines para intentar despejar su mente. Los pasos la dirigieron hacia el lago que se divisaba desde los balcones de su cuarto. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el, y le daba un aspecto tan bonito tan especial. Sin saberlo como ni porque, recordó a Harry, ella y el junto al lago del colegio, paseando en un atardecer, juntos de la mano. Se sentía tan bien junto a el, llena de amor y tranquilidad. Pero aquello había terminado, toda su vida se había truncado por culpa de su maldito pasado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, _

_Dios esta hermosa incluso con lagrimas en los ojos – dijo una voz a su lado _

_Giro la cabeza y le vio, alto , esbelto, con la cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta , y unos profundos y hermosos ojos grises. Era el , lo sabia el era su Andre , pero algo no era como debía ser, _

_Draco, mi amor ¡!– le dijo abrazándose a el. En ese instante perdió el conocimiento de nuevo _

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Bueno pequeña es hora de volver a casa – dijo el Lord dispuesto a tomarla en brazos

Suéltala bastardo ¡! – Harry no pudo reprimir su ira al ver en brazos de aquel asesino

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, el pequeño héroe al rescate – dijo siseando

Suéltala – volvió a insistir – no voy a dejar que te la lleves

Y quien me lo va a impedir , tu ¿? – lo miro desafiante – no me hagas reír pequeño despojo, un momento, pero si es el joven Malfoy , vaya veo que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas

será mejor que la sueltes , no vas a llevártela

Tu tb me desafías, veo que tu padre no te ha enseñado bien , CRUCIO – lanzo el hechizo contra el rubio sin siquiera sacar su varita

PROTEGO – casi por los pelos el rubio logro cubrirse

Vaya , buen entrenamiento sin duda, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros ahora. – les miro , y con una mueca similar a una sonrisa les dijo – mi hija y yo tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar

Se acerco de nuevo al cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha e iba a tomarla en brazos cuando ella se despertó ,

- Draco , mi amor ¡! - exclamo saliendo de su letanía


	28. Chapter 28: Mi pequeña

**Capitulo XVIII: Mi pequeña **

Draco, mi amor ¡! – se llevo las manos al pecho, una horrible presion le impedia apenas moverse, no asimilaba todo lo que en su cabeza se agolpaba, todo lo que sentia. El dolor comenzo a remitir, poco a poco levanto la vista que aun seguia clavada en la losa de mármol blanco – HARRY! – exclamo al ver al moreno parado frente a ella.

Harry estaba atonito, tenia frente a el a su peor enemigo, se sabia en peligro de muerte, pero en lo unico en lo que podia pensar eran en aquellas palabras " Draco, mi amor", no habia sido un sueño ni su imaginación, la habia oido perfectamente. Volteo la vista hacia el rubio que permanecia junto a el, en la misma posición, con la vista clavada en su amiga. " Su amiga¿?", penso Harry, eran solo amigos, habia algo mas. Harry cavilaba en sus pensamientos, no era capaz a racionalizar, nada de lo sucedido. Lo unico que podia entender y saber , eran aquellas tres palabras. " Draco, mi amor"

El Lord observaba la escena con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, no sabia porque pero se sentia pletorico, llevo de euforia y entusiamos, y ver y sentir a su mayor rival en estado de shock, aun sin saber ciertamente el motivo , era realmente estupendo. Pero aquello no podia continuar, disfrutar de la tortura mental a la que el joven Griffindor se estaba sometiendo, era divertido si, pero el tenia planes que llevar a cabo. Dio un paso y poso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, esta al sentir el contacto giro su rostro y le miro horrorizada,

Pequeña, papa ha llegado – y con un PLOF ¡, ambos desaparecieron ante los atonitos muchachos.

MIERDA! – exclamo Draco – Joder Harry, reacciona, el Lord se la ha llevado, MIERDA, q coño vamos a hacer ahora¿? – el rubio se acerco un paso mas a Harry – JODER POTTER REACCIONA! – dijo agarrandole del brazo

HIJO DE PUTA! – fue lo unico q Draco alcanzo a oir, antes de que el moreno se le lanzara encima y ambos terminaran en el suelo

Harry pero que … - el rubio intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro chico, pero le era imposible, este parecia haberse ganado la fuerza de diez hombres – Harry … - pero no habia manera el moreno no atendia a razones, y se dedicaba a darle puñetazos por la cara y el pecho

HIJO DE PUTA! – volvio a exclamar Harry, mientras seguia golpenado al muchacho q tenia bajo el – yo … - un puñetazo en el pomulo derecho – yo confie en … - otro punetazo, ahora en el costado izquierdo – ti … y en … - un fuerte golpe en la nariz, un crack y de la nariz de Draco comenzo a emanar sangre a borbotones – y en Amie …. – al decir esto se separo de el y desde su altura ya recuperada le dijo - ¿ pq ¿ … sabias q yo la amaba, yo … pq ¿? … y Hermione ¿? – Harry comenzo a llorar

Pero de q … - Draco escupia la sangre de su boca – de q coño estabas hablando Potter ¿? … te has vuelto loco ¿? – con dificultad consiguió ponerse en pie

Ella … y tu – Harry apenas podia hablar, era un mar de lagrimas – vosotros …

Nosotros que ¿? – pregunto un rubio dolorido e incredulo

Me engañasteis , a mi … y ohh dios Hermione … el bebe – Harry se acercaba nuevamente hacia Draco

_INMOVILUS!_ – Draco fue capaz de tomar por sorpresa al moreno, que ahora parecia una estatua mas del jardin – Harry escuchame, supongo que todo esto viene de las palabras de Amie, pero creeme que eso que tu retorcida mente esta pensando es erroneo – Draco se paro frente a Harry – Amo a Hermione mas que a mi propia vida, crees que seria capaz de engañarla ¿? – Harry bajo la vista – POTTER! Mirame ¡! – le grito – crees que podria engañarla¿? - Draco vio en sus ojos la respuesta que necesitaba –_ Finite Incantatem_

Draco … yo – dijo Harry recuperando la movilidad y puede que con ella la cordura

No digas nada, ahora debemos pensar , ese cabron se la ha llevado

Todo es mi culpa, yo … yo – Harry se sentia tan mal que ni era capaz de expresarse – creia que ella … por dios como pude pensar eso, solo por aquella frase – decia – pero es que , sono tan real, tan franca

Eres un estupido Harry, ni siquiera sabemos pq estaba aquí, e inconsciente sobre esa losa y tu … - Draco se acerco al lugar dnd la muchacha habia permanecido inconsciente – que coño! – exclamo al ver la inscripción

No puede ser – le dijo Harry al acercase y leer la inscripción – la tumba de Lady Morgan , que hacia Amie aquí ….

No tengo ni idea, pero esta claro que algo le sucedió

Pero el que ¿? – Harry y Draco se miraron sin saber que decir

Debemos volver – dijo Draco despues de unos minutos – avisar a Severus y a tu padrino , ellos podran ayudarnos

Estas loco ¿? – pregunto casi colerico – ellos se alegraran de lo pasado, sobre todo tu padrino, querian a Amie lejos , lo mas lejos posible

Pero, ella , ahora esta con el Lord, y si …

Ni siquiera se te ocurra llegar a pensarlo, no hay ninguna posiblidad de eso.

Dicho esto Harry dejo caer su cuerpo y se sento junto a la tumba de la mujer que habia abierto el destino al que se veian abocados.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Tras aquellas tenebrosas palabras, sentir la mano de aquel monstruo sobre su hombro la estremecio por completo, tenia miedo mucho miedo, miro a Harry pero apenas logro apreciarlo, pues un fuerte tiron y desaparecio del lugar donde estaban. Cerro los ojos, intentando pensar que todo era un sueño, o que simplemente seguia en aquella extraña vision. De nuevo sintio el suelo bajo sus pies,

Pequeña , ahora estas donde debes estar – le dijo el hombre alejandose unos pasos de ella.

Ella ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo, era panico lo que se estaba apoderando de ella, habia huido para escapar de el, de aquellas horribles pesadillas y visiones y ahora, estaba junto a el, a su completa mercerd.

No deberias temer – hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa – vaya, yo diciendo eso, suena completamente irreal , - de nuevo aquella mueca – pero por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, digo la verdad, no tienes pq temer

No te temo – dijo con voz temblorosa la muchacha

Oh… pequeña si lo haces – camino hasta un masjestuoso sofa y se sento comodamente en el – lo noto, el miedo es palpable en todos y cada unos de los que se me acercan, nadie ni siquiera ese mocoso de Potter, puede evitar temblar ante mi presencia

Eres un ser mezquino, disfrutas del temor de los demas – le dijo intentando sin consecución alguno, molestarlo

Me alagas, con esos comentarios pequeña

Deja de llamarme pequeña – le recrimino

Pero … - se levanto para acercase a ella, invadida por el pavor Amie fue incapaz de moverse, el Lord tomo su barbilla y la elevo para mirarla a los ojos – tu eres mi pequeña

Por un segundo, la vio a ella, a su amada Geraldine, de nuevo entre sus brazos, sintio aquel insistente calor en su interior. Pero de nuevo y con la misma rapidez que las otras veces lo deshecho.

Yo … yo no …- Amie comenzo a llorar

No debes llorar ¡! – le grito – llevas mi sangre , no puedes mostrarte debil , eres hija del Lord Oscuro

No , yo no … te odio – le grito zafandose de la mano que mantenia su cabeza en alto

No me importa que sentimientos tengas hacia mi persona, es mas deberias apartar cualquier sentimiento de tu corazon – le dijo friamente – ahora ya no hay tiempo para eso , eres mi pequeña, y te uniras a mi

NUNCA ¡! – le grito – NUNCA ¡! Jamás, tu eres un asesino … y yo no lo soy, nunca lo sere

Lo haras pequeña, descubriras el placer de terminar con una vida, de torturar hasta la locura, todo lo aprenderas y de mi mano – le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

No, no voy a hacerlo, nunca lo hare

Lo haras, o tendre que obligarte a ello – su voz se mostraba cada vez mas severa y oscura

No, tendras que matarme, pq nunca me unire a ti – grito ella desesperada

JA! – rio – ni siquiera tendre que pedirtelo una vez mas

Estas loco … yo nunca me unire a ti

Lo haras pequeña, lo haras – metio su mano en la tunica y de ella estrajo una pequeña cajita verde , la abrio con sumo cuidado, tomo lo que habia en su interior y con cuidado lo deposito sobre la palma de la mano

Estas mas loco de lo que la gente se cree – le dijo ella – jamás me unire a un loco demente como tu, matame! – grito – matame pq jamás conseguiras ponerme a tus pies – grito de nuevo con odio

No te quiero a mis pies pequeña, te quiero a mi lado – se acerco a ella y la tomo de un brazo

BASTARDO! SHH … - le escupio en la cara

Eres toda una serpiente venenosa, pequeña – llevo la palma de su mano hacia el pecho de la muchacha – REGRESOR! – dijo depositando el objeto que llevaba en la mano en el pecho .

Amie noto como si aquel objeto le atravesara la piel, unas pequeñas punzadas y unas especie de broche quedo engastado en su pecho,formando parte de su propio cuerpo. Sintio como la cabeza le daba vueltas,perdio la nocion del espacio y del tiempo.

Voldemort observo atento la escena, mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su pequeña vibora, la observo mostrar una expresión de dolor, cuando las pequeñas anclas se clavaron en su piel, y como acto seguido sus orbes se tornaron blancas , y todo su cuerpo se tenso. Aquello apenas duro unos segundos, cuando la mucha volvio a abrir los ojos y le miro fijamente, con una nueva mirada, de desprecio, odio y sobre todo con un tono de altaneria en ella ,

- Bienvenida , mi pequeña vibora


	29. Chapter 29: Dominor

Muchas gracias de nuevo por los rewievs, estos dos dias me he sentido inspirada asi que os dejo dos capitulitos seguidos ¡! Espero que os guste!

Moitos bikiños a tods!

**Capitulo XXIX: Dominor **

Abrio los ojos con la sensación de haberlos tenido cerrados por años. Por un segundo la tenue claridad que apenas iluminaba la estancia la cego. Parpadeo , una y dos veces, intento ubicarse pero no sabia, no entendia donde estaba. De lo unico que fue consciente en ese momento, era que a ciencia cierta sabia que habia regresado.

Bienvenida, mi pequeña vibora

Aquella voz, aspera y lugubre, la saco de sus pensamientos. Observo con detenimiento la figura que tenia frente a ella, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, de tez casi transparente y con aspecto siniestro. De rostro impasible y mirada penetrante, una sola mirada mas y al instante sintio que aquel hombre era la encarnación del mal; ciertamente disfruto de ello.

Quien eres¿? – le pregunto

Tu Señor – dijo posicionandose aun mas cerca

Mi señor¿? – sonrió de medio lado – lamento decirte que yo no sirvo a nadie – hizo una pausa, y clavo su ahora fria mirada en el hombre – son los demas los que se deben postrarse a mis pies

Si bien es cierto, que considero delicioso que los demas se postren a tus pies, tu debes hacerlo a los mios, ser mi fiel subdito, mi mano derecha – la miro complacido por sus palabras

Veo que no tienes idea de quien se muestra ante ti – levanto aun mas su rostro, y mostro una mirada de suficiencia – si apenas tuvieras una vaga idea de quien soy, ni se te hubiera ocurrido hablarme asi – paseo por la habitación, con pasos cortos y una elegancia infinita. Intento averiguar donde se encontraba, se acerco a un ventanal cubierto por cortinas de terciopelo negro, las corrio y la claridad cubrio toda la estancia, se volteo y vio como el hombre se habia apartado de la trayectoria de la luz – mi señor teme a la claridad¿? – dijo con tono burlesco

Tu Señor – recalco bien las palabras – no teme a nada ni a nadie, solo desprecio todo aquello que tenga que ver con la luz – hizo una pusa y la miro fijamente – soy el Lord Oscuro, el mago más tenebroso que la historia ha conocido, la luz no tiene cabida en mi esencia

Lord oscuro ¿? – levanto una ceja – y tu pretendes ser mi señor ¿? – le apunto con un dedo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona – con semejante apelativo ¿? – de nuevo levanto la ceja – permiteme que me ria de tu patetica concepción de la esencia y sobre todo de tu patetico pseudonimo – camino habia la ventana y la abrio, se embriago con el aire puro que entro en la habitación.

Un Señor Oscuro, vive por y para las artes oscuras, y por tanto debe obviar la luz, la claridad y cual estupido simil que se le de a la magia blanca.

Magia Blanca¿? – se torno para observalo

Si, la magia que algunos imbeciles tratan de hacer creer a la comunidad magica que es superior, que es la magia pura, la verdadera, la que nacio al principio de los tiempos. Cuando en realidad no es mas que un despojo de la magia oscura, que por supuesto es la magia ancestral, la que verdaderamente surgio como todo lo que conocemos. La magia oscura es fuerza y poder, sobre uno mismo y sobre los demas; la magia oscura es la que proporciona el mayor placer cuando un cruciatus sale de tu varita para ir a dar a la piel de otro, el placer de la tortura, el sabor del dolor de otros.

Veo que no solo eres un iluso con un apelativo irrisorio, sino que tambien eres un incompetente que no es capaz de compreder siquiera el don que le ha sido otorgado

Realmente es deliciosa tu altaneria y tu manera de escupir veneno, pero no logras siquiera turbarme – dijo desafiante

Turbarte ¿? ILUSO! – se volteo de nuevo y dejo que los rayos de sol la llenaron por completo – lo unico que podria hacer contigo es mostrarte lo equivocado que estas, y si me sintiera magnanima aleccionarte en la esencia de la magia

Mi pequeña vibora, realmente me dejas perplejo ante tu auto suficiencia, pero no hay nada que puedas ensenarme – se caer gracilmente sobre el sofa – soy yo el que voy a mostrarte el camino hacia el poder, los senderos de la oscuridad.

La joven permanecio atenta ante la preorata del mago oscuro " magia oscusa¿?" penso , y no pudo mas que reir para sus adentros. No sabia a ciencia cierta donde estaba, y ante quien se encontraba , pero aquello no le importaba, sabia que habia regresado porque la profecia habia llegado a buen puerto. Lady Morgan estaba otra vez con vida, y esta vez nadie ni nada podria detenerla.

No se que planes navegan en tu mente – se volteo para observarlo – pero ten por seguro que me importan un camino, estoy aquí de vuelta pq la profecia se ha cumplido, vuelvo a nacer con toda mi magia, la siento correr por mis venas. He vuelto , y vuelvo para cumplir mi venganza, y tu no vas a ser un obstáculo en mi camino.

Venganza¿? – arqueo una ceja – me temo pequeña, que tu estas aquí para que yo lleve realice mis planes

Jajajaja – rio estruendosamente – acaso crees tu , q podras doblegarme ¿? – lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

No me cabe la menor duda – aquello estaba resultando mas interesante de lo que se imaginaba, por fin alguien a su nivel, alguien digno de desafiarle

Iluso

Cerro los ojos un solo segundo, y cuando los volvio a abrir staba completamente llenos de ira , levanto una mano con el puño cerrado y la abrio dejando escapar de ella una bola de luz roja que iba directa hacia el Lord, este supo casi al instante de que su pequeña cerrara los ojos lo que iba a ocurrir, asi q stuvo preparado

Protego – un escudo le protegio del haz de luz

Buenos reflejos – cerro nuevamente los ojos – Crucio

Impedimenta – y el hechizo reboto

Vaya, casi has conseguido impresionarme – se burlo , cerro la mano una vez mas la abrio y la lanzo una nueva bola de energia , esta vez azul

Desintegro ¡! … sabes esto realmente me pareceria divertido pero no tengo tiempo – se levanto del sofa – DOMINOR!

AHHH …. – sintio un profundo dolor en el pecho , justo donde tenia el medallón que Voldemort habia dejado en su pecho

Duele pequeña ¿? – sonrió malévolamente – DOMINOR!

Ahhhhhhh…- el dolor se tornaba insoportable, sentia como las anclas del medallón desgarraban su piel y músculo para clavarsele mas adentro.

Bueno, veo que ya supones lo que te pasara si oigo una sola insolencia mas de tu parte – camino hacia ella, y le tomo el rostro con las manos – mi pequeña vibora – le acaricio el rostro

Sueltame bastardo – le empujo y sacando fuerzas de donde las habia , conjuro una nueva bola de energia que lanzo contra su pecho, pillando desprevenido al mago q salio despedido, sonrió al verlo caer en el suelo – si … si … q … q un simple – el aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones – un simple medallón … va a doblegarme … es q eres mas estupido de lo que creia

Vaya, veo que las fuerzas no te flaquean a la hora de imponerte

Las fuerzas magicas nunca me fallaran pq yo las domino – respondio poniendose en pie – ahora escuchame bien , nunca , me oyes , nunca vuelvas a intentar dominarme , pq jamás lo conseguiras

Mi pequeña vibora, no hay duda que eres sangre de mi sangre

Que¿?

Vaya, que despistado soy – sonrió – se me olvido decirte, mi pequeña vibora que tu eres mi hija

Tu hija, de que hablas ¿?

Recuerdas la profecia ¿? … cuando un mago oscuro tiemble …

TU ¡! Tu eres el mago oscuro , yo …- todo empezo a encajar como un puzle – entonces … este cuerpo … esta esencia – lo miro a los ojos por primera vez – soy tu hija

Si, mi pequeña, lo eres.

La muchacha paseo por la estancia y encontro un espejo medio cubierto por una sabana, lo descubrio y observo su reflejo. Se quedo impactada, al ver de nuevo su rostro, pero aquellas ropas tan extrañas no las recordaba, se acerco un poco mas hasta tocar cn las llemas de los dedos su reflejo contorneo con ellas su rostro y despues se paro en el medalla que se habia incrustado en su piel sobre la ropa que llevaba, observo que alrededor de el habia un cerco de sangre, su sangre. La sangre del Lord Oscuro. Se volteo y le dijo

Mi Horrocrux, tu … lo encontraste

Si mi pequeña, cuando supe de tu historia, de la historia de Lady Morgan, me dedique por completo a recopilar objetos que te habian pertenecido, siempre supe que tu habrias encontrado la manera de perpetuar tu alma, y cuando por casualidad descubri la existencia de los Horrocruxes, supe que tu lo habias creado, que habia sido uno mas de tus descubrimientos, descubrimientos como otros que aun en este tiempo perduran

Este tiempo¿?

Estamos en el siglo XX

Por Merlin ¡! – exclamo – 3 siglos, he dormido por tres siglos

La profecia que lanzaste no marcaba tiempo alguno, solo fijaba unas condiciones que han tardado tres siglos en darse

Asi que tu eres un mago oscuro , capaz de amar ¿? … realmente curioso – dijo acercandose a el – crei que según tu, en tu esencia no habia cabida para la luz, y no es el amor , la forma mas clara de luz que se pueda expresar¿, no es el amor la luz que lo llena todo¿, que nos llena por completo ¿?

Voldemort por primera vez en muchos años, tantos años como hacia que habia perdido a Geraldine, se quedo sin palabras. El Lord Oscuro habia amado si, con todo su sere, con cada parte de su cuerpo, habia amado y se habia entregado a una mujer, a una muggle. Lo sentia en su petrificado corazon cuando miraba a la muchacha por mas de varios segundos, cuando estuvo en la cueva dnd se habia resguardado tras la perdida de su amor, cuando sostuvo sus cosas en las manos, cuando aquel maldito calor se apoderaba de su ser y le hacia recordar y viajar atrás en el tiempo, y sentir sus besos , sus caricias. Pero aquello habia muerto el dia que la perdio, el dia que la dejo escapar, el dia que mato su amor. Por eso, ya no habia en su esencia nada de luz.

Vaya, tu elocuencia ha desaparecido por unas pequeñas preguntas, que patetico – volvio a caminar hacia la ventana y de espaldas a el comenzo a hablar de nuevo – Han pasado tres siglos y cierto es que no se muy bien que ha pasado en ellos, pero veo por tus palabras que habeis roto la magia

Romper la magia¿? – pregunto curioso

Si esa preorata que antes soltaste, sobre la magia oscura y la magia blanca, no son mas que tonterias, tonterias que unos y otros os habeis preocupado en crear. La magia, es magia. Ni blanca ni oscura , son las personas las que se tornan oscuras o blancas según el uso que le den a la magia, pero la magia magia es. Los conjuros y hechizos nacen de un don que poseen los magos y brujas, un don que no tiene color, ni razon, siemplemente existe y nos permite abanzar , crecer y conseguir cosas que nunca pudimos imaginar. El uso que nosotros, los magos y las brujas, le demos a ese don es el que nos torna en magos blancos o magos oscuros. Pero no hay razon para pensar que la magia esta divida.

Me temo que puede que en tus tiempos fuera asi, pero ahora, se conocen dos tipos de magia, ya te lo he dicho

Sois vosotros, los que les habeis dado ese sentido, pero no es q una burda manera de tapar vuestros temores. Temor a declararse ser oscuro o ser blanco

Yo no temo ser un Lord Oscuro

Pero si temes esa parte de mago blanco que aun subyace en tu esencia

Y de nuevo Voldemort volvio a quedarse sin palabras. Aquella muchacha habia conseguido en unos instantes callarlo por segunda vez. El no hizo mas que , aunque pareciera ilogico , sentirse orgulloso.

Podemos declararnos seguidores de la oscuridad, o de la claridad, pero nunca podremos separar la magia. Y ni siquiera creo que seamos capaces de seguir una senda de oscuridad o claridad perpetua. Magos o no, somos seres humanos, con miedos y debilidades, cierto es que hay personas como tu que soterran en lo mas profundo de su ser esos temores, y muy pocos somos los que podemos verlos. Pero eso no significa que no esten ahí.

Se volteo y observo la cara del mago, no expresaba apenas nada, pero por mucho que aquella mascara tratara de tapar, ella pudo sentirlo, sentir su orgullo.

Y dime cuales son tus planes para mi ¿? – le pregunto curiosa

Quiero que me ayudes a poner a mis pies a toda la comunidad magica – camino hacia ella – quiero que me ayudes a exterminar a los sangre sucia, y doblegar a los muggles

Sangre sucia¿? Muggles¿? … esas son tus mayores preocupaciones¿, vaya crei que eres el mago mas tenebroso de la historia – dijo con sorna

Lo soy, y por eso quiero que todos sepan de mi poder, quiero q todos sepan que estas a mi lado, y asi todos se doblegaran ante mi – hizo una pequeña pausa – ante nosotros mi pequeña vibora

Supongo que esas palabras las habras leido en … - sintio un pequeño mareo – creo que este cuerpo es un poco debil

Pudiera ser, pero te garantizo que mi pequeña es una bruja poderosa

Lo se, puedo sentirlo. Siento como la magia llena cada poro de su piel, pero tambien siento como sus emociones la desvordan por momentos, creo que debiera descansar

Tienes razon, te mostrare algo que te encantara

Ambos salieron de la estancia donde habian permanecido todo el tiempo, primero el Lord Oscuro y despues una cada vez mas debil muchacha. El Lord se paro ante una puerta,

Aquí te sentiras como en casa – la dejo pasar y una vez hubo entrado cerro la puerta

Ante ella se alzaban todas sus cosas, su cama, sus mesillas de noche, su armario su tocador, todo, todo como cuando estaba en casa. Otra volvio a sentirse mareada, se acerco a la cama y se tumbo en ella debia descansar. El cuerpo de la muchacha era joven y debil, y habia padecido demasiado en solo unas horas. Ella lo sabia, habia regresado a la vida en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, si , no era justo como lo habia planeado, pero esta viva y eso era lo que importaba. Viva y dispuesta a terminar su venganza. De repente recordo, se levanto hasta su tocador, se agacho y palpo con la mano por debajo de el, tras unos segundos de busqueda infructuosa y cuando iba a darse por vencida , pensando que despues de 3 siglos, no tenia porque permanecer alli, sin embargo cuando iba a retirar la mano, lo encontro un pequeño hueco en la madera y dentro de el un cuaderno reducido al tamaño de un terron de azucar. Sonrió al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos,

Reversor! – dijo

El cuaderno torno a su tamaño original y la mucha volvio a la cama con el. Paso las manos por las tapas de piel y justo en la esquina inferior derecha vio sus iniciales entrelazadas. Paso la llema de sus dedos por ellas, y una sensación conocida la invadio , una fuerte presion en el pecho y perdio el conocimiento.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_El muchacho la sostenia en brazos, estaba realmente asustado, puesto que justo antes de que ella le abrazase esta habia perdido la consciencia y no volvía en si._

_Morgana, me oyes – le decia mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro – estoy aquí, junto a ti … mi amor, puedes oirme ¿?_

_La voz parecia muy lejana, pero era capaz de oirla, sabia que debia abrir los ojos y despertar, pero se sentia tan extraña. Recordaba perfectamente como habia perdido la consciencia y habia terminado frente a Harry y a Draco. Recordo la mano en su hombro, y como habia llegado al lado de Voldemort, como el habia insinuado que iba a obligarla a unirse a el. Y despues aquel horrible dolor en su pecho, y despues aquella sensación de encierro. Aquella sensación de estar en su propio cuerpo, de querer gritar y no poder hacerlo. Y como instantes despues acudia como una espectadora no invitada a la situación mas surrealista que podia recordaba. Era espectadora de la conversación que ella misma esta manteniendo con Voldermort, pero no era ella la que hablaba, no era ella la que pensaba y actuaba. Habia alguien mas en su cuerpo, que estaba obligandola a permanecer callada e inmóvil._

_Morgana , por el amor de dios – cogio su mano y la entrelazo con la suya , se la llevo al corazon – mi amor, despierta _

_Aquella voz, sabia que tenia que despertar, pero que si lo hacia no lo haria donde ella queria. Estaba atrapada, atrapada en su cuerpo junto a otra alma. Pero debia despertar y quizas donde quiera que estuviera encontraria una forma de escapar. Apreto la mano que tenia la suya entralazada _

_Morgana¿? – le pregunto confuso_

_Draco … - susurro ella_

_Mi amor, que ocurre soy yo – le dijo mientras la observaba abrir los ojos – soy yo, no me recuerdas_

_Draco … - acaricio su rostro con la mano que aun tenia libre_

_Mi amor, no me reconoces, quien es ese Draco _

_Y entonces supo, que no era Draco, y que no era su lugar, su tiempo, que volvía a estar en aquel lugar. Y que debia utilizar, sus recuerdos y sentimientos entremezclados _

_Andre… mi dulce amor – le dijo por fin _

_Morgana… oh mi flor, que te ha ocurrido – dijo ayudandola a incorporarse un poco _

_Yo… no lo se … perdoname mi dulce amor _

_Mi flor – el muchacho la miraba embelesado – nada tengo yo que perdonarte, eres tu el que tiene que perdonarme_

_Yo a ti ¿? _

_Si mi flor, perdoname por sentir por ti todo esto, por sentir que si te vas de mi vida, el aire de mis pulmones se ira contigo. Por sentir que mi vida sin ti, no seria vida._

_La muchacha le sonrió tiernamente, ciertamente aunque Amie no sabia a ciencia cierta quien estaba ante ella, sabia que en su corazon habia un gran y profundo amor por el._

_Lady, mi Lady … - una voz la llamaba desde la lejania_

_Creo que Sophie te busca – le dijo – deberia ir con ella_

_No quiero, quiero permanecer contigo quiero que me abraces, perderme entre el aroma de tu cuerpo_

_Morgana, yo tambien lo deseo, pero debes ir- el muchacho la miro triste pero con sus ojos grises llenos de amor _

_Lo se_

_Andre la ayudo a levantarse y justo antes de que ella caminase rumbo a la casa se acerco tiernamente y la beso en los labios. Despues se fue raudo por entre los arboles. Amie permanecio quieta por varios minutos, con la mano en sus labios. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para analizar lo sucedido. Comenzo a atar cabos, a pensar donde se encontraba , enseguida dedujo, que era una epoca pasada, y que probablemente fuera en la epoca de Lady Morgan. Despues comenzo a pensar que habia sucedido en la guarida de Voldemort, ella estaba hablando con el, negando a aceptarlo como su señor, y de pronto el le lanzo un hechizo " REGRESOR" , recordo aquella palabra, y supo que no la olvidaria jamás. Sabia que despues ella habia quedado atrapado en su propio cuerpo, y que alguien , lamentable tenia la clara idea de que era Lady Morgan la que usurpaba su cuerpo, pero como habia llegado alli, debia averiguarlo. Pero como ¿, si estaba atrapada en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, con unos recuerdos y unos sentimientos que no eran suyos. _

_Andre … - suspiro _

_Y entonces lo vio claro, penso en el muchacho y en sus sentimientos. Y despues penso en ella y sus sentimientos por Harry, no eran tan distintos. Ese cuerpo en el que estaba sentia y padecia como ella, y amaba , amaba tanto o mas que ella. Supo entonces que ella era la usurpadora de aquel cuerpo, y que por tanto junto a ella debia haber alguien mas, otra muchacha que amara tanto como ella. Pero quien ¿? _

_Lady Morgana , por fin la encuentro – dijo una sofocada Sophie _

_La mucha abrio los ojos y solo entonces comprendio_

_- Lady Morgan … _


	30. Chapter 30: Bajos Instintos

**Capitulo XXXI: Bajos Instintos **

Volvio sobre sus pasos hacia la estancia donde habia compartido aquella "conversación" con su pequeña. Antes de desplomarse en el sofa , se hizo aparecer una gran copa de Brandy, " no todo lo muggle es malo", penso mientras mostraba aquella mueca similar a una sonrisa. Bebia tragos largos pausadamente, rememorando sus palabras , regocijándose en los hechos cercanos en el tiempo. Claramente todo staba saliendo a pedir de boca, estaba claro que no habia como hacer las cosas uno mismo si realmente se quiere que salgan bien, y asi lo habia decidido esta vez. Y tiempo atrás.

Mi Lord – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Bella … - casi susurro – mi Bella - sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria, no habia nada que le excitara tanto como conseguir sus propositos – acercate a mi

Si mi Lord – dijo obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo

Verdaderamente ni el tiempo en Azkaban han podido acabar con tu belleza – le dijo – y tus ojos, inyectados en odio puro, son realmente excitantes

Gra…

No Bella no lo estropees, no hables , tus palabras me hartan , tus alagos me resultan vacios y sin sentido – se relamio los labios, y el aroma a Brandy le lleno las fosas nasales – Desnudate – le ordeno

La mujer obedecio ciegamente, ella una mortifaga de primer nivel respondia a cada palabra de su señor, si inmutarse, sus palabras eran ordenes, sus acciones y deseos eran vida para ella. No sabia hacer otra cosa mas que obedecerle, ante el su orgullo su altaneria quedaban por el suelo. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta si era el temor que aquellos ojos rojos le infundian o si respondian a algun otro tipo de sentimiento extraño, realmente no tenia intencion alguna de averiguarlo. Siempre que el Señor Oscuro le pedia algo ella se volvía sumisa y obedecia

Realmente una delicia – le dijo mientras se relamia de nuevo los labios. Se levanto y comenzo a pasar sus asperas manos por la delicada piel de la mortifago, ni si quiera los años de prision habian dejado profundas huellas en su cuerpo – tu belleza es digna de tu sangre – y dicho esto saco su varita y como si de un cuchillo se tratara rajo la espalda de la mujer que comenzo a sangrar.

El color carmesí de su sangre se hizo mas intenso al resvalar por la palidez de su piel. El Lord se sintio mas excitado aun y lamio con fiereza la herida, aquello no provoco ni un solo gesto ni una sola reaccion por parte de la mujer, que permanecia quieta ajena a todo, como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran desconectado y su consciencia se hubiera fugado de la habitación. La sumisión de la orgullosa Black era algo que volvía loco al Lord, por eso disfrutaba tanto de ella, y de sus encuentros. Una vez termino de lamer la herida paso sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, estaba terriblemente excitado, la sangre le hervia y necesitaba dar rienda suelta a sus instintos mas bajos. Cogio a la mujer de su negra cabellera y la empujo contra el sofa, dejandola apoyada contra el brazo del mismo y de espaldas a el. Sin contemplación alguna la hizo suya en aquel instante, con rudeza y fuerza.

Apenas unos minutos despues una vez hubo terminado aparto a la mujer de un fuerte golpe y esta fue a dar a con su rostro contra el frio suelo de piedra, una hilo de sangre salia ahora de su boca. Simplemente se limpio con la mano, observando como el Lord volvía a hacerse aparecer una nueva copa de Brandy , lo miro por un espacio de tiempo indeterminado, como queriendo averiguar que pasaba por su mente, estaba claro que no lo conseguiria el Lord era reservado para todo y para todos, y mucho menos dejaba atisbar ningun tipo de sentimiento a traves de su rostro, pero en aquel momento Bella supo que algo, no supo decir exactamente que, esta rondando su mente, algo que realmente parecia aunque fuera realmente extraño lo perturbaba.

Mi Lord, que le perturba ¿? – no supo como ni cuando la voz de sus pensamientos se convirtió en palabras salidas por su boca. Pero una vez termino temblo de solo pensar lo que se le venia encima.

El Lord la miro por breves segundos, debatiéndose entre lanzarle un Crucio o simplemente ignorarla , pero no hizo nada de eso

que sabes de Lady Morgan¿? – le pregunto con voz ronca

Fue la bruja mas poderosa de su tiempo, la más abanzada para los tiempos que corrian, tanto que muchos vieron en ella un peligro, por eso decidieron acabar con ella. – observo al Lord – el miedo a lo desconocido – y se sonrió a si misma

Y sabias como llego a ser lo que fue ¿?

Supongo que una mente prodigiosa unida a una gran capacidad hicieron de ella lo que fue.

Vaya Bella, pense que sabias mas de historia, y mas de Lady Morgan , ya que te he mandado en numerosas ocasiones misiones relacionadas con ella.

Mi Señor, los libros, las historias y las leyendas que hablan de ella, sabe que son excasas.

Eso es porque nunca has sabido donde buscar – la miro altivamente – siempre crei que eras la mas inteligente de mis seguidores, veo que una vez mas me he equivocado

Mi Lord yo … lo lamento – dijo ella profundamente apenada

Oh vamos Bella, no necesito que te lamentes, no me vale de nada. Busco que se me complazca no lamentos ni disculpas. Eso traeria consigo misericordia, y creeme yo carezco por completo de ella. – bebio de su copa – Vistete, y escucha atenta, porque una vez mas sere yo tu Lord, el que tenga que instruirte.

La mujer de nuevo obedecio fielmente, se vistio con un pase de su varita, una vez lista el Lord invoco un sofa justo frente a el, y le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

Como sabras mi … - hizo una pausa – mi pequeña vibora, es descendiente directa de Lady Morgan – la mujer asintio – lo cierto es que hasta yo puedo encontrarle el punto divertido al hecho – Bella le miro extrañada – si creeme , esto tiene ese punto. Toda mi vida he buscado la manera de lograr la inmortalidad, peleando por ello contra todo y todos, y en mi busqueda hacia el camino que me llevara a ella me tope con un pergamino, viejo y mohoso, en una de las bibliotecas mas antiguas del mundo , la de Alejandria.

Señor pero si es …

Si Bella, una biblioteca muggle, esos malditos tienen en su poder miles de tomos pertenecientes a nuestra raza, y nadie hace nada para impedirlo, incluso muchos de esos volúmenes de nuestra historia, de nuestros comienzos se perdieron en un incendio que esos estupidos provocaron – su mirada se torno mas viva en ese instante, mas llena de odio – Cuando mi busqueda de la inmortalidad me llevo a Alejandria, nunca pense que lo haria a un lugar muggle, pero como ves me equivoque – ella le miro sorprendido – si Bella, yo tb he cometido errores, afortunadamente todos fueron el pasado – y aquella sensación que le rondaba desde hacia semanas volvio a innundarle , de nuevo se maldijo a si mismo – Cuando comence mi busqueda en la biblioteca, nada me hacia presagiar que lo que buscaba estaria en aquel pergamino, yo buscaba grandes volúmenes escritos por los magos mas poderosos y antiguos, magos de todas las epocas y lugares, magos oscuros por supuesto , a quienes yo admiraba, pase meses buscando sin encontrar nada y mi paciencia estaba apunto de irse al traste cuando una tarde cuando casi habia decidido darme por vencido, guardando uno de los volúmenes que habia estado consultado vi entre los estantes de la librería contigua un pergamino que sobresalia del contorno de los libros, la curiosidad pudo mas que mi desesperación asi que alze mi mano y lo cogi – Bella lo miraba extasiada, estaba ante la revelacion de uno de los mayores secretos del Lord, y eso la volvía loca – al principio la decepcion se apodero una vez mas de mi, no era mas que un estupido pergamino en blanco, me maldije por haber sido tan estupido de pensar que habia encontrado algo. Seguramente ni yo mismo me di cuenta pero meti el pergamino entre mis libros, y alli permanecio por meses. Habia renunciado a encontrar algo en esa biblioteca, asi que me marche y volvi a Londres, intentando encontrar por otros medios lo que tanto ansiaba. No recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volvi a coger aquellos libros que lleve conmigo esa tarde a la biblioteca, pero cuando abri el que contenia el pergamino ni siquiera recordaba que era aquello. Por aquel entonces, yo empezaba a buscar aliados fuera de las fronteras de Londres , asi que sin otro medio que un simple pergamino y una lechuza me comunicaba con mis posibles seguidores. Asi que alli staba yo frente a aquel pergamino blanco dispuesto a escribir a un mago Austriaco que habia adquirido gran fama por aquel entonces, tome pluma y tinta e iba a comenzar escribir cuando la tinta goteo sobre el pergamino, y la tinta formo una pequeña mancha, iba a tirar el pergamino cuando vi que la tinta desaparecia ante mis ojos, como tragada por el papel – Bella levanto una ceja – me quede maravillado ante aquel pequeño acto de magia, nunca lo habia visto antes pero realmente me resulto curioso, asi que sin intencion alguna escribi Tom Sorvolo Riddle – ante sus propias palabras sintio una especie de escalofrio, hacia años que nadie ni siquiera el mismo pronunciaba su nombre, la ultima que lo hizo fue ... " no es el momento " , se dijo – y la tinta se desvanecio de nuevo ante mi, pero pasado unos segundos ante mi se formaron unas palabras – Bienvenido Tom , maravillado por lo que ante mi surgia, una vez aquella palabras desaparecieron pregunte " Quien eres ¿? ", el pergamino me contesto " Lady Morgan" , y yo recorde algun vago apunte que habia sobre su persona en la biblioteca. No sabia muy bien que hacer asi que me quede pensando por unos minutos, " Necesito tu ayuda ", fue lo que se presento ahora ante mi, " Para que ¿? " , pregunte . " Para renacer". La verdad es que las palabras del pergamino me tenian sumamente confuso, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello, era una bruja muy poderosa la que me hablaba , tenia que sacar provecho de aquello.

Como podia saber a ciencia cierta que era ella ¿? – se atrevio a preguntar

La verdad, es que nunca tuve ninguna duda, sobre quien me hablaba. Bueno te contare que fue ella la que me empezo a hablar de su renacimiento, pero antes me hablo de ella, de su vida de lo que habia sido, y lo más importante como habia llegado a ser tan poderosa, y realmente fue interesante y sobre todo sorprendente conocer aquellos hechos, pero no son lo importante de lo que quiero contarte, lo importante llego cuando ella me hablo de su renacimento, de que lo habia estado esperando por siglos, volver a la vida, para demostrar su poder. Realmente al principio ayudarla no entraba en mis planes, mas bien hacia todo aquello, para sacar provecho de lo que ella sabia, y sobre todo para asegurarme si un dia hiciera falta, mi resurgimiento. Ahí fue cuando ella me hablo de sus Horrocruxes, yo ya habia oido hablar de ellos durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, pero realmente no habia pensado que pudieran darse, o ser tan eficaces. Lady Morgan me hablo, a traves del pergamino, como ella a sabiendas de lo que el consejo de magos pretendia hacer con ella, se encargo de partir su alma en varios trozos, no demasiados,solo dos - " no tantos como yo", penso – para poder asegurarse su vuelta, una vez lanzara la profecia, supongo que recuerdas la profecia

Si mi Lord – contesto ella friamente

Una vez me explico detalladamente los procesos por los que habia divido su alma, y donde y como habia guardado los trozos de su alma , pense que ya tenia toda la información que necesitaba, habia conseguido lo que buscaba, asi que estaba dispuesto a deshacerme del pergamino y de lo que Lady Morgan significaba, sin embargo algo me detuvo, realmente no se muy bien el que y porque lo hizo pero guarde el pergamino, obviamente su primer horrocrux, y despues de me dedique casi por entero en la busqueda del segundo horrocrux, por ello viaje a Francia, a Paris mas concretamente de eso hace ya mas de 17 años – Bella supo exactamente pq el Lord habia dado aquel dato, hacia más de 17 el Lord habia desaparecio por un tiempo, se habia apartado de la senda oscura, por aquella estupido muggle, afortunadamente el Lord volvio a su camino – … y … bueno …– no volveria a pensar en ella, se lo habia jurado, nunca mas – me llevo más de lo que pensaba, puesto que todo lo relacionado con Lady Morgan habia sido destruido o estaba en lugares bastantes difíciles de acceder, pero Merlin puso en mi camino algo que no esperaba, y jugadas del destino eso me llevo al Horrocrux , aunque realmente no supe que lo era hasta hace muy poco.

No¿? – pregunto con interes

Como sabras, Lady Morgan lanzo una profecia que le garantizaba su vuelta a la vida, y desafortunadamente o mas bien debido a vuestra incompetencia , no supe de esa profecia hasta hace muy poco – Bella se revolvio disgustada en el sofa – cuando supe de que trataba la profecia no tarde mucho en relacionar lo que me habia sucedido con la misma, y tambien gracias a la descripción que Lady Morgan me habia hecho del horrocrux pude encontrarlo entre mis cosas

Sus cosas ¿?

Bueno … lo sucedido hace 17 años – empezaba a titubear – MALDICION! – exclamo – odiaba esa situación, el no era debil, el no titubea pero su solo recuerdo lo martirizaba y le traia la debilidad de la que huia – si mis cosas … sus cosas – Bella lo miraba extrañada – las cosas de Geraldine – su nombre, desde cuando no lo pronunciaba, desde cuando no se permitia pensar en ella como lo hacia mientras estaban juntos. Nego con la cabeza, staba cayendo en el estupido juego de los sentimientos, y el no era asi, ya no – ella era descendiente directa de Lady Morgan – debia seguir, no pensar solo hablar – asi que como consecuencia habia heredado numerosas cosas de sus antepasados, aunque claro ella nunca supo de que se trataban – Bella asintio, notaba a su Señor nervioso y temeroso como nunca imagino verlo – yo guarde sus cosas – q staba haciendo se pregunto, confesandole a uno de sus fieles seguidores su debilidad, no daba credito, pero en realidad, últimamente no daba credito a nada de lo que le sucedia – y entre esas cosas staba el Horrocrux de Lady Morgan, ella habia hechizado un medallón que habia pertenecido a su familia por siglos, y en el habia depositado una parte de su alma, para que llegado el dia que la profecia se cumpliera ella volveria a la vida una vez que su reencarnación y el horrocrux se pusieran en contacto

Quiere decir, que la muchacha … que ella

Si ella, es ahora Lady Morgan

Pero mi Señor, Lady Morgan fue una bruja muy poderosa, la creadora de la magia tal y como la conocemos ahora , ella podria … - ni siquiera se atrevia a pronunciar aquello

La verdad Bella, me decepcionas – la miro de soslayo – con quien te crees que estas hablando ¿? . Soy el Lord Oscuro, el mago mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, crees que se me escaparia, saber el poder que le estoy otorgando a mi pequeña vibora, ademas del propio que ya tiene

No … mi señor yo no …

Patetica , Bella patetica , como siempre – ni siquiera volvio a mirarla mientras se levantaba – mi inteligencia a diferencia de la tuya, me llevo a saber que debia controlarla, por eso el Horrocruz esta hechizado - sabia q Bella lo miraria sorprendida asi que ni se volteo – si Bella, hechizado , conoces el hechizo DOMINOR?

Si mi señor, es el hechizo predecesor de la maldición Imperios

Vaya, veo que sabes la teoria. Pues yo le he practicado ese hechizo al medallón de Lady Morgan , y ahora que la he traido de vuelta , puedo dominarla con el. Como ves, yo si se realizar bien mi trabajo , y ahora largate y no aparezcas hasta que te llame, ni se os ocurra a ti o ninguno pasaros por las habitaciones de mi pequeña vibora me has oido ¿?

Si mi Lord

Y ahora largo ¡! – le grito

Bella salio casi disparada de la habitación cerrando deprisa la puerta recargandose sobre ella, realmente estaba confusa y aliviada. Confusa pq la actitud de su Lord no era la de siempre, siempre q la poseia acababa torturandola por horas, pero esta vez, ni una sola maldición ni un solo hechizo, al contrario el Lord la habia hablado. Aunque agradecia no ser torturada, aquella situación la habia puesto en alerta, el Lord parecia descontrolado, distinto y aquello no parecia presagiar nada bueno.

Con la frente apoyada contra la fria pared y la copa de Brandy, siguió una vez mas intentando apartar pensamientos y recuerdos de su cabeza, pero como desde hacia un tiempo a esta parte no fue capaz, con violencia lanzo la copa contra la pared mientras gritaba ,

- TE ODIO TOM!


	31. Chapter 31: El Heredero

Capitulo XXXII: El Heredero 

Subia las escaleras con desgana, para nada le apetecia encontrarse con aquella sucia serpiente y tener que dar algun tipo de explicación. Ademas la angustia empezaba a consumirla,

Por Merlin apenas hace unos minutos que se han ido – dijo y se paro contra una pared y empezo a llorar. Tenia tanto miedo, miedo de perderle , de quedarse sola con una niña a la que criar.

Frente a ella en el hall del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto habia un espejo, se observo, el pelo castaño como siempre algo alborotado y las lagrimas cayendo por su cara, un aspecto lamentable para una jovencita de 17 años, que dirian sus compañeras de cuarto si la vieran asi. Sonrió, y penso que las cosas siempre suceden por algun motivo, esa siempre fue su filosofia, por eso siempre supo que lo que habia pasado con Draco era lo correcto, si la vida lo habia puesto en su destino, tenia que ser por algo. Y en ese momento dio gracias a la vida, pq toparse con Draco en aquel pasillo era sin duda lo mejor que le habia sucedido en toda la vida. Aparte claro esta de la niña que venia de camino.

Recorrio el pasillo decidida, tenia que hablar cn los hombres explicarles e intentar convencer a Snape de que no la matara. Tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giro. Todo seguia igual, Sirius revolcandose en el suelo tratando de zafarse de las ataduras magicas, y el profesor Snape recargado contra la pared. Se acerco primero a la pared, y apuntando con su varita susurro el fin del hechizo,

Por Merlin, gracias Hermione, donde esta Harry ¿? – Hermione ni siquiera lo miro

ENERVATE – dijo apuntando al hombre que yacia inconsciente – profesor se encuentra bien ¿? – dijo ayudandole a incorporarse

Que … don … como – Snape parecia completamente desorientado

Siruis podrias ayudarme ¿? – le pregunto al animago

Este camino hacia los dos y con alguna q otra dificultad ayudo al profesor a ponerse en pie y a tenderlo sobre una de las camas. El hombre parecia haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y staba completamente desorientado.

Profesor, se encuentra mejor ¿? – le dijo la muchacha acercandole un vaso de agua

Que demonios ha ocurrido ¿? – dijo terminando de apurar el liquido

Parece ser q ninguno de nuestro ahijados son muy dados a acatar las ordenes- le dijo Sirius

POTTER! – grito intentando levantarse, pero un mareo pudo con el – maldición tu maldito mocoso, siempre estropeandolo todo

Mi ahijado no tiene la culpa de nada –replico ofendido el animago

Ya claro, los Potter nunca son culpables de nada, JA! No me hagas reir – dijo incoporandose un poco – Donde esta Draco ¿?

El… el se fue con Harry – musito Hermione

QUE ¿? – bramo – esto es increíble, se puede saber que coño habeis hecho con mi ahijado, el nunca se ha comportado de esta manera, POR MERLIN!. Draco siempre ha sido un muchacho respetable, cuidadoso, y responsable

Respetable ¿? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa de medio lado

Claro que si , Draco es un muchacho de la alta sociedad magica, educado para tal, nunca ha dicho una palabra mas alta que otra …

Profesor, veo que quiere mucho a Draco, pero creamme , entre todos los calificativos que Draco podria recibir, respetable

Eso es culpa de ustedes, felinos ingratos, aun no alcanzo a comprender que es lo que mi ahijado ha visto en una mocosa como tu, eres todo lo que el detesta

Sabe profesor, tanto que quiere a su ahijado, y no tiene ni idea de lo que el desea, de lo que quiere.

Claro que lo se ¡, soy su padrino, su amigo, quien mejor lo conoce

A si ¿?

Claro , mire señorita Granger no estoy para sus jueguecitos asi que digame donde esta mi ahijado

De verdad sabe todo de su ahijado ¿?

Ya le he dicho q SI! … y ahora no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo – dijo levantandose de la cama

Tb sabe q Draco y yo seremos padres dentro de unos meses ¿?

Lanzo la noticia como si fuera una piedra a un lago, esperando que las ondas concentricas a sus palabras no la lastimaran demasiado.

tu … stas … - Sirius que por algun extraño milagro habia permanecido en silencio durante la discusión hablaba ahora por primera vez

Si , Sirius, estoy felizmente embarazada – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Pero … eres tan … tan joven

Lo se, cierto es que esto no entraba en mis planes con Draco, bueno quizas si a largo plazo, pero bueno la vida y el destino son asi, nos ponen a prueba. Ademas Draco esta tan feliz ¡!- dijo acariciandose el vientre

…. Bueno … yo … enhorabuena – consiguió decir por fin Sirius mientras besaba la frente de la muchacha

ENHORABUENA ¿? – exclamo por fin el profesor – maldito chucho inútil, te has vuelto loco ¿? – lanzo una profunda mirada de odio hacia el animago – por merlin … esto no puede star sucediendo … - Snape miraba a la joven y luego al suelo, asi lo hizo un par de veces – sto no puede star ocurriendo … MALDITA SEA ¡! – exclamo – esto no tenia que ocurrir asi

EINS ¿? – preguntaron bruja y animago a la vez

AGHHHHHHH … malditas hormonas adolescentes – dijo mientras azotaba todo lo q habia en la mesilla de noche.

Se levanto y camino hasta la ventana mas proxima, estaba realmente molesto, por todo lo acontecido esa noche, nada iba como el lo habia planeado, claro que el mismo se habia alegrado cuando habia entrado en el cuarto y se habia percatado de que Amelie no estaba en la habitación, aquello ponia fin a su plan de separarla de su ahijado, y de los demas. Pero despues su maldito y recien descubierto , impulsivo ahijado, habia corrido tras de ella como alma que lleva el diablo, esperaba por el bien del muchacho que no la encontraran. Amelie era un peligro para cualquiera que stuviera a su lado, por mucha profecia alentadora que suspusiera el fin de la guerra. Cierto es que tampoco le gustaba nada, la idea de que el futuro salvador del mundo magico hubiera corrido como perro encelo tras ella, pero claro esta eso no iba a reconocerlo. Le gustara o no, Potter era el elegido, el que terminaria con la letania que muchos estaban soportando. "AHGGG los POTTER", los maldijo interiormente. Pero siempre supo que el muchachito arrogante, iba a dar problemas, asi que aquello no era nada nuevo. Pero nunca imagino, que su querido ahijado los fuera a dar, cierto es que Draco llevaba meses comportandose de manera distinta, pero lo achacaba la hecho de que sus padres, uno en Azkaban y la otra de gira por el mundo en busca de tunicas y zapatos, lo habian dejado solo. Pero el estaba alli, siempre habia estado alli, desde su nacimiento, Draco era como un hijo para el, asi lo trataba por lo menos. Siempre se preocupo por enseñarle, por inculcarle unos valores, acertados o no. Y creyo haberlo conseguido, por lo menos hasta que se entero de que su ahijado, Sly de corazon, mortifago en ciernes, iba tras aquella muchachita.

Se volteo a verla, con una sonrisa enigmatica, lo miraba desde unos metros atrás. Tenia que reconocer que su ahijado tenia buen gusto, la muchacha era bella, y muy inteligente. Pero por el amor de dios era una Griffindor, ademas de una sangre-sucia, no es que el la despreciara por ello, pero …

Por Merlin! – exclamo casi derrumbadose – que voy a hacer ahora¿?

Severus serias tan amable, bueno si es que conoces el significado de esa palabra – dijo ironicamente el animago – de explicarnos q DEMONIOS SUCEDE ¡! – le grito

… - miraba a la muchacha , intentando decidir que era lo mejor. " se ve tan feliz " , penso mientras observaba como en ningun momento la muchacha habia apartado la mano de su vientre

SEVERUS! – grito de nuevo Sirius

Yo… - se desplomo sobre el sofa mas cercano - … no puedes tener ese niño – dijo dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos

QUE ¿? – pregunto preocupada Hermiome, mientras se tocaba ahora con mas fuerza el vientre

Ese niño no puede nacer – volvio a repetir Severus

Severus, siempre pense que eras una rata inmunda pero ahora no me cabe ninguna duda – escupio el moreno

Usted no es quien para decir si mi hija debe o no nacer – dijo Hermione

HIJA ¿? – pregunto Severus

Si,… es una niña Amie nos lo dijo , ella lo vio en una de sus visiones

VISIONES ¿? – le pregunto mas interesado Severus

Si … bueno … - Hermione no staba segura de seguir con aquello – Amie es una bruja poderosa, y al parecer uno de sus poderes es ver … ver lo que va a pasar – se estremecio al recordar la casi sentencia a muerte que le habia hecho a Draco – por … eso ella huyo … queria evitar ciertas cosas

Que cosas ¿? – pregunto intrigado Sirius

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que Harry y Draco la traeran de vuelta y solucionaremos esto los cuatro juntos – dijo Hermione intentado autoconvencerse

Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo ¿? – pregunto Severus, que seguia cavilando

Yo … casi seis meses

Por Merlin, es demasiado tarde – golpeo con fuerza el brazo del sofa – MALDICION, debisteis avisarme antes, ahora todo sera mucho mas difícil

Que es mas difícil ¿? – pregunto Hermione con miedo

Separarte de la niña – sentencio Severus

QUE ¿? … usted no va a separarme de mi hija, se que me odia, que me cree poco para su ahijado, pero Draco y yo nos amamos, y usted no puede hacer nada para impedirlo

Tengo q hacerlo – dijo un cada vez mas apesadumbrado Snape

Mira sucia serpiente, me importa una mierda tus motivos, pero ellos son sus padres y ellos son quienes decidiran que hacer con su hija

NO! – grito – ellos no pueden decidir, Draco no puede decidir … - se estaba derrumbando mas aun

No digas tonterias claro que puede decidir, es su hija

NO LO ES ¡! – les grito

Claro que lo es, yo solo … yo … el es le padre – Hermione se sintio turbada ante aquella sucia insinuación

No dudo de su entereza señorita Grange – dijo mirandolo por primera vez a los ojos – pero esa hija nunca sera de Draco, nunca sera suya

PERO Q COJONES ESTAS DICIENDO ¿? – Sirius empezaba a ponerse nervioso, iba directo a pegarle un fuerte puñetazo

Esa niña … ella … - le costaba tanto hablar – ella es de Lord Oscuro

QUE ¿,no digas estupideces, lo unico que quieres es asustar a Hermione, por tu odio irracional a los Griffindor , por tu mente perversa

Mira Black, estoy empezando a cansarme de tu actitud de salvador del mundo, los dos sabemos que tu no eres un santo, o he de recordarte el pacto que hicimos ¿? – Sirius temblo ante la insinuación

PACTO ¿? – pregunto nerviosa la muchacha

Oh … si … puede que no sepas que el adorado Sirius Black confabulo conmigo …

CALLATE! – le grito

No Sirius, no voy a callar, puede que yo sepa una rata inmunda pero creeme que tu no te quedas a tras – Sirius se lanzo a por el profesor y empezaron a enfrascarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, calleron al suelo y ambos rodaron, dandose golpes y patadas.

BASTA! – la voz desgarrada de Hermione les hizo volver a la realidad – quiero … quiero que me expliqueis que esta pasando aquí … - Hermione comenzaba a llorar, se sento con torpeza en la cama – Que pacto hicieron ¿?

Hermione … yo … solo staba preocupado por Harry … - comenzo a disculparse antes de dar siquiera alguna explicación – el es mi unica familia, yo … no queria ponerlo en peligro

QUE PACTO SIRIUS ¿? – le grito la muchacha

Severus y yo … bueno … - trago saliva mientras se recargaba contra una pared – debiamos apartar a Amie de Harry

QUE ¿?

Si bueno, ella es peligrosa, podia haceros daño, y … ella ya sabes es hija de …

Se muy bien de quien es hija, pero tambien se que seria incapaz de hacernos dañor – un brillo en los ojos de Hermione hizo hablar a Severus

Esta segura, señorita Granger ¿? – la pregunta sono aun mas maliciosa salida de la boca de Severus

Yo … si , si lo stoy – aquel titubeo no era nada de lo que Hermione querida demostras – como ibais a apartarla ¿?

Bueno … supusimos que cuando supiera la verdad, el mismo se apartaria de ella – dijo apesadumbrado el animago

Pero como siempre la cabezonería de los Potter no nos los puso facil – añadio Severus

Asi que … Hermione creeme yo no quiero que le pase nada a la muchacha , pero Harry … el … tienes que entenderme

Q tngo q entender Sirius ¿?

Black y yo vimos aquí para entragarla al Señor Oscuro – espeto Severus para terminar con aquella charla q le parecia una perdida de tiempo, habia cosas mas importantes de las que hablar, se decia muy a su pesar

PERO ¿? … como … Sirius … - Hermione se sentia realmente traicionaba, y pensaba que si ella se sentia asi como no llegaria a encontrarse Harry

Por favor … Hermione , entiende era lo mejor para Harry

Sois unos monstruos – concluyo Hermione llevandose las manos al rostro para cubrir sus lagrimas

Hermio…

Dejala Black, al final no hemos tenido que actuar, las circunstancias se dieron de otro modo – Severus se planto frente a la muchacha – hay cosas mas importantes , por lo menos para ti, de las que hablar ahora

OHH mierda Severus … deja esa estupida tonteria de intentar asustar a la muchacha

Ojala solo fuera una simple tonteria – cogio el menton de la muchacha y lo elevo para ver aquellos ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas – Señorita Granger, no tengo nada personal contra ustes, si mi ahijado la escogido sus razones tendra, pero esa niña no … lo siento creeame pero si nace sera mucho peor

Pq ¿? … pq ¿? – repitio Hermione

Ya le he dicho que esa niña no es de Draco, y mucho menos suya, pertenece al Lord Oscuro

No … ella es nuestra … pq me dice eso¿?

Señorita Granger, en tiempo de guerra cualquier cosa vale, y eso es lo que sucede aquí – se sento al lado de la muchacha sin apenas tocarlla, con la mirada perdida en el amanecer de Niza – hace ya años, antes de que joven Potter derrocara por primera vez a Voldemort, los Malfoy estaban de enhorabuena , un nuevo miembro llegaria a su familia, pese a las acontecimientos funestos que se cernian sobre la comunidad magica, un hijo siempre era bien recibido en una familia, y eso pensaron Lucius y Narcissa, hasta el que Lord se entero – hizo una pausa – Lucius ya era por aquel entonces la mano derecha del Lord, acataba ordenes como uno mas, pero tambien podia darlas, era el mortifago con mayor poder tras el Lord, y aquello era mas de lo que Lucius podia desear, poder y un heredero. Tal era su felicidad, que acabo por molestar al Lord, no soportaba ver felicidad a su lado, asi que una noche el Lord nos mando llamar a Lucius y a mi

FLASH BACK

Para que crees que nos llame esta vez ¿? – pregunto el rubio

No tengo ni idea, pero últimamente parece realmente enfadado, desde que regreso … bueno … ya sabes …

Si lo se, aun me duelen los cruciatus que me envio por haberle traido de vuelta, aunque … creo que me recompesa por ello , no crees ¿?

Lucius, el Lord nunca recompensa sin buscar algo mas a cambio

Los dos jóvenes mortifagos entraron en la sala donde el Lord les esperaba, se arrodillaron ante el como saludo,

Bienvenidos, - dijo secamente – tomad asiento

Si señor – dijeron ambos a la vez. Severus empezaba a preocuparse por aquel repentino ataque de amabilidad del Lord

Como esta Narcissa, Lucius ¿?

Muy bien, mi Señor, el embarazo esta apunto de llegar a su recta final, y nada podria ir mejor

Me alegro, un heredero es lo que siempre se desea

Si mi Lord

Perfecto, entonces no me cabe duda de que entenderas lo que voy a decirte – el Lord sonrió con malicia – Lucius quiero a tu hijo

QUE ¿? – exclamo perturbado el rubio

Ya me has oido, quiero a tu hijo, quiero un heredero y has tenido el honor de ser quien me lo va a proporcionar

Pero …

No estaras negandote o poniendo algun traba a lo que tu Lord te propone verdad ¿? – Voldemort comenzaba a mostrar su mirada mas cruel

Yo … no Señor – Lucius estaba apunto de desmoronarse, su hijo no nacido, le iba a ser arrebatado

Severus que permanecia inmóvil y antento a las palabras de ambos hombres, estaba realmente consternado, sabia cuan importante era para Lucius tener un heredero, pero sabia que era mucho mas importante aun para Narcissa. Un nudo en la garganta al pensar en aquella hermosa mujer, con sus cabellos rubios callendo gracilmente sobre los hombros, con sus profundos y hermosos ojos grises, marca Black. No recordaba exactamente cuando se habia enamorado de aquella mujer, lo unico que sabia a ciencia cierta era que la amaba dsd lo mas profundo de su ser , y que no podia verla sufrir. Y sufrimiento era lo que le esperaba si le arrebataban a su pequeño, jamás habia visto tan feliz a Narcissa, como el dia que recibio la noticia de que estaba esperando su primer hijo. Y sabia que si la apartaban de el, ella moriria, moriria de pena. Y Severus no esta dispuesto a perderla.

Mi señor – interrumpio el moreno

Si, Severus

Vera, creo que si me permite decirle … creo que comete un error – Lucius pego un brinco al oir lo que su amigo acaba de decir

QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ¿? – el Lord no consentia que se pusieran en tela de juicio sus decisiones

Creo mi señor que comente un error – repitio esta vez con menos convicción, staba jugandose la vida, esperaba que ese retoño mereciera la pena

Como osas …

Vera mi señor deje que me explique – Severus trago saliva y comenzo a hablar – usted desea un heredero y creo que realmente esa idea es magnifica, alguien a quien instruir , al que educar en las artes oscuras, que siga su camino – Severus observaba como el Lord iba relajandose – pero lo mas factible seria un heredero de sangre …

NO! – exclamo , nadie supo muy bien pq lo hizo, solo el, sabia pq decia aquello. No podia, no queria tener un hijo con nadie que no fuera ella, y aquello ya era imposible – no deseo un heredero de sangre, solo alguien a quien instruir

Si es asi , mi señor, creo que deberia esperar

Esperar¿?

Si mi señor, sabe usted que los astros se conjuran en los nacimientos de los nuevos magos, - el Lord asintio – vera , creo que aunque el hijo de Malfoy sera un mago poderoso, no lo sera tanto como su siguiente generacion

Explicate – le obligo el Lord

Vera, si piensa bien, como astros y planetas se disponen esta decada, vera que no se conjuran ni la mitad de poderosos que para la proxima – esperaba, no , deseaba, que sus palabras sonaran convincentes - es decir que la proxima generacion de los Malfoy sera aun mucho mas poderosa, y eso sin lugar a duda es lo que deberia buscar, un mago mas poderoso para seguir sus pasos

Severus, que interes tienes tu en esto ¿? – pregunto inquisitoriamente el Lord

Ninguno mas que mi Lord, saque el mayor beneficio posible – mintio descaradamente

Ya veo

Durante largos minutos, en los que el Lord se debatia internamente en sus pensamientos, Lucius miraba eternamente agradecido a su amigo, no tenia ni idea pq lo habia hecho pero sabia que en ese momento le debia la vida de su hijo.

En verdad un digno heredero mio, sera un mago poderoso, y si ha de ser en una proxima generacion, esperare – sentencio por fin el Lord

Sabia eleccion mi Lord – añadio Severus

Lucius, cuida de tu retoño pq en su futuro esta el mio. Ahora puedes irte, Severus tu no , he de hablar algo mas contigo – Lucius abandono la sala dando gracias a los astros por permitirle quedarse con su pequeño

Como la idea ha sido tuya, creo que te mereces un premio – aquello no le gusto nada a Severus

Mi Lord, no hay nada que deba premiar , solo actue como crei que era apropiado

Lo se Severus, eres mi mas fiel mortifago, yo diria que mas que el propio Lucius, por eso te recompensare – el lord mostro su satanica sonrisa – tu te encargaras de verlar por mi futuro, tu velaras por el retoño de los Malfoy, mas incluso que ellos

SI mi Lord lo hare, tiene mi palabra

No quiero tu palabra quiero tu sangre – de la tunica se saco una daga y se levanto hacia el moreno – extiende tu mano – Severus hizo lo indicado, sintio como la daga cortaba su carne, no emitio sonido alguno pese al dolor, la sangre comenzo a salir por su mano, Voldemort tomo unas gotas en un frasco y las vertio, se guardo el frasco – cuando el vástago de los Malfoy nazca su sangre y la tuya se entremezclaran, defenderas su vida con tu sangre si hiciera falta

Si mi Lord – asintio el mortifago

Y el dia que el primer descendiente de ese retoño nazca tu lo traeras ante mi

Si mi señor

De nuevo tus palabras no me bastan, por lo que realizare un conjuro el dia que la sangre de los dos se mezclen, y si ese mismo dia el heredero no esta en mis manos ambos morireis y yo mismo me encargare de destruir al futuro heredero. Has entendido ¿? – Severus asintio – muy bien puedes irte

Severus salio de la estancia, con el alma mucho mas pesada que como habia entrado.

Apenas unas semanas despues Narcissa Malfoy daba a luz en su mansión a su primer y unico hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Severus esperaba en una sala contigua a conocer al retoño,

Severus , - la voz de Lucius le saco de sus pensamientos , el hombre le tendio al pequeño y lo puso entre sus brazos – mi pequeño Draco, ahora estas en las mejores manos que pudieras estar, en las manos de tu padrino – Severus le sonrió ante el anuncio.

Bajo la vista al pequeño ser que sostenia entre sus brazos, no era mas que un bebe de unas horas, y su destino ya estaba marcado. Severus lo acuno.

Perdoname pequeño

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Severus termino de hablar, Hermione habia dejado de llorar y observaba el amanecer de Niza, aquella información estaba quebrandola por dentro, al principio no sabia que pensar, ni siquiera si debia pensar , pero ahora la vida de su hija y de su amado estaban en manos del hombre que permanecia junto a ella, sin decir ya nada mas. Sabia que estaba consternado, que llevaba muchos años con una carga demasiado pesada sobre si, un haz de compasión paso por su mente, extendio la mano hacia la del profesor, y la entrelazo. El gesto devolvio al hombre al mundo real que se le quedo mirando,

- Nadie me separara de mi pequeña, y nada ni nada va a arrebarteles la vida – le dijo convencida de sus palabras. De nuevo volvio a mirar hacia el amanecer.


End file.
